Vida tranquila
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Historias situadas después de los eventos de TLR:D 2nd. Rito disfruta su vida, tranquila a su manera aunque se dará cuenta de otras cosas. Una serie de historias cortas.
1. Némesis

**Hola, bueno, jeje, soy nuevo en esta parte de los fanfics, pero bueno algunos me conocen ya. Bien, este fanfic está hecho con historias no relacionadas entre sí, son una serie de One Shots, bueno tal vez algunos tengan relación. Espero que les agrade.**

 **-Te amo Rito. -**

Es difícil de explicar, bueno, sería más sencillo de hacerlo si fuese otra persona. Bueno, cuando llegué a la Tierra hace tiempo, mi objetivo era liberar el Darkness, pero lo conocí a él. Ese humano de cabello castaño anaranjado que no se inmuto ante mí cuando me presente. Su objetivo era matarle, yo deseaba que te matará para liberarla.

Serás mi esclavo de ahora en adelante y me llamarás maestra. – eso se lo dije a él quien no se enojó u ofendió, sino que nada más se puso nervioso y río ante esa idea. Siempre rodeado de chicas, comencé a verlo siempre y más que nada tenía deseos de jugar con él.

Sería Mea con quien conviviste, pasaste mucho tiempo y cuando puse mi plan en marcha. Fracasé, pero desee otra guerra nuevamente y me enfrente a quien tanto respeto te tenía. Cuidabas de sus hijas, las princesas con quien vivías.

No voy a dejar que alguien como tú sigas viviendo. – expresó él mientras caminaba hacia mí. Tu rápidamente corriste junto a aquella princesa pervertida.

¡Némesis! – gritaste fuertemente y te arrodillaste mientras yo sentía que mi cuerpo se desvanecía.

No es correcto, no puedo dejar que termines así. Toma mi cuerpo. – ¿por qué? Gid y Momo miraban confundidos, yo reía, pero dentro de mi o lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo, sentía ganas de llorar.

"Fue otro fracaso"- expresó uno de los científicos que me creo.

"Sólo es un arma, no tiene por qué sentir." – expresó otra persona.

"Tú no eres un arma, tal vez seas así porque jamás habías tenido un amigo." – tú fuiste el primero en ser mi amigo pese a que Mea me consideraba su amiga.

Vivo dentro de ti y no quiero irme. – expresé mientras me salía de tu cuerpo. – Rito. – hablé en voz baja, era de noche y noté que no estaba la princesa Lala ni Momo cerca de ti.

Idiota. – no sabía por qué, pero sólo quería dormir contigo. Me recuesto en tu pecho para prevenir que desaparezca y te tomo de la mano. Dormías a gusto, conocía tus sueños, pero está vez quería ver mi propio sueño. – Te quiero Rito. – expresé cuando mi cuerpo se relajó y el sueño me invadía.

De repente con un brazo me rodeaste como si me protegieras.

Némesis. – pronunciaste y después yo decidí dormir para tratar de soñar, tal vez contigo siendo y-yo tu esposa.


	2. Nana

**Hola, bueno, jeje, soy nuevo en esta parte de los fanfics, pero bueno algunos me conocen ya. Bien, este fanfic está hecho con historias no relacionadas entre sí, son una serie de One Shots, bueno tal vez algunos tengan relación. Espero que les agrade. Siendo está vez a Nana.**

 **-Los sentimientos de Nana-**

Ambos caminaban tomados de las manos, ella estaba nerviosa y él estaba recordando todo lo que debía comprar para las demás. ¿Quiénes eran? Uno era una chica de cabello rosa en dos coletas y el otro era un chico que muchos dirían que tiene mucha suerte.

"¿Por qué me toma de la mano y por qué no le he dicho nada desde que salimos de la casa?" – se preguntaba la chica quien no era otra que Nana Astar Deviluke. Ella era una princesa que tenía un carácter orgulloso que en estos momentos no estaba con ella. – Eh… Rito. – dijo ella en voz baja, bajando su rostro ya que sabía que estaba sonrojada.

-Eh… ¿sucede algo Nana? – pregunto Rito, el prometido de Lala, la hermana mayor de Nana. La chica sólo miro a otro lado, la verdad es que a pesar de decirle "bestia" a Rito siempre que hacía cosas pervertidas, ella lo quería mucho.

-No, no pasa nada. – dijo ella, aunque no convenció de todo al chico.

Ambos llegaron al súper mercado, una vez dentro Rito soltó la mano de Nana provocando un poco de desanimación en la chica. Ambos se separaron, siendo que Nana fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena mientras rito iba a comprar algunas cosas especiales que pidió Momo y Lala. Entre esas cosas estaban dos batas de baño nuevas ya que por un invento de la hermana mayor sus ropas se arruinaron y una crema para el cuerpo para Momo.

-Siempre pensé que quien usaba las cremas era Lala. – decía Rito mientras leía cada etiqueta de las cremas, él no deseaba que ninguna le causara daño a Momo ya que, a pesar de todo y sus locuras, simplemente y poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar los sentimientos de ella. – Me preguntó si le gustará con aroma a coco. –

De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se volteó a ver a Nana quien estaba con el carrito de compras con algunas de las cosas.

-Rito, hay cosas que no sabía cuáles eran ya que hay mucha variedad. – dijo Nana sinceramente, y no la culpaba ya que se fueron a la carrera.

-Bueno, tendré que decidir, sólo espero que Mikan no se enoje. – dijo el chico. Puso las cosas que les pidió Lala y Momo en el carrito y fue cuando noto que la otra hermana no había escogido nada. - ¿No vas a comprar nada, Nana? – preguntó él mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-No es correcto. – dijo está mientras miraba a Rito.

-Vamos, compra algo, además le llevaré un regalo a Némesis quien se está quedando con nosotros. – Cabe destacar Némesis fui invitada a vivir con Rito por parte de Lala cuando supo lo que Rito hizo por ella. La arma trans lloró un poco al ver la calidez con la que le recibían ella y Rito, y al pasar tiempo con esté último desarrollo sentimientos más como una humana que como arma. – Aunque no sé si llevarle unos panquecitos o llevarle galletas. Bueno lo decidiré al final. - expresó él alegre.

-Rito. – le llamó Nana. - ¿Por qué no dejaste que mi papá no acabará con ella? – ella tenía esa duda, ella no había aceptado aún a Némesis como lo habían hecho su hermana gemela o su hermana mayor.

Rito pensó unos momentos, sabía que ese recuerdo de ella lo atormentaba a veces en la noche.

-Como se lo dije a tu padre, era algo muy triste, pero debía confiar en ella. Su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de oscuridad y tristeza. Siendo sincero, a veces sentía que sólo quería un amigo y yo tuve la suerte de ser la única persona que la comprendió en su momento. Al igual que Mea y Yami, no es mala, sólo no se había encontrado. – explicó Rito maduramente sorprendiendo mucho a Nana. La princesa lo había notado, él a diferencia de ella estaba creciendo tal y como los demás. Quería mucho a Lala, él la quería mucho y la hacía feliz. Tal vez sea una exageración el casarse, pero él hacía todo para que Lala se sintiera feliz.

-Ya veo. – dijo Nana quien miró al suelo. – Rito ¿odias que te diga "bestia"? –

Eso sacó un poco de lugar al chico, quien hasta eso momento notó algo en el rostro de Nana. Era verdad, era igual a Momo o Lala, pero ese orgullo no la dejaba. Nana tenía miedo, así que miró al piso y al no recibir respuesta pensó lo peor.

-Sabes, al principio odiaba que me dijeras eso siempre, ya que no creías nada de lo que decía. – esas palabras llegaron a dolerle a Nana, pues eran verdad. – Pero ahora, es como tú manera de decir que soy tuyo no es así. – eso hizo que Nana abriera un poco más los ojos por aquella afirmación.

-B-Bueno no es que yo… digo eres una… yo sólo. – Nana estaba echando humo y simplemente abrazo a Rito ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Ella acababa de ser descubierta sobre sus sentimientos; el joven estaba impresionado, pero correspondió al abrazo – Sólo no le digas a Momo. Te quiero Rito. –

Rito sólo suspiro un poco para después sonreír, tal vez por la sinceridad de Nana o por qué está lo acepto muy bien.

Pero sigues siendo una bestia. – expresó Nana haciendo que rito riese frustrado, pero así es ella y así la quiere.


	3. Platica Nocturna

**Bueno, hoy les traigo otro capítulo basado en la serie así como en el manga. Cabe resaltar que en los últimos capítulos publicados del manga Rito y Némesis conviven juntos al grado de que Momo nota que Némesis siente algo por Rito.**

 **-Platica Nocturna. -**

Ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, sus hermanas dormían cómodamente en sus camas, esta vez Momo dormía en la suya y no con esa bestia… ¿por qué sentía las ganas de ir a dormir con él? La vez que deseo dormir con él estaba Momo encima de él, pero, ¿era lo correcto?

Lala y Momo disfrutaban ir a dormir con él, aunque claro está que a veces lo dejaban disfrutar sólo su cuarto. Ella sentía sus mejillas arder y deseaba saber sí podría disfrutar de aquel privilegio. Aunque estaba la posibilidad de que Némesis estuviera dormida sobre él con todo lo que le sucedió; aún le tenía mucha desconfianza.

Rito. – nombró al chico mientras recordaba aquel abrazo. – Mea tiene razón, sino hago algo es probable que el no entienda que lo quiero mucho. – decía en voz baja Nana quien se levantó de su cama y salió para la cocina a fin de tomar un poco de leche fresca.

La peli rosa estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, tal vez debía de preguntarle a su madre como sobrellevar estos sentimientos. No, no podía, ni siquiera le tenía esa confianza, Mea sabía porque era muy observadora y Momo por su estúpida idea del plan. ¿Debería apoyarla? No, ella era parte del comité disciplinario y no debía hacer esas cosas.

¿Sucede algo princesa Nana? – de repente una voz conocida le saco de sus pensamientos y la asusto.

Ah… Némesis ¿qué haces despierta? – preguntó Nana más tranquila, pero impresionada de ver a la morena frente a ella usando una playera de Rito y nada más.

Vengo a hacerme una leche achocolatada. – respondió sonriendo Némesis para tomar el galón de leche que Nana sacó. – Entonces ¿sucede algo Nana? – cabe destacar que la princesa Nana aún tenía cierta desconfianza en ella y está lo sabía muy bien, pero de no ser por Rito ella no cruzaría palabras con la princesa en estos momentos.

Bueno, yo, la verdad… - ella estaba sonrojada, quería pedirle a Némesis sí podía dormir con ellos.

¿Deseas dormir con Rito-san no es así? – preguntó Némesis acercando el vaso con la bebida de chocolate a su boca. Ella de verdad amaba lo dulce. Nana sólo suspiro derrotada, era uno de los poderes que ella tenía al final. – Dormir con él, es como dormir con alguien que te quiere y te cuida, aunque a veces sus sueños… - de repente Némesis se sonrojo mientras miraba su bebida.

Acaso él tiene esa clase de sueños, por eso Momo siempre amanece… - expresó Nana preocupada siendo interrumpida por Némesis.

No, él no tiene esa clase de sueños. Parece ser que su soñar es el normal, que es un mundo de caramelo dónde se resguarda de todo y disfruta… - expresó sonriente Némesis para después ponerse algo triste. – Y otro dónde él teme perdernos… - finalizó ella.

¿Perdernos? – preguntó Nana.

Ultimadamente él ha entendido lo que es ser un adulto, responsabilidades y todo. Cuando vaya a la universidad… él simplemente no quiere irse. – expresó Némesis mientras bebía otro poco de su bebida, ella tampoco deseaba que todo se fuera por el drenaje… no quería perder aquellas amistades.

Ya veo… -expresó Nana recordando lo que habló con él en el súper. – Sabes, al inicio pensé que caía porque deseaba ver y manosear a las chicas como Haruna y Yui. – comentó Nana recordando las caídas que tuvo con Rito.

Pero además él siempre nos cuida, a su manera. – expresó la de cabello oscuro largo recordando como él le salvo la vida. – El siempre trata de ayudar, desde que llegamos a su vida han sido una montaña de emociones. – ella lo quería como sirviente, pero ahora no podía dejar de verlo como la persona que más la quiere, quien no le considera un "fracaso".

Dime… ¿tú sientes algo por él? – preguntó Nana a Némesis quien sólo sonrió.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – ella sabía que las hermanas son muy listas.

Por ese brillo en los ojos. -dijo Nana. – Se nota que él significa mucho para ti. – de repente la princesa se sentó en la mesa.

Te gustaría escuchar por qué lo admiro tanto, princesa Nana. – preguntó Némesis tomando asiento.

Me vendría bien, así te podré conocer mejor. – dijo sonriente Nana.


	4. El Regalo de Yami

**Bueno, hoy les traigo otro capítulo basado en la serie así como en el manga. Bueno, les quiero decir que he estado mirando To Love Ru True Princess, siendo sinceros es un buen juego y las dos rutas favoritas que tengo es de Némesis y Lala.**

 **-El regalo de Rito. -**

Yami estaba en un gran dilema, aquella joven rubia no estaba pasando por algo que ni siquiera los libros de texto le podrían ayudar. Ella era muy inteligente, pero aún debía aprender muchas cosas. ¿Qué debería comprarle a Rito para su cumpleaños?

Esa era la gran pregunta que tenía.

Mi objetivo, ya no lo es más. - dijo Yami mientras miraba unas playeras, ella estaba en su típica ropa. - ¿Por qué es tan difícil? –

Desde que Rito la salvó de sí misma ella ha estado evitándolo, bueno más que nada, evitar que sus sentimientos salgan. Ella sabe lo de Némesis, al principio le enojo mucho y le grito por eso, pero después él le dijo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y que al igual que ella y Mea no había encontrado a alguien que fuera su amigo.

Rito, ¿por qué no te puedo sacar de mi mente? – se preguntó ella a lo bajo mientras suspiraba para después dar media vuelta.

Hola hermana mayor. – esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara.

Frente a ella estaba Mea, vistiendo una playera celeste con una falda amarilla, así como unas sandalias blancas.

Mea. – decía nerviosa Yami ya que no había detectado la presencia de su hermana. - ¿Me escuchaste? – le preguntó a su hermana mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, aunque se daba una idea de que era algo relacionado con Rito o Mikan.

Bueno, yo ya sé que le regalaré en su cumpleaños. – expresó alegre Mea mientras Yami preguntaba que era, tal vez para darse una idea. – A mí. – dijo ella mientras se colocaba un listón de regalo.

Yami sólo se sonrojo por eso ya que pensó darle el mismo regalo que Mea.

-Imaginación de Yami. -

 _"Rito, por favor se gentil" – expresaba una desnuda Yami con un listón en su cabeza siendo retirado por Rito quien le toma del rostro._

 _"No lo seré." – le susurra esté al oído mientras baja a su cuello a besarla._

-Fin del Sueño. –

La rubia estaba colorada mientras salía humo de sus orejas.

¿Y sí le regalas dulces? – sugería Mea a su hermana quien salió de aquellas pervertidas imaginaciones. – A Rito-San le encantan los dulces. –

Dulces. – ante esa sugerencia surgió una idea. – Ya veo. Gracias Mea. – y así se despidió de su hermana.

Ay hermanita, deberías de ser más sincera con tus sentimientos. – y la vio hasta que perdió a su hermana de vista. – Ahora sí a comprar el regalo de Rito. –

Sí, parecía que Mea adoraba molestar más a Yami desde lo del Darkness y más aún con esa actitud tsundere que poseía.


	5. Esa Película

**Bueno, más que nada agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a estás historias. Como dijo un usuario, bien, las historias no tienen un orden más sí una relación. Bueno, espero que les guste y sí desean pueden dar sugerencia de algún personaje. Por cierto, más que nada los invito a leer otras historias en ForosDz.**

 **-Esa película. -**

Momo estaba llorando, lloraba mucho y todo por culpa de Nana. Lala por su lado también lloraba, ¿cómo es que nadie le había dicho lo triste de la película? Nana estaba en desesperación, ella no lloró ya que anteriormente la vio con Rito, pero no pensó que sus hermanas reaccionarán así.

-¿Por qué eres así Nana? – decía Momo, apenas y Nana entendía lo que decía por los sollozos.

Rito… Rito jamás… jamás me dijo… - para la hermana mayor tampoco era sencillo. Nana pensó en verdad que les gustaría la película, si bien ella lloró no exageraba como sus hermanas. – Y por… el… el. – No le encantaba ver a su hermana mayor llorando.

"Necesito que Rito venga a calmarlas." – pensaba ella mientras tomaba el teléfono y le marcaba al chico que le robo su corazón. – "Por favor Némesis, contesta" –

Rito estaba caminando tranquilamente con Némesis, ambos fueron a hacer compras para la comida, así como otras cosas. Rito iba vestido normal, una playera blanca con rojo, jeans cafés y tenis. Némesis por su lado compró ropa con Rito para ella, llevaba una playera café con temática de corazones, así como una falda negra y unas sandalias de tiras negras.

Rito, ¿me veo bien con está ropa? – pregunto Némesis un tanto incomoda, ella además estaba usando ropa interior y eso era todo un reto.

Ya te lo dije, te ves linda. – respondió Rito sonriéndole causando un rubor en la morena. – Te molesta mucho la ropa interior ¿verdad? – no debía ser muy listo para saberlo, ella vivió en su cuerpo tanto tiempo que termino sabiendo mucho sobre ella. Una de las tantas cosas era su odio por la ropa interior.

Me siento extraña. – expresó la de ojos caramelo mientras caminaba. De repente escuchó que algo sonaba, por suerte sabía que era y de su falda sacó un celular. - ¿Hola? – preguntó ella ya que podría ser cualquiera de las hermanas o Mikan.

Hola Némesis, pueden volver pronto. – decía Nana quien veía a sus hermanas llorar.

¿Por? – preguntó la morena a lo que Nana le explicó todo. – Ok, ya estamos llegando. – le dijo a la princesa quien le agradeció.

¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Rito.

Vas a tener que reconfortar a tus princesas, mi amado Rito. – dijo Némesis con una de sus típicas sonrisas pervertidas dejando a Rito confuso. -Ven vamos a la casa. – dijo ella tomando al castaño de su playera y aumentando la velocidad.

Ya, tranquilas, sólo es una película. – dijo Nana intentando calmar a sus hermanas. Lala cuando trataba de evitar llorar sólo gritaba más fuerte y Momo abrazaba fuertemente a la almohada. – Hermanas, tranquilas, sólo es una película. – expresó Nana mientras tomaba la caja del DVD, una película que la hizo llorar como a sus hermanas, pero con ella era más que obvio ya que amaba a los animales.

Hachi, siempre a tu lado. – dijo Nana suspirando, ya que es una película que compartía con Rito. Ella lloró y él sólo la abrazaba y le decía cosas bonitas con tal de calmarla. – Creo que seré más cuidadosa con las películas. –


	6. Cambio de cuerpo con tu Senpai

**Bueno chicos, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de está pequeña historia que a muchos les ha gustado. Me podrían decir quien es su personaje favorito. El mío es Némesis y Lala ya que me parecen graciosas ambas, a pesar de que son opuestas. Bueno, antes que nada les digo que sí desean un capítulo especial, no sé donde su OC intervenga en alguna parte graciosa lo pongan en comentario. Nota: Lo OC no enamoraran a las chicas ya que ellas tienen sentimientos por Rito, aunque pueden conquistar a Riko xD.**

 **-Cambio de cuerpo con tu Senpai. -**

Era otro día tranquilo, bueno no tan tranquilo por lo que sucederá con Rito y Rin. Rin estaba de visita a la casa de Rito ya que Mikan la invitó para conocerse mejor, ambas chicas forjaron una amistad desde que se desmayó Mikan. Rin estaba en la sala con Mikan hablando de diversos temas; Rin estaba vestida con una playera blanca una falda negra y Mikan estaba con una playera azul y pantalones de mezclilla.

Ambas disfrutaban de la plática hasta que…

¡Vamos Rito! – Lala estaba arrastrando a Rito mientras Momo sólo suspiraba por lo que pasaría y Nana llevaba un botiquín. – Juro que el cambio de cuerpos no dolerá esta vez. – expresaba Lala mientras el castaño trataba de escapar, pero ya sabía que no podría con Lala.

La vez pasada que tú y yo cambiamos de cuerpo y regresamos me ardía todo. – comentó el castaño un poco molesto, pero Lala puso una cara triste amenazando con llorar, se maldecía por lo bajo. – Está bien, volveremos a cambiar de cuerpos. – dijo este para ser abrazado por Lala.

"Pobre de Rito." – pensó Momo.

"Será mejor que prepare su cama, no va a poder levantarse del dolor." – pensaba Nana mientras suspiraba.

¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Mikan a las hermanas siendo Nana la que explico todo a la hermana de Rito mientras Rin saludaba a Lala y Rito quienes estaban sorprendidos de verla en la casa. - ¿Así que es para ayudar a Yui? – preguntó Mikan.

Así es, Yui no quiere que Rito haga sus cosas pervertidas en el concurso de comida. – expresó la peli rosada quien sabía que era Rito el que poseía esas cualidades y no su cuerpo. – Rito, sólo recuerda que debes de mantenerte quieto. – expresó Lala mientras el castaño se levantaba.

¿Cambiaran de cuerpos? – preguntaba Rin sorprendida, aunque una idea la paso por la mente.

Bien, es hora. – dijo Lala sacando una pistola y apuntando a Rito quien estaba quieto pero nervioso. De repente salió Celine quien saltó a abrazar a Lala quien perdió el equilibrio tirando la pistola al aire siendo Rin quien la sujeto y por error presiono el gatillo haciendo que ella y Rito cambiaran de cuerpos. - ¿Están bien? – preguntó Lala esperando que el inventó fallará.

Dijiste que no dolería. – respondía Rin tocándose la cabeza hasta que de repente. - ¿Por qué siento un peso extra en el pecho? – y así ella se estaba tocando el pecho, sintiendo sus senos.

R-Rito… ¿estás en mi cuerpo? – preguntaba ¿Rito? – No me digas que… - de repente Rito se estaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces ambos se miraron, sonrojados. Momo se tapó sus oídos mientras Nana cerraba los ojos y Lala reía con nerviosismo. No hubo grito, sino que hubo desmayo, de parte de Rito por lo que podría hacerle Rin mientras que la otra, aún no sabía lo que sentía por Rito y estaba en su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Bueno, al menos no gritaron. – expresó alegre Lala con Celine en sus brazos.

Tiempo después ambos despertaron. ¿Qué hizo Lala? Bueno, no fue su culpa. Rin sólo suspiro cansada, debió de haber sabido que algo como esto sucedería. Rito, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Rin estaba más que rojo y no volteaba a verla. Ambos estaban afuera de la casa sentados mirando el vecindario.

Sabes, no es para tanto. – expresó serenamente Rin mientras Rito le miraba de reojo. – Además deberías de decirme como evitar caer sobre chicas. – decía Rin mostrando un leve sonrojo mientras Rito se ponía nervioso.

No es mi culpa. – gritaba él mientras se levantaba, pero por obra del destino se resbalo cayendo sobre Rin o mejor dicho su propio cuerpo y por alguna razón levantó su playera o mejor dicho la de Rin y desabrochó su sostén. - ¿¡Cómo pasó?! – gritó Rito rojo mientras Rin poseía las manos en su pecho descubierto.

Rito… - decía Rin molesta, era obvio que la suerte no tenía nada que ver con los cuerpos.

Ya me levantó senpai. – dijo Rito quien se levantó, pero tropezó por culpa de los zapatos de Rin cayendo nuevamente sobre ella y tomando la mano para ponerla en el seno izquierdo. - ¿Por qué pasa esto? – gritaba Rito al sentir su mano en el seno izquierdo de Rin, bueno el sentía lo que las chicas sentían al ser manoseadas.

Parece que será un día pesado. – expresó Rin suspirando y aceptando que al final estaría con Rito pasando por problemas. – Aunque sólo seamos dos. – dijo en voz baja para ver como Rito se acomodaba la ropa, esto la hizo sonreír ya que Rito al final era gracioso.


	7. Nana, no llores más hermanita

**Bueno, es grandioso que les gusten estás historias. La verdad me agrada escribir, pero más que nada me gusta poner momentos cómicos y a veces momentos tiernos o llenos de drama. Eso me recuerda la vez que se me cayó mi cereal con leche, mi madre casi me mata. Bueno, dejando de lado todo eso, les quiero decir que el Fanfic de " To Love Ru Corrupción" del autor ryutoxtaiga, es un gran Fanfic y lo digo sinceramente me encantó.**

 **Agradezco a nadaoriginal, y sus comentarios a este fanfic. Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo ahora con Nana.**

 **-Nana, no llores hermana. -**

¡No puede ser! –

Se escuchó un sonoro grito proveniente de una casa en particular. Casa donde residía un chico que estaba comprometido con una princesa, princesa que era la primera en línea al trono de su planeta. Exacto, ella viene de otro planeta y desde que conoció al chico aprendió muchas cosas. Ella tiene dos hermanas, una de cabello corto y muy pervertida y la otra de cabello largo que lo amarra en dos coletas que es muy temperamental.

Nana, no te preocupes. – decía una chica de cabello rosa corto. – Puedes presentar de nuevo el examen. – decía aquella chica que poseía una cola con punta en forma de corazón.

No lo entiendes Momo… papá dijo que si salía mal nuevamente me tendría que ir. – decía una chica de cabello rosa… de hecho era una copia exacta de la anterior, sólo se diferenciaba de la otra por su largo cabello y un colmillo que se asomaba. – No quiero irme. – decía tristemente.

Ellas dos eran las hermanas menores de Lala Satalin Deviluke, la princesa comprometida con un humano. Aquella princesa era muy lista y su hermana Momo heredo lo mismo que ella, una inteligencia superior al promedio. Nana, era muy lista, pero se le era difícil las clases.

¿Sí le pides ayuda a Rito? – decía Momo mientras Nana gruñía, ella no le caía bien esa bestia ni siquiera deseaba vivir con él. – Vamos sé que te gusta. – ante ese comentario Nana se puso roja. No deseaba vivir con él, pero tampoco alejarse de él.

¿En serio crees que sepa esto? – preguntó Nana aceptando la idea de que Rito no podría ayudarle.

Rito saca malas notas por nosotras. – decía Momo intentando razonar con su hermana. – El sale mal porque nuestros cuerpos hermosos se posan en su mente y nos desea. – había un poco de excitación en las palabras de Momo haciendo que Nana se pusiera roja.

Aunque creo que Rito desearía que tuvieras un pecho más grande. – de un segundo a otro Momo apareció detrás de su hermana quien usaba una playera sin mangas y la bajo. No usaba sostén, no lo necesitaba ya que carecía de lo que Lala y Momo, por injusticia genética poseían y heredado de su madre.

Momo. – decía Nana roja y la princesa Momo tocaba los duros y rosados pezones de Nana. - ¡DÉJAME! – grito la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

No llores Nana. – decía Momo ya tranquila mientras le subía la playera. Nana odiaba hablar de ese tema, odiaba carecer de un buen busto. – Ya no llores. –

Tienes razón. – decía Nana mirando el suelo, pese a todo había algo que ella consideraba cierto y que Momo dijo. – Rito jamás se fijaría en mi más que como una amiga o hermana. Yo no tengo algo que le guste. – Momo escuchó bien, su hermana se confesó, pero se sentía mal por ella, en ese momento no le interesaba su maldito plan, sino que su hermana supiera más de lo que sentía.

Ella sabía cómo se sentía su hermana gemela ya que ella se sintió así al compararse con su hermana mayor, Lala.

Nana, ¿por qué dices eso? – decía en un tono comprensible Momo mientras Nana miraba al suelo.

Porque lo trato mal… siempre lo hago. Además, él tiene a Haruna y a nuestra hermana, ellas lo aman y demuestran su cariño y luego estás tú que siempre lo cuida de todo además de que Mea le confesó sus sentimientos antes. – expresó Nana conteniendo un poco las lágrimas. Momo comprendió algo y ese algo era el por qué deseaba pasar tanto aquella prueba.

No quieres alejarte de él, pese a todo. – dijo Momo mientras Nana le miro a los ojos. – Nana, no puedo decir que tu actitud sea lo más agradable pues eres un poco temperamental, pero si algo sé es que Rito te quiere más de lo que crees. Él mismo te salvo aquella ocasión pese a que podía caer sin lastimarte o como cuando tú y Mea rompieron su amistad, ¿quién te animo a hablar con ella? –

Nana se estaba dando cuenta de algo y ese algo es que jamás tuvo a alguien para hablar de sus sentimientos, usualmente era Lala con quien hablaba, pero él era el prometido de su hermana mayor. Su madre, la mujer más hermosa se encontraba lejos y últimamente perdió un poco el contacto con ella. Su padre, su padre la persona a la que quería que viera sus logros ni si quiera deseaba mencionar eso.

Fue Rito. – dijo Nana mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

Yo creo que debes de dejar que aquellos sentimientos fluyan. – comentó la princesa Momo dándole un abrazo a su hermana quien lo correspondió. – Para que así ambas le entreguemos nuestro cuerpo. – Comentó ella haciendo sonrojar a Nana.

Primero déjame crecer más y después vemos eso. – decía Nana sonrojada mientras Momo reía. – Aún no deseo hacerlo con esa Bestia. –

Ves, te dije que al final amarías a esa Bestia. – y en eso la de cabello corto salió de la habitación. – Por cierto, le diré a Rito que quieres clases de literatura. – comentó Momo.

Nana al ver que se fue se miró en su espejo y vio su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se formó, debía tener confianza en sí misma. Eso le faltaba a ella y es algo que su hermana gemela siempre le recalcó pese a las burlas de ella: sé tú misma.


	8. Momo

**Quien diría que subiría dos capítulos en un sólo día, bueno, se puede decir que tengo más capítulos. Bien, espero que les agrade este nuevo. Saludos a Riohey Sawada.**

 **-Momo-**

Momo y Rito estaban caminando a casa después de visitar al padre de Rito, así como a Zastin y a los demás quienes estaban trabajando en un nuevo manga de acción. La peli rosa llevaba un vestido blanco y unas sandalias rojas mientras el chico llevaba un pantalón café, tenis blancos y una playera azul con rojo.

Rito-san, ¿no crees que es un día tranquilo? – decía Momo abrazando a Rito del brazo causando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico.

Es cierto Momo. – expresó Rito un tanto a gusto ya que le encantaba estar cerca de ella. - ¿Por cierto quieres comer algo? – preguntó el castaño a la princesa.

Sólo si prometes que seremos tú y yo. – pidió ella en un tono autoritario, deseaba avanzar en su plan harem, pero tampoco quería perderse oportunidades de estar a solas con su amada. Rito sólo río un poco por la actitud de Momo. – No quiero que ella arruine nuestra cita. – expresó Momo frunciendo el ceño.

Rito ya sabía a qué venía aquella oración.

Sabes que ella aún está conmigo, Momo no me gusta que las dos estén peleando. – comentó Rito mientras seguía caminando con Momo abrazándole.

Lo sé, pero es que siempre que quiero estar contigo ella sale y… - de repente ella miro al suelo, no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad se sentía sola sin la compañía de Rito. – Siento que nos distanciamos. – dijo a lo bajo, apenas audible para Rito quien comprendía todo.

El joven paro de caminar por lo que Momo le miro a los ojos, estaba serio. Tal vez lo arruinó al decir eso, ella no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Momo estaba dividida en dos internamente: sus sentimientos lujuriosos y sus sentimientos verdaderos. Ella comprendía mucho del sexo, pero muy poco del amor, le faltaba experiencia en ese sentimiento y Rito le demostraba aquel sentimiento.

¿Estás molesto? – preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos y soltando a Rito. Ella tomaba su vestido con sus dos manos y movía su cola de manera triste.

Rito sólo le sonrió y agitó su cabello causando asombró en ella.

Por supuesto que no Momo, me importa mucho cómo te sientes. – Dijo Rito mientras le tomaba de sus delicadas manos. Momo al sentir eso se sorprendió mucho, sus latidos se aceleraban mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían. – Sé que no estabas de acuerdo con esto, pero al final quiero que ambas se llevan bien. Sé cómo es Némesis, sé que en muchas ocasiones puede tener una actitud pesada, pero ella es buena en el fondo. –

Momo bajo un poco su vista, no le encantaba hablar de Némesis y menos cuando ella los separaba más y más. Pero por dentro ella se sentía mal consigo misma.

Me siento sola, ella siempre se lleva tu atención y accedes a todos sus juegos. – decía Momo tristemente mientras acarició un poco las manos de Rito. Él notó aquella tristeza en sus palabras. – Pero sé que lo haces porque tú eres así Rito-san. Tú siempre ayudas a todos y tienes el corazón más noble que conozco. – de repente notó Rito como unas gotas caían al suelo.

Momo… - fue todo lo que dijo él.

Ella alzó su vista mostrando una sonrisa mientras lágrimas y lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Rito se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquella princesa llorando.

Pero lo que más me duele es que soy la persona más egoísta. – dijo ella en un tono de voz alzado mirando los ojos cafés de su amado. Rito miró algo y ese algo era dolor, él sabía que Momo tenía sentimientos por él, pero jamás pensó que los desarrollaría al grado de amar. – Soy egoísta y aun así sigues aquí, conmigo. Sé que muchas veces no deseas que yo esté contigo y yo misma te obligo a estar conmigo. – continuó ella llorando mientras soltaba la mano derecha de Rito y la pasaba por la mejilla izquierda del castaño.

Tú tienes un corazón muy noble Rito y eso fue lo que me hizo sentir atraída a ti. Sé que Lala y Haruna ocupan un lugar en tú corazón que yo jamás podré ocupar. – confesó ella. Era cierto cada palabra que decía, aún si Rito quisiera decir que no, estaría mintiendo, pero estaba también mal Momo. – Sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros… sólo quiero saber sí soy parte de ellos. –

Momo miraba a Rito, una sonrisa muy triste se formaba. No podría competir contra su hermana mayor quien se ganó el corazón de Rito y mucho menos con Haruna, la amiga de la infancia de Rito, además de ser el primer amor de esté.

Rito soltó la mano de Momo mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma. Se estaba dando por vencida, aceptó que ella jamás podría ser parte de aquellos sentimientos de Rito. Némesis de seguro estaba también en el corazón del chico que más amaba.

Ella comenzó a sollozar, él no le encantaba verla así. Así como le hizo con Nana, Rito dejó de lado su temor y la abrazó. Abrazó a Momo con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiéndola.

No quiero que te sientas así Momo, y menos si yo soy el culpable. – dijo él de manera seria mientras Momo decidió llorar en su hombro mientras Rito acariciaba suavemente su espalda. – Eres muy importante para mí, si bien es cierto, yo ni siquiera sé "amar". – dijo riendo Rito mientras decidió acariciar la cabeza de Momo ahora.

Mírame, tardé en aceptar que amo a Lala y Haruna, ni siquiera me di cuenta de tus sentimientos ni mucho menos de que te sentías triste al no pasar tiempo juntos. – expresó Rito, en eso Momo decidió rodearlo con sus brazos aceptando el abrazo de Rito. – Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que todas son importantes para mí. Tal vez no me dé cuenta de muchas cosas, pero de algo que sé es que mi vida cambio gracias a ustedes. –

Era verdad, desde que Lala llegó a su vida las cosas cambiaron, pese a todo, él logró forjar amistades nuevas y conocer a muchas personas y no sólo eso, cuando las gemelas llegaron con Momo aprendió a no tenerle miedo a las chicas y su hermana Nana le mostró que ellas también eran frágiles.

Todo lo que ha vivido y pasado fue gracias a que él lo inició, pero lo forjo con ellas.

Ustedes son lo más importante para mí. – Dicho eso le dio un beso en la frente a Momo.

Esa muestra de afecto, ese cariño estaba en ese beso. No fue en los labios como aquella ocasión, sino en la frente. Ese beso, como ella sabía, significaba la importancia y el cariño que una persona sentía por la otra. Ella sólo sonrió y dejo de llorar, ahora sabía lo importante que era para Rito y debía hacerle entender lo importante que era para las otras chicas y debía romper esa barrera que le impedía hablar con ella.


	9. Limpieza

**Bueno, espero que estén contentos mis amigos, acaba de salir el nuevo capítulo del manga y ahora vemos a Risa más decidida que antes. Némesis ayuda un poco a Rito xD, pero también vemos que Rito pensaba que iban a hacer cosas juntos ellos dos. Bueno los dejo.**

 **-Limpiar. -**

¡LALA! –

Rito estaba sobre Lala, tocaba sus pechos mientras la peli rosa reía ante el contacto que tenía con Rito. El castaño estaba pasando por una mañana un poco ajetreada, después se dio cuenta que su prometida estaba desnuda provocando un sonrojo evidente.

Eh Rito, es bueno verte tan animado. – expresó la primera princesa para abrazar a Rito quien estaba nervioso. – Hace tiempo que no estábamos solos los dos Rito. – ella era tan inocente, era tan linda al sonreír.

"Lala." – pensaba el castaño. Era cierto, desde que llegaron sus hermanas ambos ya no estaban tan juntos como antes. – E-Es cierto Lala, p-pero hay que vestirse. – decía el prometido muy nervioso al estar en contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de Lala.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se levantaron y Rito se retiró la playera para dársela a Lala quien vio este gesto de amabilidad como algo muy tierno de parte de Rito. El castaño estaba sonrojado, aunque ahora podía soportar ver a Lala desnuda ya que Mikan le dijo que ella lo hacía con los sentimientos llenos de pureza.

Ambos subieron las escaleras e ingresaron a la habitación de Lala. La princesa estaba algo avergonzada ya que debía limpiar su habitación y a este paso…

Tu cuarto está muy desordenado. – expresó Rito con los ojos en blanco al ver todo el tiradero que poseía aquella chica. – Con razón Momo no quiere entrar a tu cuarto. – decía Rito al ver la montaña de aparatos y ropa que existía.

Lo siento. – decía Lala mientras sonreía nerviosamente. - A veces puedo ser un poco desordenada. –

Si Nana y Momo era eran las reinas de las desordenadas, entonces Lala era la Diosa del Desorden.

Ahh… hola Rito. – de repente Némesis salió del cuerpo de Rito, era cierto, ella estaba dormida.

Némesis. – saludaba Lala mientras la nombrada respondía igual de alegre. – Oye puedes ayudarme con mi desorden. – decía la peli rosa suplicante.

Némesis miró la montaña de aparatos, que son inventos de Lala. Una gota de sudor apareció mientras Némesis salía del cuerpo de Rito.

Esto no es un desorden, es un basurero. – expresó ella mientras las palabras llegaron a Lala quien al final acepto que si era un basurero.

Némesis no seas grosera. – regañó Rito mientras la nombrada inflaba sus mejillas y miraba a otro lado.

Ahora recuerdo, no me despertaste para desayunar. – expresó la morena molesta mientras Rito se preguntaba cómo es que Momo le tenía tanto miedo. (Nota: La princesa Momo le tiene miedo por su plan Harem ya que Némesis siempre está con Rito.)

Némesis, si me ayudas prometo comprarte un pastel de chocolate. – decía Lala tratando de convencer a la chica quien de inmediato saltó de alegría. – Sólo para ti. – y con eso cerraron el trato.

Hey Lala, Némesis debe de alimentarse bien no la consientas. – decía Rito mientras Lala reía.

Vamos Rito, además tu y yo también comeremos pastel. – decía la princesa mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Rito mientras este se rascaba la mejilla pensando.

Está bien. – dijo aceptando haciendo que Lala y Némesis chillaran de felicidad. Rito sonrío al verlas tan felices, después de todo él las quería a las dos.


	10. Una Mañana ¿Diferente?

**Bueno, espero que estén contentos mis amigos, acaba de salir el nuevo capítulo del manga y ahora vemos a Risa más decidida que antes. Némesis ayuda un poco a Rito xD, pero también vemos que Rito pensaba que iban a hacer cosas juntos ellos dos. Bueno los dejo.**

 **-Un despertar diferente a lo usual-**

Rito estaba mirando a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa que dormía sobre él para después ver a lado otra niña de cabello rosa corto y lacio. El chico parpadeó un par de veces, las niñas que dormían encima de él eran las gemelas Deviluke.

El joven no sabía por qué ambas estaban en la cama y más cuando Nana estaba encima de él, desnuda. Sí ambas estaban desnudas y moviendo sus colitas mientras se aferraban a la playera de Rito. Unas sonrisas se mostraron en ambos rostros de las niñas.

¿Por qué están así? – decía Rito sorprendido como sonrojado al ver a las dos niñas de esa manera. De repente sintió que alguien abrazaba su brazo derecho.

Parece que las princesas tratan de enamorarte. No sabía que te gustaran las "lolis". – Rito volteo a la derecha para encontrarse con Némesis quien salió del cuerpo de Rito. – Así que también te gusto pervertido. – dijo ella riendo mientras hacía que Rito se sonrojara.

¿Por qué no traes ropa? – decía nervioso al ver a su amiga (sí claro) igual que las niñas.

Némesis sólo sonrió.

Porque sólo tú Rito tienes el derecho de verme así, tocarme, hacerme sentir única. – decía en tono lujurioso acercando sus labios a los de Rito y sintiendo la respiración nerviosa de este. - ¡AH! –

Grito ella mientras sentía que alguien le tomaba de su cabello haciendo que Rito viera mejor su cuerpo.

¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Rito-San? – decía Momo quien estaba encima de los hombros de Némesis jalando el cabello de está.

Ya para. – decía Némesis con evidente enojo, pero la niña seguía atacando a la morena. – Rito, dile algo. – decía ella, pero no le hacía nada a la princesa ya que está era una niña.

Momo ya basta… - de repente las palabras se apagaron y su vista se posó en la otra princesa. Ella se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos y le daba una vista completa a Rito del cuerpecito de Nana. – Nana. – dijo él completamente rojo al ver a Nana.

¿Rito? – tanto Némesis como Momo se quedaron calladas y quietas al ver a Nana quien se despertó.

"No puede ser." – pensaron Némesis como Momo al ver a Nana despierta mientras Rito le seguía mirando.

¿Qué haces aquí en mi cuarto Rito y por qué eres tan grande? – preguntó Nana mientras se seguía frotando los ojos. Rito no respondía sólo la veía. De repente entró Lala por la puerta. – ¿Anneu? – decía Nana confundida mientras veía la habitación notando que no era la de ella.

Hola Rito y a las tres. – decía Lala sonriente mientras cargaba a Celine en brazos. - ¿Por qué están de ese tamaño? – preguntó Lala

Nana se miró y noto que estaba más pequeña, así como desnuda. La princesa se sonrojo y volteó a ver al castaño con enojo.

¡¿Qué me hiciste pervertido, bestia, maldito?! – Gritó ella mientras se abalanzaba a la cara de Rito para jalarle el cabello, pero al ser una niña Rito estaba en una zona muy íntima. Nana se sonrojo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - ¡AHHH! – gritó ella mientras se agarraba a llorar.

Nana. – decía Rito preocupado tomando a Nana en brazos mientras esté se sentaba. Todos miraban confundidos a Nana en especial su hermana gemela. – Shhh. Ya no llores pequeña. – decía Rito mientras le hacía caras graciosas a una tierna y pequeña Nana en sus brazos.

Pero qué está pasando. – dijeron al unísono Némesis como Momo al ver a Rito intentando evitar que Nana lloré.

Aww se ven tan lindos juntos. – expresó Lala mientras Celine reía. Nana miró a su hermana con cara de enojo, ella quería a Rito, pero no le gustaba para nada ser pervertida. De repente ella sacó su teléfono y les tomó una foto a ambos. – Te ves muy tierna Nana, como si quisieras que Rito te diera un beso para conseguir tu perdón. – expresó la hermana mayor causando risas en las rivales como en Celine.

Rito por su lado río nervioso y Nana miraba a Rito con un rubor… casi conseguía eso que dijo Lala.

"Yo quería un beso de mi bestia… ¿ahora por qué estoy de niña?" – se preguntó ella mientras sintió una leve presión en la mejilla. Rito le había dado un beso en la mejilla. La pequeña princesa al ver eso hecho humo mientras Némesis y Momo empezaban a sentirse con ganas de llorar mientras Lala felicitaba a Nana.

"Será un día pesado." – pensó Rito con Nana en brazos y acercándola a su cuello para que ella con sus brazos se agarrase y pudiese cargarla mejor. – Bueno… se puede saber por qué son pequeñas y cómo terminaron en mi cama. -


	11. Cambio en mal momento

**Sé que no he subido capítulos, pero los dejo con está historia con la que trabaje basado en un fanfic de Rito y Nana que leí. Es casi una traducción con ligeros cambios. Espero que les guste.**

 **-Un "cambio" en mal momento.-**

¿Castigadas? –

Las tres hermanas Deviluke miraban a su madre. ¿Por qué su amada madre las castigaría? Bueno, digamos que…

Si revierten esto, no les daré de nalgadas. – decía Rito y cruzado de brazos con mirada de muy pocos amigos. - ¿Qué deciden hijas mías? – decía con sonrisa sádica Rito… pero las llamó hijas.

No tienes por qué ser tan rudo Gid. – comentó el rey del planeta y gobernante supremo de la galaxia. El Rey de Deviluke le había dicho Gid a Rito. – Además no es culpa de ellas que hallamos cambiado de cuerpo. – comentó él pelinegro un tanto nervioso mientras el Rey miraba con una vena en la frente.

Momo estaba nerviosa, debían de hacer algo o sí no su madre se encargaría de encerrarlas hasta que cumpliesen la mayoría de edad sólo para regañarlas. Nana por su lado estaba más que triste, ella iba a tener una cita con aquella bestia, pero todo se arruinó y Lala estaba riendo nerviosamente.

Bueno, creo que puedo regresarlos a sus cuerpos. – decía la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Bien cariño, espero que lo hagas. – decía Sephie, la madre de Lala quien ya no estaba usando su velo que cubría el rostro al saber que Rito no caía en su belleza.

El único problema es que no sé qué suceda sí revierto el efecto a la fuerza en vez de que pase el tiempo asignado. – comentó seria Lala mientras Gid y Rito tragaban grueso ya que sabían que Lala era lista, pero sus inventos solían llevar al desastre. Lala haciendo uso de su D-Dial trajo una pistola, pequeña y de color Rosa. – Este es un prototipo, basado en un viejo invento. – dicho esto Lala apunto a su padre como a su prometido.

Hija espera, creo que… - trato de hablar Gid, pero al ver el rostro de su hija no habría vuelta atrás.

"Algo saldrá mal… yo lo sé." – pensaba Rito resignado mientras la madre miraba la escena.

Los presentes vieron como Lala apretó el gatillo dejando salir un haz de luz rosa que impactó en ambos hombres. Después de eso los cuerpos de ambos brillaron. Poco a poco el brillo se desvanecía mientras los dos hombres se miraban, estaban de nuevo en sus cuerpos.

Que bien, he regresado a mi cuerpo. – dijo Lucion mirando su cuerpo con orgullo. – Parece que tu cuerpo Rito en verdad… - de repente notaron que el cuerpo de Rito estaba brillando. Sephie abrió la boca y se sorprendió al ver lo que veía.

El cabello de Rito creció hasta llegar a sus hombros, su cuerpo se hizo más delgado y pequeño; el pecho de Rito creció además que se acentuaron sus caderas. Sus piernas se tonificaron bien mientras que su rostro se hacía delicado. Lala empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras Nana miraba al suelo y Momo miraba pervertida.

¿QUÉ INVENTO USASTE? – preguntó Rito casi gritando.

Lala explicó que hace tiempo creo un invento para mostrarle a Mea el cambió de cuerpo de la raza de Run y Ren. Lucion preguntó sí a él le pasaría lo mismo recibiendo un no por parte de su hija.

¿Entonces sólo conmigo? – preguntaba Rito en su alter ego de mujer. De repente Lala fue a abrazarla.

Vamos Rito, no es tan malo. – dijo Lala mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a Rito. – Además ambas podemos ir vestidas iguales a la fiesta. – comentó la princesa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rito. Él chico o la chica sólo pudo reír nerviosamente, pero entonces notó a Nana.

Nana, ¿no me has mostrado el castillo? – de repente la nombrada volteó a ver a Rito quien le sonreía tiernamente causándole un rubor en sus mejillas.

Bueno yo… - decía la segunda princesa un poco nerviosa mientras su madre veía los sentimientos de su hija, así como su padre. – Bueno te llevaré, pero espero que no hagas nada pervertido. – decía Nana mientras iba por Rito y le tomaba de la mano.

Nana. – llamó Momo a su hermana. – No olvides llevar a Rito al cuarto de nuestra hermana para darle algo que ponerse. – dijo Momo mientras veía pervertida mente a Rito quien se sonrojo.

Dale algo sexy. – dijo ella al oído de Nana haciendo que está suelte humo.

La madre no pudo evitar reír mientras Lala pedía disculpas a su padre por lo que pasó además de que Gid estaba impresionado por la belleza de la chica. Cabe aclarar que cuando Sephie vio el ligero rubor empezó a emanar un aura asesina en contra de su esposo Gid.

Rito y Nana estaban caminando juntas por los pasillos del castillo real. Cabe decir que la princesa estaba un poco intimidada por la presencia de aquellos pechos de su amor, quien es un chico, pero eso no impediría que disfrutará de su tiempo a solas.

Vamos Rito te quiero enseñar mi cuarto. – expresó Nana con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Rito.

No tan rápido. – comentó Rito nervioso por el incremento de velocidad. Nana aprovecharía cada momento para estar con él o mejor dicho ella.


	12. No debes Asolearte Rin

**Bueno, es bueno decir que estoy de vuelta. Antes que nada déjenme decirles que... Ash Ketchum ganó en las semifinales y va a la final de la Liga Kalos. Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con To Love Ru, pero al ser escritor de Pokémon creo que era necesario decirlo. Además hice un fanfic de Rito y Nana. Bueno, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-No debes asolearte. -**

Rito disfrutaba un día solo, solo él y su soledad. Las chicas ganaron un viaje y todas se fueron y su hermana menor estaba con su papá ayudando a los chicos a hacer la comida. Rito estaba sólo… disfrutando solitariamente su vida. ¿En verdad era eso lo que deseaba? Extrañó despertarse a lado de Momo, ser golpeado por Nana para después ser abrazado por Lala y que Némesis dijera algo que lo sonrojara.

¿Me preguntó si Lala recordó llevarse bloqueador solar? – no quería admitirlo, pero algo le causaba preocupación. No estaba disfrutando nada su regalo. - ¿Haruna si se llevó sus cosas? – estaba enamorado de ambas y le preocupaba todo lo que pasará.

De repente escucha que alguien toca la puerta por lo que va abrirla. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver quien estaba ahí.

Rito, ¿sabes si Lala vio mi katana? – era Rin, su sempai quien estaba frente a él. Usaba una playera azul marino, pantalones color beige y unas sandalias de plataforma negras. Ella estaba sudada y respiraba agitadamente además de poseer un sonrojo muy evidente.

No, creo que no. – comentó Rito un poco preocupado.

Gracias. – dijo Rin, pero de repente sintió que su cuerpo se iba para enfrente.

Rito la atrapó mientras Rin ponía su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ella estaba roja y podía respirar a duras penas. El castaño se preocupó por lo que decidió llevarla dentro de su casa.

Mis zapatos. – expresó Rin ya que sabía que debía quitárselos al ingresar a un hogar.

Ahorita eso no es importante. – comentó Rito para llevarla a la sala y acostarla en el sofá. - ¿Viniste corriendo? – preguntó el castaño mientras tocaba la frente de Rin con la mano.

Necesitaba ejercitarme… - respondió ella mientras se sonrojaba por la acción del chico de segundo año.

Pero afuera está a más de 36° grados, eso no era correcto Rin-sempai. – expresó Rito en un tono preocupado por ella mientras sujetaba las manos de la castaña.

"Rito." – pensaba ella. Él se preocupaba por ella, desde lo de aquella espada maldita no dejo de pensar en que siempre estuvo equivocada respecto a lo que creía de él. – Lo lamento. – fue todo lo que dijo ella, ¿qué más podría decirle? No lo sabía, apenas ella se abría en estos temas a sus amigas.

Rito la soltó y se levantó para después ir a la cocina. Rin miraba al techo, su cuerpo le decía a gritos que cómo se le ocurrió semejante tontería. Un minuto después estaba Rito con un trapo húmedo y con una bebida energizante.

Ten, bebe esto. – le dijo Rito a su compañera quien bebió un poco de la bebida para luego recostarse. – Déjame ponerte esto. – y así Rito le puso el trapo húmedo a Rin en la frente mientras ella veía con admiración al chico. Rito, el chico con quien al principió llevó una relación áspera y que más adelante conquistó su corazón, le estaba cuidando.

Rito. – dijo ella mientras veía como el chico le sonreía.

Tienes que descansar Rin, sólo sufriste un golpe de calor, pero descuida yo te cuidaré. – habló Rito mientras que Rin sólo podía sentirse más que feliz al ver que el chico que ama la cuidará. – Además, es bueno tener alguien con quien estar y platicar. – agregó el castaño.

Rin sabía que las chicas salieron a un viaje, así que estaban solos ellos dos. De repente ella se imaginó a Rito junto a ella en la cama, abrazados mientras el castaño la cuidaba, dándole besos en sus hombros y cuello. Después el la recostaba para que durmiese en su pecho cómodamente.

Rito. – dijo ella en voz alta en un tono apasionado mientras el castaño le miraba confundido. Al darse cuenta que lo llamó y peor aún, con ese tono de voz. – Gracias por todo. – comentó ella nerviosa y tímidamente.

No te preocupes. – comentó Rito mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la frente de Rin. – Yo te cuidare. – dijo él.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír, al final Saki tenía razón, ella al fin encontró a su príncipe azul.


	13. Periodo

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de está hermosa historia y bueno, me base en un manga que leí para hacer este capítulo nuevo. Espero que les agrade, pues esté capítulo tendrá continuación cronológica aunque no en orden, ¿qué quiero decir? Bueno, el final continua pero lo publicar después.**

 **-Periodo. -**

Yui, una joven muy hermosa y talentosa, amante de los gatos -aunque es secreto- le encanta la disciplina. Eso y un chico de cabello castaño claro que, para ella, difama la moral de la escuela con sus caídas. ¿Cómo son sus caídas? Bueno digamos que…

Ahh. – gritó Yui mientras Rito tenía su rostro en un área delicada para ella que eran sus pechos.

Su sonrojo estaba al máximo. Sentía un sinfín de emociones en ese momento. Ella no quería decirlo, pero lamentablemente ese día le llegó. Golpeó a su hermano mientras lloraba ya que no lo dejo usar el baño, cosa que jamás hace a menos que llegue ese día.

¡Eres un pervertido! – Grito Nana, quien era miembro del Club Disciplinario de la escuela donde estudiaban tanto ella como Rito. – Aléjate de la Presidenta del Consejo. - Decía la Princesa mientras tomaba a Rito por detrás.

Nana, suéltame yo no quise… - de repente sintió como Nana le abrazaba fuertemente.

No te soltaré. – Pronunció ella mientras se movía con Rito. – Eres un riesgo para todos. – comentó ella.

Rito. –

Ambos escucharon la voz de Kotegawa, ella estaba en el piso mirando con ojos húmedos a ambos. La chica de cabello negro lacio no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Rito. Si bien, era conocida por ser una chica de carácter fuerte. La verdad era que deseaba mucho a ese chico.

¿Yui estás bien? – preguntó él quien seguía siendo abrazado por Nana quien también estaba preocupada.

Yo… yo… necesito. – ella estaba con sus manos en su falda. Nana no sabía que trataba de decir. ¿Se lastimó por la caída? No, era imposible ya que ella también las sufría con esa bestia y siempre que caían, él las amortiguaba. – Necesito. –

Por qué le pasaba esto, se preguntaba ella mientras sentía aquello fluir por su intimidad. Deseaba gritar y salir corriendo, pero eso lo empeoraría mucho. No se la puso, olvido ponérsela. Pensó que no pasaría nada, ella necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente. Sus labios trataban de decir algo, Nana pensaba que Rito la lastimó y Rito pensaba… bueno ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Cárgame. – eso fue lo que salió de sus dulces labios.

Ambos se impresionaron por eso y más lo fue Rito quien inmediatamente le pidió a Nana que le tomara la temperatura a él para ver si no tenía fiebre. La princesa negó y ella pidió lo mismo a lo que Rito negó también. Yui tenía un ligero tic en el ojo al ver como ambos no creían lo que les dijo.

¡Cárgame Rito, ya! – Gritó ella molesta y obviamente sonrojada, por amor y pena.

¿Por qué quieres algo como eso? – preguntaron ambos. Nana por celos y Rito por… ¿no Kotegawa le tenía odio?

Necesito… - de repente hizo una mueca de disgusto. Lo sentía, sentía que pronto pasaría. – Sólo hazlo. – expresó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos. Rito procedió a levantarla de manera nupcial provocando celos de Nana, hasta que ella notó las bragas de su sempai.

Eran blancas, pero había pequeñas manchas rojas en ella. Nana no dudo en lo que vio.

Llévame al baño. – dijo ella mientras miraba a Rito con una mirada de frustración. – Metete conmigo y no salgas. – exigió ella a lo que el castaño asintió por miedo.

Nana. – la nombrada miró a Yui quien se sonrojo. – Acércate, necesito pedirte un favor. – Nana se acercó a ella, Yui le dijo unas cosas al oído sin que Rito escuchará.

Ok, lo haré. Nos vemos. – dijo ella despidiéndose de Yui y de Rito, aunque a él le dio un beso en la mejilla. – "Por favor no lo mates Yui." – pensaba ella ya que sabía lo que pasaba.

Kotegawa rodeo el cuello de Rito con sus brazos un poco más mientras estaba roja.

Vámonos. – dijo ella mientras ambos se dirigían al baño de mujeres.


	14. Mentiras

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de está hermosa historia y bueno, me base en un manga que leí para hacer este capítulo nuevo. Espero que les agrade, pues esté capítulo tendrá continuación cronológica aunque no en orden, ¿qué quiero decir? Bueno, el final continua pero lo publicar después.**

 **-Mentiras. -**

Rito y Lala caminaban junto a las dos hermanas gemelas de esta última, Momo y Nana. Lala tomaba a Rito de la mano izquierda y de la derecha le tomaba su hermana, Mikan, quien iba con ellos. También iba Némesis quien tomaba a Rito por la espalda, aunque su expresión era de miedo.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la pastelería? – preguntó Nana un poco cansada.

Lala sólo volteó y sonrió, ya estaban cerca del lugar al que iban. Rito por su lado sabía que batallaría con Nana, así que llamó a Mea quien los estaba esperando al lugar al que iban.

¿Por qué tiemblas tanto Némesis? – preguntó Momo molestando a la morena quien le dio una mirada de enojo. - ¿Acaso no te gustan los pasteles? – Sí, la princesa Momo disfrutaba de molestar a su rival de esa manera.

Cierto, ¿por qué tiemblas? – preguntó Nana mirando a Némesis quien sólo ocultó su rostro en la espalda de su Rito.

De repente se pararon frente a un hospital. Nana miraba confundida, ¿por qué se pararon en frente de ese lugar? Momo estaba en las mismas mientras Mikan reía por la ingenuidad de las dos y el plan de Lala y su hermano mayor para traerlas a ese lugar. Némesis por su lado trago grueso, ella no le gustaban los lugares así.

Tengo miedo. – le dijo ella a Rito quien volteó a verla. Tan frágil, maldecía a las personas que la torturaron y le dijeron esas cosas. – No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. – era una suerte que, al pasar mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de Rito, ella podía hablarle mentalmente al chico que más la quiere.

Rito sólo le sonrió y soltó a Lala para despeinar un poco a Némesis. Ella no podía creer lo que vio en los sueños de ella cuando se presentó frente a todos. Ojalá hubiera estado en ese lugar su padre para ayudarla a ella como a sus hermanas, Yami y Mea.

Bueno, creo que es hora de que le digan la verdad a Nana y Momo. – Procedió Mikan mientras soltaba a su hermano.

¿Verdad? – Dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

Sí, saben… desde que llegaron a la Tierra me percaté que no traían vacunas. – comenzó Rito mientras seguía abrazado por Némesis.

Y yo, pues al contraer gripe hice algunas locuras. – siguió Lala mientras se sonrojo un poco al recordar el alboroto de sus personalidades hace ya bastante tiempo. Momo y Nana estaban uniendo los hilos para darse cuenta a lo que su hermana mayor quería llegar. – Y pues lo pensé muy bien junto a Rito y nuestros padres… -

No me digas que… - decía Momo un poco sorprendida a diferencia de su hermana Nana.

No lo harán, ¿verdad? – decía Nana temblando como Némesis.

Así es, les aplicarán las vacunas a las cinco. – dijo Lala sonriente mientras Peke le ponía un traje de doctora. Momo sólo rio nerviosamente ya que sabía el porqué del engaño. Miró a Nana, ella estaba temblando, odiaba a los doctores, odiaba que la vieran y sobre todo lo demás, odiaba las inyecciones.

Justo cuando Nana iba a escapar Momo la tomo de su cola provocando que la segunda princesa chocase contra Rito, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Momo sonreía viendo a Nana así, y más cuando Rito se puso blanco al sentir como los brazos de Nana lo rodearon.

Oye. – dijo Némesis ya que Nana le despeino un poco.

Por favor… Momo… basta… - decía ella entre lágrimas y con sonrojo evidente.

No, debes de vacunarte. – respondió con un tono de malicia la princesa. - ¿Verdad hermana? –

Así es Nana. – Respondía alegre Lala mientras Nana miraba con desprecio a Momo. Después sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabeza, este alguien fue Rito.

Ya tranquila, una vez que te pongan la vacuna prometo llevarte a donde sea. – dijo él. Nana dudo… pero creía en él. Si lloraba este día al otro, podía pasársela bien sólo con su bestia. Momo soltó a Nana despacio, deseaba ver cómo iba su plan. Ella no se despegó de él. - ¿Te gusta la idea? –

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Nana.

Creo que te daré una oportunidad. – expresó ella sin separarse de él.


	15. No eres egoísta

**Hola, ya sé que el capítulo pasado no edite mis comentarios. Bueno ahora estoy viendo HOTD y de paso Charlotte también. Les digo esto porque haré dos OS para ambas historias. La primera, no tendrá nada que ver con los chicos sino con el "origen" del virus. La segunda, se basará en el final abierto que dejaron en donde puede que Yuu recupere o no sus recuerdos. Bien, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **-No eres egoísta. -**

Lala miraba la lluvia, ya habían pasado dos días y no paraba de llover. Celine estaba en sus brazos dormida, la verdad ella no sabía que la planta que le dio a Rito de regalo se convertiría en la "hija" de ambos. La pequeña dormía a gusto con su madre. Lala estaba sentada en su cama, bueno la cama de Rito ya que ella se quedó en su cuarto.

Rito fue de campamento con su padre y su hermana. – dijo ella en voz baja mirando la lluvia. – Espero que no les pase nada con la lluvia. –

De repente alguien entró a la habitación, era su hermana menor Momo. Ella estaba con una playera que le regalo Rito un día que ella apareció desnuda en su cama y le dijo que su ropa se quemó. Momo caminó directo a su hermana.

Hola Momo. – saludó la hermana mayor.

Hola Lala. – contestó igualmente la gemela. - ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Momo quien se sentó en la cama mientras miraba sonriente a Celine.

Me preocupa un poco Rito. – Sinceramente, ella ya no podía estar separa de él mucho tiempo. Ella lo quería mucho, y él cada vez que ella salía no dejaba de preocuparse. - ¿Crees que está bien? – preguntó Lala a su hermana menor.

Momo miro al techo. Ella tampoco le encantaba estar lejos de él y más sabiendo que Némesis está en su cuerpo.

Bueno, también lo extraño. – contestó ella sinceramente. Ella estaba preocupada de que Némesis hiciera algo, tomará ventaja antes de que su plan funcione. – Me gusta cuando paso tiempo con él, cuando se preocupa por mí. – ella no lo notó, pero un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Ella sabía que su madre le dio la aprobación, aprobación de su plan. Pero tenía un sentimiento de culpa con su hermana.

Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es así? – preguntó Lala mientras dejaba a Celine en la cama y la tapo con una sábana. Momo desvió su mirada, se sentía culpable. Nana tal vez tenía razón. – Es por eso que creaste ese plan ¿no es así? – Momo fue descubierta, pese que pensaba que su hermana mayor era más inocente sabía que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

Lo lamentó. – Respondió Momo casi baja. Si bien la idea de Lala es que cuando Rito se case con ella, era que todas fueran felices… pero ella también deseaba ser feliz. En parte ese plan era egoísta, en parte, ya que deseaba tener a su favor el estar con Rito. – Lo lamento hermana. –

Lala sonrió un poco para después abrazarla. Momo se sorprendió por eso.

Nunca me ha gustado verlas pelear, a ni una de las dos. – expresó Lala apartándose un poco de Momo quien miraba confundida. – Siempre me encantaba verlas felices a ambas. –

Era verdad, pese a todo… su hermana mayor siempre estaba ahí para ellas dos. Siempre que peleaba con Nana para obtener una cosa que a las dos les gustaba, era ella quien siempre les hacía entender el vínculo que ambas tenían. Los ojos de Momo comenzaron a humedecerse.

Pero yo… - Momo fue callada por un abrazo de su hermana mayor, un abrazo lleno de cariño y sobretodo comprensión.

Sí me hubieras dicho que lo amabas también hubiera dado todo para que fueras feliz tú también. – le dijo al oído, Lala sabía del Plan de su "pequeña" hermanita. Momo sólo lloro un poco, al principio sólo deseaba a Rito de manera diferente, pero le mostró que también lo amaba. – No eres egoísta por también quererlo para ti misma. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza amar a alguien y que ese alguien nos ame de igual manera. –

Momo empezó a llorar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Siempre deseaste lo mejor para mí y Nana. – decía entre sollozos Momo. – Y… yo quiero que seas feliz… - Momo no podía evitarlo. Lala decidió abrazarla más fuerte.

Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que Momo se rindió por el sueño. Lala acomodó a su hermana a lado de su hija. Verlas a ambas felices era algo muy hermoso.

Parece ser que tendré que perfeccionar tu plan, Momo. – expresó Lala mientras tapaba a su hermanita menor.

Afuera de la habitación, la segunda princesa escuchó todo. ¿Era correcto?

¿Era correcto amarlo también?

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

Rito. – fue todo lo que dijo mientras se retiraba de ahí. - ¿Acaso soy alguien para ti? –

 **Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de los que he escrito. Bueno, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar y visitar el fanfic To Love Ru Corrupción.**


	16. Haruna y Rin

**Hola chicos, bueno, les traigo un capítulo nuevo aunque viejo. Este fue de los primeros que hice, pero hasta ahora lo publico.**

 **-Haruna y Rin. -**

Rito y Rin estaban caminando por el distrito comercial junto con Némesis, ya que ella seguía en el cuerpo de Rito. Ella estaba dormida, la noche anterior tuvo acción, su cuerpo estuvo en tantas posiciones que estaba cansada y adolorida, esa fue su primera vez con Rito, Rin, Momo y Lala. Nana por su lado paso junto con Mikan, ya que eso se veía algo difícil, aunque querían intentarlo… sí, el Twister era difícil, pero Némesis se adaptó muy bien al juego.

Me duele mi cuerpo. – decía Rito aún adolorido.

Eso te pasa por no entrenar. – respondía Rin mientras tomaba la mano de su amado. – Por cierto, gracias por aceptarme en su casa. – Rin desvió su mirada de Rito quien sólo sonreía por la actitud tímida de su amiga.

Sabes que me encanta que vayas a la casa. – respondió Rito dulcemente, como siempre, sin saber que eso hacía que Rin se sonrojara.

Tonto. – respondía ella.

En su casa, por otro lado, estaban las chicas preparando todo. Cabe destacar que Haruna les contó del cumpleaños de Rin. Si bien, la chica amaba mucho a Rito con sentimientos puros, acepto que al final compartiría a la persona que más ama. Sería ella una esposa ejemplar para ella y las demás, para que todas complacieran a su amado.

¿Cómo que perdieron el pastel? – preguntaba Haruna, que se le salía el alma.

Bueno, es que es Rito quien nos da el dinero. – Respondió Nana mientras miraba al suelo toda apenada.

Tranquila Haruna, yo me encargare de eso. – respondió la hermanita menor de Mikan mientras se ponía un delantal al igual que su mejor amiga, Oscuridad Dorada o como la llaman ellos Yami. – No es tan complicado, además tengo los ingredientes a la mano. Sólo necesito que Rito y Némesis entretengan a Rin-Senpai. – dijo la chica.

Gracias Mikan. – Gritó Haruna abrazando o asfixiando a la hermana de su amor, de seguro la segunda.

Creo que necesita aire. – decía Yami preocupada, aunque en su tono habitual.

Lo lamento mucho. – expresó Haruna soltando a la hermana de Rito.

Bueno, no pasa nada. – decía Mikan para evitar que la chica se sintiera peor. – Pero dejando de lado eso, ¿por qué es que deseas hacerle está fiesta a Rin-Senpai? – preguntó Mikan.

Bueno, es que ella me ha ayudado bastante. – explicó Haruna mientras recordaba las veces en que caminaba con Rin cuando no estaba junto a Saki y Aya. La chica que era un año mayor que ella, le ayudaba a veces cuando compraba muchas cosas o la acompañaba a su casa. Las presentes escucharon la historia.

Wow. – dijo Lala impresionada.

Es por eso que quiero darle esto a Rin. Sé que no somos amigas, pero para mí, ella es mi amiga. – comentó Haruna para ser abrazada por Lala de manera alegre.

Descuida Haruna, sé que Rin te quiere mucho y le encantará la fiesta. – decía la hermosa princesa con su actitud alegre.

De repente Momioka apareció detrás de Haruna y comenzó a masajear los pechos de está.

Vaya, parece que necesitas ayuda, y yo te la daré. – decía Risa muy felizmente mientras Haruna se sonrojaba mucho.

Pervertida. – dijeron tanto Nana como Yui.

Esta será la mejor fiesta. – comentó Momo alegre.

Mientras tanto, con Rito y Rin.

Oye Rin, feliz cumpleaños. – decía Rito ya recuperado tomando de la mano a la chica.

Rin volteó sonriente y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Bueno, gracias, pero… - de repente Rin comenzó a reír un poco. Rito no sabía por qué. -Mi cumpleaños es mañana. – comentó ella mientras sentía una gran felicidad, felicidad porque Rito se acordó de su cumpleaños, aunque un día de diferencia.


	17. Noche junto a Nana

**Hola chicos, jeje, es bueno estar aquí y con otro capítulo. Bueno, saben que me gusta mucho el personaje de Nana y se acuerdan que hice un capítulo con Momo y Lala, bueno está es por así decirlo, "la secuela", aunque está historia en orden es igual al Anime... el cual carece orden en repetidas ocaciones. Bueno, sin más aquí está.**

 **-Noche junto a Nana.-**

Nana estaba descansando, descansaba en el mundo de sus sueños. Ella estaba muy cómoda. Pareciera que nadie podría molestarla… y eso preocupaba a Rito. La hermosa princesa estaba encima de él, abrazándole y durmiendo muy a gusto encima de su "amor", aunque este no lo sepa. ¿Cómo llegó? No lo sabía.

"Nana." – pensaba Rito con mucho temor. El temperamento de la princesa… no era el mejor de todos. – "Tranquilo, recuerda lo que dijo Momo respecto a esto." –

De repente la imagen de una Momo sensual se vino a la mente, en donde ella estaba vestida de Maid y le miraba con ojos tiernos. ¿Por qué se le vino tal imagen?

"Rito… por favor, sé gentil." – fue lo que dijo la imagen mental de Momo a Rito. Después está empezó a quitarse sensualmente su traje.

"¡Esto no ayuda!" – pensaba él todo rojo hasta que sintió algo. Sus ojos miraron a Nana quien estaba mordiendo la playera de Rito. Los labios rosas de la princesa, sus dientes hermosos de los que se resaltaba un colmillo. – "Se ve tan… tierna." – pensaba él mientras notaba la tranquilidad con la que dormía Nana.

Nana abrazó un poco más a Rito, como si estuviera aferrándose a él con su vida. La princesa tenía su cabello suelto, siempre lo dejaba así para dormir.

Rito… - decía Nana entre sueños, lo dijo en un tono triste.

El castaño al escucharla, se preguntó por qué lo dijo en tal tono. La princesa empezó a derramar unas lágrimas, era un milagro que no se despertará, pero ¿por qué estaba llorando? La única vez que la vio de esa manera fue cuando Mea rompió con ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? Despertarla era obvio que no. ¿Despertar a Némesis? Tampoco, ella probablemente esté más dormida todavía.

¿Qué significó para ti? – expresó Nana en un tono aún más triste. El castaño escuchó esto parpadeando un par de veces. En verdad la segunda princesa dijo eso. Las lágrimas brotaron un poco más. Tal vez en sus sueños, él la hizo sentir mal. - ¿Es por qué no soy como ellas? - ¿Cómo ellas?

Rito no quería que Nana tuviera un mal sueño, así que empezó a secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas para después comenzar a acariciar su cabeza dulcemente. Él estaba sonrojado, pero comenzó a darse cuenta que no podía seguir estando así.

¿Acaso Momo tendría razón? Su plan es una locura, en la Tierra no se aceptaría eso, al menos no en su país. De repente Rito comenzó a notar que la princesa dormía tranquila nuevamente, eso lo hacía feliz.

"Hubo una vez en que Momo estaba en su cuerpo, y me iba a… besar." – Rito recordó aquella vez en que ambas hermanas cambiaron de cuerpo, y no podía negarlo, iba a dejar que Momo le besará, pero era el cuerpo de Nana y no hizo nada para evitarlo. – "¿Por qué no hice nada para evitarlo? Será por Momo o… deseaba ese beso de Nana." – Para él era muy confuso, todo lo era, incluso sus sentimientos.

De repente se le vino un recuerdo que tuvo con Momo en la escuela.

"Si te casas con mi hermana, pasarás a ser Rey, por lo tanto, las leyes de la Tierra ya no aplicarán." – Decía la princesa Momo mientras Rito le decía que no quería eso.

"En verdad ¿no quiero eso?" – Él sabía que, si se volvía Rey, podría casarse tanto con Lala como Haruna. Pero, ¿Y las demás chicas? Muchas lo amaban, y hasta ahora llegó a pensar si Némesis también lo quería. ¿Sería capaz de romperles el corazón?

Sin notarlo, dejó de acariciar a la princesa quién comenzó a inquietarse.

Rito… - Expresó de nuevo ella en un tono de angustia. – No me dejes. – Escuchó claramente eso, así que decidió abrazarla. Al sentir como la abrazaban, Nana sonrió mientras se aferraba a Rito.

No… lo haré Nana. – respondió él mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza. – "Necesito hablar con Lala y Haruna." – pensaba él mientras veía nuevamente a Nana quien estaba feliz, esa sonrisa dibujada en el hermoso rostro de la princesa… debía protegerla a toda costa.

Sin saberlo, afuera de la habitación estaba Lala. La princesa salió por un vaso de leche, así como echarle un vistazo a Rito afín de clamar sus preocupaciones. Lala estaba impresionada cuando abrió silenciosamente la puerta, tal vez no sabía todo sobre su hermanita menor.

"Nana…" – Lala sonrió al ver a su hermanita menor así. – "Parece que no he estado mucho contigo." – pensó Lala para irse a su habitación.


	18. Kotegawa Yui

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno además de traerles continuación les vengó a avisar que salió la nueva entrega de TLR: Darkness en la que aparece un viejo conocido: Black. Esté esta cazando a Rito, con el fin de completar la misión que Yami no finalizó. No les digo más pues espero que lo lean. Bueno, eso es todo y espero que disfruten la continuación.**

 **-Kotegawa Yui.-**

Ves Celine, es divertido leer. –

Una joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés estaba en compañía de una niña. La pequeña de cabello verde con una flor en su cabeza adoraba estar junto a su segunda madre. Sí, la pequeña la reconocía como tal. Esa niña irradiaba felicidad y la joven no evitaba que el cariño por ella siguiera creciendo.

Mau. – expresó la niña que apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer. – Mamá. – decía ella mientras abrazaba a la joven quien se sonrojo por eso.

La joven era nada más y nada menos que la presidenta del comité disciplinario: Kotegawa Yui.

Celine. – La chica no evito sentirse feliz al ser reconocida como tal, aunque sabía que cierta chica ocupaba el mismo puesto. – Me haces tan feliz con decir aquella palabra. –

Yui amaba al padre de la niña, bueno, la niña lo veía como un padre a cierto chico que según la presidenta destruía la moral; ella es inmoral al pensar en el padre de manera erótica muchas veces. ¿Por qué? Porque ha tenido muy malas experiencias y eso la llevó a ser más cerrada.

"Rito… me gustaría poder decirte que te quiero al menos." – Pensaba Kotegawa mientras sujetaba a la niña con su brazo izquierdo, cargada mientras con el otro tomaba su mochila en donde guardo un libro para niños. La presidenta en verdad amaba al chico de cabello castaño anaranjado. –"Pero… me es complicado." – Pensaba ella mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

La chica caminaba con la niña, la princesa Lala le pidió de favor cuidarla mientras arreglaba la entrada digital del cuarto de Nana donde se encontraba Rito atrapado con Yami y Nana. Momo por su lado estaba de compras con Rin a quien deseaba conocer más.

"Me preguntó si él hizo algo con ellas." – Pensaba un poco molesta la joven al imaginarse al chico que le gusta con otras dos chicas. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Pues ella notó los sentimientos de Yami y Nana, sí, ellas dos eran iguales a ella por lo que comprendió rápido junto con el hecho de que su amado siempre cae encima de las chicas y quedan en posiciones comprometedoras. – "No debo pensar de esa manera de Rito." – Se regañaba a si misma pero no pudo evitar imaginarse a él solo con ella.

-Imaginación. –

 _Rito. – Decía muy excitada Kotegawa, desnuda en la cama._

 _Ella estaba desnuda, en posición para que su amado la tomase. Rito estaba de frente, pasó sus manos por las piernas de Yui quien sacó un ligero gemido._

 _Te haré mía. – Dijo Rito posando sus manos en sus redondos pechos. – Risa tenía razón, son perfectos. –_

 _Ante eso la joven se sonrojo demasiado, ella estaba apenada. Pero algo provocó que se lanzará a su amado, abrazando su torso con sus piernas y rodeando su cuello. Empezó a besarlo._

 _Sólo seré tuya. – Separándose de los labios de su amado, logró ver esa tierna sonrisa._

-Fin de la imaginación. –

Sin notarlo, la gente le miraba mientras ella estaba roja de vergüenza. Celine se quedó dormida, y Yui no notó que ya habían llegado a la casa de Rito. De repente notó que estaba Momo y Rin fuera de la casa sentadas.

Ya traje a Celine. – Expresó ella con un poco de rubor presente. - ¿Por qué están afuera? –

Una mascota de Nana roció la casa, dejándola olorosa. – Expresó Momo mientras miraba a la casa con una mirada de miedo.

Cuando entramos, alcanzamos a ver a Lala con un traje de protección y el aroma… - Rin sólo desvió la mirada al suelo. – Rito no lo logró, así como Nana y Yami. – Expresó ella, lo lamentaba por su amado, pero dormiría afuera si era necesario.

Ya veo. – Dijo Yui mirando a la casa de Rito.

Mejor llévate a Celine contigo a la casa. – Sugirió Momo mientras veía lo tranquila que estaba la niña de su hermana mayor y su amor. – Ella te ama mucho y parece que le agradará estar contigo. – Aquellas palabras eran sinceras por parte de Momo.

Entonces Kotegawa se despidió y procedió para irse a su casa. Una vez que llegó, dejó a la niña en la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa e ingresaba a la ducha. Ella sintió correr el agua por su cuerpo, sensación que la relajaba. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos en lo que era correcto y lo que no.

¿Será correcto amarte Rito? – Se preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la ducha, pensando las posibilidades de que él se diera cuenta. Quería amarlo, besarlo y sobretodo tener una familia con él. – ¿Es correcto hacerle esto a Lala? – Pese a todo, Lala era su amiga y amaba a Rito mucho.

Kotegawa abrazó sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro. No quería admitirlo, pero le dolía mucho el estar enamorada.


	19. Vacaciones despedidas

**Bueno, más que nada, espero que les guste la continuación. Segundo, iniciaré un pequeño fic de Nana y Rito. Bueno, espero que les gusté y nos vemos.**

 **-Vacaciones... despedida. -**

Lala estaba empujando a Rito y Nana, ambos estaban más que confundidos. Ellos se ganaron un viaje solos y con gastos pagos, y pese a los reproches, ambos fueron obligados a aceptarlos. Rito y Nana estaban afuera de la terminal para ingresar al avión, las demás chicas se iban a despedir de su amado novio y la hermanita de Lala.

¿Cuándo acepto a cada una? Pues… eso será para otro día.

¿Saben dónde está el dinero? – Preguntó el castaño a Mikan quien asintió.

¿Debemos hacer esto? – Preguntaba Nana un poco molesta, no por pasar una semana de vacaciones, sino tener que ir en un avión.

Acaso no deseaste esto hace mucho. – Decía Momo abrazando a su hermana por detrás.

Me refiero a tener que ir en avión. – Momo solo reía. Su hermana de verdad a veces se impacientaba e ir en un avión sentada, durante horas era algo que no le gustaba. – Estar sentada sin hacer nada. – Gruñía a lo bajo, hubiera deseado ir en su nave.

Vamos Nana, será divertido. Además, aprovecha está vacaciones que te ganaste. – Hablo Haruna mientras sonreía tiernamente a ambos, causando un sonrojo en Rito y un suspiro en Nana. – Sólo recuerden usar bloqueador, no hablen con desconocidos, practiquen su inglés, no coman cosas extrañas y… no olviden llamar. – Terminó ella dándole un abrazo a la princesa como a Rito sólo que a este último le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Los besos de Haruna son tan tiernos." – Pensaba él mientras le sonreía.

Sigo yo. – Gritó Lala mientras abrazaba a su hermana fuertemente… demasiado. – Nana, recuerda disfrutar del Sol y la playa, come bien y no dejes que las historias de terror de los lugareños te espanten. – Ante eso último Nana pedía que la Tierra se la comiera.

Después la princesa miró a Rito, le miraba tiernamente. El castaño decidió dar el primer paso dándole un hermoso y cariñoso abrazo a su novia.

Cuídate mucho Rito. – Expresó Lala para después recibir un beso en la frente del castaño.

Lo haré. – Dijo él mientras buscaba a alguien. - ¿Ella vino? – Preguntó el castaño mientras sentía como algo rodeaba su cintura.

Del cuerpo de Lala salió Némesis quien lo estaba abrazando. Muchos dirán que ella sería indiferente ante la situación, pero no era así. La morena estaba llorando, no quería que Rito se fuera. Ella lo extrañaría mucho. Yami y Mea llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Némesis llorar, para la rubia esto era sorprendente, aunque para Mea, ella ya la vio llorar una vez.

Ya, tranquila, sólo será una semana. – Decía el castaño con una gotita de sudor.

"Desde que la rocío esa flor en mi jardín virtual, no ha dejado de llorar." – Pensaba Momo, sintiéndose feliz en sus adentros. – Vamos Némesis, deja que ellos disfruten sus vacaciones. – Y sin previo así, tomó a Némesis que le pedía a Momo que la dejará.

No, suéltame princesa Momo. – Decía la morena mientras era soltada por la princesa. Némesis, debió ser cuidadosa al tocar esa flor, ahora no podía evitar esconder sus sentimientos, al menos durante un tiempo. – No quiero que me dejes. – De repente unos brazos rodearon a la morena.

No lo haré, la semana pasará rápido. – Rito en verdad le impresionaba ver así a la chica.

¿Lo prometes? – Preguntaba la morena con duda.

Lo prometo. – Y en un segundo, su semblante cambio a uno de mucha felicidad. Némesis lo abrazó, ahora con mucho cariño y felicidad. – Prometo traerte un regalo. – Si, de verdad Lala tendría mucho trabajo con Némesis, al menos eso es lo que le dijo Momo.

La siguiente en abrazarlo fue Yami.

Espero que se la pasen bien… y espero que no hagas nada pervertido. – Amenazó ella a lo bajo sin separarse de Rito. El castaño río nervioso por eso. – Pero espero que te la pases bien. – La rubia no quería admitirlo, pero se podría decir que sentía lo mismo que su ¿hermana? Así debería considerar a Némesis ¿verdad?

Descuida, cuando regresé pasaré tiempo con cada una. – Dijo él mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de la ex asesina.

Mea sólo saltó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. La peli roja sabía que no era momento para darle un beso en los labios, y más cuando su maestra carecía de control de sus emociones. Después abrazó a Nana fuertemente, ella en verdad quería a su amiga y le deseaba la mejor suerte en sus vacaciones.

Espero que ambos no se cansen en las noches. – Comentó ella mientras Rito se sonrojaba al igual que Nana.

La siguiente fue Mikan, ella en verdad estaba feliz por su hermano mayor. Ahora en verdad, él se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Casi cinco años han pasado desde que Lala llegó a la Tierra y sabía que más que nada, aprendió a querer a Rito y gracias a la misma princesa, ella rompió sus lazos de sangre con quien antes era su hermano.

Rito. – La castaña en verdad le hubiera gustado un golpe de suerte, pero el dejar de ser hermanos fue más que suficiente. – Tráeme algo de ropa del lugar. – Sabía ella que Rito conocía sus sentimientos, el castaño sólo sonrió y le dio tierno beso en la frente.

Rin era la última. Ella miraba al suelo, en verdad ella carecía del valor para verlo. Rito caminó a ella, levantando su mentón para darle un beso en los labios. Ella lo abrazó, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Nadie dijo nada, ellas comprendían lo que sucedió entre ambos.

No quiero que llores. Ahora somos una familia. – Expresó Rito mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rin.

Al final ambos se separaron y la sempai de Rito le miró con una sonrisa, exclusivamente para él. La última era Kotegawa, ella estaba cargando a una dormida Celine un poco más apartada. La pequeña niña planta ya había crecido un poco, y se había encariñado mucho con la presidenta del consejo.

Para el castaño, fue más que increíble que ella le amará. La confianza en ambos creció, al punto que Yui le pidió ser su novia, cuando Rito se lo iba a pedir. Básicamente, ella le ganó las palabras de la boca.

Ella se ve feliz. – Inició Rito mientras pasaba su mano por una de las mejillas de su hija.

Tuve que calmarla, ella ya ha crecido, pero sigue siendo una niña. Su amor por ti no ha cambiado. – Comentó Yui mientras veía con amor a la pequeña. Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar que ella y su Rito (es un poco posesiva) algún día tendrán hijos, claro que serán también parte de la familia de Lala. – Rito, ¿cuándo regreses podemos ir con mis padres? –

Rito sabía a lo que se refería, tarde o temprano debería ver a los padres de cada una exceptuando por Gid.

Lo haremos, y haré lo que sea por ti. – Después de eso le dio un beso en la frente como a Celine. – Y te prometo que seremos una familia. –

No serviría de nada llorar, así que Kotegawa le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Momo ya se había despedido de ambos antes, aunque olvidaba algo. En su mente algo le decía, pero no recordaba qué era.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 214 rumbo a Hawái, favor de ingresar al vuelo._ – Y con eso, Rito y Nana se despidieron otro poco e ingresaron al vuelo. Las chicas estaban un poco tristes, pero ambos se lo merecían… sobre todo él. Después de unos minutos el avión despegó, alejándose.

Momo miraba como desaparecía el avión entre las nubes.

"¿Qué era lo que debía de recordar?" – se preguntaba ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. – Lo recordaré después. –

Afuera de la casa de Rito se encontraba Zastin. El guerrero, estaba tocando la puerta como loco.

Rito-Dono, por favor habrá. – Expresaba él angustiado mientras los guardaespaldas escoltaban a la madre y al padre de Rito. – Señor Rito, sus padres vienen una semana de visita. – Seguía gritando Zastin.


	20. Una platica con una chica llamada Yami

**Bueno, fue una larga espera pero aquí estoy. Nuevamente con otra historia. De aquí sólo faltan 14 escritos más para finalizar está pequeña parte a los fanfics de TLR.**

 **Platica con una chica llamada Yami**

Una rubia estaba dormida plácidamente sobre Rito, una rubia conocida por muchos como Oscuridad Dorada. Famosa ex asesina, conocida por su seriedad y destreza al matar. Ella en su modo más oscuro es capaz de matar hasta al mismísimo Rey de la Galaxia.

Ah… Yami. – Decía Rito, ¿por qué no estaba asustado? Fácil, acepto a las chicas como el amor que le tienen. – Ah… cariño. – Dijo él, quien a sus 20 años estaba aún en la misma casa, en la misma habitación y en la misma cama con la que creció.

La rubia abrió pesadamente los ojos, soltó un bostezo mientras seguía la voz de su novio.

Rito… - Su voz tan tierna, angelical como ella misma expresaba el evidente sueño que poseía. - ¿Qué hora es? – Esa fue la pregunta que hizo a su chico.

Son las 4:00 de la madrugada. – Expresó el joven mientras la chica se tallaba sus ojos.

Ya vamos por ella. – Expresó, un poco dormida, la hermosa chica quien se sentó en las piernas de Rito. Ella estaba usando una de las camisas de su amado y nada más, al igual que la princesa Momo y Lala. Rito se incorporó dándole un beso en los labios dulces de Yami. – Desearía no tener este sueño para poder decirte que eres un tonto de manera adecuada. –

La sonrisa formada en Yami era hermosa. Siempre que recibía un beso en los labios se ponía roja y golpeaba a Rito.

Sigues siendo tan hermosa. – Comentó él sonrojado al ver a la chica, de repente noto que la camisa que le dio Yami estaba desabotonada y podía apreciar el pecho de la ex asesina. Era chico, nada como los de Lala, Momo, Rin o Yui ni mucho menos los de su Tear. – Son tan hermosos. –

Ante eso, la chica tiró al joven de nuevo a la cama.

Pervertido, eres un pervertido. – Expresó ella mientras se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras el sueño le ganaba nuevamente. - ¿Te gusta de verdad mi cuerpo? – Preguntaba ella pues ya sabría la respuesta.

No sólo tu cuerpo. – Ahí venía lo que esperaba la rubia. – Amo como has cambiado, desde que viniste aquí. Desde que confiaste en mí y desde que decidiste ser mi amiga hasta cuando mi hermana te ayudo a confesarte. – Esas hermosas palabras sumado a la nostalgia provocaban en Yami un sentimiento de amor muy grande.

Quién diría que el modo Darkness se podía alcanzar con el amor también. – La rubia sabía de ese modo, pero la segunda vez que entró así fue peor ya que alcanzó un nivel más crítico. Rito tuvo que hacer lo opuesto a lo que hizo la primera vez, enfrentarla y protegerla. – Ese día me cuidaste después de que regresé a la normalidad. –

Rito no se apartó de ella, no dejaba sola a la rubia. Él sentía que debía cuidarla.

No me dejes dormir. – Contestaba ella mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Ese día me di cuenta que mientras más negará los sentimientos, más miedo tendría de perderlas. – Contestaba el castaño mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia. Sus bellos ojos escarlata hacían que se perdiera en aquella mirada, su Yami era una niña como decía Tear. – Desde ese día, decidí protegerlas. –

No importaba cuanto entrenará, su hermana tenía razón en algo.

Ustedes son mi debilidad. – Rito notó como su novia dormía plácidamente encima de él. Con suma delicadeza la cargo en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama. La rubia dormía con mucha paz, algo que ella no conoció hasta llegar a la Tierra. – Por eso he decidido protegerlas. –

Y con eso el castaño tomó un abrigo y se lo puso. Justo cuando salió se encontró con unos brazos rodeándole.

Parece ser que has cambiado mucho a Oscuridad Dorada. – Rito sonrió al escuchar aquella voz, así que paso sus manos por los brazos que le rodeaban. Detrás de él, abrazándole, estaba Némesis. Ella se había despertado para acompañarlo por la hermana de Rito.

Mira quien lo dice. – Con eso ella lo soltó, y Rito se giró para verla. Ella usaba el abrigo que Lala le regalo, uno color café, así como una bufanda rosa. – Oh me equivoco. –

Némesis se sonrojo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.


	21. Yui y Riko

**Advertencia: Yuri.**

 **Hola mis amigos, seguidores de esta hermosa historia que he dejado porque se me daño mi compu, pero bueno. Aquí estoy para actualizar ahora con un poco de Yuri. SIn más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Yui y Riko.**

Ella se sentía incomoda, ella estaba incomoda. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Bueno, se podría decir que ella es más un él, y ese él, es el próximo rey de la galaxia. Rito había sido cambiado nuevamente, esta vez por culpa de su pequeña niña Celine. Él no podía creer lo que paso, más que nada, no podía creer lo que llevaba puesto.

¿Por qué a mí? – Se decía él. Las chicas salieron y Lala le dejo una ropa para ella.

¿Rito? – De repente una voz se hizo presente. Era Yui, quien se enteró de lo de Rito. La chica traía consigo ropa de ella, para prestársela a su amigo o mejor dicho novio. - ¿Puedo pasar? – La presidenta del comité disciplinario ingresó a la casa.

De repente escuchó unos pasos, de repente su vista se fijó en la persona que apareció frente a ella. Era Rito, en su forma de chica vestido con un hermoso traje de gatita tipo Maid (mismo de TLR:D)

"Hermosa" – Yui, al amar todo lo relacionado con los felinos. La chica al notar lo que pensó, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. – Parece que te cambiaron de cuerpo nuevamente. – Comenzó Kotegawa mientras Rito sólo reía un poco.

Bueno, esta vez no fue Momo o Lala. – Expresó Rito mientras miraba como Yui negaba con la cabeza.

Sabes, a veces eres increíble. – comentó Kotegawa acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rito al recibir tal muestra de cariño se sonrojo a más no poder mientras veía al suelo y apretaba su falda con las manos. – Vamos, ¿te sonrojas por un pequeño beso? –

Yui miraba con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas a su novio. Pese a ser una chica, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo el chico pervertido del que se enamoró… maldita sea, en serio adoraba ver vestido así a Rito.

Sabes si Nana tiene exámenes. – Preguntó la presidente del comité disciplinario de la escuela a su novio.

No, hasta donde sé, creo que no. – Contesto Rito quien estaba vestido ahora con una playera que dejaba al descubierto los hombros (no sé cómo se llama) de color blanco con estrellas, una falda negra y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Esa ropa te queda mejor que la cosa que traías puesta. – Comentó Yui mientras sonreía mientras Rito bajaba la cabeza con un aura de depresión. – Pero quería saber si Nana necesitaba ayuda con algo. Últimamente anda algo distraída. –

La castaña que es Rito pensaba en que estuviera molestando a la princesa.

Bueno, creo que no importa. – Así ambos decidieron seguir. A Rito le molestaba un poco como le miraban a él y a su novia algunos hombres. Pero no sólo eso, sino que algunas personas murmuraban cosas. – "Parece que algunas personas no aceptan que dos chicas estén enamoradas, bueno soy un chico, pero creo que eso molesta un poco a Yui." – Pensaba Rito mientras miraba a la peli negra.

De repente un tipo, probablemente buscando tener algo de neuronas, por no decir ni una, se acercó a ambas chicas.

Deberían de dejar de andar ustedes dos como pareja. – Comentó el chico mientras se acercaba a Rito quien sentía nervios por lo cerca que estaba ese sujeto de ella. – Tú te ves hermosa, chulada. –

En ese instante el tipo sujeto entre sus manos el seno derecho de Riko. La castaña gimió un poco mientras sentía ganas de golpearlo, pero su mirada cambio a una de terror absoluto. Él chico noto esto y se giró hacia donde estaba la peli negra para ver un aura oscura y tenebrosa.

Deja a mi novia. – Expresó ella mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el sujeto quien estaba estático, cosa que aprovecho la castaña. Él joven tenía miedo ya que frente a él estaba una mujer con mirada asesina. – Créeme, soy una gatita a lado de la otra chica que le ama. –

.

Rito y Yui regresaron a casa después de un día divertido para ambos, pese a que Rito seguía siendo Riko

Yui. – Nombró Rito mientras la presidenta del comité disciplinario le veía. – Gracias. –

La peli negra sonrió, en verdad amaba a su novio, aun pese a que fuera mujer en este momento. Ella sabía que lo que haría era algo indebido, sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor mientras miraba a Rito. Ella soltó un suspiro que la castaña notó.

Pasa algo… - Rito no pudo terminar la frase ya que fueron tomados sus labios por los de Yui.

Kotegawa Yui, la chica que siempre le recalcaba que no fuera un pervertido, que no hiciera cosas indebidas, que acepto su amor con las otras chicas siempre y cuando ella también pasará tiempo con él, le estaba besando. Era una escena tierna, un lindo beso, lleno de amor y confianza. Rito notó que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y poco a poco él también los cerraba para dejarse guiar por el agradable sentimiento que tenían ambas chicas.


	22. A Yami no le gustan los truenos

**A Yami no le gustan los truenos.**

Una serie de explosiones se veían fuera de la casa donde residía cierta "familia". Esta casa es el hogar de la heredera al trono de la galaxia, hija del Rey de Deviluke. Junto a ella vivía su prometido, un simple humano que ha tenido un sinfín de aventuras. Junto a estos vivían muchas chicas que se han convertido en amantes del chico quien les da el mismo amor.

¡Rito! – Gritaba una rubia quien estaba escondida detrás de un castaño. – Protégeme. –

Aquella rubia era Yami, una de las asesinas más famosas en la galaxia o mejor dicho ex asesina.

Sólo fue un trueno. – Decía perplejo el castaño.

Ha decir verdad, para el castaño que rozaba lo naranja en cuanto a cabello, esto era raro en su novia. Yami o Eve Lunatique era una chica fuerte que tenía como debilidad al chico. La rubia temblaba mientras sus brazos rodeaban al chico y sus ojos carmesí brillaban, atentando con expulsar lágrimas de ellos.

"¡Esto no está bien!" – Se decía Rito mentalmente ya que Yami jamás ha sido así.

Rito. – Su voz quebrada hizo a Rito preguntarse qué pasaba.

.

Yami y Rito estaban acostados juntos en la cama del chico, afuera llovía muy fuerte y se escuchaban los estruendos de los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo oscuro. La rubia estaba arriba de Rito dormida, pero teniendo un mal sueño.

Rito… - decía la rubia entre sueños llamando la atención del hijo en ley de Gid Lucion Deviluke.

Eh… - El castaño miró a la chica y entonces comenzó a acariciar su cabeza gentilmente. – Duerme Yami, duerme pequeña. – Dijo él mientras veía como la rubia se tranquilizaba.

.

¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ? – Gritaba una chica de cabello rosa corta a lado de una chica muy parecida a ella a quien estaba asfixiando con sus brazos.

Cambie de cuerpo con Mikan. – Pronunció una castaña de manera calmada. - ¿Pasa algo princesa Momo? – preguntó la joven quien es o mejor dicho se supone que debería de ser ella.

Sí, bueno no. ¿No deberías de dormir hoy con Rito? – Preguntó la princesa Momo, quien sostenía a su gemela quien necesitaba aire. – Ah lo lamento Nana. – Expresó Momo riendo nerviosamente mientras Nana respiraba agitadamente.

Me las pagaras. Por otro lado. – Nana miro a quien se supone que debe ser la hermana de Rito, Mikan. – Yami, ¿por qué cambiaste de cuerpo con Mikan? – Preguntó la chica de coletas a la ex asesina y novia de esa bestia que le robo su primer beso que será para otra ocasión.

Bueno, ella le dan miedo los truenos, pero no quiere ir a dormir con Rito. – Dijo la ahora revelada Yami mientras ambas gemelas miraban confundidas. – Mikan les tiene miedo a los truenos y me dijo que de pequeña siempre iba al cuarto de Rito a dormir con él. Ahora que ella es más grande, le apena ir con él. –

Ah. – Expresaron ambas hermanas quienes comprendieron la situación. – "Parece ser que Mikan deseaba pasar tiempo con su Onii-chan." –

"¿Por qué Mikan cambió de cuerpo?" – Se preguntaba Yami.


	23. Una mañana

Jaja, hola a todos y feliz navidad. Primero que nada, gracias por aceptar está historia. Segundo, como saben sólo quedan pocos capítulos a está serie de To Love Ru que hice. Fue un gran año y la verdad estaba algo asustado de hacerla. Bueno, les dejo este pequeño regalo de la pareja más hermosa en un anime harem no por su físico, sino por el sentimiento de ambos y que cada vez más y más han avanzado aunque con algo de ayuda claro esta.

 **Una mañana como antes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA +17**

* * *

Era de mañana, un hermoso domingo en la mañana… bueno, para un castaño era una hermosa mañana. El chico era nada más y nada menos que Yuuki Rito quien tiene una historia muy peculiar.

¡Rito! – De repente el castaño escuchaba una voz mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

Él aún estaba dormido, pero reconocería esa voz donde sea. Aquella voz le pertenecía a su prometida.

¿Qué pasa Lala? – Preguntó el castaño mientras sentía un peso en su abdomen. La voz de Lala parecía algo avergonzada. El castaño abrió los ojos un poco más mirando como los pies de Lala estaban a cada lado de su cabeza mientras. – Pero… -

Rito giro su vista mirando las hermosas piernas de Lala hasta que lo vio, ella estaba desnuda. Era rosa, un rosa muy hermoso. Después empezó a subir la vista mirando el abdomen de la chica para después ver su desnudo pecho bien formado. Después de eso, subió su mirada y notó que traía en su cuello un listón rojo en forma de moño.

Lala. – Expresó el castaño rojo para después ver el rostro de Lala quien estaba agitada.

R-Rito… - La princesa estaba con la boca abierta soltando algunos gemidos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Además de sus ojos estaban algunas lágrimas. – M-Mi… c… ahhh. – Ella estaba mirando a Rito, sus ojos suplicaban algo.

¡Lala que pasa! – Dijo Rito preocupado sin saber que su mano sujetaba con fuerza algo.

¡Ahh! – Un gemido salió de la peli rosa quien con sus piernas impulso a castaño hacia el frente cayendo en su rostro en su parte íntima. - ¡L-LO S-SIENT… AHH! – Ella se sentía feliz por alguna razón mientras sujetaba a su prometido con sus piernas quien estaba tratando de evitar aquella embarazosa situación.

Lala sujeto el cabello de Rito mientras soltaba unos suaves gemidos por aquella sensación. Por el placer sentido, la chica soltó al castaño un momento quien aprovechó para salir de aquel lugar que por derecho le pertenece.

¡Lala! – Exclamó el joven mientras veía a la agitada chica quien respiraba agitadamente. El chico después giro su mirada hacia su cola para ver que la estaba sujetando. – Lo lamento. – Se disculpó el chico intentando soltar la zona más sensible de su prometida.

¿Eh? –

El castaño observó que no podía soltar la cola de Lala por más que intentará. Después recordó que al ser sensible ella estaba por tener un orgasmo si continuaba haciendo.

U-Use u-un pegamento. – Decía toda roja y agitada la princesa mientras sentía mojada su intimidad.

¿Cómo? –

Los ojos de Rito miraban a Lala, aquel cuerpo empapado de sudor que hacía ver más atractiva a su prometida. Él podía ver todo, sus redondos pechos con aquellos pezones rosados y duros por la excitación. Sus caderas bien formadas y sus torneadas piernas.

Rito sentía sus mejillas arder, sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero además él también estaba excitado. Él conocía perfectamente algo que muchos chicos podrían hacerle a Lala mirándolo de esta manera. Gracias a la madre de Lala, ella heredo el charm de la misma que causaba una fuerte atracción hacia ellas, pero que por alguna razón Rito podía resistir.

L-Lo l-lamento. –

El castaño fijo nuevamente su mirada en el rostro de la princesa. Sus ojos hermosos, de color turquesa miraban tiernamente al joven. Estos tenían una gran culpa en ellos. Rito estaba asombrado, pero no quería ver llorar a Lala nunca pese a todas sus locuras.

Sabes, no importa. – Y con eso le regalo una sonrisa tierna a la chica para después con su otra mano acariciar la mejilla de ella. Lala se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada sin perder de vista aquella sonrisa. – Lo mejor será esperar aquí un rato ¿no lo crees? –

Lala asintió mientras ambos calmadamente se acostaban, estando Lala arriba de Rito.

"¿Cuándo comencé amar a Lala?" – El chico admiraba la belleza de la joven, pero más que nada aquella ternura que sin negarlo, sólo ella podría lograr.

* * *

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, eso fue todo. Sé que es algo corto, pero después traere más historias entre ellas una de Nana y Rito.**


	24. Mi primer beso, fue con esa Bestia

Hola jaja, espero que se la hayan pasado bien. Primero que nada, ya casi estamos al final de Enero y hasta donde sabemos Rito y Haruna se confiesan ¿cómo afectara esto al manga? Faltan 15 días para saberlo ya que tanto Némesis como Momo se sorprendieron al final por esto. Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo la historia de hoy.

 **Mi primer beso, fue con esa Bestia.**

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para salir de vacaciones, una semana y los exámenes eran cada vez más complicados. Para Rito eran sencillos siempre y cuando no involucren números, para Lala es casi lo opuesto debido a que ella aún se le dificultaba un poco sobre la lengua del japonés.

Para las demás chicas, era otra prueba más. Yui por su lado amaba estudiar ahora con Rito, con quien vivía actualmente, aunque se quedaran dormidos. Yami, pese a que ama a Rito, prefiere estudiar con Mikan con quien se siente más cómoda. Haruna y Lala estudian juntas gracias a su amistas y Nana, ella a veces le pide a Rito ayuda y terminan jugando los dos al final. Momo por su lado, tenía a Rito en la escuela y a veces jugaba con él en las noches.

Odio los días nublados y lluviosos. – Una chica de cabello rosa amarrado en coletas miraba desde su salón como caía la lluvia en la ciudad. Ella estaba enojada, su hermana había logrado salirse con la suya e irse antes de que lloviera. – Y no traigo paraguas. –

Nana, ¿estás aquí? –

La princesa al escuchar la voz volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era Rito. Nana se sonrojo, mientras volteaba a otro lado.

Bestia. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la princesa con el apodo que le dio a aquel chico pervertido que tanto amaba.

Rito solo tenía una gota de sudor ya que no se imaginaba que ella le llamara así aun cuando se enteró que le amaba.

Vine para acompañarte a casa. – Respondió el chico mientras Nana parpadeaba un poco. – Está lloviendo muy fuerte y parece que la lluvia no se detendrá en un rato. –

Nana miró de nuevo por la ventana. La lluvia se hacía más intensa y no parecía tener clemencia en la ciudad.

Es peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada. – Dijo Rito mientras veía como Nana volteaba sonrojada.

"Se preocupa por mí." – Nana estaba nerviosa, Rito ya sabía que ella si lo quería, pero no sabía que tenía sentimientos más allá de aceptar ser el prometido de su hermana.

Está bien. Vamos. –

.

Rito y Nana estaban fuera del instituto, la lluvia caí del nublado cielo. La pareja de jóvenes estaba algo nerviosa, si bien han estado solos antes, esta cercanía era mucho para ambos. El chico procedió a abrir la sombrilla, para después notar como la peli rosa le tomaba de la mano de manera nerviosa.

No quiero que pienses mal. Pero así se me hará más fácil seguirte el ritmo. –

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo río nervioso ante lo dicho por la princesa.

Ambos empezaron su recorrido hasta su hogar. Un silencio incomodo se presentó en ambos.

¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? –

El aspirante al trono de Rey de la Galaxia habló, torpemente debido al nerviosismo que tenía y por aquel silencio que estaba surgiendo entre ambos.

Pues ya me he acostumbrado. Me sirve de mucho el que me ayudes. – Expresó Nana mientras veía al frente sin siquiera voltear a verlo. – Pese a que no eres muy bueno, me ayudaste mucho a adaptarme. Gracias. –

Rito sonrió por eso.

¿Y Mea se ha portado bien? – Nana ante eso sólo le lanzó una mirada agresiva.

Te refieres a que despertó en tu cama hoy. – Contestó la princesa recordando que en la mañana encontró a su amiga, roja y agitada. El chico estaba intentando explicarse. – Eres una bestia. –

Rito soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota. Al menos agradecía que Yami no se haya enterado de aquella situación.

Pero, si te referías a cómo va en la escuela, ser hermana de Yami le ayuda mucho. –

Sí, me lo imaginó. ¿Momo no ha hecho travesuras? – Al nombrar a su hermana hizo que Nana se enfureciera de la nada. Rito notó esto y decidió calmarla. – Bueno, creo que al ser la hermana mayor deberías de cuidarla. –

No soy su niñera. – Respondió Nana.

De repente frente a ellos pasó un vehículo que iba muy rápido salpicándolos de agua. Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que sucedió. Nana gritó mientras se secaba los ojos, aquella acción hizo que Rito tirase la sombrilla y la abrazará.

Ni uno de los dos supo que sucedió. El chico sólo reaccionó de esa manera al verla así.

Rito… - Para la princesa esto fue muy repentino.

Lo lamento. – Contestó él nervioso mientras veía a la mojada princesa.

Nana miraba sus ojos, eran tan lindos. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero había caído enamorada de él. La princesa abrazó al muchacho mientras seguía perdida en la mirada de él. Las mejillas de ambos se coloraban, los corazones de ambos latían.

Él la miraba, tan tierna y sin saber por qué a ella siempre la protegía.

"Acaso yo." – El chico dio un ligero paso atrás por error resbalando en el proceso y llevándose a Nana consigo.

.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron empapados a la casa.

Hai Rito. – Expresó Lala alegre junto a Mikan y Celine. - ¿Qué les pasó? –

Mikan se levantó con Celine en brazos para ver a los chicos. La castaña se sorprendió de ver a Nana sonrojada, así como a Rito. Lo que más le sorprendió era una pequeña sonrisa formada en el rostro de Nana, así como una cara de confusión como felicidad en Rito.

"Mi primer beso, Ane ue." – Pensó la princesa feliz por dentro.

Después de eso, la princesa subió a toda prisa las escaleras para ingresar a su habitación. Mikan vio esto y después se giró para ver a Rito de manera acusatoria.

¿Qué le hiciste, Rito? – Preguntó la hermana menor.

Nana estaba acostada en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada, decir que estaba feliz era poco. La princesa sonreía mientras sus mejillas se coloraban. Su primer beso, fue con él.

Mi primer beso, fue tan tierno. – Comentó Nana mientras recordaba lo que paso.

.

 _Rito resbaló llevándose consigo a Nana, todo pasaba tan lento. El chico tomó firmemente a la joven mientras sentía que impactaba en el húmedo suelo. De repente notó como la princesa caía sobre él, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente._

 _Un beso._

 _Un beso entre ambos._

 _Él pudo sentir como los húmedos y cálidos labios de ella se juntaban con los de él. Un sinfín de emociones cruzaron la mente de ambos. Nana no quería seguir, pero no despegaba su boca de la de él. Por otro lado, aquel beso, aunque accidental, estaba transmitiendo un sentimiento de ternura y amor._

 _Nana y Rito cerraron los ojos por poco tiempo para después abrirlos._

 _La segunda princesa se despegó de él, sin decir nada. Sus ojos violetas se perdían con los dorados de él._

 _Mi primer beso. – Esas palabras salieron de ella mientras con las yemas de sus dedos tocaba sus labios._

.

Nana tocaba sus labios, ella no podía describir la felicidad que sentía.

Mi primer beso fue con esa Bestia. –


	25. Mi hermana Yami

Hola a todos, jaja bueno. Les quiero decir que andaba feliz y pues les quiero traer este capítulo. Jaja espero que les guste.

 **Mi hermana Yami-**

* * *

Odio las clases. –

Ya se había terminado el fin de semana, las clases darían inicio nuevamente así que todos los estudiantes regresaban a la escuela. Dos chicas caminaban juntas la escuela, para una era un alivio regresar a aquel lugar de conocimientos y para la otra sólo era una tortura.

Deberías de calmarte, Mea. – Dijo una chica de cabellera dorada y ojos carmesí. – Deberías de estar feliz, podrás ver a la princesa Nana de nuevo. –

La joven de cabello rojo junto a ella se giró para ver a su hermana.

Tienes razón, además Nana-Chan me habló ya que me tiene algo que decir. – Expresó Mea recordando que cierta princesa le llamó en la madrugada diciéndole que deseaba hablar con ella. – "Me preguntó si tiene algo que ver con mi sempai."

La rubia siguió caminando dejando atrás a la chica.

Hermana no me dejes atrás. – Gritó la peli roja mientras se adelantó para llegar a lado de la rubia. – Es de mala educación dejar sola a tu indefensa hermana. –

La rubia no se volteó.

Mea, eres un arma trans de segunda generación. Tus cualidades son sorprendentes. – Mea sabía a lo que su hermana mayor quería llegar. – No creo que dejarte unos minutos atrás te mataría. –

La rubia seguía caminando junto a su hermana. La peli roja en verdad quería que su hermana cambiara un poco su actitud. Tal vez si fuera como la princesa Momo sería mejor, o al menos ser un poco más como Némesis. De repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de cierto chico con poderes de Dios en el ámbito de profanar el espacio personal de las chicas.

Me preguntó si dejarías a Rito solo. – Ante eso la rubia se paró en seco.

Mea miraba a su hermana un poco confundida. La rubia tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, para después girarse y confrontar a su hermana por tales declaraciones.

Yo jamás dejaría a Rito solo. – La ex asesina se dio cuenta de algo. Ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, le decía objetivo o lo llamaba primero por su apellido. – Etto. –

Segundo, ella jamás aceptaría ante nadie que le gustaría estar en compañía de aquel chico.

Mea se quedó callada unos instantes, después una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

¡Yami ama a Rito! – Gritó la peli roja para después ver como aquella chica se ponía roja como un tomate.

¡E-Eso no es cierto! – Negaba la chica mientras humo salía de sus orejas. - ¡Él es mi objetivo nada más! –

Su hermana se acercó a ella mientras le veía sonriendo.

Es mi objetivo… en el amor. – La peli roja hizo una pobre imitación de su hermana mientras soltaba una serie de risas tras esto. – Vamos hermana, se ve que deseas que él te toque y te haga tuya. – C

Ante la idea de eso, Yami se sonrojo. Sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como sus ojos. A la mente de la chica se le venía la imagen de ella junto a aquel chico.

Imaginación de Yami.

 _La chica estaba recostada en la cama del chico. Ella estaba sonrojada, mientras sentía como era despojada de sus ropas por aquel chico._

 _Pervertido. – Comentó ella mientras quedaba sólo con su ropa interior la cual era un sostén de color blanco, así como unas bragas del mismo color. – Eres un pervertido. –_

 _Después de eso, Rito se acercó a los labios de ella para robarle un beso el cual disfrutaba. Sus manos bajaban por el cuerpo de la rubia para llegar a su pecho._

 _Lamento que no sean tan grandes. – Expresó ella mientras veía como el chico le miraba. – Si deseas, puedo usar el Trans. –_

 _No es necesario. – Le cortó para después comenzar a masajearlos suavemente._

Fin de la imaginación.

Mea veía a su hermana quien estaba más colorada aún y además le temblaban un poco las piernas. No necesitaba hacer uso de sus poderes para darse cuenta que su hermana mayor tuvo una fantasía con aquel chico. La chica de repente miró que ambas ya habían llegado a la escuela.

"Bueno, al menos fue gracioso." – Pensó la peli roja mientras sonreía y sacaba de su mochila una paleta.

¡Ayuda! –

Un grito fue escuchado por Mea, quien se giró para ver como corría un chico a toda prisa siendo perseguido por una chica de cabello rosa largo.

¡Rito, sólo debes de comer un poco de mi huevo picante! – Expresó fuertemente la chica al joven que corría por su vida. - ¿Yami? –

Al escuchar eso el joven volteó a ver que frente a ella estaba aquella rubia que conocía muy bien.

"Sempai." – Pensó Mea para después ver como chocaba el chico con su hermana.

Yuuki Rito, el aspirante al trono de la galaxia había chocado con la ex asesina más temida de la galaxia. El chico, con sus caídas normales, había quedado frente a la intimidad de Yami. La chica no supo cómo ni cuándo Rito logró sacar su ropa interior, ella sentía la respiración del joven cerca.

"Estoy muerto." – Pensó él.

"Estás muerto." – Pensó ella.

La peli rosa miraba divertida la escena mientras atrás de ella aparecían dos chicas iguales a ella, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas. Las princesas vieron esta escena, mientras a lado de la primera aparecía una morena de ojos color caramelo.

Lala, ¿tienes más materia oscura? – Comentó la chica para después ver lo que miraban todas. – Hey Rito, dijiste que no harías cosas así sin antes hacerlas conmigo. –


	26. Confesión I: Rito y Rin

**Hola chicos y chicas, gente de otros países que nos ven. Jaja, muchas gracias por aceptar esta humilde historia. Primero que nada, vengo a decirles que el O-S de Nana y Rito está casi finalizado, le hacen falta arreglar muchos detalles y espero finalizarlo para el día 14 de Febrero o antes. ¿Habrá algún especial? Aún no lo sé la verdad. Como ya estoy finalizando los capítulos faltantes y mejorando las ideas no sabre decir si en verdad habrá en este fanfic.**

 **Un saludo a todos, en especial a aquellos que me leen. Han sido de gran apoyo. A veces hay capítulos tristes, otros más divertidos e incluso uno raro escrito por mi, pero son ideas y temas que deseo a veces abordar. Los personajes que me faltan abordar en este fanfic son a Run, Haruna, Mikan y Risa. Sólo espero que les gusten los capítulos que vienen pues se empieza a estructurar cronológicamente (En sí no continuó como los capítulos de otros fics, sino que doy saltos temporales), pero serán en un orden. Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy.**

 **-Confesión I: Rito y Rin. -**

* * *

Salir de vez en cuando no era tan malo. Salir con amigos no era tan malo. Salir con el chico que te gusta y que además van tus amigas cuidándote las espaldas, tal vez sea malo. Eso era lo que pensaba una chica de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta.

¿Quién era? Solo era Kujou Rin.

¿Con quién salía tan nerviosamente? Yuuki Rito.

Oye senpai. – Rin volteó a ver a su acompañante quien caminaba a lado de ella. - ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? –

¿Qué iba a decir? No se le ocurría nada, ni en sus más mínimos pensamientos se le ocurría una excusa para ocultar la razón de pedir aquella "salida" que Momo se refería con el nombre de "Cita" a muy disgusto de ella.

Yo… - Rin se veía nerviosa y ante eso, algo empezó a sonar en su oreja.

 _Rin, no te preocupes. Dile que sólo quería salir un rato_. – Dijo una voz audible sólo para la chica.

Sólo quería salir un rato. Eso es todo Yuuki-kun. – Expresó ella mientras notaba como el chico se tragaba aquellas mentiras que dijo. Eso no era del agrado de ella; desde niña ella era muy honesta y mentirle a la persona que amas lo veía como algo muy desagradable. - ¿Quieres comer algo? –

Rito le dio una sonrisa a Rin lo cual causo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Sí, ahí venden helados. ¿De cuál quieres? – Preguntó él mientras la chica apenas y podía prestarle atención a la propuesta sin perderse en sus pensamientos de niña enamorada aun cuando ella poseía 18 años.

Vainilla. – Contestó ella tímidamente.

El chico caminó hasta donde vendían aquellos postres deliciosos dejando un rato sola a su amiga.

 _Rin, ¿qué haces?_ – Nuevamente aquella voz se hizo presente. _–¿Olvidaste lo que te enseñe?_ –

Lo lamento Saki-sama, no soy muy buena en esto. – Contestó con toda honestidad sintiéndose triste por ser incapaz de llevar una cita normal con el chico que le gustaba, aunque este no supiera. –Sólo que se me hace tan difícil estar junto a Rito sin ponerme nerviosa. –

 _Rin, eso es normal._ – Otra voz se hizo presente. – _Es normal que teniendo al chico que te gusta frente seas incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Que bello romance, ya estás creciendo_. –

 _Aya, deja de molestar a Rin, no ves que la pobre apenas y puede estar con su príncipe._ – Las amigas de Rin se la estaban comiendo vivas. Aún con todo el amor que ella tenía por ambas, deseaba que no se metieran en sus asuntos amorosos, pero ellas lograron que Momo no interviniera en su cita para avanzar con aquel plan tonto.

 _Lo que debes de hacer, es estar tranquila. Ese es el secreto_. – Reveló Saki a su amiga quién estaba con la duda aún.

Pero, yo. –

 _Nada de peros Rin. Tú debes de aceptar que te gusta Rito._ – Regañó Aya en esta ocasión. – _Tú amas más que a nadie aquel chico hentai._ –

Pero. –

 _¿Acaso no lo amas?_ – Preguntó Saki en un tono hecho perfectamente para molestarla. – _¿Acaso no deseas que él toque tu cuerpo, lo bese de manera candente y te haga suya en algún futuro como Rey de la Galaxia? ¿No deseas ser quien le cuide y el de amor?_ –

Las dos amigas de Rin se estaba divirtiendo, ellas estaban a lo lejos vestidas en cubierto para no ser detectadas por ambos jóvenes.

Saki, ¿por qué se quedó parada? – Preguntó Aya mientras la rubia le daba los binoculares a su amiga.

No puede ser, ¿se sonrojo? – Preguntó la chica.

¡Kya! Nuestra Rin está creciendo. – Gritó Saki mientras se imaginaba siendo la madrina en la boda de ambos. – Yuuki Rin. No suena mal. –

Rin quién no sabía que las chicas estaban mirándolas se quedó sin palabras. ¿Existía la posibilidad de eso? ¿Acaso él la reclamaría como suya en un acto de pasión? ¿Ella lo protegería como él la cuidaba en numerosas ocasiones? Para ella, aquellos sentimientos eran algo nuevo, pero no había duda alguna.

Amaba a Rito.

Quería ser sólo de Rito.

Lo amo. – Dijo Rin mientras jugaba con su falda. – Amo a Yuuki Rito. –

Una sonrisa se formó. Las chicas escucharon aquello y se sintieron felices porque su amiga aceptará aquellos sentimientos. Iban a celebrarlo una vez terminada la cita, pero para eso faltaría mucho.

O tal vez no.

¿Eso es cierto? – Aquella voz apagó la celebración de las chicas. - Kujou-senpai, ¿tú me amas? – Preguntó él mientras sostenía unos barquillos de helado.

Eso no estaba en los planes de ella, eso no estaba en los planes de Saki, ni mucho menos eso estaba en los planes de Rito. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salir corriendo y llorar amargamente el resto del día por aquella acción? ¿Ver cómo Rito le rompe el corazón? ¿Continuar con la cita sabiendo que ambos estarían incomodos?

Tal vez la uno no fuera tan mala opción.

Sí. – Contestó Rin, mirando fijamente al chico. – Yo te amo, Rito. –

Sus piernas temblaban. Ella quería salir corriendo. Sus amigas miraban desde lejos, escuchando atentamente lo que sucedería. Saki no quería reconocerlo, pero era probable que su amiga terminará con el corazón roto.

Yo también. Te amo Rin. –

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchó. ¿Le dijo que le amaba? Las chicas también escucharon aquello.

Sabes, al inicio de todo, yo amaba a Haruna-San más que a nadie. – Comentó el chico mientras le entregaba su helado a la chica quien escuchaba atenta. El hecho de escuchar sobre el amor de Rito por Haruna, provocaba un dolor en su pecho. – Pero después llegó Lala, luego Yami y después las hermanas de Lala. Al inicio sólo me importaba confesarme a Haruna sin importar que. Después llegó Némesis a mi vida y con eso empecé a darme cuenta de algo. –

Las chicas escuchaban atentamente la historia que contaba el chico.

Ustedes empezaron a formar un vínculo conmigo. Cuando Momo me lo contó, yo no deseaba hablar de aquel plan loco que tenía. – Expresó riendo mientras comía un poco de aquel postre. – Pero cuando casi pierdo a Némesis, me di cuenta lo importante que cada una son para mí. Tú eres importante para mí. Yo termine enamorado de ustedes. –

Rin no podía creer lo que escuchó. Las chicas no podían creer lo que escucharon.

Rin soltó su helado, se abalanzó en abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

Rito la abrazo mientras sonreía, ¿quién hubiera dicho que sería feliz así? Lo hubiera negado hace mucho, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Las amaba a cada una.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos Saki y Aya lloraban a mares mirando aquella escena. Tan tierna y emotiva a la vez.

Nuestra pequeña está creciendo. – Expresó Aya mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Rin… tiene un novio muy lindo. – Agregó Saki mientras se sonaba la nariz.

A lo lejos, en un árbol cercano a ambas, estaban dos chicas entre las ramas mirando la escena y escuchándola con alegría.

Te lo dije princesa Momo, sin intervenir esta vez tú plan está avanzando. – Contestó una sonriente Némesis mientras lamía su helado de manera un poco erótica ante la vista de Momo.

Tienes razón Neme-chan. – Contestó Momo mientras Némesis se quejaba por eso ya que sólo Rito tenía permitido decirle así. – Tal vez tengamos a más miembros en la casa. –


	27. Run

**Hola chicos, jaja es bueno verlos nuevamente. Y no, no he matado a Run. De hecho he trabajado en unos capítulos de ella, pero como estaba concentrado en el O-S de Nana y otro de Nana que ando haciendo como temática lemon (el cual no sé si este bien así que lo leere un par de veces antes de postearlo) ya saben como soy con esa tematica, la leo pero sale del asco siempre que hago uno, bueno sin más que decir les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Run**

Ya había acabado su gira por Japón, ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer por obligación de su trabajo como el amor que le tenía el cual no se comparaba con el amor que sentía por él. Sus cabellos de color turquesa se movían al ritmo del viento mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

He vuelto, Yuuki Rito. – Dijo ella mientras veía una casa a la cual estaba llegando.

Unos segundos después una gran explosión se escuchó que provenía de la casa.

¿Pero qué? – Se preguntó ella mientras corría en dirección a aquel hogar.

La puerta de esa casa se abrió dejando salir mucho humo que provenía de adentro. La chica se paró al ver quien era, diviso que era una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés a la que reconoció por completo.

"Kotegawa." – Pensó la chica mientras veía como la chica tosía. Otra figura salió y la observó con detenimiento. – "Nana-chan." –

La chica que había salido era Nana A. Deviluke, una devilukeana que ostentaba el título de segunda princesa del reino que su padre había creado a lo largo de la galaxia. La chica miró detenidamente a la princesa quien estaba tratando de respirar el aire fresco de afuera.

¡Lo sentimos Rito! – Después un par de voces bien coordinadas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Momo y… ¿Némesis? – Dijo la chica con cierto asombro al ver salir a dos chicas. Una muy parecida a la princesa Nana sólo que con la diferencia de que poseía un cabello corto y un busto más abundante que Nana; y la otra era aquella extraña chica que pasaba tiempo con su Rito.

Ustedes dos tengan más cuidado. – Regañó Kotegawa quien ya se había recuperado del incidente producido en el interior de la residencia. Los ojos de la chica miraron a otro lado encontrando unos ojos violetas rosados que tanto conocía. - ¿Run? ¿Eres tú Run? –

La chica quien apenas había reaccionado asintió ante la pregunta que le habían hecho.

¿Run está aquí? – Preguntó una voz dentro de la casa con gran fuerza. Aquella voz hizo sentir celos y miedo a la chica quien respondió al nombre de Run.

Momo, Nana y Némesis miraron a la chica que estaba parada frente a la residencia.

Hola chicas. – Saludó la idol.

Hola. – Respondieron Nana y Momo felices mientras Némesis sonreía con malicia.

De repente una mancha rosa salió disparada de la puerta impactando con Run y tirándola al suelo. Run se recobró rápidamente al ver que su falda se había levantado dejando a la vista de todos algo importante.

¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior? – Preguntó una chica de cabello rosa largo y cola como las otras dos, quien estaba al lado de ella mirando alegremente.

Porque se me olvido que aquí si la necesito. – Respondió Run para después abrazar a Lala, su amiga de la infancia. – Te extrañé, aunque sólo me fui un mes. –

Yo también te extrañe. – Respondió Lala alegre a tal muestra de afecto. - ¡Rito, ya regresó Run!

Aquel llamado hizo que las mejillas de la peli azul se ruborizaran ante el hecho de que él apareciera. Ella venía decidida a hacer que Rito la vea como una mujer y ya no como una niña caprichosa, como la que era hace un mes cuando trato de hacer que Lala se perdiera.

Ella haría que él aceptará salir con ella en una cita.

En ese momento sus ojos visualizaron a un chico que salía con una niña entre brazos. Cabello castaño y ¿mirada madura? De repente reconoció quien era esa niña y preocupadamente se acercó a ambos. Ellos eran Rito y Mikan Yuuki.

Rito, Mikan, ¿están bien? – Preguntó la chica quien se acercó a ambos.

Sí, sólo que Mikan se vio afectada por un experimento de Lala. – Reía al chico quien poco a poco veía a la chica frente a ella. Se veía más madura en contraste con un mes atrás donde seguía usando ropa muy aniñada y colorida. Rito se sonrojo al verla y esto no pasó desapercibido por ella. – Te ves hermosa. – Elogió él-

Gracias. – Respondió ella un tanto apenada para después ver a la niña que reía. – Hola Mikan, ¿qué te pasó? –

Hola Run. – Saludo ella a la amiga de su hermano. – Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Lala chan con estás cosas. –

Oye. – La nombrada hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba al trío. – Lo siento Mikan-san, ¿me perdonas? –

Si Lala te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacer esa clase de experimentos. – Decía la pequeña Mikan aún en brazos de su Rito mientras Lala asentía.

Por cierto, Run ¿quieres quedarte a comer? – Preguntó el sucesor a Rey de la Galaxia a la princesa de cabellos azules. Run se ruborizo un poco, sabía que a Rito le gusto verla y ella se encargaría de que él se fije en ella.

Por supuesto, la comida de Rito-san y Mikan-san siempre es la mejor. – Respondió alegre Run regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos.


	28. ¿Para qué quieren a Riko?

Hola amigos, jaja espero que se la pasen bien en este puente por celebraciones del día del trabajo. El día de hoy les dejo este nuevo capítulo de este hermoso escrito que falta poco para que lo finalice. Sí, ya casi acabamos con esta historia. Aunque este capítulo fue más de relleno, el siguiente es parte del último arco y este si seguirá un orden. Sí desean después veré si hago un fanfic sobre Nana, aunque el lemon tendrá que esperar ya que me cel esta en reparación por la pantalla así que espero en un mes acabarlo.

Bueno, sin más que decir aquí les dejo todo.

* * *

 **¿Para qué quieren a Riko? –**

La casa de los Yuuki estaba muy tranquila, salvo por una invitada sorpresa que apareció de repente. Aunque para el hombre de la casa el traerla hacía que perdiera toda su autoestima. Y es que una castaña muy parecida a Rito estaba parada frente a todas desnuda mientras sostenía fuertemente una toalla que le cubría la parte inferior de su anatomía dejando sólo aquel par de pechos expuestos.

Bueno Rito-san, con pecho no te ves tan mal. – Una pervertida Momo mientras se ponía detrás de la castaña para que sus manos tomasen aquellos lindos pechos para masajearlos.

Ah… Momo. – Decía la castaña mientras soltaba unos leves gemidos.

La pelirosa seguía jugando con los pechos de Riko mientras esta se sonrojaba a más no poder.

¡Deja a mi onee-chan en paz! – Un grito sacó los pensamientos pervertidos de Momo quien estaba temblando un poco de miedo. Atrás de ambas estaba Yuuki Mikan, la hermana de Rito e igualmente de la contraparte femenina de este, Riko. – No debes jugar con los pechos de Riko ya que ella no está acostumbrada a eso además de que está mal hacerlo. –

Tiene razón Mikan. – En esos momentos apareció Nana quien estaba cruzada de brazos. – No debes hacerle eso a las personas. –

Lo dicen porque ustedes no tienen pecho. – Respondió Momo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras mostraba el pecho de Riko pasando sus dedos por la suave piel de ella.

Mo… Mo. – Ni la mayor era capaz de detenerla.

Nana y Mikan estaban furiosas ante ese comentario, dolidas en parte, pero más que nada furiosas porque ellas no eran tan agraciadas como Momo o la contraparte femenina de Rito. Las chicas decidieron no matar a Momo por ahora sino salvar a Riko de tan odiosa tortura.

Momo, ¿no debías ir a hablar con mamá? – Nana sabía que su hermana debía contactar con su madre y la princesa amante de Rito quedo pálida. – Te recuerdo que mamá se enteró que trataste de hacer "eso" con Rito cuando estábamos en Deviluke mientras estaba drogado por tú culpa. –

Momo estaba sudando y sus piernas temblaban. De un segundo a otro huyo a su habitación para no dejar que su madre hiciera algo porque simplemente no pudo cumplir la promesa de hablar con ella sobre aquel incidente.

Gracias chicas. – Decía Riko mientras se cubría el pecho.

De nada Rito, digo Riko. – Comentó Nana viendo a la castaña para después abrir sus ojos como platos y sonrojarse a más no poder.

Sí, no pasa nada. – Agregó Mikan para ver a su hermana mientras su boca se abría y sus mejillas se coloraban.

¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Riko mientras sentía una corriente de aire y su mirada se dirigía a la de las chicas. - Lo siento. – Se disculpó al ver que estaba desnuda para cubrirse con su otra mano.

No, descuida no pasa nada. – Nana estaba más que roja al ver la intimidad de Riko.

Sí, además, era linda. – Mikan se dio cuenta de su error para después negar con su cabeza. – No, me refiero a… bueno yo sólo, mejor me voy a cocinar. –

Ambas chicas decidieron irse a otro lado para no pensar en la vista que tenían de Riko, ya que aun siendo chica era Rito y causaba en ellas el mismo impacto que siendo hombre. Riko soltó un suspira mientras se descubría y tomaba la mojada toalla para subir a la habitación.

Una vez dentro dejo la toalla sobre su cama para ir a su armario para abrirlo. El espejo que tenía le daba una vista hermosa de su cuerpo. Suspiró mientras buscaba algo de ropa que compro tiempo atrás

Vaya, vaya me pareces muy linda así. – De repente unos brazos le abrazaron del cuello mientras sentía una presión en su espalda. – Eres muy linda, Riko. –

Rito vio de quien se trataba, era Némesis quien había entrado al cuarto sin que la viera.

Neme-chan, ¿Ya terminaste la tarea? – Preguntó Riko un poco nerviosa al ver a la morena.

Ya, ahora sigues tú. – El tono lujurioso de Némesis decía mucho. Las manos de ella se deslizaban suavemente hasta la llegar a una zona sensible de Riko. – Siempre he querido saber su Riko es tan buena como Rito. –

Rito sabía que Némesis no se detendría y el hecho de que ella este así le daba

.

Némesis estaba arriba de Riko, ambas acostadas en la cama respirando agitadamente.

La próxima vez que le pidas a Momo uno de sus juegos de realidad virtual procura que no sea uno donde nos maten. – Pronunció una cansada Riko quien estaba muy pálida.

No sabía que ese juego era de guerra. Tenía una loli en su portada. – Al igual que Riko, Némesis estaba muy asustada. – La próxima vez se lo pido a Nana, ella tiene juegos más suaves. –


	29. Confesión II: Rito y Yui

Bueno, vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Creo que pasado mañana publicare el siguiente capítulo. Como ven Rin ya se confesó hace poco y tanto Nana como Yui han demostrado su amor por Rito. Esperen la confesión de Run que está muy próxima, aunque he decidido extenderla un poco más para cerrar los arcos que se van a dar. Seguido de esta confesión a las pocas semanas ocurre un suceso importante y es que va a haber un miembro más a la familia y después una verdad que causa mucho dolor.

Espero que adivinen que es y que personajes están involucrados. Sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo.

* * *

 **Confesión II "Rito y Yui"**

Rito estaba caminando junto a Yui por el centro de la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas. La relación de ambos ha ido mejorando progresivamente desde que ella acepto los sentimientos que tiene por el castaño.

Debido a que ambos se gustan han podido superar muchos retos, entre los cuales se destacaba la pena de Yui. Los padres de ambos hablaron sobre la relación que podían llevar debido a que el chico era prometido de Lala y el plan Harem de Momo; y aunque al inicio se negaron los padres de Yui, el hermano de este decidió intervenir por ella pues conocía bien a Rito y sabía que él siempre la cuidaría.

Hace calor. – Comentó Yui algo acalorada por la temperatura de ese día.

Hasta parece que Lala uso unos de sus inventos para cambiar la temperatura. – Agregó Rito para que después ambos soltaran unas risas al creer que la peli rosa hizo algo.

No deberías de ser así de malo. Lala es tu prometida. – Respondió Yui mirando seriamente a Rito.

Sí, ella es alguien especial. No tiene malicia para hacer cosas así. – Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron un poco al recordar la bondad que tenía Lala y lo mucho que se preocupaba por él.

Yui notó esto y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Aunque ambos supieran que se amaban, aún quedaban sentimientos que no han sido aclarados.

Lala es alguien digna de ti. – Las palabras con las que hablo Kotegawa estaban llenas de dolor. Ella aún no lograba saber si esto funcionaría después de todo. – Creo que ella en verdad merece ser tu esposa. –

Rito al oír esto volteo a ver a la pelinegra. Yui se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sintiendo pena.

Para ambos no ha sido fácil saber lo que siente el otro, pero han sabido confiar en el otro. Rito sabe que Kotegawa a veces tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder y que otros la juzguen,

¿Estás bien, Yui? – Preguntó Rito llamándola por su nombre.

Eh. – La nombrada se giró para verle.

Él estaba tan calmado y ella ten nerviosa; los recuerdos de cuando ella estaba junto a él en clases eran totalmente distintos. Ya habían madurado, él creció y decidió volverse un hombre para cuidar de las chicas mientras ella aún decidía que gato era el más lindo.

Ya no eran unos adolescentes normales. Jamás lo fueron.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Ante eso Kotegawa quedó atrapada. Decidió ser valiente y ver a los ojos al castaño. – Sí es porque soy un pervertido, lo lamento mucho. –

Sus ojos mostraban una seguridad y confianza tanto en él como para ella. Él chico que amaba, el chico que ama y el chico que amará siempre está justo frente a él.

El tiempo parecía detenerse. Ella sonrió dulcemente cosa que sonrojo al chico.

Rito, en el fondo amaba esas cosas pervertidas. – Se sinceró ella sorprendiendo más al joven castaño quien jamás imagino eso. – Aunque sé que no lo hacías con malas intenciones, yo no quería que nadie se enterara. –

Rito decidió callar para escuchar a su amiga.

De pequeña yo siempre fue soberbia. Quería que todos hicieran lo que yo hacía. – Los ojos de Kotegawa mostraban una tristeza que él no conocía. – Te puedo decir que no tuve muchos amigos, después los chicos comenzaron a molestarme y cuando pedí ayuda fui ignorada por ellos. –

Los ojos color dorado de ella brillaban más que nunca. Él recuerdo más valioso que tenía de Rito y que su corazón guardaba con anhelo iba a salir. Ella no quería guardarlo más.

Un día una niña con un hermano mayor rescataron a un gato de un árbol. Yo estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero me ignoraron. – Un pequeño recuerdo llegó a la mente de Rito, uno de los que más amaba pues ese día salió a jugar con Mikan. – Ese chico era alguien torpe y su hermanita se preocupaba mucho por él. Ese día que me ayudo pensé que los chicos no eran tan malos y aún había chicos lindos que son todos unos caballeros. –

Rito sonreía con nostalgia al recordar su niñez y aún más al darse cuenta que ese día conoció a una gran niña.

Ese día nos conocimos. – Dijo Rito mientras veía la sonrisa que le regalaba Kotegawa.

Ese día fue uno de los que más recuerdo con alegría. – Confesó ella mientras veía como Rito sonreía.

Tienes razón. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. – Yui miró confundida a Rito mientras este se rascaba la nuca. – Yui, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –

Eso no lo esperaba ella. Aún que sabía que Rito le amaba, no espero que él le pidiera eso.

Ella lo amaba y quería estar con él siempre.

Rito. – Lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de ella mientras trataba de limpiarse inútilmente. – Me has hecho llorar, tonto. –

Rito sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo que la chica correspondió.

Claro que quiero ser tu novia. – Respondió ella mientras seguía llorando en el dulce abrazo de Rito. – Quiero estar contigo siempre. –

La pareja estaba feliz ya que al fin habían avanzado más en el progreso de su relación y esto sólo era el inicio.

A lo lejos dos chicas observaban la escena conmovidas. La primera era Némesis quien estaba contenta de que Kotegawa y Rito avanzaran un poco más y que la primera confesará al fin que ama las cosas pervertidas. A su lado se encontraba Lala quien sonreía alegremente al verlos tan felices.

¿Qué opinas princesa Lala? – Preguntó sonriente Némesis.

Nada sólo que amo mucho a Rito. – Expresó la princesa mientras veía a la pareja. - ¿Crees que Nana pueda confesarse? –

Némesis río un poco ante tal idea y decidió seguir mirando a la pareja.


	30. Un bello regalo

Hola amigos, he aquí con otro capítulo de esta bella historia. Casi va un año desde que decidí publicar un fanfic de To Love Ru. Aún recuerdo cuando comencé y el apoyo que recibí y me doy cuenta que en verdad amo lo que hago y es por eso que les regalo el capítulo del miércoles. Este capítulo lleva desde hace un mes escrito y en verdad quiero mostrarles que los personajes van creciendo y de hecho este capítulo le dio más tiempo a este fanfic.

Bueno, sin más que agregar espero que les agrade y sus comentarios con bien recibidos.

* * *

 **Un bello regalo.**

Las chicas disfrutaban de un agradable rato en la residencia Yuuki. Mikan estaba jugando con Celine, la verdad desde que esa pequeña llegó a la vida de todos, ha sido de las cosas más felices que han sucedido. Por su lado estaba Momo quien estaba regando las macetas dentro del hogar.

Parece ser que las plantas aman que Rito-san las cuide. – Comentó Momo siendo escuchada por le hermana del aspirante a Rey del Harem.

Rito las ha cuidad muy bien. – Respondió Mikan mientras mimaba a su "hija". – Rito siempre está al pendiente de ellas. –

Sí, eso me dicen. – Expresó alegre Momo al ver como las plantas amaban el cariño del chico. – Eso también explica el amor de Celine por Rito. –

Sí, Rito la cuido desde que era una planta. – Dijo Mikan quien seguía jugando con la niña. – Por cierto, ¿dónde están Lala y Nana? –

Las chicas notaron la falta de presencia de las chicas un domingo en la mañana. Normalmente Nana estaría despierta viendo la televisión mientras Lala estaría reparando algunos inventos hasta que Mikan les dijera que ya está el desayuno.

Cierto. No veo a Onee-sama ni a Nana. – Contestó Momo un tanto extrañada. – ¿Seguirán dormidas? –

No lo sé. – Contestó Mikan. – Iré a ver, cuida a Celine. –

Y con eso Mikan entregó a la niña planta a Momo. La princesa estaba extrañada que sus hermanas no bajaran. Rito se levantó temprano para llevar a Némesis con la doctora Mikado debido a que últimamente tenía pesadillas, y ambos creía que podría ser debido al Darkness.

"Me preguntó sí estarán hablando de Rito-san." – La princesa en verdad deseaba que aquel chico adoptara la postura de Rey de la Galaxia para comenzar a avanzar más con su plan.

De hecho, ya habían avanzado mucho. Puesto que Rin y él, confesaron sus sentimientos lo cual era algo.

¡Momo! –

Aquel gritó alertó a la princesa, quién de inmediato subió las escaleras con la pequeña. La peli rosa ingresó a las habitaciones para ver que sus hermanas no estaban. Todo estaba desordenado, ropa tirada y muchos objetos de Lala regados por todos lados.

Mikan, ¿qué pasó aquí? – Preguntó Momo preocupada cargando a Celine en brazos.

No lo sé, todo estaba así cuando llegué. – Expresó angustiada la castaña. - ¿Crees que alguien hizo esto? –

De eso no hay duda. Pero la pregunta es quién. – Contestó Momo.

En eso, el celular de Mikan sonó siendo Rito quién estaba llamando.

Hola, Rito. – Contestó la llamada la castaña. Después de unos segundos la castaña estaba impresionada por alguna razón. – Ok, entiendo, iremos con la doctora Mikado cuanto antes. –

¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Momo.

Némesis. Eso pasó. – Contestó la castaña dejando con dudas a Momo.

Hizo cosas malas de nuevo. – Preguntó Momo.

No, no lo sé la verdad. – Contestó Mikan mientras tomaba algunas ropas de Lala y Nana, cosa que le pareció extraño a Momo. – Pero Lala y Nana están allá, desnudas. –

Usaron el invento de Lala, ¿no? – Preguntó Momo.

Parece que sí. – Respondió la castaña quién guardo todo en una mochila.

.

Después de un rato las chicas llegaron a donde las había citado Rito. Les parecía extraño todo esto. Ambas sabían que Némesis tenía pesadillas, pero por qué Lala y Nana también habían venido. Cuando ambas ingresaron al consultorio vieron a Yami junto a Mea algo preocupadas.

¿Mea? ¿Yami? – Preguntó Momo acercándose junto a Mikan a las hermanas.

Hola Mikan, princesa Momo. – Saludó Yami, casi como siempre sólo que está vez había preocupación en su rostro.

Hola chicas. – Saludó Mea, con una falsa felicidad que ambas notaron.

Chicas, ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde está Rito? – Preguntó Mikan preocupada mientras cargaba a una dormida Celine.

Mikado y Tear nos llamaron. – Contestó Yami mientras miraba al suelo. – Parece que Némesis, tiene algo que contarles. A ambas junto con Rito. –

Las chicas se miraron un tanto confusas. Después de eso, ambas ingresaron a la habitación. Notaron a la chica morena descansando en una cama conectada a varias máquinas y a su lado a Yuuki Rito. La castaña y la peli rosa se acercaron a ambos mientras veían una sonrisa de felicidad pura en Némesis quien las vio.

Momo, Mikan. – Dijo ella sonriente.

Rito al escuchar los nombres de las chicas volteo a verlas. Se encontró a su hermana y a Momo algo sorprendidas al verle junto a Némesis. Tendría mucho que explicar.

.

Némesis y Rito explicaron lo que ella tenía. Al parecer la chica le había mentido a Rito con respecto a sus poderes. Némesis no poseía un gran control sobre los mismos con respecto a Yami, puesto que se le considero a la morena un fracaso como arma por la organización que la creo.

Rito cuando salvó a Némesis de morir a manos del Rey Gid Lucion Deviluke, ella había usado la mitad de sus poderes. Y cuando le salvo de Kuro, el asesino que acabo con la organización que la creo, mientras este tenía el encargo de acabar con la segunda hija del Rey, Nana.

Pero ella estaba muy recuperada ante las palabras de Mea.

Así que ella aún sigue débil. – Expresó Mikan preocupada.

No tiene sentido, ¿por qué seguirías tan débil después de todo Némesis? – Preguntaba Momo intrigada y a la vez preocupada por su amiga. Rito y Némesis se sonrojaron al par mientras se ponían nerviosos. - ¿Por qué el sonrojo? –

Aquella pregunta hizo sudar a mares a los dos.

Mikan también estaba algo intrigada.

De un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió e ingresaron Mikado, Tear, Yami, Mea, Lala y Nana. Las chicas estaban con un aura asesina excepto Lala quien se mostraba alegre, Mikado estaba riendo por la situación y preocupada de que Mea se comportara de esa manera.

Chicas. – Decía Rito preocupado mientras notó como unos cabellos dorados lo tomaron de los brazos.

Eres un pervertido. – Decía Yami con una mirada fría al chico. - ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser? –

Bestia, después de todo lo que hice por ti, ¿así me pagas? – Decía Nana en tono sombrío apretando los puños.

Aunque sé que Neme-chan te quiere a ti, ¿cómo lo hiciste sin pensar en mí? – Al parecer Mea sólo tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

Yo te estimaba Rito, ¿Por qué le haces esto a Yami-Chan? – Preguntó Tear la cual dejo ver una cara muy al estilo Yandere.

Mikan y Momo no entendían nada mientras veían como Rito estaba rezándole a alguna fuerza omnipotente de que lo salvara de morir ese día después de tan bella noticia que recibió. Las chicas estaban más que confundidas mientras Lala sonreía llena de felicidad y Némesis se sonrojaba mucho.

¿Qué sucede Onee-Sama? – Preguntó Momo a su hermana.

¿No lo saben? Rito y Némesis van a ser padres. – Grito Lala llena de alegría dejando como piedras a Momo y a Mikan.

Vas a morir Rito. – Dijeron al unísono las chicas mientras Mikado grababa la situación en un futuro.

No esperen. – Expresó el chico asustado.

¿Él y ella? – Preguntó Mikan mientras Lala asentía.

¿Padres? – Ahora era el turno de Momo quien recibió igual respuesta.

Némesis está embarazada. Tiene dos bellas semanas de embarazo. – Gritaba Lala ahogando con su alegría los aullidos de desesperación de Rito en el fondo de la habitación. – Aunque en parte es mi culpa que eso pasará. –

Némesis estaba más que avergonzada por la situación. Ella quería mucho a Rito, pero jamás se imaginó ser madre. Ni en sus más remotos pensamientos cruzó la idea de tener un bebé. Ahora que tenía una familia la idea no parecía tan mala después de todo, aunque no sabría qué hacer en todo caso ya que ella jamás tuvo el concepto de una familia en su vida.

¿Tú culpa? – Preguntó Mikan sin salir de su asombro.

Bueno, es que hice un invento a petición de Kotegawa-San para saber qué tan pervertida es una persona. – Explicó Lala mientras las chicas prestaban atención ignorando la petición de ayuda de su amado. – Le pedí a Rito que lo probara, pero olvidé que Némesis estaba en su interior y pues, ambos tuvieron sexo salvaje después de eso en la sala del comité disciplinario. – Terminó Lala rascándose la cabeza.

Némesis recordaba cada escena de aquella mañana de pasión, cada beso, cada rocé entre ambos.

Mikan estaba tratando de procesar todo mientras Momo se lamentaba por dentro el no haber estado ahí. No le hubiera importado compartir a Rito en ese momento con tal de disfrutar de la pasión de la Bestia, como lo llamaba Nana.

Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada a esta situación. – Decía Mikado mientras ponía a Rito en otra cama junto a la de Némesis.

¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó alarmada la morena al ver al castaño casi agonizando. - ¡Se pasaron chicas! –

Nana estaba muy arrepentida por dentro, Yami estaba al borde de darse golpes en la cabeza, Mea sólo podía chupar su paleta mientras sonreía y Tear estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo que le hizo al novio de, digo al chico que ama Yami en el fondo.

Lo sentimos. – Dijeron las cuatro en total arrepentimiento.

Bueno, después de todo este es un nuevo capítulo en la vida de ustedes, ¿no lo crees así Rito? – Preguntó Lala mientras veía a la menor de los Yuuki junto a su hermanita llorando cómicamente a un muy lastimado Rito.

Némesis sonreía, pero en su interior estaba abrumada. Aún no podía creer que casi un año ha pasado desde que llegó a la vida de ellos y que ha podido vivir una vida normal junto a Rito. Su corazón estaba en duda, sentía miedo uno sin precedentes.

¿Sería capaz de poder con esta responsabilidad?

"¿Podré ser capaz de cuidarte?" – Sus ojos mostraban preocupación hasta que alguien se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro.

No tienes por qué temer, nosotros estaremos aquí. Somos una familia. – La voz de Momo llenó los oídos de la morena quien comenzó a llorar de felicidad para abrazar a la peli rosa. – Nosotros no te abandonaremos, la familia siempre debe estar unida. –

Todas le ofrecieron una sonrisa a Némesis, sabían que era tiempo de madurar. Eran una familia, todos, algo extraña después de todo, pero al final una familia.


	31. Revelación: Mikan Parte 1

**Hola amigos, espero que se la pasen bien. No tengo mucho que comentar salvo que espero que se la pasen bien. El día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Vida Tranquila. Espero que sea de su agrado y he decidido que el capítulo de hoy se divida en dos. Después de esto quiero explorar un poco más a Run junto a Yami. Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Revelación: Mikan Parte 1

Revelación: Mikan

La vida ahora tenía un cambio radical con la próxima llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia. Las chicas estaban algo alborotadas por el embarazo de Némesis quien estaba abrumada por la atención recibida de parte de las otras chicas quienes le cuidaban en exceso sobre lo que hacía.

Una chica de cabello castaño estaba preparando la cena mientras se quedaba pensativa en una idea que desde hace tiempo le cruzaba por la mente.

Casarse con su Onii-chan.

Oye Mikan, ¿pronto estará la cena? – Preguntó Nana quien iba entrando a la cocina para notal lo perdida que estaba Mikan en sus pensamientos. - ¿Sucede algo? –

Mikan noto la pregunta de la princesa y salió de sus pensamientos.

Ah no, no es nada sólo estaba pensando en unas cosas sin importancia. – Respondió la castaña mientras terminaba de preparar la cena dejando a Nana con la duda.

¿Segura? – Nana quien a lo largo de este tiempo ha madurado ya sabía que Mikan estaba perdida en algo. - ¿Es referente a Rito-chan? –

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña quien inmediatamente se ruborizo. Nana al ver esto sabe que dio en el clavo y ahora debía hacer las preguntas correctas para que Mikan tomara confianza en ella. No iba a ser sencillo más aun sabiendo que ella era la chica madura que ha cuidado a Rito.

¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos? – Mikan negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo. - ¿Es respecto a tus sentimientos por él? –

Ante eso la castaña sólo asintió, ni sabía la razón de por qué le estaba respondiendo a Nana. La peli rosa estaba feliz ya que nuevamente había acertado y por lo que sabía de Lala como de Momo, era que posiblemente Mikan desarrollara un afecto muy grande por Rito.

Un afecto más allá de un simple amor de hermanos.

¿Lo amas? – Sin rodeos Nana quería llegar al punto.

Sí. – Respondió Mikan con voz casi apagada.

¿Tienes miedo? –

Sí. –

¿Miedo a que el no acepte tus sentimientos? –

No quiero que onii-chan me rechace y todo lo que hemos hecho se pierda. – La voz de Mikan se estaba quebrando por el miedo de perder el poco amor que Rito le tenía. – Él es feliz contigo, con Lala, Momo y las demás, por eso no creo que me necesite. –

¡No digas eso! – Grito la peli rosa mientras tomaba a Mikan de los hombros. - ¿En serio crees que Rito no te quiere o te necesita? Para él eres lo más importante y perderte es una idea que simplemente él no aceptaría. –

Nana miraba seriamente a Mikan quien se quedó sin palabras.

Pero… -

Nada de peros. – Nana no quería que la castaña sufriera tanto como ella por el temor de no ser amada por el castaño. – Sé que lo que harán es difícil, pero estaré ahí para apoyarte sin importar que suceda. –

Mikan sonrió ante eso y lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos para que dé de un momento a otro la castaña abrazará fuertemente a Nana agradeciéndole el apoyo que le daba.

.

Un hombre mayor de cabello negro y apariencia algo descuidada hablaba con una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y de apariencia refinada. Ambos eran los padres Rito y Mikan; el primero era el mangaka Saibai Yuuki y la segunda era la famosa diseñadora de modas Ringo Yuuki.

Es momento de decirles la verdad, ambos ya han crecido. – Dijo el de cabello negro mientras veía por una ventana el agua cayendo por la lluvia.

Me duele mucho, aunque sabía que este día llegaría. – La mujer estaba leyendo algunos mangas que su esposo hacía con ayuda de los guardaespaldas de Lala. – Aunque sé que en el fondo Mikan estará feliz. –

Los ojos de Ringo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su marido miraba una foto de su familia. Rito y Mikan abrazados felizmente. La imagen provocaba un nudo en la garganta del padre.

Anqué he dibujado historias similares, esto no es un manga. – Saibai decidió ir junto a su esposa y abrazarla. – Sólo espero que ambos acepten la verdad. –

.

Rito estaba con Némesis y Momo jugando con Celine, habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se enteraron que la morena estaba embarazada. Aunque no se notaba a simple vista, Némesis estaba muy feliz ya que sería madre a una edad muy corta, aunque para ella eso no importaba en lo absoluto.

De repente escuchan que alguien toca la puerta sólo para que Lala fuera inmediatamente. La princesa Lala se emocionó de ver quiénes eran ya que resultaron ser los padres de Rito y Mikan.

Rito, tus padres están aquí. – Gritó Lala quien se dio cuenta de algo. – Lo lamento pasen, lo lamento mucho. – Se disculpaba ella.

No pasa nada Lala. – Dijo Ringo mientras le sonreía a la princesa.

Aunque es nuestra casa, ustedes son los que viven aquí y la cuidan, yo creo que ustedes son más los dueños. – Dijo el mangaka riendo cosa que confundió un poco a Lala. – Bueno, mejor entremos ya que sigue lloviendo y estar afuera no es algo bueno. –

Ambos padres ingresaron a la casa y sintieron un pequeño nudo en la garganta al verla.

Papá, Mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí? – Preguntaba Rito quien venía cargando a Celine.

Hola hijo. – Hablo el padre mientras lo saludaba de la misma forma que siempre. – Hola pequeña Celine. –

La pequeña niña planta saludo alegremente al padre de Rito. Momo al ver que Celine podría molestar un poco a Rito decidió tomarla en brazos mientras la mimaba un poco.

Hola Rito, ¿cómo has estado? – Preguntó Ringo a su hijo mientras veía a la morena quien se sonrojo un poco. - ¿Ella es tu nueva novia? –

Némesis se avergonzó aun cuando sabía quiénes eran los padres de Rito en ni un momento se presentó ante ellos ya que no vio la necesidad. Rito sólo rio un poco mientras veía a la pobre de Némesis intentando calmarse para presentarse debidamente a los padres de él.

Hola, ¿eres Némesis no es así? – Preguntó Saibai mientras que la nombrada miraba confundida. – Rito y Momo hablan muy bien de ti cuando me visitan. Tal parece que eres traviesa según ellos. –

Némesis se sonrojo más para voltear a ver a Momo quien estaba silbando mientras jugaba con Celine. Después su mirada se fijó en Rito mientras este se ocultaba tras Lala quién estaba algo confundida.

Es un gusto conocerte Némesis. – Ahora Ringo se presentaba a la morena quien regresó el saludo.

También es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes. – Respondió ella.

Bueno querida, es hora de terminar lo que veníamos a hacer. – Ahora el padre de Rito estaba serio mientras veía a su hijo. - ¿Está Mikan en casa? –

Sí, hace poco hizo la cena y se fue con Nana al cuarto para hablar de algo. – Respondía el muchacho con algo de duda por la seriedad pocas veces vista en su padre. – ¿Sucedió algo malo? –

No, sólo debemos de hablar con ustedes dos a solas. – Dijo Ringo mientras veía a su hijo.

¿Para qué desean hablar con nosotros dos? – Interrumpió una voz que era conocida para ambos padres. Mikan había bajado junto a Nana para escuchar a sus padres hablar. - ¿Por qué están aquí? –

Mikan miraba algo confundida a sus padres mientras sentía algo en su corazón, una preocupación que no sentía desde hace un tiempo.


	32. Revelación: Mikan Parte 2

Hola amigos, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y también un inicio de semana. El día de hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. Agradezco a nadaoriginal por tomarse la molestia de leer mis comentarios en su fanfic y tal parece que saco teorías locas como las del maestro Apolo1138. Bueno, agradezco a los demás por comentar este fanfic que de hecho jamás pensé que les agradaría ya que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas. Sin más que agregar les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Revelación: Mikan II

¿Puede que toda tu vida pierda sentido por un secreto? ¿Puede que todo lo que hayas vivido no sea más que una mentira?

Los padres de Mikan y de Rito estaban presentes en la sala viendo a sus dos hijos. Los vieron crecer desde que eran pequeños y los vieron vivir juntos madurando ambos a la vez que creaban recuerdos entre los dos. Ringo miraba con amor a sus dos retoños que ya habían crecido.

Saibai por su lado a pesar de querer ser fuerte sabían que este día llegaría y no estaba listo aún para aceptarlo, pero debía de hacerlo. Rito, su hijo, su primogénito estaba feliz con lo que la vida le ha traído y junto a Mikan crecieron juntos en la misma casa que ahora compartían junto al resto de las chicas.

Ringo no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima mientras veía a sus dos hijos causándoles una preocupación a ambos.

¿Sucede algo mamá? – Preguntó Mikan con preocupación en su voz.

No, no es nada. – Respondió la castaña de cabello claro como el de Rito mientras se limpiaba sus ojos. – Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos. –

El padre de ambos sabía de lo que hablaba su esposa y no pudo evitar que viejos recuerdos lo invadieran.

" _Papá esta algo extraño._ " – Pensaba Momo quien junto a las demás chicas espiaban desde la cocina la conversación de la familia Yuuki. – Rito. –

Nana por su lado estaba igual de preocupada por Rito como por Mikan. Era extraño que los padres de ambos aparecieran, pero lo era aún más con esta atmosfera de tensión.

" _Mikan, Rito, espero que no sea nada malo._ " – Pensó la princesa de coletas.

Las preocupaciones de Nana eran evidentes para Lala quien sólo estaba callada junto a Némesis escuchando la conversación.

Rito, te has convertido en un gran hombre. – Empezó a hablar el mangaka mirando a su hijo con una mirada llena de orgullo. – Lo que me ha contado Zastin sobre ti es impresionante. Me cuesta creer que mi hijo será el próximo Rey de la Galaxia. –

Ringo escuchaba lo que su esposo tenía que decir mientras veía como Rito se sonrojaba apenado.

Sé que salvaste a Némesis de morir, te interpusiste entre ella y la voluntad de Gid-sama. – Las palabras llenas de respeto de parte de su padre asombraban a Rito y a las chicas ya que esto no era común de parte de él. – A partir de ahora y lo que hagas tienes mi apoyo. –

Rito al oír eso se sintió feliz, sabía que su padre tenía conocimiento del plan de Momo, pero ahora tenía el apoyo de él. Pero sus ojos pasaron a los de su madre quien tenía una mirada un poco más triste.

Pero eso no es por lo que venían, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el castaño mirando seriamente a sus padres.

Tienes razón. – Tomo ahora la palabra la madre de Rito. – Hay algo que debemos de decirles a ambos. –

Mikan como Rito se miraron confundidos.

Por favor, prometan que lo que pase en este momento no cambiará nada. – Las palabras de su madre llegaban a tocar los corazones de ambos quienes dieron un sí. – Gracias. –

Mikan, mi niña. – Comenzó Ringo a hablar.

Las chicas quienes escuchaban todo desde la cocina no pudieron evitar oír lo que se avecinaba. Las chicas escuchaban cada palabra que salía de la voz de la madre de Rito y de Mikan. Momo no pudo evitar llorar; aquello, aunque ajeno a ella en su totalidad le causaba un gran dolor.

Nana no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ni si quiera en sus más remotos pensamientos cruzo esa idea.

Lala junto a Némesis estaban algo tristes, pero mantenían una postura seria respecto a lo que los padres de Rito acaban de revelar. ¿Cómo era posible que después de 14 años lo revelaran? Se sentían algo enojadas por dentro, pero sabían que era por algo.

Mamá. –

Mikan estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al escuchar la noticia que le dijo su madre.

Lo siento Mikan, no pude decírtelo antes. – Ringo trataba de mantener la calma, pero ella no podía soportar la idea de hacer llorar a su hija. – Lo lamento. –

Rito miraba impresionado a las dos mujeres, él tampoco salía de su asombro por tal revelación. Decidió abrazar a Mikan quien rompió en llanto para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Rito.

Lo siento hijo. – Dijo Saibai quien no tenía el valor para mirarle a los ojos. – Lo siento. –

Y su padre también rompió en llanto.

Rito no podía comprenderlo, no podía si quiera pensar en eso. La persona que era tu hermana resultó que jamás tuvo relación contigo. La persona con la que creciste resultó que jamás fue tu hermana a la que cuidaste con tanto cariño.

Mikan… ¿no es mi hermana? – Preguntó él quien no podía creerlo aún.

No, ella no es hija nuestra. – Contestó el padre como pudo escuchando los sollozos de quien era su apreciada niña. – A ella la adoptamos después de un accidente que tuvo su madre. –

Rito hasta ese momento no había soltado lágrima alguna. Él se negaba a creer que su hermana no era realmente su hermana; el dolor de las palabras de su padre sobre su hermana le herían. ¿Qué podía hacer en estos momentos?

¿Por qué no lo es? – Decía él mientras seguía abrazando a Mikan quien no paraba de llorar.

¡Porque tú madrina los protegió! – Grito la madre mientras caía al suelo llorando y sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo al ocultarle tal verdad a ambos. – Tú madrina los protegió mientras tú padre y yo estábamos en una cena, ella los estaba cuidando. –

Rito al escuchar eso tuvo un ligero recuerdo sobre una hermosa persona.

 _Hola Rito-chan, ¿quieres jugar? – Decía una bella dama mientras su rostro era iluminado por los rayos del sol. – Sé que un día serás un Rito-chan muy lindo y apuesto. –_

 _¿Quieres un helado? – La hermosa mujer era como Mikan._

Y finalmente una lágrima descendió por su mejilla derecha. Los ojos de él estaban llenándose de lágrimas al revivir tal recuerdo.

La recuerdo. – Dijo él mientras veía a su padre. – Recuerdo a mi madrina. –

Ella se llama Alice Gate, era una compañera mía cuando trabaje en Estados Unidos. – Decía Ringo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas al recordar a su vieja amiga. – Ella era alegre y sobre todo veía que el futuro era algo que no estaba escrito en su vida. –

Alice nació en Estados Unidos, pero se mudó a Japón después de conocer a tu madre. – Saibai recordaba mucho a la castaña con aprecio. – En ese momento nos llegó la noticia de que íbamos a tener un hijo. –

Rito miro la pequeña sonrisa formada en los rostros de sus padres.

Alice estaba más que feliz de escuchar la noticia y me regañaba constantemente por trabajar. – Dijo la madre mientras recuerdos hermosos regresaban a su mente. – Ella era una gran compañera y una gran amiga. Alice deseo ser tu madrina y así lo hizo cuando naciste. –

Mikan aun llorando escuchaba todo lo que sus padres decían.

Ella nos ayudaba a cuidarte debido a nuestros trabajos. – Cada palabra que salía por el recuerdo de Alice iluminaba con una sonrisa el rostro del mangaka. – No había ni un solo día donde ella no hablara de lo lindo que eras y como te comportabas. –

Ella era linda. – Decía Rito mientras su mente poco a poco le regresaba los recuerdos de su adorada madrina.

Ella a los cuatro años nos dio la noticia de que esperaba un bebé. – Ringo en ese momento lloró nuevamente. – Y yo sería la madrina de ella y así fue. Yo estuve en todo momento con ella. –

El padre de Rito decidió callar en ese momento. Esta parte era una de las que más odiaba en su vida y que no quería recordar jamás.

¿Quién fue mi papá? –

Todos los presentes escucharon la pregunta de una muy dolida Mikan que seguía abrazada a Rito. Los ojos de la chica estaban un poco rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar; su respiración era algo agitada además de que temblaba. Rito la abrazo un poco más mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Ringo miró el suelo mientras que el padre de Rito sólo apretaba sus puños.

No lo sabemos, él simplemente se marchó diciendo que no quería saber nada de Alice ni de ti. – Con mucho dolor tuvo que revelarlo a Mikan quien vio la manera en la que estaba su padre o mejor dicho el padre de Rito. – Sólo se largó, yo lo odio por eso. –

Ella estaba muy feliz de tenerte, Mikan. – Ringo se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta donde estaba su hija, porque eso era y siempre sería sin importar que. – Ella disfrutaba cuidarte y estar junto a Rito. Para Alice, ambos eran un bello regalo que nos concedió la vida. –

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Mikan quien se separó de Rito para abrazar a su madre.

No le importaba para nada si no era su verdadera madre, ella la quería de todas formas.

Mamá. – Decía Mikan entre sollozos mientras buscaba el consuelo de la castaña. – Te amo. –

Yo también te amo mi amor. – Dijo Ringo para darle un fuerte abrazo, así como un dulce beso en su frente. – Te amo Mikan. –

Rito junto a su padre veía la escena de madre e hija, pero ambos sabían que esto apenas era el comienzo.

Padre. – Llamó Rito para ver a su padre seriamente. – Necesito hablar contigo después. –

El mayor asintió, sabía que desde ahora no habría más secretos entre ambos y al final debería de contarle que le sucedió a la madre de Mikan. Rito sabía que ahora Mikan estaría muy afligida por todo esto y sería su deber cuidar de ella.

Mikan. – Dijo él viendo a su hermana llorar. – "No importa que no seas mi hermana, yo te cuidare como tal." –

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aquí finaliza el capítulo de dos partes que habla sobre nuestra querida castaña. Sé que unos ya sabían de lo que se venía, pero este capítulo va a repercutir un poco en la conducta de los demás en los capítulos que vienen. Sin más que decir me despido.


	33. Te quiero Mikan

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pero esta vez les vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Si bien, la parte de Mikan era muy notoria, espero que les haya gustado como la situación se manejo. El arco de Mikan, por así decirlo, enlazará mucho al final de la historia y puesto que casi llegamos al final, sólo quiero que me digan que les ha parecido este fanfic.

Bueno, sin mucho que decir. Les dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

 **Te quiero Mikan**

Era un día lluvioso, habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días en la residencia Yuuki. Las cosas estaban un poco tristes en el lugar, sobre todo para la joven que siempre creyó que era hermana de Rito Yuuki.

Rito se encontraba en la cocina junto a Haruna quien al saber la noticia regreso a la casa de los Yuuki a fin de poder estar junto a Rito y Mikan en un momento como este.

¿Mikan sigue dormida? – Preguntó Haruna mientras cortaba unas verduras.

Sí, sólo se levanta para ir al baño y comer. No sale de la habitación. – Respondió el castaño mientras prendía la estufa y ponía una olla con agua para que hirviera. – No me gusta verla de esa manera, se supone que ella… -

El castaño apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras la ira de a impotencia regresaba.

Rito, tú siempre serás el hermano de ella. – Comentó Haruna mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para abrazar a Rito por detrás. – Ella te ama, sé que esto es duro y creo firmemente en que tu podrás ayudarla. –

La peli azul se acurruco calmadamente en la espalda del chico quien al sentir el abrazo junto a las palabras de su novia.

Ella tenía razón.

Deberías de ir a ver cómo está Némesis, ella también está preocupada con todo esto. – Haruna soltó a Rito después de esto y le dio un beso en su mejilla. – Sé qué harás lo correcto Yuuki-kun. –

Rito sonrió por eso. No importaba que hayan aceptado ser novias de él, muy poco han cambiado y eso le gustaba.

Aun siendo diferente, todo estaba igual.

Bueno, iré a ver a Neme-chan, pero regresaré para estar junto a ti. – Le respondió Rito con una mirada llena de felicidad que su novia capto. – No olvides que yo sé lo que ama Nana y Némesis. –

Haruna soltó una risa por eso, ya que sí algo sabía es que esas dos chicas eran muy especiales con quien les preparaba la comida.

Lo sé, pero deberías dejar que Lala cocine algo. – Le dijo Haruna a Rito viendo como este se ponía todo pálido al recordar todas las veces que su prometida ha intentado cocinar algo. – Bueno, mejor evitamos ese riesgo. –

Haruna no quería que su novio se fuera corriendo con el fin de evitar la comida hecha con amor que sólo Lala sabía preparar.

El castaño decidió ir arriba para echar un vistazo rápido a su hermana para ver si todo estaba bien. Su rostro mostraba preocupación después de que sus padres confesaran la verdad acerca de Mikan. Él no podía decir nada debido a que jamás se había imaginado que algo como esto llegara a pasar.

Si no fuera poco, su mente ahora mostraba a Némesis quien estaba desnuda frotando con sus manos su vientre el cual había crecido. Aquella imagen hacía sonreír a Rito, pero por dentro estaba preocupado debido a todos los problemas por los que han pasado.

"¿Es lo correcto?" – Se preguntaba mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana. – Mikan, ¿puedo pasar? –

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la joven decidió ingresar. Notó que no había nadie en la habitación por lo que se daba una idea de dónde podría estar.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas siendo aún maravillado por la tecnología de Lala, la cual podía hacer que un diminuto lugar pueda albergar una gran habitación muy parecida a un palacio.

Sin duda, Lala es la mejor haciendo esto. – Elogió el castaño a su prometida.

Caminó hasta entrar a una habitación la cual mostraba peluches de animales y un escritorio. Había ropa tirada e incluso ropa interior femenina, aunque sólo la parte inferior las cuales eran pantys.

Rito suspiró pesadamente debido al desorden que ya sabía a quién pertenecía y mentalmente anoto que debía hablar con ella. Giró su vista a una especie de espejo que brillaba intensamente.

Ahí voy. – Dijo antes de ingresar a aquella especie de espejo.

.

Nana Astar Deviluke tenía un safari virtual el cual amaba cuidar y que en el mismo se encontraban unas aguas termales. Ahí se encontraba la dueña de aquel lugar junto a tres chicas, siendo una de ellas su hermana gemela Momo; la otra era la ex asesina Némesis la cual estaba disfrutando de las aguas junto a las otras dos y la última era Mikan, quien hasta hace poco se enteró que no era hermana de Yuuki Rito.

La última se mostraba un poco triste mientras tomaba el baño junto al resto de las chicas quienes intentaban animarla.

Vamos Mikan-san, disfruta de las aguas termales. – Decía Momo quien estaba junto a ella tratando de animarla.

La castaña seguía sumida en sus pensamientos ignorando a la tercera princesa.

No hay remedio. – Suspiró Nana derrotada al ver que el plan para devolverle una sonrisa a Mikan no surtía efecto. – Ella necesita algo que le anime de verdad. –

Tienes razón Nana-chan. – Habló ahora Némesis quien estaba disfrutando de las aguas termales. – Lamentablemente Mikado-sensei dijo que no puedo usar mis poderes por el embarazo. –

Las gemelas suspiraron derrotadas.

Ojalá Rito estuviera aquí. – Némesis se estiró un poco mientras soltaba un bostezo. – Le gustaría esto. –

Rito. –

La voz de Mikan llamó la atención de las tres al ver que la castaña dijo algo desde que llegaron. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero a la vez algo más.

Mikan. – Dijo Nana mientras veía tristemente a su amiga.

De repente a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la vez en que Rito le abrazo. Recordó esa sensación de seguridad y calidez que le ofrecía aquel abrazo dado por el castaño. Aunque lloró y tuvo su corazón roto, aquella muestra de afecto de parte de él seguía marcado fuertemente en la memoria de ella.

Mikan necesitaba a su Onii-chan.

Mikan necesitaba a Rito.

Rápidamente la segunda princesa salió de las aguas termales dejando confundidas a las demás chicas. Ella corría velozmente dirigiéndose a un lugar y con la esperanza de que aquella Bestia haya decidido seguir sus instintos.

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo al darse cuenta que su corazón no se equivocaba.

¡Rito! – Gritó Nana llamando la atención de un castaño que acababa de llegar.

Rito apenas se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado cuando Nana lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban todas. El chico podía notar que su novia estaba desnuda, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la manera en que lo llevaba arrastras por el safari virtual de ella.

Nana, ¿qué haces? – Preguntó Rito.

Llevarte con Mikan. – Respondió la princesa.

El castaño se sorprendió, pero sonrió al ver como su Nana había cambiado.

Ambos ya habían llegado a las aguas termales. Rito se sonrojo un poco al ver a Momo y Némesis desnudas mientras le sonreían. Mikan por su lado estaba viendo a Rito directamente.

Mikan. – Dijo Rito al ver a su hermana.

Rito, yo – Ella trato de decir algo, pero no podía.

Mikan. – Él chico observo que tenía miedo su pequeña hermanita. – Mikan, desde que éramos niños siempre te he cuidado y me he preocupado por ti. –

La castaña trataba de no ver ahora a Rito.

Mikan, quiero que me respondas lo siguiente. – Una seriedad era vista ahora en el castaño. - ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? –

Las chicas veían la escena algo incomoda, pero ahora no había marcha atrás.

Mikan no respondía y Rito decidió meterse a aquellas aguas termales sin quitarse la ropa. La castaña miro esto asombrada y no pudo evitar regresar a ver el rostro de su hermano. El chico le tomo de los hombros y le miró fijamente, veía los ojos de su pequeña hermana.

¿Qué te da miedo? – Preguntó Rito acercando su frente con la de Mikan.

Los ojos de ella se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Ella ya no quería preocupar más a su hermano.

¡Todo! – Gritó ella para abrazar a su hermano. – ¡Me da miedo que todo cambie y ya no me quieras más! –

Aquella confesión llegó a todas las chicas. Nana sonreía al ver que por fin Mikan se iba sincerando, Momo por su lado sabía que era lo que sentía Mikan y Némesis no podía estar más feliz de ver como Rito seguía siendo el mismo.

¡Pero tú sabes que eres mi hermana! – Contestó fuertemente Rito mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Mikan. – Nada cambiara, nada hará que cambie nunca de parecer. Te amo Mikan. –

Ante esas palabras la castaña rompió en llanto, pero ahora con gran felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

Mikan, jamás dejare de amarte y algo como eso nunca impedirá que te vea diferente. – Rito comenzó a acariciar suavmente la cabeza de Mikan quien estaba llorando en su hombro.

Te quiero Rito. – Dijo entre llantos Mikan.

Las chicas sólo observaban con felicidad y ternura la escena que estaba frente a ellas. Nana y Momo no podían evitar chillar de alegría por la tierna escena muy contrario a Némesis quien estaba calmada, pero feliz.

.

Haruna, hola. – Gritaba Lala mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

Hola Lala-san. – Saludó Haruna a su amiga quien se había acercada a ella con unos ojos suplicante. - ¿Sucede algo Lala? –

Haruna notó como su amiga jugaba con sus dedos y miraba hacia otro lado.

Bueno, quería preguntarte si me podías enseñar a cocinar. – El rostro de Lala mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa ya que se había dado cuenta que lo que cocinaba para Rito no era muy bueno. – ¿Puedes? –

Haruna parpadeo un par de veces para después sonreír. Se dio cuenta que aquello que su amiga deseaba, era mostrar el cariño que sentía por Rito de la forma más tradicional la cual era cocinar.

Por supuesto Lala-san. – Respondió Haruna regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a Lala.

¡Gracias! – Chilló Lala alegremente para abrazar a su primera amiga de la Tierra. – Prometo no defraudarte. –

La peli azul no pudo evitar soltar una risa la cual contagio a Lala. Ni una de las dos se hubiera imaginado que en poco tiempo sus vidas cambiarían, pero que a la vez se sentían iguales. Eran felices al ver que sus amistades seguían intactas.


	34. Cita con Run

Hola chicos. Agradezco muchos sus comentarios y la verdad es que amo mucho escribir esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho estos capítulos que si bien, ahora cambie por completo todo, espero que disfruten estos nuevos capítulos que tienen su toque maduro en algunos puntos.

* * *

 **Cita con Run**

Run estaba junto a su hermano Ren cenando en un restaurante de la ciudad. La joven idol por fin después de mucho tiempo de ausencia había regresado a la ciudad con un objetivo en mente.

Enamorar a Rito.

Sabes que no puedes tener a Rito sólo para ti, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ren mientras comía un poco del platillo que tenía en la mesa.

Lo sé, pero mis sentimientos por Rito no han cambiado. – Confesó la chica de cabello celeste mientras fijaba su vista en su hermano. – Yo quiero que Rito me vea a mí como algo más que una amiga. –

Ren noto la mirada desafiante de su hermana, sabía exactamente que esa mirada ya la ha metido en problemas anteriormente. El chico soltó un suspiro, él no quería hacerle nada mal al castaño pues en los últimos meses entablaron una amistad.

Lo que estés pensando será mejor que lo pienses bien, Lala te ve como una amiga. – Confesó Ren su preocupación a su hermana que entendió claramente a lo que se refería.

Yo sé que Rito en estos momentos ha aceptado aquel plan. – Run tomó un vaso con agua para beber un poco del líquido. Ren la observaba, sabía que su hermana podía ser muy testaruda, pero al final era su hermana. – Así que debo luchar para que él me vea con ojos más allá de una simple amistad. –

El chico notó en la mirada de su hermana un poco de tristeza, misma tristeza que él conocía perfectamente.

Otro suspiró salió de él.

Te apoyare y lo sabes bien, pero no quiero que hagas algo que lastime a Lala o a Rito. – Informó Ren mientras nuevamente comía otro pedazo de aquel platillo.

No te preocupes, he madurado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí. – Respondió Run mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

.

Rito estaba leyendo un libro sobre matemáticas junto a Lala ya que debían estudiar para un examen del mismo. Ambos eran acompañados por Kotegawa y Haruna quienes también estaban viendo el mismo tema que ellos. Los cuatro estaban tranquilos estudiando, pero como siempre el destino juega en contra del castaño.

¡Celine! –

Un gritó llamó la atención del cuarteto de jóvenes quienes vieron un rayo para ver toda una habitación iluminada de color rosa seguida de un humo del mismo color. Las chicas pronto comenzaron a toser moviendo sus manos para disipar el humo.

No otra vez. – Expresó Mikan quien entró a la habitación cargando a una niña de cabello verde con mirada tierna. – Otra vez mi hermano se volverá mi hermana mayor por otro día. –

El humo pronto comenzó a disiparse poco a poco.

Celine, ¿qué hiciste? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

De repente todas las chicas abrieron los ojos.

Nuevamente sucede esto. – Dice Haruna soltando un suspiro.

Nuevamente ella aparece. – Al igual que Haruna, Kotegawa no evita soltar un suspiro.

¡Genial! – Chilló Lala con alegría. - ¡Riko está aquí! –

La felicidad de la princesa era evidente y sus dos amigas no pudieron evitar lamentarse que Lala no comprendiera la magnitud de las situaciones en ciertos momentos. Una vez que el humo se disipó una hermosa figura de una bella chica tomó el lugar de Rito.

Una vez más Riko había aparecido.

Onee-chan. – Dijo Mikan sarcásticamente.

¿Eh? – Preguntó Rito mientras veía su cuerpo.

Un sonrojo muy evidente se presentó en la chica quien simplemente soltó un lamento. A él no le gustaba para nada ser Riko. Odiaba cuando pasaba, pero cuando las chicas se sentían más cómodas al hablar con una chica no le importaba mucho.

Yuusaki Riko miro a las chicas.

Voy por la ropa. – Dijo Kotegawa quien cerró su libro para ir a buscar la ropa pertinente para la chica. – Por cierto, ten mucho cuidado para evitar que Saruyama no te persiga. –

Después de eso Yui le sonrió juguetonamente a su novia.

Riko miro a Kotegawa mientras sentía la mirada llena de amor de su mejor amigo llegar a ella. Haruna como las demás se taparon los oídos para lo que venía.

.

¿Eh? –

¿Sucede algo Momo? – Preguntó Nana a su hermana quien estaba junto a Némesis y Mea en el safari virtual.

Creí escuchar a una chica gritar. – Respondió la princesa pervertida mirando con duda. – Creo que fue… ¿Rito? –

No creo que Rito grite como chica. – Decía Mea quien estaba viendo la colección de animales de su mejor amiga. – Puede que sea un poco tímido, pero no creo que grite como niña. –

Mea tiene razón, de seguro es tu imaginación. – Expresó Nana quien cuidaba a Némesis por su embarazo.

Bueno, quien sabe recordemos que Lala tiene esa pistola. – Dijo la morena llamando la atención de la princesa Momo. – Pero hasta donde sé estaba sin energía. –

Las chicas decidieron dejar de lado el tema y seguir relajándose. Nana por su lado estaba celosa de que Némesis tuviera el primer bebé de Rito y Mea estaba ansiosa por ser tía al grado de que daba muchas ideas. Por su lado Momo seguía mirando el cielo y esperaba fielmente su turno.

El turno de entregarse a Rito-san.

.

Riko, no grites. – Regañaba Mikan mientras sostenía en brazos a Celine.

Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella mientras un aire de depresión se apoderaba de ella.

Por cierto, Yuki-kun. – La voz de Haruna llamó la atención de las cuatro chicas quienes voltearon a verla. - ¿No tenías la cita con Run esta tarde? –

Una blanquecina Riko cayó al piso al recordar eso.

Tendría una cita con Run. Rito debía tener una cita con Run. Riko tendría una cita con Run.

Riko, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Lala a su prometida quien sólo yacía en el suelo. – Vamos, una cita entre dos chicas no es nada malo. –

Tanto Haruna como Yui reían de tristeza por Rito. Sabían cómo podía llegar a ser Lala en cuanto a comprender como era la Tierra. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar hasta que Riko se despertará para vestirla adecuadamente para su cita.

Vestidos, zapatos y maquillaje. Las tres cosas que Rito detestaba las usaría.


	35. Cita con Run II

Bueno, sé que muchos me matarán por esto... pero no, el capítulo de hoy no es la cita entre Riko y Run. Es un prólogo en cuanto a Riko se refiera vaya. El capítulo pasado vimos la interacción de Ren y Run en donde más que nada resalte el objetivo primordial de nuestra querida Idol, pero con un enfoque un poco maduro. Espero que este capítulo nuevo les agrade y puedan ver las escenas como algo más que mero fanservice.

* * *

 **La cita con Run**

Se han preguntado que cuando una persona ama a alguien de verdad, esta ignorará todos sus defectos haciéndolos ver como virtudes. Sin importar que haga esa persona, uno siempre le tendrá un hermoso cariño. Si esa persona esta triste uno se pondrá triste de igual manera, si una está feliz la otra igual.

Esa es una de miles de definiciones que podemos dar sobre el amor.

Para Rito Yuuki esta sería uno de esos momentos en donde las barreras de la Tierra rompen los esquemas de lo correcto que en más de una ocasión han sido rotas por él y la familia que formó.

¿Esto es correcto? – Preguntó la castaña de Riko a las chicas.

Ella estaba en su habitación tapándose cada parte de su cuerpo femenino mirando a las chicas.

Por supuesto que lo es. – Expresó su prometida Lala con alegría mientras buscaba en el armario ropa para Riko. – No tienes ropa, sólo tienes tú ropa de siempre Rito. –

Riko en ese momento se quedó mirando a Lala con ganas de regañarla.

Tranquilo Yuuki-kun, estoy seguro que hay ropa perfecta para ti. – Esta vez fue Haruna quien hablo intentando calmar a la castaña.

Haruna tiene razón, onee-chan. – Mikan quien estaba con una Celine bastante dormida después del ajetreo de hace rato. – Además te ves bien hermosa así, no sé por qué exageras cada vez que pasa esto. –

Las palabras de su hermana sonrojaron a Riko quien de verdad en cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado a esto. Haruna sonrió al ver aquella cara llena de pena que tenía Riko, no porque amará verla así, sino más bien porque de alguna forma seguía siendo aquel chico inocente del que se enamoró.

La peli morada tomó a Riko de los hombros y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios para sorpresa de las dos chicas presentes. Lala estaba muy emocionada por lo que sus ojos veían y Mikan por su lado estaba sonrojada por ver una escena así de la nada.

Para la castaña esto fue muy repentino, así como algo indescriptible. Después de unos segundos Haruna rompió aquel beso tan tierno que le estaba dando a su querida novia.

¿Y bien? – Preguntó Haruna mirando a Riko quien no podía creer lo que pasó.

A-Ah. – Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la castaña.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Kotegawa quien traía consigo varias bolsas. Los ojos de Riko se abrieron al ver lo que traía su compañera. Si algo odiaba era ese gusto de las chicas por la ropa y ahora que estaba convertido en una sufriría un rato.

Riko, es hora de cambiarte. – Expresó Yui un tanto avergonzada por lo que iba a pasar.

La castaña tragó fuerte mientras el terrible miedo la consumía. No quería hacerlo, deseaba fuertemente salir de ahí y tomar su ropa usual, pero ese sería prácticamente imposible ahora.

.

Ves, no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? – Preguntaba Yui sonriendo mientras un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Te ves muy linda. – Ahora fue el turno de Haruna en elogiar a cierta chica.

Onee-chan. – Ahora era el turno de Mikan quien tenía una cámara y parecía que estaba grabando video. – A las demás chicas les dará celos de ver lo linda que estas. –

Mooh, Rito te ves muy linda así. – Ahora fue Lala quien elogió a su novio.

Frente a las cuatro estaba Riko quien se había cambiado para su cita con Run. Cabe destacar que la castaña se había arreglado el cabello el cual llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros. Sus labios lucían un color rosa brillante, así como el maquillaje de su rostro era natural.

Un hermoso vestido color rojo sin mangas con tonalidades de color negro, así como un cinturón del mismo color era portado por Riko quien con ayuda de Haruna logro ponérselo. El vestido era corto y dejaba visiblemente sus piernas además de que llevaba puestas unos botines de color negro.

Sin duda te ves muy linda. – Ahora Lala habló de una manera un poco más madura recordándole a Rito mucho a la madre de Lala. – Sé que Run, pese a este inconveniente, amará salir contigo en una cita. –

Para Riko esto fue algo que no se esperó debido a que Lala usualmente actuaba un poco infantil en estas situaciones.

Tuvo que soltar un suspiro y resignarse.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Muy bien, creo que no puedo hacer mucho. – Confesó Riko mientras se relajaba para su cita con la mejor idol del mundo. – Creo que tendré que dar lo mejor de mí para no arruinar esta cita, ¿verdad Yui? –

Kotegawa sólo se sonrojo para después reír.

Sólo no hagas cosas pervertidas y todo estará bien. – Dijo la peli negra amante de los gatos para acercarse a la castaña y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Recuerda que debes de dar una buena impresión siempre. –

Es hora de bajar a la sala para esperar a Run. – Habló Mikan mientras las demás bajaban dejando solos a Rito como a Lala en la habitación.

La peli rosa miraba a Riko. Había algo que sin importar que pasará siempre seguía siendo Rito, el dulce Rito que la salvo de casarse con alguien que no quería, el mismo que se preocupa por ella como por sus hermanas y que sin duda trata de afrontar todo. La princesa Lala desde que conoció a Rito vio algo en él que no vio en otras personas y ese algo era la pureza de sus sentimientos que, aunque confundidos a lo largo de los años, se han ido consolidando y han aceptado el amor que ella tiene por él.

Riko notó la mirada llena de nostalgia en Lala, así como de cariño. Al principio pensó que ella diría algo, pero fue todo lo contrario. El silencio era absoluto y las miradas de ambas decían todo lo que cada una de ellas sentía por la otra. Lala extendió su mano a su prometido quien sin dudarlo la tomó.

Ambas decidieron bajar tomadas de la mano aprovechando este pequeño tiempo que tenían en donde nadie más que ambas eran las que disfrutaban.

.

Ella estaba nerviosa y no podía estarlo más. Después de mucho tiempo podría tener su cita de ensueños con aquel chico castaño al cual le había tomado un fuerte cariño y que por él se había convertido en toda una Idol. No había manera en que ella tuviera miedo, ya que desde hace mucho ella se confesó al chico que tanto ama. Pero, sería hoy el día que él correspondería a esos sentimientos tan sinceros que ella tenía.

Frente a la casa de Yuuki Rito estaba Run Elsie Jewelria quien en más de una ocasión ha profesado su amor por el próximo Rey de la Galaxia de acuerdo al trono devilukeano.

"Quiero que hoy mis sentimientos por ti sean correspondidos, Yuuki Rito." – Pensó Run mientras caminaba directamente a la puerta de la casa.

Esa misma noche sería la cita que tanto había estado esperando con aquel chico.

Esa misma noche ella quería pasar a formar parte de la familia de Yuuki Rito.


	36. Cita con Run III

**Bien amigos, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Lamento haber tardado un poco, pero en verdad quería hacerlo especial. Espero les guste.**

* * *

¿¡QUÉ!? –

Riko estaba totalmente nerviosa de salir con aquella chica famosa que era su amiga Run, no como dos amigas, sino como una pareja. El color rojo estaba en abundancia en su cara haciendo juego con sus ropas. La hermosa castaña no sabía qué hacer o decir en esos momentos pues frente a ella estaba su amiga quien se había esforzado en verse hermosa.

"Se ve hermosa vestida así." – Pensó Riko mirando de pieza cabeza a su amiga.

Run era una idol muy respetada en Japón y en el resto del mundo; su manera de vestir lucía elegancia más que nada digna de su puesto en la realeza.

Ella traía un hermoso vestido color blanco con finos detalles de color dorado. Llevaba accesorios en color negro con detalles en plata, así como un collar que hacía juego con los accesorios. Llevaba consigo unas sandalias de tacón color blanco y una bolsa de mano color celeste.

Los ojos de Riko no podían apartarse del cuerpo de Run notando que también se había desarrollado.

¿Rito? –

Ah, sí, ¿sucede algo, Run? – La voz llena de nerviosismo hacia que sus amigas rieran por dentro.

¿En serio eres Rito? – Preguntó Run un poco tímida al ver que aquel chico se había transformado en chica

Sí, lo lamento mucho. – Se disculpó Riko jugando con sus dedos.

No me importa. –

¿Eh? –

La castaña estaba sorprendida por eso. Poco a poco la peli azul se acercaba hacia la chica de vestido rojo quien admiraba la belleza que irradiaba la chica. Su mirada presenció cada parte de la joven idol haciendo que se paralizara en presencia de su belleza.

Rito. – Habló Run de manera dulce muy cerca del rostro de la castaña. – Desde que me besaste estando como Ren antes de separarme por completo de él, yo me enamore de ti. –

Aquellos ojos escarlatas de Run brillaban con inocente amor hacia la chica.

Run… - Riko no podía decir más ya que estaba asombrada por la belleza de la idol.

La peli azul soltó una leve risa mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su enamorada. Después se volteó a ver al trío de amigas que ella tenía. Su corazón estaba agradecido con aquel trío por siempre brindarle su amistad.

Muy bien, es hora de irnos a nuestra cita. – Dijo la peli azul. – Lala, Kotegawa-san, Haruna-chan… gracias por permitirme tener esta cita con Rito. –

Bueno, es Riko-chan después de todo ¿no? – Habló Kotegawa mientras soltaba una risa y veía a la castaña con un aura deprimente. – Cuida mucho a Riko. –

Hey, puedo cuidarme sola. – Refunfuño la castaña.

Sí, pero siempre es mejor pedirle a alguien más que te cuide estando como chica. – Dijo Haruna un poco nerviosa al ver como su novio se molestaba al creer que no puede cuidarse mientras era una chica temporalmente.

Bueno Riko, Run, deberían de irse y disfrutar la noche. – En ese momento apareció Lala llevando a la linda pareja fuera de la casa. – Y no regresen hasta que se hayan divertido lo suficiente para no poder volver a la casa. –

Y así la peli rosa cerró la puerta frente a los dos antes las miradas incrédulas de Yui y Haruna.

Muy bien, creo que debemos irnos. – Dijeron ambas mientras se tomaban de la mano para caminar.

.

Ambas chicas disfrutaban de la noche que había llegado apenas habían llegado al centro de la ciudad. Sin duda alguna aquella ciudad cambiaba mucho cuando caía la noche ya que las luces de los locales iluminaban las calles de manera amena. Run llevó a Riko a varias tiendas de ropa a fin de que se probara algunos conjuntos pese a la pena que mostraba la castaña.

El ambiente entre ambas era alegre y mostraba perfectamente los sentimientos de ambas. La idol no despreció el momento de reír un poco y ayudar a su "amigo" a aprender a caminar perfectamente como toda una dama. Riko por su lado se quejaba, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de un agradable rato con Run.

Run, ¿quieres ir a ver más ropa? – Preguntó Riko a su amiga quien sonrió.

No, ahora quiero ir a comer. – Respondió la joven princesa mientras tomaba la mano de Riko. – Lo bueno es que ya has aprendido a correr perfectamente. –

Y así ambas chicas comenzaron a correr en medio de las calles del colorido centro de la ciudad en dirección a un local de comida que conocía perfectamente Run.

Pero aun soy principiante en esto. – Gritó Riko un poco al casi perder el equilibrio.

Después de unos minutos ambas habían llegado a un restaurante que prácticamente dejaba en claro que era algo costoso. Para Riko esto era demasiado debido a que siempre ha preferido una vida llena de cosas básicas y aunque la llegada de Lala movió un poco su vida, ella seguía manteniendo una vida normal.

Oye, Run. –

¿Sí? –

La de ojos carmesí se encontró a Riko sobándose el brazo izquierdo mientras miraba algo sonrojada a otro lado. Run se dio cuenta que no importaba que fuera o si era Riko o Rito, siempre seguía siendo ese chico inocente.

Ven vamos adentro. –

.

Oye Lala, esto es incorrecto. –

En la residencia Yuuki se encontraban las chicas mirando una pantalla donde se apreciaba claramente al par que era Riko y Run. Lala quien estaba algo emocionada creo un invento para ver la bella cita entre su novio y su amiga de la infancia en Deviluke.

Kotegawa-san tiene razón, ¿no es un poco exagerado? – Para Haruna esto era algo que ella en verdad le provocaba sentimientos cruzados por así decirlo.

Tranquilas chicas, este invento es un robot invisible perfectamente diseñado para esta misión. – Expresó Lala alegremente mientras veía a la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

No creo que se correcto. – Dijo Yui un poco sonrojada. – Pero quiero ver como se lleva la cita. –

Haruna por su lado se sorprendió de que la presidenta del comité disciplinario dijera algo así.

Tiene razón Kotegawa-senpai, yo también quiero ver como onii-chan va en su cita. – Mikan había llegado después de subir a dormir a la pequeña Celine quien crecía poco a poco muy a pesar de ella. - ¿Cómo va onii-chan con la cita? –

Pues va por ahí, parece que ser una chica no le ayuda mucho. – Expresó Lala mientras veía a Riko siendo algo torpe.

No noto la diferencia entre que él sea chico o chica. – Respondió Mikan al ver como Riko llegaba a avergonzarse.

Bueno, al menos se cubre la falda para evitar que la gente vea su ropa interior. – Habló Yui calmadamente.

Por su lado Haruna estaba impresionada de que Mikan y Kotegawa sea participes de esa invasión a la privacidad, pero también deseaba ver cómo iba la cita entre ambas. La peli azul se mostraba un poco preocupada de que algo malo pasara.

Y de hecho algo malo estaba por pasar.

.

¿No crees que es algo costosa la cena? – Preguntó tímidamente Riko mientras veía el jugoso plato de carne que estaba frente suyo.

No lo creo. – Respondió Run mientras bebía un poco de soda. – Además es especial para ti, Riko-chan. –

Ante eso Riko no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar un tímido "gracias" de su parte. Run río un poco por la manera de ser de Riko.

Las chicas sin notarlo eran observadas desde fuera del restaurante. Aquella persona que los veía era alguien que siempre estaba acosando chicas en la institución a la que asistían todos. Su mirada estaba fija especialmente en la castaña.

Riko-chan regresó. –

Ambas chicas sintieron una presencia pervertida cerca y con la mirada buscaban a quien pertenecía dicha presencia. De repente las puertas del restaurante se abrieron dejando ver a quien más temía Riko de todas las personas.

Director. – Dijo la castaña asustada.

No puede ser. – Agregó Run algo molesta.

El director de la escuela que es considerado por Yami Lunatique y Kotegawa como un hombre sin escrupulos que ama manosear a las mujeres sin parar. Para Riko esto era malo ya que en verdad era Rito y simplemente el imaginar lo que ese hombre pudiera hacer la ponía toda pálida.

Riko-chan, que bueno que has vuelto. – Decía el pervertido director mientras bailaba haciendo que los comensales vomitaran. – Quiero tocar esos hermosos pechos que tienes. –

Aquello fue suficiente para que Riko quisiera vomitar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pervertido calvo se quitó todo lo que traía puesto haciendo que la gente se desmayara por su físico. Para Run esto era demasiado, le estaba amargando su cita con la persona que amaba. De un segundo a otro el hombre fue directo hacía la castaña quien salió corriendo.

Ven aquí, déjame darte un beso. – Decía el pervertido director mientras intentaba alcanzar a la chica.

¡Lárguese! – Gritó Riko corriendo torpemente por los tacones que llevaba.

No sin antes probar tu cuerpo. – Respondió el director.

¡Déjeme en paz! – Gritaba Riko.

Nunca, eres mi bella dama. –

¡Usted es un viejo senil! –

Puedo ser tu viejo nada más. –

¡No me hable! –

Déjame tocar tus suaves senos. –

La manera en que se comportaba el director enfurecía a Run. La princesa no sólo recibió como insultó aquello por parte del director, sino que también estaba comenzando a sentir una gran rabia.

Sólo una noche. – Comenzó a hablar Run en voz baja e irritada. – Sólo pedí una noche para estar con ella. –

Tanto Riko como el director pararon en seco al sentir una presencia asesina muy diferente a la de Yami. La castaña miró a Run quien desprendía un aura fúnebre y que amenazaba con convertir aquel lugar en una zona de guerra.

Y usted la arruina. –

De repente todos los comensales empezaron a sudar de frío. Los hombres estaban aterrados y algunas mujeres miraban tristemente a Run ya que para toda chica salir con quien quieres es algo que nunca se debe de arruinar.

El director comenzó a tragar grueso al ver como se acercaba Run directamente hacia él.

Muere. –

Afuera del restaurante se escuchaban gritos, así como porras gritando el nombre de Run. La gente fuera de aquel lugar no sabía que era lo que sucedía, pero los gritos de un hombre sufriendo como si fuera castrados ahuyentaron a más de un pervertido cerca y desmayó a otros cuantos.

¡Maldito pervertido! – Decía Run con ira.

Todos miraban impresionados a la hermosa idol que estaba toda despeinada y desarreglada. La de ojos carmesí miró lo que había sucedido. Todo el lugar estaba arruinado por la golpiza que le dio al hombre. De repente su mirada se posó en Riko quien estaba en shock por lo que vio.

Run. –

La castaña no podía creer lo que su amiga hizo.

Yo… - Los ojos de Run comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos. – Lo siento. –

La de cabello celeste turquesa salió corriendo de aquel lugar ante la vista de todos. La castaña no pudo reaccionar rápidamente, pero después salió de ahí persiguiendo a su amiga.

Riko-chan. –

Usted no deja de ser un pervertido. –

Detrás del golpeado director apareció una hermosa rubia de ojos carmesí quien miraba con despreció al hombre que tenía en frente. La mejor asesina de la galaxia odiaba a los pervertidos.

Yami odiaba al director.

Riko estaba corriendo intentando encontrar a su amiga quien había escapado de su vista. La castaña estaba preocupada inmensamente, principalmente debido a que Run este triste por lo que pasó.

Después de correr un poco llegó al parque dónde Run y Ren se habían separado al alcanzar la madurez. La castaña miró a la idol llorando en una banca mientras se lamentaba de todo. Ella caminó hasta acercarse a la chica de ojos carmesí.

¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó Riko sin recibir respuesta.

Run estaba llorando amargamente al mostrarse de esa manera frente a Riko. Ella no quería que su amor pensará mal de ella.

Oye, lo que hiciste fue genial. – Comentó Riko notando que Run seguía llorando. – Run… -

Ese director en verdad no aprende. – Dijo la castaña sin respuesta. – Run, no llores. –

Sin embargo, pese a sus suplicas, Run ignoraba cada petición de su amiga y en vez de parar lloraba aún más.

Riko soltó un suspiro para tomar a Run de los hombros y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. La idol estaba temblorosa al ver a su amiga así y más aun sabiendo lo que había hecho hace poco frente a todos en aquel restaurante.

Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas cayendo en su ropa. Tenía miedo.

Ella tenía miedo de haber arruinado todo.

Te amo Run –

Los labios de Riko y los de Run se unieron siendo la castaña quien decidió juntarlos. Aquel beso transmitió los sentimientos de Rito por ella y el corazón de la joven princesa sentía tranquilidad. Ambas cerraron poco a poco los ojos profundizando aún más aquel beso y dejando fluir las emociones.

Después de unos segundos ambas se separaron totalmente sonrojadas y mirándose con ternura.

Rito –

Run no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo, el chico que amaba correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Bueno, en realidad soy Riko en estos momentos. – Contestó la castaña riendo un poco. – Te amo en verdad, Run. –

¡Rito! – Gritó ella abrazando fuertemente a la castaña quien por poco pierde el equilibrio. - ¡Te amo! –

Dicho eso Riko recibió una lluvia de besos por parte de su amiga haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder de vergüenza.

Por favor para. –

Por otro lado las chicas quienes vieron todo estaban felices por lo que pasó y habían grabado todo para después mostrárselo a ambos. Todas estaban enternecidas con lo que sucedió y en verdad era una bella historia.

Que hermoso. – Dijo Yui con un pañuelo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Es verdad. – Expresó Haruna de la misma manera. - ¿Qué opinas, Lala-san? –

La hermosa princesa heredera al trono del imperio Deviluke miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa.

Rito. – Habló ella en voz baja. – Gracias. –


	37. Celos

**Hola todos, espero que se encuentren bastante bien y es que les quiero decir que últimamente he pensado en iniciar un fanfic nuevo de To Love Ru, pero aun desconozco de que será. La verdad espero que cuando finalice este, pueda con el otro. Una cosa más, para los que les guste Evnagelion, estoy haciendo un fanfic si desean pasar a verlo.**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

 **Celos**

Rito caminaba junto a Lala quien le había hecho compañía durante las compras de ese día. Ambos chicos estaban platicando de manera alegre sobre las cosas que últimamente habían pasado y en verdad se sentían tranquilos de la vida casi normal que llevaban. La princesa miraba con alegría al castaño quien le regalaba una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy, Rito? ― Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosados quien ayudaba al chico con las bolsas del mandado*.

― La verdad, no sé si Mikan hará algo nuevo o cocinará algo que ya hemos probado. ― Respondió el castaño mientras se imaginaba a cierta chica cocinando muy al estilo de cierto anime de cocina que tendrá tercera temporada. ― Sólo espero que Celine no la moleste ya que últimamente Mikan ha estado algo nerviosa. ―

―Cierto, al igual que Neme-chan ― Dijo Lala recordando la actitud de la morena.

― Sí, todavía no puedo creer que ella y yo… ― El chico cortó un poco mientras se sonrojaba al recordar los eventos que sucedieron tiempo atrás. ― Bueno, por lo menos ella ya es feliz. ―

En esos momentos Lala se puso frente al castaño regalándole una de sus sonrisas llenas de alegría que sólo la primera princesa puede lograr.

―No olvides que sí nos casamos, las leyes de la Tierra ya no aplican. ― Le dijo ella en tono muy animado al recordar como Haruna se sentía algo feliz al saber esa información ― Y tanto Haruna como las demás se pueden casar contigo ―

El chico rio un poco al recordar esa condición que tanto Lala como la madre de esta le habían mencionado. Cabe destacar que la chica que más ilusiones tiene con este dato es Momo quien no para de querer agregar chicas a su _harem_.

― Lo sé, lo he pensado ― Respondió el chico llamando la atención de la princesa ya que usualmente Rito le encantaba evadir el tema. ― ¿No es por eso por lo que me les confesé a cada una de ustedes? ―

Lala parpadeó un poco al recordar que eso era cierto. El chico tímido que había conocido cuando llegó a la Tierra cuando ella estaba escapando de Zastin y de la boda arreglada por su padre; aquel jovencito que tenía miedos y preocupaciones casi no quedaban rastros de él.

Los labios de la princesa formaron una bella sonrisa que sonrojo al chico debido a la inocencia de la sonrisa.

―Tienes razón Rito, creo que será mejor volver a casa ―

Y así ambos decidieron regresar a casa, pero el joven chico se quedó un poco pensante debido a la manera en que se comportó su compañera. Debido a que ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien de regreso a casa, el joven no preguntó el por qué su compañera se comportó de esa manera. Llegando a casa, ambos fueron recibidos por las hermanas menores de ambos.

―Hasta que llegan ― Comentó la castaña ayudándoles con las bolsas de mandado a ambos. ― Némesis ya se andaba muriendo de hambre. ―

Rito soltó una pequeña risa debido al pequeño retraso que tuvieron, así como al imaginarse a Némesis falleciendo de hambre después de haber comido mucho hace unas cuantas horas.

― Jeje, lo siento mucho ― Se disculpó Rito mirando a la castaña quien soltó un respiro.

― Sabes que es muy difícil para ella el alimentar dos bocas ― Contestó Mikan quien a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que habló de más notando las miradas confusas de todos. ― Me refiero a que ella y el bebé son dos bocas ―

―Ah, es cierto ella ya va a tener a su hija ― Comentó Nana ahora llevándose las miradas de todos ― ¿No es niña? ―

Mikan a sus adentros soltó un grito alegría ya que fue la propia Némesis quien le pidió mantener el secreto oculto ya que quería que sea sorpresa. Tanto Nana como Momo comenzaron a discutir sobre el nombre que la pequeña podría tener en caso de que sea niña, aunque Momo decía que si terminaba siendo niño debería llevar un buen nombre como hijo de Rito.

El chico se sonrojo un poco debido a la manera en que discutían ambas hermanas debido a que parecía más que hablaban sobre un futuro bebé de parte de ellas que de Némesis. Lala miró eso y aunque tenía la idea de participar un sentimiento oprimía su pecho de manera punzante haciendo que ella ingresará a la casa primero sin que nadie la notase.

La princesa se quitó sus sandalias y decidió subir las escaleras que conducen a la segunda planta. Lala tenía una lucha interna entre sus sentimientos que apenas estaban fluyendo con normalidad. Recordó que antes había tenido una plática con Momo, debido a que está se sentía triste por amar a su prometido.

― Amar ― Dijo Lala en voz baja mientras su cuerpo le conducía a la habitación del chico. ― Rito ―

Sus finas manos tocaron suavemente el picaporte para girarlo y así abrir la puerta de aquel cuarto. Su vista se posó en la cama que en más de una ocasión había compartido con el chico en el pasado. La princesa caminó sin prisa hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó mirando la habitación en la que estaba.

― Rito ―

Un fuerte sentimiento era el que oprimía su pecho y le lastimaba un poco, pero desconocía de lo que se trataba.

― Eso se llama amar y lo que sientes es temor, princesa Lala ―

Una voz conocida para Lala la llevó a ver a la entrada de la habitación. Recargada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Némesis mientras veía fijamente a la princesa quien había bajado un poco la mirada.

― Tú amas a Rito con fuertes sentimientos, princesa ― Habló Némesis mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Lala ― Pero, también sientes algo más cuando amas a alguien y esta persona les presta atención a otras personas que a ti. ―

La chica de cabellos rubios rosados comenzaba a entender a lo que se refería la morena y el por qué se sentía un poco sola desde que impulsó a Rito a continuar con la idea de Momo. Tal vez era su inocencia desmedida lo que hizo que apoyara su idea o el fuerte cariño que sentía por todas; Lala sentía como un gran peso comenzaba a formarse en torno a ella y le oprimiera fuertemente el pecho buscando gritar.

― Princesa Lala ― Némesis captó la atención de Lala haciendo que está la mirase a los ojos ― ¿Has hablado alguna vez con Rito de cómo te sientes últimamente? ―

La princesa miró a su amiga para después negar con la cabeza.

―Auch ― Se quejó Lala quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Némesis.

― Mal, princesa ― Habló Némesis cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a su amiga ― ¿Quién es la prometida del próximo Rey de la Galaxia? ―

― ¿Yo? ― Respondió Lala como si estuviera preguntando.

― Bien, parece que recuerdas quien eres ― La morena soltó una pequeña risa para sentarse justo al lado de la princesa quien miró un poco el vientre de su amiga. ― Es muy complicado estar embarazada, sentarse se vuelve muy agotador. ―

Lala en ese momento soltó una risa haciendo que de la misma manera Némesis riera un poco.

―Creo que lo tendré en cuenta ― Dijo la princesa mientras pasaba su mano por la panza de la morena. ― Pero creo igualmente que serás una gran madre. ―

―Gracias ― Respondió Némesis un poco sonrojada ― Y tú una gran esposa para Rito ―

― Aún me falta perfeccionar mi cocina ― Dijo Lala soltando otra risa al recordar lo mucho que Haruna batalló para enseñarle a cocinar algo especial para Rito ― Némesis ―

― ¿Sí, princesa Lala? ―

― ¿Amas a Rito? ―

La morena parpadeó un poco por tal cuestionamiento ya que antes había dicho que lo amaba.

― Por supuesto, yo amo a Rito con todo mi corazón ―

Lala sonrió un poco al escuchar esto.

― ¿Sientes a veces cómo si algo te apretará el corazón cuando está con alguien más? ―

Aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco a Némesis, pero está ya sabía a lo que venía tal pregunta. Para ella, Lala era una mujer noble, no por su estatus de princesa, sino por el corazón que ella tiene.

― Sabes ― Némesis comenzó a soreír ligeramente mientras veía el techo de la habitación ― Yo cuando vine aquí, jamás pensé encontrarme a alguien como lo es Rito. ―

Lala escuchaba ahora atentamente a Némesis.

― Yo cree todos esos problemas, no era culpa de él que mi vida fuera miserable antes ―

―Némesis ―

― Pero, aun así, él no se detuvo. ― Los ojos de Némesis mostraban un brillo especial y sus manos se posaron en su vientre. ― No sé si fue un error o no, pero ahora yo cargo conmigo el fruto de un amor que pensé que era prohibido. ―

Lala no pudo evitar pensar que por primera vez sentía celos.

― Y de hecho siento celos aún ― Ante eso Lala se sorprendió por lo que dijo la morena. ― Siento celos, celos por el miedo de que él un día me abandone. ―

― Yo… ―

― Sé que Rito me ha dicho que me ama, pero es un miedo que yo tengo ― Por alguna razón la mirada de Némesis mostraba un dolor que muy pocas veces se ha visto en ella y eso se debía a que una persona le mostró que el mundo no es tan malo después de todo. ― Por eso, quiero que me digas que sientes celos de nosotras ―

― Yo no siento celos de ustedes ―

Némesis negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía para fijar su mirada en los ojos color turquesa de la princesa.

― Princesa Lala ― La peli rosa no pudo evitar ver aquellos ojos dorados de Némesis que parecían ver lo más profundo de ella. ― No está mal sentirse celosa, lo que está mal es negarlos. ―

Dicho eso Némesis se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto no sin antes ver a Lala una última vez.

― Por cierto ―

― ¿Sí? ―

― Debes hablar con Rito. ―

Y así la chica salió dejando sola a la princesa Lala quien tenía sus sentimientos algo confusos. Lala se dejo caer a la cama mientras tomaba la almohada de Rito y la abrazaba fuertemente. Ahora debía de ver sus sentimientos y hacer lo correcto, debía decidir que hacer y sólo una persona sabía que decir en estos casos.

― Mamá ―


	38. Visita

**Hola chicos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de To Love Ru. En verdad espero que les guste ya que más o menos le estamos dando una cronología a estas historias que he escrito.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo, pero además les recomiendo el fanfic de La Nueva Presi; es muy recomendable.**

* * *

 **Visita**

Dicen que el amor de una madre siempre es el amor más puro y sincero que hay. Dicen que madre sólo una hay; aunque puedan tomar alguien el rol materno, sólo una ha de haber. A veces peleamos con ellas por lo absurdo que pueden llegar a ser aquellas reglas que ponen, pero lo hacen para protegernos por el amor que nos tienen.

― Mi reina, ya vamos a llegar a la Tierra ― Dijo un hombre de barba canosa quien estaba frente a una mujer.

― Muchas gracias Axel, te puedes retirar ― Contestó la mujer mientras el hombre se retiraba.

Aquella mujer era una de las personas más influyentes que existían en la galaxia. Esposa del unificador de la Vía Láctea, quien logró resistir las cualidades de su especia a lo que consideraba una maldición.

Con ojos color rosa brillante como una piedra preciosa, cabello rubio rosado, así como un buen cuerpo conservado. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba aquella piel radiante de ella. Detalles celestes hacían juego con la prenda y unos zapatos de tacón resaltaban sus torneadas piernas.

Sephie Michaela Deviluke, la reina de la galaxia.

La madre de las princesas Lala, Nana y Momo.

―Es hora de ver cómo han crecidos las tres ―

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, las hijas de la reina de la galaxia estaban en una severa discusión con el chico que aspiraba al trono de la galaxia, aunque este no lo deseara. Yuuki Rito estaba mirando a las tres princesas quienes desean salir a pasear con él, tener una cita con él y capaz hacer algo más con él.

― Rito, debemos salir ― Decía la menor de las princesas tomando el brazo derecho del chico pegándolo a su pecho ― Además Rito-san, podemos hacer cosas después de volver ―

El joven se sonrojo ante eso, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien más tomaba su otro brazo. Girando su cabeza, miró una mirada llena de ternura, así como timidez que Nana solía darle a él.

―Rito, vamos ― La voz de Nana causó un fuerte impacto en él al decirlo con suma ternura ― Por favor ―

Ante eso el rojo en el rostro de Rito aumento más y más cosa que a Momo no le pareció lanzándole dagas con la mirada a su hermana gemela.

― Nana, Rito saldrá conmigo ― Decía Momo aferrándose más al castaño.

― Deberías desistir Momo ― La mirada que le dio Nana a Momo era desafiante ― Yo saldré con Rito el día de hoy ―

― Plana ― Dijo Momo haciendo que Nana se sonroje y soltará a Rito para cubrirse con sus brazos el pecho. ― Necesitas más pecho para poder satisfacer a Rito ―

― T-Tú ― Nana miraba con enojo a su hermana quien sonreía maliciosamente.

En ese momento Rito decidió intervenir poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Nana quien se sonrojo más por eso. Por su lado Momo se puso más celosa ya que Rito le estaba prestando atención a Nana. El castaño decidió poner su otra mano sobre la cabeza de la tercera princesa.

― Ya no peleen, no es bueno hacer eso. ― Dicho eso el joven comenzó a acariciar a amabas sacando sonrojos de ambas. ― No me gusta que se peleen por cosas sin sentido. ―

Las gemelas miraban con suma felicidad las caricias del chico. De un momento a otro ambas ya no deseaban discutir entre las dos, pero sabían que llevar esta relación múltiple no sería nada sencillo. El chico notó en ese momento como ambas gemelas movían ligeramente las colas con alegría.

En esos momentos una puerta se abrió revelando a la mayor de las princesas.

― Hola, Rito ― Dijo la princesa con una caja entre sus brazos ― Nana, Momo, me alegro de que amen a Rito, pero deberían de salir con él al parque o algo así. ―

Rito sólo rio a lo bajo debido a que precisamente evitó una guerra campal relacionada con los pechos de ambas gemelas.

― Por cierto, Lala ― En ese momento Rito miró la caja que traía Lala en brazos ― ¿Qué tienes ahí? ―

La princesa sólo sonrió mientras sacaba una pulsera rosa. Las gemelas al igual que el chico miraban con duda y temor el posible invento que construyó Lala. En ese momento Rito miró a Lala que tenía unos ojos llenos de alegría por probar el inventó.

― Quiero verlo ― Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba aquel objeto el cual comenzó a brillar ― ¿Qué es lo que hace, Lala? ―

― Ya lo verás ― Respondió Lala mientras miraba como de la pulsera una figura blanca de forma femenina tomaba forma. ― Este invento sin nombre permite traer a cualquier chica que ames para no estar solo ―

― Espera, Lala… ―

Sin poder la luz blanca que rodeaba al cuerpo ceso dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño oscuro. Los ojos de Rito lograron verla en todo lo _natural_. La practicante de Kendo, Koujo Rin había sido sacada de sus prácticas y se encontraba ahora frente a Rito, en su casa y desnuda.

― ¿Rito? ― Preguntó la chica con duda al ver al castaño frente suyo. ― ¿Qué sucede? ―

― Invento de Lala ― Respondió el castaño viendo que Rin captaba todo. ― Lo lamento. ―

― No pasa nada ― Dicho esto la chica fue y abrazo al castaño quien se sonrojo. ― Igual quiero pasar tiempo contigo ―

Aquella respuesta no pasó desapercibida por las gemelas las cuales se sentían intimidadas ante el cuerpo de Rin. Lala por su lado miraba feliz a Rito, aunque un poco desilusionada del que el chico no pensará en ella en esos momentos. Ella desde hace unos días estaba con ligeros toques de tristeza que no pasaron desapercibidos por el chico de la casa.

En esos momentos otro haz de luz se materializo, siendo nuevamente con una figura femenina. Al inicio las chicas no supieron de quien se trataba, aunque para el chico ya sabía quién era debido a ciertos _accidentes_ que ya ha tenido con ella en especial.

«Sephie». Pensó Rito mientras veía como el aura blanquecina desaparecía revelando a la mujer más bella de la galaxia. ― Hola ―

Las chicas a su alrededor se quedaron sin habla al ver al ver a la esposa de Gid frente a ellos. Lala y sus hermanas se encontraban con felicidad y miedo al ver a la mujer que les dio la vida frente a ellos. Sephie miró a sus hijas con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, así como examinar a la chica desnuda como al joven que pidió la mano de Lala.

― Hola a todos ― Dijo alegremente la reina para después mirar fijamente a Rito con una sonrisa picarona. ― En especial a ti, _Rey del Harén_. ―

Le hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios rosados miraba como el chico se ponía cada vez más rojo, hasta podía afirmar que salía humo de sus orejas.

― Tranquilo Rito, no debes ponerte así por una broma. ― Para Sephie era muy gracioso ver a su hijo en ley así de tímido frente a ella. ― Mientras no te enamores de mí, todo estará bien. ―

En ese momento la madre de las princesas le mando un beso a Rito quien al ver eso se desmayó ante las palabras de la mujer. En ese momento Nana reaccionó evitando que su amada bestia se lesionara al impactar contra el suelo. Momo por su lado estaba nerviosa ante la visita de su madre y Lala estaba sumamente contenta al verla ahí. Rin sólo podía observar mientras se cubría su cuerpo sintiendo mucha vergüenza al ver a la madre de la prometida de su novio.

― Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Lala alegremente.

― Vine a pasar unos días aquí con ustedes ― Fue la respuesta de Sephie.

― ¿De verdad? ― Preguntó Momo al ver a su madre con esa sonrisa llena de malicia.

― Sí, su padre está reconstruyendo el castillo que destruyo en un entrenamiento. ― Ante eso Momo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ― Lo castigue para que aprendiera a que no debe usar sus poderes. ―

― ¿Te vas a quedar unos días? ― Lala estaba muy emocionada al saber que su madre estará ahí.

―Así es Lala, me quedaré con ustedes. ―

― ¡Sí! ―

― Rito, despierta ― Decía Nana preocupada al ver que el chico estaba todo blanco.

Quién diría que la reina de la galaxia se hospedaría con ellos en la casa donde los problemas era cosa de la vida cotidiana. Ahora Yuuki Rito quien descansaba en la pierna de Nana sufría de un severo ataque al ver su futuro lleno de problemas junto a las chicas y la madre de Lala quien había llegado a la Tierra.

«¿Por qué a mí?»

En ese momento Mikan quien ayudaba a Némesis a bajar las escaleras observó a la madre de las princesas presente frente a todas. La morena quien miró a la charm no dejó la oportunidad para soltar una risa debido a que su chico se había desmayado.

― Hola Mikan, es bueno verte de nuevo. ― Saludó la reina a la hermana de su hijo en ley quien le correspondió él saludo. ― Tú debes ser Némesis, ¿verdad? ―

La chica asintió mientras observaba graciosa la escena. Némesis había tenido un gran avance en su embarazo, siendo este uno sano debido a la naturaleza del mismo. No había complicaciones, ni había riesgos que comprometieran la vida de ella o sus niñas. Sephie se acercó un poco a la joven con quien su marido había luchado tiempo atrás observando que los dorados ojos de Némesis poseían un brillo lleno de felicidad como amor maternal.

― Eres muy hermosa y estoy segura de que las niñas que llevas ahí serán igual de hermosas que su madre. ―

― ¿De verdad lo cree? ― Preguntó Némesis con cierta alegría.

― Por supuesto, ellas dos serán felices de tenerte como madre. ― En ese momento la mirada de Sephie se posó en Rito quien estaba desmayado siendo atendido por Nana. ― Aunque parecer que él disfrutará más el ser padre. ―

― Rito es una persona muy especial, ¿verdad Mikan? ― La castaña asintió ante la afirmación de Némesis quien sonrió. ― Sé que ellas amarán a su padre. ―

― Sí, además de que Nana será una muy buena madre. ―

En ese momento Nana se sobresaltó al oír eso haciendo que la cabeza de Rito chocase con el suelo.

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Gritó Nana con un sonrojo en todo su rostro al imaginarse a sí misma junto a Rito con un par de niñas que dormían junto a ellos dos. ― M-Mamá, aun soy muy joven para ser madre. ―

La madre de Nana rio un poco al ver a su hija de esa manera. No importaba cuanto negara, siempre sabría lo que su pequeña princesa adora más que nada y ese algo era ser amada por Rito. Después observó a Rin quien se seguía cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo observando alegre la situación en la que se encontraba.

― Por cierto, lamento no haberme presentado. ― En esos momentos Rin miró como Sephie se disculpaba haciendo una reverencia. ― Lamento mucho no haberme presentado ante usted, Rin-san. ―

― Eh ― Rin parpadeo un par de veces al ver a la mujer así hasta que recordó que ella era la reina de la galaxia. ― ¡No tiene porque disculparse su alteza! ―

― Pero fue mi error el no haberme presentado. ― Respondió educadamente la madre de las princesas. ― Además por lo que me han contado me falta conocer al resto de las chicas. ―

Rito, quien se había desmayado, se estaba reincorporando debido a la lleagada sorpresa de la madre de las princesas. Momo estaba murmurando cosas con cierta molestia, Nana estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras repetía una y otra vez que no estaba preparada para hacerlo con su _bestia;_ por su parte Némesis junto a Mikan estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras veía como Rin se disculpaba porque Sephie se había disculpado.

Rito veía la escena con algo de cariño hasta que vio como Lala se acercaba a él tendiéndole una mano.

― Rito. ― Dijo Lala mientras el chico tomaba su mano. ― Te amo. ―


	39. Sephie

**Hola mis amigos. Bueno, sé que se ha alargado esta historia, pero es que apenas la quiero terminar me da un nuevo arco jajaja. Sí, terminaré siendo como Naruto sí esto sigue así. Bien, no les tomaré más tiempo para poder seguir con la historia.**

* * *

 **Sephie**

Un nuevo día tocaba para cierta ciudad de Japón donde una hermosa mujer disfrutaba del sueño en compañía de cierto joven. Un momento, ¿esa mujer no es la reina de galaxia?

«¿Cómo llegó ella aquí?»

Yuuki Rito estaba metido en serios problemas, en muy serios problemas. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana cuando alguien ingresó a su habitación, otras veces eran las chicas y ya no habría problemas con eso, pero esta vez era totalmente distinto. A su lado estaba la reina de la galaxia durmiendo al natural siendo sus senos atrapados por las manos de quien en un futuro tomará el cargo de Rey de la Galaxia.

Rito, quien sólo podía ver el cabello de la reina, sentía aquellas partes del cuerpo las cuales conocía de cada una de sus chicas, pero de Sephie apenas iba conociéndolas.

«¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí?» Pensaba Rito mientras sentía la respiración de la madre de Lala. «Son más grandes que las de Lala.»

El joven podía sentir el goce que muchos chicos de su edad sueñan con tener.

― Vamos, no las aprietes tan fuerte. ― Dijo la madre de Lala con voz media adormilada pasando sus manos sobre las de Rito.

Rito podía sentir que su corazón se aceleró al punto máximo de lo más sano y su rostro pasó a tornarse rojo. Sí existía un Dios en el Universo, esté estaría gozando del sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. De repente Sephie tomo las manos de Rito y comenzó a hacer que este jugará con sus senos.

― ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo? ― Sí, el tono de voz confirmaba que la reina estaba dormida y soñando. ― Quiero jugar más. ―

«Esto está mal en todos los sentidos.» Rito podía jurar que estaba sintiendo como se endurecían cierta área del pecho de Sephie. «Gid me va a matar y acabará con cualquier recuerdo mío si se entera de esto.»

― Vamos, dame más ― Rito sabía que lo que estuviera soñando la madre de Lala era algo que no debería saber por su propio bien. ― Sé que deseas. ―

El chico decidió ignorar todo cerrando sus ojos y buscando pensar en algo más. En su mente estaban pasando miles de teorías del por qué la madre de las princesas estaba a su lado, pero lo que más llegaba a su mente es que las princesas pueden que imitaran a su madre. Lala fue la primera en iniciar todo, se sentía avergonzado al tenerla a su lado, pero después el despertar con ella era algo hermoso.

Después, un día llegaron las gemelas y los problemas comenzaban. ¿Debería sentirse mal por pasar por todo eso? No, la verdad no, pero si de algo está seguro era que debía agradecerle a Sephie el haber concebido a tres hermosas jovencitas que en más de una ocasión han puesto su vida en peligro.

«Esta mujer me va a venir matando.» El castaño suspiró hasta que de repente sintió como la hermosa peli rosa comenzaba a mover más rápido las manos de él. «En definitiva, voy a terminar siendo asesinado por la propia Nana y Momo será capaz de matar a su madre.»

― Por favor, no me dejes. ―

Aquello capto la atención de Rito al escuchar esa frase.

― No me dejes, no quiero Gid. ―

¿Acaso algo había pasado entre Gid y Sephie? Rito comenzaba a notar como la madre de Lala dejaba de hacer que este tocara sus senos, sino que ahora ella tomaba ambas manos del chico como si le estuviera suplicando. Si no fuera por la ventana y el reflejo que esta dejaba ver, jamás hubiera visto las lágrimas tristes que bajaban por las mejillas coloradas de Sephie.

― Sephie ―

En ese momento Rito se dio cuenta que habló un poco fuerte provocando que el sueño de mujer se viera interrumpido. El chico sólo se limitó a imitar sonidos que hacen los adultos cuando los bebes están a punto de levantarse logrando así mantener a Sephie dormida, pero en ese momento la mayor se giró para quedar frente de Rito dejando que el chico viera el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas. Rito, quien tenía sus manos libres del agarre de Sephie, quito algunos mechones de cabellos que caían por su rostro y notó que los labios de ella temblaban ligeramente.

«¿Qué te sucedió?»

En ese momento Rito se levantó de la cama para después cubrir a la madre de las princesas con una manta.

― Te quiero, Gid ― Dijo entre sueños y con cierto dolor la reina de la galaxia. ― No me dejes sola ―

Rito no pudo sentir cierta lástima por ella, pero además de tristeza de saber que algo pudo surgir entre los padres de las princesas, provocando que la pobre reina se sintiera triste. El joven se acercó lentamente a la frente de Sephie y le deposito un suave beso que calmó ligeramente a la reina.

― Duerme bien ―

Rito decidió salir de su habitación, pero al momento de salir se encontró con Rin quien le esperaba fuera. La castaña traía una camisa de Rito como prenda de dormir además de traer el cabello suelto. Rito la miró y entendió que ella vio todo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue Rin quien tomó la palabra.

― No debes dormir junto a una mujer casada, más si ella es la madre de tú futura mujer. ― Fueron las palabras de Rin que le provocó cierto dolor al chico. ― Pero, eso diría yo si no viera tu cara de estrés. ―

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el chico cayó directo en su broma.

―Vamos, ven aquí. ― En esos momentos Rin abrazó al pobre de Rito con mucho cariño para después darle un beso en los labios que el chico aceptó rompiéndolo después de varios segundos. ― ¿Mejor? ―

― Mejor ―

― Lo sabía ―

― ¿De verdad? ―

― Sí, es obvio que después de todo este tiempo he mejorado al besarte. ―

― Tus besos son tan orgullosos. ―

― Son besos de adultos. ―

Ambos rieron un poco debido a eso. Después de casi un año y medio de todo lo sucedido, Rin por fin se centraba en lo que deseaba ser y eso era ser aquella esposa de Rito que tanto quiere. Pero no sólo es ser una esposa normal para ella, sino ser la mejor esposa disciplinada que pueda tener. La pareja decidió bajar a la sala sin hacer ruido para no alertar a las chicas y en especial para no alertar a cierta princesa pervertida. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados de manera tierna, siendo que Rin tenía sus piernas arriba del sofá y estaba siendo rodeada por Rito.

― ¿Ella tuvo problemas con su marido? ― Preguntó Rin sin rodeos a lo que Rito suspiró. ― Ya veo, ese suspiró lo dice todo. ―

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan perspicaz? ―

― Desde que Saki-sama me obligó a ver esas novelas de romance ―

― ¿Quieres ver una? ―

― ¿Quieres que use la funda de mi espada contra ti? ―

Rito no pudo más que reír ya que jamás se hubiera creído que Rin fuera así de risueña. La castaña sonrió mientras un rubor carmesí teñía sus mejillas haciéndola lucir sumamente tierna.

― ¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar? ― Preguntó Rito mientras se levantaba del sofá. ― ¿Algo en especial? ―

― Quiero arroz con huevo ― Respondió la castaña mientras se levantaba y saltaba a los brazos de Rito. ― Después hablaremos de esto con Lala. ―

― Pero Rin

― Sin peros, debemos de hablar con ella. ― La seriedad en el rostro de la castaña definía todo y ese todo era hablar sobre esto con quien sería la futura reina de la galaxia. ― Guardar secretos al final consumen el alma, recuerda. ―

― Lo sé, pero ¿y si la situación es delicada? ― El chico trataba de evitar ser convencido por Rin de hablar con Lala.

― Zastin esta con Saki-sama, así que le podemos preguntar sobre esto. ― Rito no sabía que decir ante la respuesta de Rin ya que era demasiado buena para encontrar errores. ― Y si no sabe nada, tendríamos que esperar. ―

― Bueno, me parece bien ― Dijo Rito mientras ponía en el suelo a Rin quien le rodeo el torso con un abrazo. ― Pero nada de hablar de esto con nadie más. ―

― No tienes porque prevenirme ― Respondió Rin con una sonrisa orgullosa.

― Lo sé, pero no confió en que Momo o Némesis quieran saber algo después. ―

Rin sólo pudo negar, pero sabía perfectamente que esas dos cuando estaban unidas eran un peligro. Pero, sin sospecharlo alguien les estaba escuchando desde las escaleras. Sephie Deviluke sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba en la Tierra sólo de visita para ver a sus niñas, sino que además estaba por otra causa mayor. La mujer se recargó contra la pared mientras comenzaba a soltar lágrimas de dolor, un dolor que no quería que nadie más lo viera.


	40. Conversación

Nota: No soy dueño de To Love Ru, ni mucho menos su creador.

* * *

 **Conversación**

― Niñas, es hora de que bajen a comer. ―

La voz de Sephie se escuchaba por toda la residencia Yuuki al llamar a todas las chicas que compartían un vínculo especial con el joven Rito. Ella se mostraba impresionada al verlas a veces a todas reunidas en una casa muy pequeña, aunque de hecho su hija Lala había hecho uso de la tecnología de deformación espacio tiempo con lo que hizo más recamaras para todas, aunque tanto Mea como Yami no deseaban vivir ahí ya que amaban el departamento que compartían con Tearju sensei.

― Gracias por llamar a las chicas. ― El joven Rito se encontraba junto a Mikan cocinando un gran desayuno para todos, incluidos Yami y Mea las cuales venían a ver a la hermana de Rito como a Nana. ― Por cierto, Mikan, ¿crees que Yami le gusté el regalo que le compré?

― Yo digo que sí, además es un regalo tuyo. ― Respondió la castaña con una fuerte concentración para preparar los platillos. ― Recuerda que ella te ama mucho, demasiado se podría decir. ―

― Tu hermana tiene razón. ― La que habló ahora era Sephie quien estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación de los hermanos. ― Esa chica te ama mucho, se puede decir que te ama tanto como lo hace Kotegawa o Nana ―

La hermosa mujer miraba pícaramente al castaño quien se sonrojo ya que conoce perfectamente el verdadero _yo_ de Nana y Kotegawa.

― Debería de aconsejarte que cargarás con los _globitos_ ― Señaló Sephie a un consejo que daban todos los padres a sus hijos haciendo sonrojar a Mikan como a Rito. ― De todos modos, dudo que los usen ya que se nota que quieren tener unas hijas como Némesis. ―

En ese momento la nariz de Mikan comenzó a gotear sangre para posteriormente salir de la cocina con dirección al baño.

― Parece que ella también quiere. ― Fueron las palabras de Sephie quien miraba la dirección que tomo la castaña. ― Igual, me dijeron que ambos no son hermanos. ―

Nuevamente para Rito, se tocaba el tema más delicado que ha tenido su familia desde el embarazo que Némesis. Sephie notó que toco algo que no debía de tocarse y antes de decir algo vio como Rito suspiró para después acercarse a ella y ponerle una mano en el hombro. La mujer bajo la mirada se sentía mal consigo misma al tocar algo como eso y ella sabía perfectamente el sentimiento de dolor que a veces los corazones solían liberar ante la tristeza.

― No pasa nada ya que eso es cosa del pasado. ― Sephie notó la sonrisa serena que tenía Rito en el rostro. ― Además, sé perfectamente los sentimientos de ella, pero yo no puedo forzar a que salgan de manera abrupta. ―

― Sé que Mikan me ama, pero la imagen que tenemos de ambos es imposible de borrarla y sé perfectamente que aún es raro para nosotros el hablar como antes, el estar juntos como antes. ― Rito miró aquellos orbes rosados que eran los ojos de Sephie los cuales pedían a gritos amor. ― Pero, igual casi todo regresado a la normalidad. ―

La madre de Lala se confundió ante lo que escuchó.

― ¿Casi todo?

― Sí, casi todo.

― Pero, si nada ha cambiado.

― Bueno, tan sólo debes observar.

― ¿Observar qué?

Rito decidió no responder sino seguir con la preparación de la comida dejando a Sephie haciendo un mohín por lo malo que llegaba a ser Rito. El castaño sólo se limitó a reír al ver que la mujer era la viva imagen y conducta de las tres princesas. En ese momento el joven recordó lo que sucedió hace unos días, así como la insistencia de Rin de poder hablar con Zastin.

― Ahora sé que las tres no sacaron nada de Gid. ― Dijo el chico mientras notaba como la madre de Lala seguía con lo suyo. ― Se parecen más a ti que a nadie. ―

― Sí, creo que mi marido no les dejo nada salvó la genética Deviluke a las tres. ―

Aquella respuesta estaba en el tono alegre y calmado que usaba siempre muy diferente al tono triste que tenía la noche anterior. Rito pensaba que tal vez eso sólo era una pesadilla que tuvo la madre de Lala, pero por alguna razón las palabras de Rin estaban frescas en su mente.

 _Guardar secretos consumen el alma_

El castaño debía darle la razón a su novia, ya que él sufría de eso. Un remordimiento grande le consumía al momento de guardar un secreto. Recordó la vez en que Némesis se sintió mal y fue llevada a la clínica de Mikado donde las chicas se enteraron del embarazo de la morena. No fue fácil los días siguientes el verlas al rostro y si no fuera por ellas, jamás se hubiera perdonado por _fallarles_.

«―Rin tiene razón, debo de hablar de esto con Lala. ― El castaño sentía el peso de la madurez sobre sus hombros y ahora debía tomar las decisiones con cautela, pero al mismo tiempo mantenerse firme en las mismas. ― »

―Por cierto ― La charm miró a Rito quien le había hablado notando una mirada dulce de él que le causo un ligero sonrojo. ― ¿Has salido de compras? ―

La madre de las tres princesas parpadeó un par de veces para después negar a la pregunta que le hizo el castaño.

―Bueno, hoy iré a visitar a mi padre así que pensé que podrías ir con Lala y las chicas a ver las tiendas de ropa. ―

― ¿Tiendas de ropa?

― Así es, creo que necesitas ropa más adecuada.

― ¿Estás diciendo que mi gusto de la moda es anticuado?

― Yo no dije eso.

Sephie miraba a Rito con una mirada de molestia al sentirse ofendida por las palabras del castaño frente a su gusto por la moda. La peli rosa infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos para seguir mirándolo inquisitivamente provocando que el pobre de Rito quisiera estallar a carcajadas al verla. Era una guerra entre quien presionaba más a quién, aunque la idea de novio de Lala era principalmente hacer que la madre de ella accediera a salir con las niñas para poder hablar con Zastin en el departamento de trabajo de su padre. El rey del harén como es llamado veía una niña algo caprichosa en Sephie al ver cómo le seguía mirando exigiendo la disculpa de él ante una ofensa que jamás se dio.

― Bien, lo lamento. ― Rito observó como la charm sonreía victoriosamente.

― Así me gusta.

― Pero de todos modos irás a comprar ropa.

― ¿Por qué?

― Las ropas que usas, en especial los vestidos, te pueden causar muchos problemas.

― Bien. ― Sephie nuevamente infló sus mejillas para mirar a otro lado. ― Pero me dirás si te gustaron o no lo que compre. ―

― Bueno, sirve que todas me hacen otro desfile de modas. ― En ese momento Rito se lamentó internamente por acceder a tal petición. «―Mantenme―»

En ese momento estaba entrando Mikan quien había regresado del baño con dos pañuelos que tapaban su nariz, al parecer la sangre los había teñido de rojo. Sephie como Mikan no pudieron evitar sonreír para después borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara al ver como Mikan les lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

―Dicen algo y juro que no comen en toda una semana. ― Dijo la castaña con voz de ultratumba.

Ambos, Rito y Sephie, sintieron mucho frío al escuchar esas palabras, así como la muerte acechándolos a través de las palabras de Mikan.

― ¡Rito! ―

En ese momento Lala había llegado a la cocina con suma alegría saltado a abrazar a Rito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el chico casi perdiera el equilibrio. Mikan no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver como Lala le daba una lluvia de besos a su hermano mayor. Sephie estaba maravillada al ver la viva imagen de ella al querer abrazar a Gid, cosa que le causó cierta presión en el corazón.

― Ah Lala ― Dijo el castaño siendo literalmente asfixiado por el amor de su novia

― No digas nada Rito, no dormiste conmigo anoche. ― Contestó ella regalándole una mirada de molestia igual a su madre. ― Te estuve esperando. ―

― Lo siento princesa Lala, lamento haber tomado a Rito. ―

En ese momento ingresó Rin quien llevaba puesta la camisa de Rito, así como su cabello suelto. La chica amante del kendo estaba muy alegre mientras Lala estaba alegre de igual manera al ver a Rin feliz con Rito, aunque con ligeros celos.

― Bueno, no pasa nada. ― Contestó Lala mientras soltaba a Rito y se giraba para ver a su madre. ― Mamá, por cierto, ¿quieres ir de compras? ―

La madre de Lala parpadeó un par de veces ya que ella creía que su hija estaba lejos y además Rito no podía creer tampoco lo que escuchaba. Mikan por su lado no comprendía la actitud de ambos y simplemente se limitó a seguir con la comida ya que faltaba poco para que Némesis despertara y sabía perfectamente que con el avanzado estado de embarazo ella comía más de lo usual.

― Bueno, es que yo… ― Sephie trataba de decirle "no" a su hija, pero la mirada llena de alegría en ella pudo más que su convicción. ― Esta bien, saldré de compras contigo. ―

Rito sonreía triunfante de que ahora estaba más asegurada la salida de Sephie con sus hijas para poder ir a conversar con Zastin.

― Pero, sí al final Rito nos deja modelar para él. ― Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras veía como Rito se sonrojaba.

― ¡Mejor aún si Rito nos ve modelar! ― Grito Lala de alegría mientras el castaño lloraba internamente.

― ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ― Preguntó Rin mientras tomaba uno panqueques recién hechos por Mikan.

― Por supuesto. ― Respondió Lala.

― Bien, sé que a Rito le gustará vernos a cada modelando para él. ― Decía Sephie de manera picarona al castaño.

― Más si modelamos lencería. ― Agregó Rin.

― A Rito le gusta vernos más desnuda, así que la lencería será mejor para él. ― Habló Lala de una manera tan tranquila e inocente que no iba de acuerdo con la idea.

― ¿Quieres vernos desnudas, Rito-sama? ― Dijeron las tres a la vez provocando que Rito se sonrojara.

En ese momento Rito no sabía que decir ya que incluso la madre de Lala se unió a las dos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared o, mejor dicho, Rito estaba entre sus sentimientos y el verlas a ambas como Dios las trajo al mundo. Quería parar todo en esos momentos antes de que Momo llegase para complicar las cosas y…

― Vaya, vaya Rito-san, parece que disfrutarás el día de hoy. ―

Y acababa de llegar Momo usando una prenda de Rito al igual que lo hacía Rin.

― Momo ― Dijo Rito un poco tembloroso al ver como se le acercaba la hermana gemela de Nana. ― S-Sabes, deberías de ―

― ¿De qué Rito-san? ― Preguntó Momo moviendo su cola de manera sexy.

Rito en esos momentos trago de golpe al ver a las chicas en un estado así. Él no podía más que quedar sin habla ante la belleza de las femeninas y sólo le quedaba aguantar como buen hombre a los encantos provocativos de su harén.

― Onii-chan ― En ese momento Rito volteó a ver a Mikan quien se acercó a él con una mirada llena de dulzura que contrastaba con el ambiente sexy de sus huéspedes. ― Eres un pervertido. ―

Rito no pudo más que sentir un duro golpe en el alma al escuchar tales palabras de parte de Mikan. El pobre al oír eso quedo blanco como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo y era que después de mucho tiempo Mikan le había llamado _onii-chan_. Las chicas miraban preocupadas al porbre castaño mientras Mikan regresaba a terminar de preparar el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

«Onii-chan, te amo»


	41. Verdad

**Verdad**

* * *

Gid Luceon Deviluke, un nombre muy temido y respetado a través de la galaxia por ser el hombre que determinó el destino de la misma hace años. Una guerra, una guerra que amenazaba la paz de la Vía Láctea con una mancha de muerte y destrucción a su paso, sería cesada por las manos del nato guerrero. Durante su trayecto para entrenar y ser el más poderoso guerrero de su casta, se encontraría con una hermosa chica que lamentablemente sufría de un don que a su vez era su maldición; Sephie Michaela era una charm de nacimiento por lo que era considerada una persona bella, pero a la vez era atesorada por esa belleza característica de su raza. Gid, durante ese viaje la salvó a ella de ser atacada por hombres de baja voluntad que cayeron subyugados a su encanto natural. Desde ese momento ambos, Gid y Sephie, se mostraron felices el uno con el otro.

― Dime Gid-sama, ¿encontraste a tu querida esposa?

En el palacio real una hermosa voz femenina recorría el cuarto del trono real llegando a oídos del Rey de Deviluke.

― Aún no sé dónde se encuentra, mi lady. ― Informó el azabache sentado en su trono mientras sostenía una copa de vino agitándola levemente. ― Pero, al ser una charm no podrá estar lejos. ―

― Sabes perfectamente que ella no debe seguir viva, _mi amado rey_

― No lo estará.

― ¿Qué hay de la chica?

― _Ella_ estará contigo a tu lado en matrimonio, mi lady.

― Eso espero

― Así se hará.

Los ojos del Rey brillaron en tono rojizo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se plasmaba en su rostro antes de dar un sorbo a aquel vino rojizo.

En la Tierra, por su lado la vida estaba un tanto tranquila para las hijas del mismo rey. El tiempo había dejado que la gran familia de Rito continuara creciendo más y más, ya que la llegada de dos almas nuevas a este mundo estaba próxima. Yuuki Némesis quien se encontraba en la última etapa de su embarazo estaba preocupando mucho a Rito quien comenzó a comprar cosas como pañales, biberones, así como medicinas en caso de que las niñas se enfermen. Entre las cosas que tenía en mente era poder hablar con Zastin quien accedió a ayudarlo a comprar las cosas.

― ¿Así que la madre de las princesas Lala, Momo y Nana se encuentra en la Tierra? ― Preguntaba al guerrero que mantenía un perfil de trabajo como ayudante del padre de Rito. ― No fui notificado de tal acto de presencia. ―

― Lo sé, ella apareció de la nada. ― Contestó Rito mientras pensaba aún en la razón de por qué Sephie se metió a su cama.

― Aunque me sorprende que no estuviera Axel presente.

― ¿Axel?

En ese momento Zastin notó que el caballero protector de Sephie no hizo acto de presencia frente al prometido de Lala.

― Sí, es un hombre alto de barba blanca con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho. ― Informó Zastin un tanto confundido ya que en caso de darse algo como esto, aquel caballero iría junto a la madre de las princesas. ― ¿No se presentó ante ustedes? ―

― No, sólo la madre de Lala bajó.

― Esto es muy extraño.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Axel es muy protector de la reina y siempre se mantiene oculto a menos que sea frente a la familia real.

El castaño se confundió un poco más respecto a este tema e incluso el mismo Zastin estaba en las mismas. Sí la madre de las princesas tenía una escolta como las princesas, ¿por qué no se mostró sabiendo que Rito era el prometido de Lala? Para el espadachín algo estaba mal y más aún cuando las noticias de la red de combate dejaron de ser muy transmitidas.

― ¿Qué crees que sea, Zastin?

― No lo sé aún, Rito-dono, pero investigaré un poco al respecto.

En ese momento el rubio blanquecino miró como el prometido de Lala paró su caminata para voltear a verlo de manera seria. Unos ojos llenos de determinación, amor y sobre todo valía, estaban plasmados en la mirada del joven que tenía frente suyo. Muy pocas veces el guardián de las princesas veía aquella flama de valor en el chico cosa que le impresionaba.

― Sólo quiero decirte que algo sucedió antes de que Sephie viniera. ― Informó el castaño con un leve toque de tristeza. ― Necesito saber si algo ha sucedido con el padre de Lala. ―

― Rito-dono

― Sephie, ella ― Los recuerdos de ver a la madre de Lala angustiada seguían frescos en él. ― Ella lloraba y pedía que él no la dejara. ―

Zastin prestaba atención a las palabras del hijo en ley de Gid, pero parecía algo imposible de creer puesto que hace unos meses ellos habían ido al planeta a ver el castillo real.

― No sé qué sucedió, pero quiero saber cómo arreglarlo. ―

El espadachín sonrió al ver la determinación de Rito estallando de alegría.

― Esa es la actitud de un verdadero Rey. ― Decía alegremente Zastin para abrazar a Rito con toda su fuerza. ― Rito-dono, estoy tan orgullos de usted. ―

― G-Gracias, p-pero no puedo ―

― Ah lo lamento. ― Respondió Zastin soltando al chico quien respiraba agitadamente.

― No importa ― Dijo un tanto jadeante el castaño.

― Bueno, entonces lo dejo para poder iniciar con la investigación. ― Zastin hizo una reverencia para después retirarse.

El castaño reía nervioso al notar que pese al tiempo que ha vivido el guardia real en el la Tierra, este era prácticamente el mismo. El castaño camino otro rato para ir en busca de lo que necesita para Némesis y las niñas que están por nacer. Si le hubieran preguntado si deseaba ser padre a una edad tan corta hace mucho tiempo, quizás el chico hubiera respondido de otra manera, quizás incluso hubiera negado el querer tener una esposa en ese momento.

«―Y ahora me veo casado con todas ellas. ― Pensaba el castaño quien pasó por una tienda notando que era de novias. ― Se verán muy lindas vestidas así―»

En ese momento alguien le tomó de la espalda logrando poner pálido al chico quien sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo.

― Hola Rito ― Aquella voz logró calmar al pobre de Rito al saber de quién se trataba. ― ¿Cómo ha estado mi objetivo primordial? ―

― Hola Yami ― Saludó Rito quien se giró para ver a la ex asesina la cual sujetaba una bolsa de su alimento favorito. ― ¿No te cansas de comer eso? ―

― No ― Respondió fríamente Yami a su novio.

― No es necesario que seas tan fría. ― El castaño miró a la rubia quien estaba ligeramente ruborizada. ― Por cierto, ¿me acompañas? ―

La rubia notó como el chico le ofrecía el brazo cosa que ella aceptó tomándolo. Aunque no estuviera tanto tiempo con él últimamente, ella quería decirle que, aun así, el amor que ella tenía por él era verdadero y que no se daría por vencida en estar en el corazón de la chica.

La pareja camino por las tiendas que había en ese lugar en busca de las cosas que necesitaban para la llegada de las sobrinas de Yami. Los dos iban tienda tras tienda en busca de algo de utilidad y para sorpresa de Rito, Yami sabía todo sobre bebés al parecer, pero lo que más notaba era el ligero rubor que tenía en las mejillas al momento de hablar de eso.

― Yami, ¿te gusta estar aquí? ―

La rubia miró a Rito con cierta confusión, pero ella ya sabía a lo que venía aquel cuestionamiento.

― Es más que obvia la respuesta, ¿no lo crees, Rito? ― El castaño sonrió ante la respuesta ya que sabía cómo era precisamente la rubia. ― ¿Te gusta cómo ha ido todo, Rito-san? ―

― Por supuesto. ― Respondió el castaño tranquilamente. ― Además, eres la mejor amiga de Mikan, ella ha sido muy feliz con tu amistad. ―

La rubia se ruborizó un poco ante aquel comentario del castaño ya que era verdad que la hermana de su objetivo era su mejor amiga.

― Por cierto, Yami. ― La voz de Rito interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia quien le miró con curiosidad. ― Necesito contarte algo. ―

Ante eso la rubia sintió como el ambiente entre los dos cambió por lo que no se negó a la petición de su amado.

En otro lugar, cerca de la oficina de trabajo del padre de Rito y Mikan, se encontraba Zastin portando su armadura Deviluke intentando contactar con la armada real teniendo un éxito nulo. Los guardaespaldas de la princesa Lala, los compañeros de Zastin, se encontraban rumbo a la casa de Rito para proteger a las princesas ya que esto no le daba buena espina al espadachín.

― Si la armada real no contesta, algo está mal. ― Murmuró el espadachín sintiendo como alguien se acercaba detrás.

― Es inútil contactar a los otros. ― Aquella voz madura llena de experiencia hizo que Zastin tocase levemente su espada. ― ¿Me vas a atacar, Zastin? ―

― Sí es necesario, lo haré por Rito-dono. ― Afirmó el líder de la guardia Deviluke en la Tierra volteándose para ver al guardaespaldas de la reina. ― ¿Por qué la reina se encuentra en la Tierra, Axel-sama? ―

― Debes comprender que la reina ya no es digna de portar ese título. ― Ante eso el mayor mostró una mirada llena de arrogancia como de desprecio. ― ¿A quién serás leal? ―

― Soy leal a la familia real. ― El guardaespaldas de la princesa no apartó la vista de quien alguna vez fue su mentor. ― Responde, ¿qué sucede en Deviluke? ―

El supuesto guardaespaldas de Sephie comenzó a caminar alrededor de quien alguna vez fue su aprendiz. La diferencia de edad en ambos era notoria, por lo que la experiencia también debería de ser diferente. Axel no apartó los ojos de la mano de Zastin a sabiendas de que el espadachín podría atacarle en cualquier instante.

― ¿A quién eres leal, Zastin? ― Nuevamente preguntó el mayor con una ligera sonrisa. ― ¿A esas niñas o al rey que nos brindó la paz que necesitaba esta galaxia? ―

El espadachín se estaba cansando de aquel cuestionamiento ya que él era leal a la familia real incluyendo a Rito-san.

― Aquella charm no es más que un estorbo para nuestro Rey. ― De un segundo a otro el mayor dio un sorpresivo salto apartándose del radio de ataque de su estudiante. ― Sephie debe ser asesinada. ―

Desenvainando su espada, el leal sirviente al Rey se apresuró para cortar a la mitad a Zastin quien intercepto el ataque con su hoja viendo que su antiguo maestro llevaba odio en él. Un duelo entre los mejores espadachines de Deviluke había iniciado y de este sólo uno saldría victorioso. Axel no alargaría el duelo ya que tenía un objetivo claro y ese era acabar con la madre de las princesas.

― Entiende que ella ya no le es útil a tu rey. ― Aquellas palabras llenaron de cólera al guardaespaldas de las princesas. ― ¿Has pulido tus ataques en todo este tiempo?, en verdad eres intrigante ―

Zastin atacaba como podía, pero al ser su maestro este fácilmente podía predecir los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia él. Su hoja siendo interceptada por al hombre de barba provoco que tuviera que sostener firmemente su espada para no perderla.

Ataque tras ataque e intercepción tras intercepción, aquella lucha comenzaba a ser una pérdida de tiempo para quien tomaría la vida de la reina quien vivía bajo la casa del futuro rey de la galaxia. Zastin trataba de vencerle, pero le era imposible por lo que Axel decidió darle una patada en el estómago para después con su cola mandarlo a volar chocando con un árbol.

― ¿No has podido pulir más tus habilidades? Eso debería ser un problema. ― Axel camino lentamente hacia Zastin listo para eliminar a su viejo aprendiz. ― De verdad, lamentaré haber acabado contigo. ―

Zastin miró a su viejo maestro el cual tenía una mirada muy diferente a la que recordaba.

― Nos vemos, viejo amigo. ―

Axel alzó su espada listo para acabar con Zastin, pero de repente una hoja se interpuso entre ambos, así como múltiples disparos de plasma fueron lanzados directo contra el viejo guerrero.

― ¿Qué demonios? ― Grito alarmado mientras esquivaba apenas los ataques.

«― Esos ataques son de… ―»

En ese momento frente a Zastin apareció Mea Kurosaki, la hermana menor de Yami Lunatique. La pelirroja estaba portando su traje de mercenaria y además se notaba con una mirada llena de tranquilidad mientras obsevaba como el otro espadachín retrocedía. La cola de caballo de Mea se había transformado en una hoja de espada y Zastin notó lo que pretendía hacer y antes de que pudiera advertirle algo a la amiga de Nana esta le interrumpió.

― Sabes Zastin, necesitó que me apoyes en esta tarea. ― Dijo Mea mientras volteaba a ver al interés amoroso de cierta chica. ― Además, si mueres aquí es probable que Saki-senpai mate a Rito. ―

― Eh ― El hombre no sabía de qué estaba hablando la pelirroja.

― Muy bien, tú ― En ese momento Mea señaló a Axel quien sostenía firmemente su espada esperando un ataque de la chica. ― Sabes de mi naturaleza, así como la de mi hermana y espero que conozcas la naturaleza de Neme-chan, pero si deseas un combate con alguien como yo y glorificarte hasta donde puedas, te daré el gusto de asesinarme. ―

El hombre apenas y había entendido un poco, pero lo poco que entendió fue más que suficiente.

― Así que, ¿podré asesinar a un arma de transformación? ― Los ojos del guardaespaldas de Sephie mostraron determinación para acabar con la vida de Mea. ― Una vez que acaba contigo, asesinaré a tus hermanas. ―

De un segundo a otro Axel salió corriendo en dirección a Mea levantando su espada sólo para que la pelirroja también corriera en dirección a él. Las hojas de ambos chocaron en el primer ataque sacando chispas. Mea en ese momento comprendió que había algo en la espada del Devilukeano como en su manera de combatir que le resultaba bastante familiar.

Nuevamente el mayor en un ataque raído intento atacar a Mea con el fin de cortarla a la mitad siendo esquivado su ataque. La chica de ropas negras y sexy mente ajustadas le dio una patada en el rostro al guerrero quien retrocedió por el golpe para posteriormente recibir una lluvia de estocadas de parte de Mea los cuales desviaba con la espada. Zastin, quien se había recuperado del ataque anterior, miraba impresionado la manera de combatir de Mea quien estaba poniendo en serios aprietos a su antiguo maestro.

― Vaya, parece ser que no eres tan bueno como esperaba. ― Se burlaba Mea mientras miraba como el hombre fruncía el ceño. ― Vaya, parece que te hice enojar.

― ¡Cállate! ― Gritó él pateando a Mea y lanzándola unos metros atrás.

― Fue un buen golpe, lo admito. ― Dijo Mea ligeramente adolorida. ― Pero, he luchado con Yami en su modo más poderoso, no eres más que una hormiga a lado de ella. ―

Axel sintiendo rabia en contra de la pelirroja, decidió ir a darle el último golpe sólo para ser detenida por múltiples espadas que nacían del cabello de la chica.

― Oh, es cierto, se me olvidó decirte que mi cabello es mi arma principal. ― Las palabras tranquilas de Mea no dejaron tranquilo al guerrero. ― Pero ¿olvidaste que puedo disparar plasma?

Algunas hojas se transformaron en cañones los cuales comenzaron a emitir un brillo color violeta. El hombre dejó de atacar a la pelirroja para poder retroceder y escapar de los ataques de Mea olvidando que ella podía atacar de lejos. La chica en disparó en contra de Axel quien al ver los disparos venir uso su espada para absorber los disparos de Mea, dejando impresionado a Zastin, pero no a la chica.

― ¿Qué sucede, perra? ― Decía Axel riendo al ver que los ataques de la chica fueron inefectivos en contra suya. ― ¿No te esperabas eso? ―

Zastin se había logrado reincorporar justo a tiempo tomando su espada para unirse a Mea, pero está nuevamente interrumpió a quien protegía a las princesas.

― Sabes Zastin, esa espada de ese viejo maestro tuyo es interesante. ― Tanto Axel como Zastin miraron a la pelirroja quien se retiró su top dejando al descubierto su pecho, pero ninguno de los espadachines se inmuto. ― Odio cuando tengo que disparar y el calor hace que se pegue mi ropa al cuerpo. ―

En ese momento el cabello de Mea se transformó en un cañón aún más grande para sorpresa de Axel, pero no para Zastin.

― Lástima que usa el mismo principio que Neme-chan. ― Los ojos violetas azulados de Mea mostraban una fría mirada que recorrió la espalda del viejo hombre. ― Mientras más poder se roba, más fácil es romper una barrera. ―

Los ojos de Axel se abrieron mientras Mea disparaba en contra de él. El rayo de energía lanzado iba directo contra el hombre quien al no saber qué hacer nuevamente usaba su espada interponiéndola contra el ataque de Mea. Axel en ese momento se sentía afortunado y no creía que las palabras de Mea fueran verdad.

― ¡Sólo eres una habladora! ― Gritó él.

― ¿De verdad? ―

Axel notó que la hoja de su espada estaba agrietándose.

― ¡Ahora Zastin! ― Gritó Mea mientras el caballero salía corriendo en dirección a Axel.

― ¡No te dejaré vencer! ― Los ojos de Axel mostraron miedo al ver como Zastin iba directo en contra suya. ― ¡Muere! ―

En tan sólo un segundo el filo de la hoja atravesó la armadura del viejo guerrero quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Mea miró con satisfacción el resultado sintiendo un gran alivio de que el combate no hubiese tornado peor. Axel soltó la espada mientras caía al suelo siendo sostenido por Zastin quien lo dejo en el piso. El espadachín no sabía por qué su viejo maestro le dio la espalda a su reina, pero lo que más le inquietaba era lo que dijo sobre Gid.

― ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu reina? ― Preguntó nuevamente Zastin mirando a su viejo maestro.

― Ella nos lo ordenó. ― Decía el moribundo guerrero.

― ¿Quién ella? ―

― L-La h-hermana e-ella q-quiere muerta a Sephie ―

― ¿La hermana de quién?

― G-Gid…

En ese momento la vida de Axel había dejado de existir a manos de su viejo alumno. Zastin sentía tristeza mientras Mea sentía lástima por el hombre quien en su mirada parecía negar que su maestro fuera capaz de atentar en contra de la reina.

― Debemos decirle a Rito sobre esto. ― Dijo Mea mientras sacaba su teléfono dispuesta a llamar al castaño. ― Lo lamento mucho Zastin. ―

― No importa, Mea-sama. ― En un último acto de honor a su maestro, Zastin le cerró los ojos en respeto. ― Es mejor que todo haya terminado así.

― Ahora lo que importa es ir con Rito-dono e informarle sobre esto. ― El guerrero apenas y podía procesar lo último dicho por su maestro. ― No debemos dejar que toquen a las princesas ni a la reina. ―

La mirada de horror que Zastin tenía fue suficiente para advertir a Mea de quien estaba detrás de todo esto no era alguien sencillo. Si la coherencia de lo último que dijo el señor era verdad, el enemigo sería de igual poder que el propio Gid, pero además esté tenía bajo control al Rey de la Galaxia. Debían de detener esto cuanto antes.


	42. Sentimiento de Poder

**El sentimiento de poder**

* * *

― ¿Murió? ―

En el palacio imperial de la familia Deviluke se encontraba el Rey de la Galaxia sentado en su trono mirando a su guardia real la cual era fiel al rey.

― Eso parece ―

Pare Gid esto era inesperado, pero era una variable que él previo.

― ¿Mandarás a alguien más, mi amado "rey"? ― Preguntó una voz femenina de manera dulce y coqueta.

El rey se levantó de su asiento para bajar poco a poco las escaleras que le conducían a su trono. La guardia real se inclinó ante su rey en señal de lealtad para ver como una brillante luz roja se formaba en el salón real. Sobre la fina alfombra roja apareció una mujer bella que tenía una cola en forma de tridente. Un vestido negro escotado dejando ver su piel blanquecina cremosa y que le llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas mientras que en la parte trasera llegaba al suelo; usaba unos tacones negros con detalles en plata y tenía su cabello oscuro suelto. Su mirada, aquellos ojos eran de un color carmesí intenso que parecían irreales.

― Deberías de enviar a otro de esos clones de la guardia de tu amada esposa ― Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba sensualmente a Gid para rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarse al oído del moreno. ― Hazlo por tu hermana ―

― Pronto ella estará junto a ti ― Respondió Gid con una mirada estoica.

― Sabes que la necesito, sólo a ella la quiero ― Rogaba la mujer mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rojizo ― Sólo ella ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir bien, sólo ella me ha perdonado por todos mis errores y ella me ha liberado de la prisión donde tu amada me encerró ― Los ojos carmesís de la mujer brillaron en un tono celeste mientras que los de Gid brillaron en rojo.

― Ella será tuya

― ¿Lo prometes, hermanito?

― Tú y ella gobernaran sobre todos los reyes

― ¿Y?

― Sephie será ejecutada para que no intervenga más en tu vida

La mujer sonrió al escuchar eso último, signo de su odio en contra de la mujer que le había encerrado hace tiempo en una prisión donde nunca más pudo ver la luz del día.

― Sólo quiero que esa chica este conmigo ― Pronunció la mujer mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a todos los presentes con un aura de terror. ― Créeme que aún sé cómo aniquilarte, pero ahora que tienes hijas yo no tendré piedad en contra de mi propia sangre.

Gid sólo miraba como aquella mujer se retiraba del lugar sin decir absolutamente nada al oír aquellas palabras. El lugar estaba en silencio total debido a que la presencia de aquella mujer era suficiente para que todo hombre pereciera al querer enfrentarla.

― Haremos un viaje a la Tierra ― Habló Gid a sus hombres quienes se alzaron al momento que él finalizó la operación. ― No quiero que duden ni un segundo ―

En la Tierra, por su lado, se encontraban Mea y Zastin viendo el cuerpo del ex guardaespaldas de la reina Sephie el cual había sido el maestro del espadachín que residía en la Tierra junto a las princesas. El combate había expuesto los planes que tenían para la madre de las princesas dejando a Zastin desconcertado debido a que era un asunto interno del cual era mejor advertirle a Lala.

― Oye Mea ― Habló el rubio llamando a la hermana de Yami.

― ¿Sí? ― Preguntó ella mientras examinaba el cuerpo del sujeto contra el que combatió horas antes.

― ¿Puedes llamarle a tu hermana? ― Preguntó el rubio mientras seguía recuperándose de las heridas.

La pelirroja se confundió ligeramente ya que ella tenía técnicamente dos hermanas y una de ellas estaba a punto de dar a luz.

― ¿Te refieres a mi hermana Yami? ―

― Oh sí, me refiero a ella ―

― Bien, déjame ver si está ― Respondió Mea mientras en su mano se formaba un D-Dial de las princesas, regalo de Lala obviamente, para comenzar a marcar el número de su amada hermana mayor. ― Espero que conteste ya que se encuentra en una cita con Rito ―

― Es cierto, ella también está enamorada del amo Rito, ¿no es así? ― Preguntó el caballero a la pelirroja recibiendo un "sí" de parte de ella. ― Me sigue sorprendiendo que Rito lograra cambiar el corazón de Oscuridad, quiero decir, Yami. ― Se corrigió él ya que Lala le había dicho hace tiempo a él que aquella ex asesina se llamaba Yami actualmente.

― Rito es alguien sorprendente, por esa razón mi hermana lo ama mucho ― Decía Mea mientras esperaba que su hermana contestara el teléfono siendo inútil ya que le decía que se encontraba apagado. ― Lo apagó, al parecer ella no quiere que le interrumpa en su cita ―

― Bueno, no importa de todos modos debemos llevar el cuerpo a… ― En ese momento Zastin noto que el cuerpo de su antiguo mentor se encontraba convirtiéndose en agua.

― ¿Eso es normal? ― Preguntó la pelirroja al ver aquello.

― No ― Respondió Zastin viendo como todo el cuerpo quedó en un estado líquido cristalino.

― ¿Entonces por qué ocurrió? ― Seguía preguntando Mea con dudas al ver aquello.

― Esta tecnología es de la princesa Lala ― Informó el espadachín mientras se inclinaba para tocar aquello con los dedos y examinarlo un poco.

― ¿Por qué Lala haría algo como eso? ― Para Mea aquello no estaba muy claro y le confundía mucho el saber que la hija de Sephie le quisiera asesinar. ― ¿Qué tiene que ver Lala con todo esto? ― Mea al ver que Zastin no le respondía comenzó a preocuparse ― ¿Qué sucede? Necesito que me lo digas ya que… ―

― La tecnología para crear clones de agua y evitar pérdidas en la guerra ― Fue la seca respuesta del rubio quien se levantó para después mirar a la pelirroja. ― Mea, necesito que contactes a Rito y a Lala lo más rápido posible; las princesas Nana y Momo no deben enterarse de nada de lo que sucedió aquí. ―

Al oír eso, Mea recordó lo frágil que era Nana y lo mucho que Momo amaba a su madre. Esas dos harían cualquier cosa por su padre de la misma manera, pero esta situación era muy delicada como para que ellas se enterasen.

― Lo entiendo, no diré nada ― Fue la respuesta de Mea ante tal petición.

― Gracias ― Agradeció él con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el control para tele transportarse a la nave que tenían en la Tierra. ― Nos vemos, Kurosaki Mea ―

Y así, ambos guerreros se fueron por su lado para informar lo que pudieran a Rito en su respectivo caso a la princesa Lala.

«― Nana ― Para Mea, sus pensamientos eran un mar de preguntas y miedos en ese momento ya que le preocupaba mucho el estado de la princesa Nana ya que era la más frágil de las tres princesas. ― Rito, por favor no quiero que te suceda nada por lo que he decidido protegerte a ti como a Nana en estos momentos ― Pensó ella mientras corría lo más rápido para encontrar a Rito.»

Por su lado, Rito se encontraba disfrutando del poco tiempo libre que tenía con Yami. La pareja se encontraba disfrutando de un paseo en uno de los múltiples centros comerciales que había en la zona.

― Dime Rito, ¿ya has pensado en los nombres para las niñas? ― Preguntó Yami mientras estaba en una zapatería junto a Rito.

― No aún no, pero sé que algo se nos ocurrirá cuando nazcan ― Informó el castaño el cual observaba todos los modelos de recién nacidos que se encontraban ahí. ― Sólo sé que sufriré los primeros meses si es que se presentan algunos poderes que Némesis posee ―

Yami al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al imaginar a dos pequeñas Némesis jugando con los poderes que ella como Némesis poseían.

― Lamento tu vida ― Se disculpó ella frente a Rito quien no podía creer lo que escuchó.

― ¿Tan poca fe me tienes? ― Preguntó él sintiendo que su orgullo era golpeado.

― No es cuestión de fe, Yuuki Rito ― La mirada de Yami había cambiado a una un poco más dulce en esos momentos ― Es cuestión de darse cuenta de que Némesis las va a criar mal y tú sólo serás su saco de boxeo mientras crecen― Finalizó ella dejando a un Rito con su orgullo siendo hecho añicos por las palabras de Yami.

― En verdad me tienes mucha fe ― Dijo el castaño sintiendo que su alma se quería salir de su cuerpo.

― Pero te deseo lo mejor como tu novia ― Agregó ella mientras caminaba directamente hacia Rito y le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios a su amado castaño para después terminar ese beso viendo como su Rito se sonrojaba ante eso. ― Ya te lo había dicho, eres mi objetivo en el amor. ―

Rito no podía negar que aquella vez que Yami se le confesó no podía creerlo, pero ahora sí podía ya que ella estaba junto a él y no negaban nunca ese cariño que sólo ellos dos se tenían.

― Bueno, creo que deberíamos de volver con las compras ― Dijo Yami sacando de sus pensamientos a Rito.

― Oh, cierto, tienes toda la razón ya que se está haciendo tarde ― Respondió el castaño todavía embelesado por aquel dulce beso ― Creo que llevare estos pequeños zapatos para bebé ―

La rubia miró aquellas prendas las cuales eran color celeste, perfectas para dos recién nacidas.

― Me gustan, sé que Neme-chan le gustaran ya que son un regalo tuyo después de todo ― La mirada de Rito ante la explicación de Yami era una llena de ilusión ― Espero que a mis hijas les compres algo más lindo en un futuro ― Y con eso la ex asesina formo con su cabello algunos cuchillos amenazando a su novio.

― Yami, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso en público? ― Para Rito que su novia entrara en el modo posesiva asesina a veces era malo.

― ¿Lo prometes? ― Preguntó ella con cierta dulzura en su voz.

― Lo prometo Yami-chan ― Contestó él regalándole una sonrisa a su novia quien se sonrojo.

― Bien ― Y así Yami dejo de amenazar a su novio para voltear a otro lado. ― Ahora quiero ir al puesto de Taiyaki que está ahí ― Señaló ella a un puesto que estaba en el área de comidas.

― Bueno, sólo déjame pagar esto y nos… ―

De repente oleadas de gritos fueron escuchados de manera estruendosa cosa que alarmó a ambos ya que parecían ser gritos de terror, bueno, sólo la voz de una mujer que buscaba auxilio y siendo silenciada por los gritos. Yami como Rito sintieron curiosidad y decidieron salir a ver, no sin antes pagar todo y dejárselo a la encargada de la tienda la cual veía a la pareja con una gota de sudor frío.

― Ahorita volvemos, ¿se lo puedo dejar? ― Preguntó Rito quien sólo recibió un asentimiento de la empleada ― ¡Gracias! ―

Y así ambos jóvenes salieron del establecimiento viendo como una gran cantidad de gente iba detrás de una mujer a la que Rito como Yami reconocieron al instante.

― Ah, con que era Sephie la que estaba gritando como loca pidiendo ayuda ― Comentó con simpleza el castaño como si esto fuera algo cotidiano.

― ¿No es la madre de las princesas? ― Preguntó Yami un tanto extrañada de ver a la reina Sephie corriendo por ahí.

― Cierto, hay que ayudarla ― Dijo el castaño mientras la rubia asentía ― ¿Puedes usar tus poderes para hacer que ellos se detengan? ―

― No lo sé, tal vez si entro a mi modo _darkness_ pueda hacer algo

― Bien, hazlo

― ¿Seguro?

― Te conozco, sé que lo podrás controlar mejor que cuando luchaste contra Kuro.

Rito se giró en esos momentos para evitar ver a Yami entrando en el modo Darkeness; la rubia en esos momentos se concentró para acceder a su estado más poderoso y para sorpresa de ella no hubo complicaciones. La chica en eso miró a Rito quien miraba a otro lado, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su novio debía mirarla.

― ¡Rito! ― Gritó ella en tono desesperado logrando alarmar al castaño quien se giró para poder verla en su traje de Darkness. ― ¿Dónde se encuentra la madre de las princesas? ―

Un rostro enrojecido con una sonrisa tonta era lo que Yami podía ver en Rito, pero, además en sus ojos estaban aquellas palabras que ella buscaba oír en ese momento siento suficiente para ella.

― Por cierto ― Habló la rubia caminando directamente hacia un nervioso y sonrojado Rito. ― Quiero que tú y yo hagamos el a-amor ― Pidió Yami cerrando los ojos.

― Y-Yami ― El castaño no tenía nada que decir más que el nombre de ella ya que la amaba mucho y quería, al menos dentro de un tiempo, darle ese regalo a la ex asesina. ― ¿T-Tú?

― Sí, estoy consciente de mi misma ― Interrumpió la rubia mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al castaño ― De todos modos, te lo he dicho antes, ¿no es así? ―

Acercándose ligeramente al rostro del castaño, Yami quería demostrar lo mucho que amaba a Rito en ese momento. Tan cerca de los labios de Rito, Yami le dijo unas palabras antes de hacer lo que quería.

― Eres mi objetivo, eres mío

Y así Yami le dio un tierno beso a Rito quien aceptó gustoso al sentir la calidez presente en el mismo, muy contrario a la que podría dar la vieja Yami en modo Darkness. Rito llevó sus manos a la cadera de la rubia logrando sentir la suave piel del vientre de Yami provocando alegría en la rubia a la que seguía besando. Inmediatamente el cabello dorado de Yami comenzó a moverse para lograr tomar la forma de un círculo en el cual un agujero de gusano se formó.

Por su parte, Sephie intentaba escapar de la multitud de fans que querían estar junto a ella. La reina y madre de las princesas buscaba escapar, pero al llevar tacones, aquella opción se veía cada vez más lejos hasta que de repente cayó del piso dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes. Un portal había sido abierto en los pies de la mujer para salir lejos de toda la multitud en una tienda que parecía ser para familias.

― Eso dolió ― Se quejo la mujer para alzar la vista y encontrándose una escena que le causo ligeramente celos. ― ¿Les gusta besarse? ―

Yami como Rito terminaron el beso al ver que Sephie se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y con ligera mirada que denotaba molestia.

― Lo siento, es que necesitaba concentrarme ya que estabas corriendo ― Comentó la rubia quien estaba sonrojada y jugando son sus manos.

― Fue hermoso ― Expresó Rito algo embobado por aquel beso sin notar los celos de Sephie y el sonrojo en Yami. ― Ah, cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras? ― Preguntó el castaño al momento de notar a la reina de Deviluke.

Una furia incalculable recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer de cabellera rosa al ver la poca atención que le prestó el futuro Rey de la Galaxia. Levantándose y limpiando su atuendo, se acercó a Rito con la mirada baja lo que preocupo al castaño y sin imaginar lo que iba a venir, Rito se acercó ligeramente a Sephie.

― Rito ― Habló la mujer en voz baja para alzar la mirada que presentaba unas tiernas lágrimas cómicas y un ceño fruncido algo tierno además de unas mejillas infladas. ― ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ―

Acto seguido, en toda la tienda fue escuchado un sonido seco que los hombres reconocían como el castigo de sus mujeres al haber hecho algo indebido. Fuera quien fuera, los presentes lloraban a la víctima de una bofetada muy fuerte para haber callado a todo un centro comercial.

En la residencia Yuuki, Nana, la segunda princesa, se encontraba bañándose tranquilamente hasta que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su desnudo cuerpo.

― Bestia ― Murmuró ella mientras se recargaba en la pared de la regadera y llevaba su mano derecha a su frente. ― Dios, por favor, que nada malo le haya pasado a Rito ― Pidió ella en susurro.

Nana como Rito compartían un gran lazo, al igual que el resto de las chicas, pero al haber crecido la confianza en ambos a tal punto que sabían lo que le pasaba al otro, la princesa sintió como si la vida de su novio corriese un peligro de aquellos donde una mujer estaba involucrado. El cuerpo de Nana tembló ya que por alguna razón sintió que esa mujer fue su propia madre toda enojada.

― Rito, no mueras ― Lloró cómicamente al imaginarse a su novio siendo asesinado por una muy enojada Sephie.


	43. La verdad siempre sale a la luz

La verdad siempre sale a la luz

En la casa de los Yuuki, la hermana de Rito se encontraba junto a Némesis viendo un programa de televisión sobre la maternidad. La embarazada Némesis miraba con aburrimiento aquel documental sobre el embarazo a diferencia de Mikan, la cual se encontraba tomando nota de todo con un aparente entusiasmo. Ya faltaba poco para que sus niñas nacieran y pese al rostro estoico que tenía en esos momentos, no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Ella será madre, la madre de las hijas de Yuuki Rito.

Al pensar en todo, una sonrisa se formaba al imaginarse el futuro que tendría junto a Rito y el resto de las chicas. En ese momento Némesis sintió la mirada de Mikan quien tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó la morena al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de la castaña.

― Nada ― Fue la respuesta de Mikan para girarse y ver nuevamente el documental. ― Sólo te veía sonreír de manera alegre y me imagine que estabas pensando en Rito ―

― Ya sabes que sólo pienso en él ― Expresó de manea orgullosa la morena cruzándose de brazos para después mirar a Mikan ― Oye Mikan, ¿cuándo le vas a decir a Rito lo que sientes? ―

La castaña se sonrojo ante tales palabras causando que Némesis estallara de risa.

― Veo que aún sigues siendo igual de tímida respecto a tus sentimientos ― Némesis entonces notó que la castaña tenía inflada sus mejillas y le miraba seriamente. ― Vamos, además, te pareces mucho a Kotegawa si te lo pones a pensar un poco, ¿no? ―

― ¿A Yui? ― Preguntó la castaña recibiendo un "sí" de parte de Némesis. ― No me parezco en mucho que digamos ―

― Me refiero en cuanto a sus sentimientos ― Explicó Némesis señalando lo obvio para muchos ― ¿Cuánto tardo Kotegawa en aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a Rito? ―

― ¿Mucho tiempo?

― Exactamente

― Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ― Preguntó Mikan con confusión.

― Amas a Rito, ¿no es así? ― Le preguntó la morena mientras llevaba su dedo índice a la nariz de la castaña. ― Debes confesarle tu amor, por el amor de Dios. ― Le dijo Némesis con cierto cansancio mientras veía como la joven se sonrojaba a más no poder por aquel comentario. ― No son hermanos, bueno, al menos no de sangre por lo que hay una posibilidad de―

― No es eso ― Le cortó Mikan mientras le miraba sonriente. ― Aunque ame a Rito, aun no sé que es lo que quiero en verdad. ―

Némesis no podía entender a lo que se refería Mikan, pero decidió mejor no llevar esto más lejos para evitar cualquier discusión.

― Además, pensé que eras celosa de Rito, Neme-chan ― Le susurro la castaña al oído de la morena quien se ruborizo ligeramente.

― Y-Yo estoy dispuesta a seguir el plan de la princesa Momo ― Aquella respuesta, algo nerviosa, causo una risa en la castaña. ― ¡No te rías! ― Exclamó Némesis con sus mejillas infladas.

― Lo lamento, pero es que es muy lindo ver que ya no ves a Rito como un esclavo ― Lo que dijo Mikan era verdad, hace mucho tiempo atrás que dejo de lado aquel deseo cuando el chico que amaba le dio una oportunidad de ser feliz en medio de tanto dolor. ― Me es muy lindo, tú, la chica que buscó hace tanto tiempo volverlo su esclavo y atentar contra Yami, ahora espera unas niñas de él junto al hecho de que te preocupas mucho por Yami. ― Finalizó la castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento para poder ir a la cocina.

Némesis miró hacia donde se fue Mikan, sonriendo por las palabras que la niña había usado. Desde que se conocieron, notó la madurez que ella llevaba en su hablar y en su pensar, pero jamás creyó que un día sería sermoneada por ella.

― ¡No olvides el helado! ― Le gritó Némesis a Mikan para poder disfrutar del postre juntas.

― No lo haré ― Fue la respuesta de la castaña quien estaba en la cocina.

No podía dar crédito alguno, Némesis había cambiado y pronto su vida cambiaría aún más después de todo. Lamentablemente, ella sentía que algo no andaba bien desde que la madre de las princesas llegó a la Tierra y desde hace tiempo notaba que Rito como Rin ocultaban algo.

― «¿Qué ocultan?» ― Se preguntaba la morena ya que, desde su perspectiva, toda la visita era extraña.

En otro lado, las princesas Lala y Momo se encontraban junto a Kotegawa y Haruna en una tienda de ropa. Las chicas disfrutaban del tiempo libre que tenían en cosas cotidianas en la Tierra. Haruna como Lala ya habían planeado una boda doble en el futuro, aunque Haruna tenía miedo de algunas ideas que la inocente princesa tenía.

― ¿Qué te parece este vestido? ― Le preguntó Lala a su mejor a miga mientras le enseñaba un vestido amarillo con toques en blanco.

― Es muy lindo ― Le contestó Haruna mientras buscaba algo más casual.

― ¿Qué buscas? ― Lala en ese momento se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla.

― La verdad, quiero comprar algo para mi cita con Rito como para el nacimiento de las niñas. ― Fue la respuesta de la chica de cabello corto mientras miraba como Lala cerraba sus ojos. ― Se te ocurrió algo, ¿verdad? ― Le preguntó Haruna a su amiga quien sonrió.

― Bueno, tengo un vestido azul en casa que podrías usar ― Fue la respuesta de la princesa viendo como Haruna sonreía de felicidad. ― Pero, tienes razón, debemos conseguir algo para cuando nazcan las niñas. ―

― Creo que deberíamos comprarle algo a Rito como a Neme-chan ― Agregó Haruna mientras veía otros vestidos que había por ahí.

― Tranquila, Nana se encargó de eso hace tiempo ― Lala en ese momento recordó los dos regalos que compró para Rito como para Némesis, ya que después de todo, fue la propia Némesis quien le pidió ser la madrina de las niñas.

― Nana también quiere ser mamá, ¿no es así? ― La princesa al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga soltó una risa mientras recordaba las ansias de Nana por ser madre.

Recordando la vez en que su pequeña hermana y Rito ganaron aquel viaje, veía en los ojos de Nana esa felicidad de tener una familia junto a Rito. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pero por primera vez veía una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad que nadie jamás hubiera podido otorgarle a Nana. Aquellas vacaciones, por lo dicho por ambos, forjaron los lazos entre los ambos.

― Desde que regresaron de sus vacaciones se ha enamorado más de Rito, es tan linda verla así. ― Comentó Lala al recordar lo tímida que era su hermana con Rito en ciertos momentos.

― La verdad tienes razón, ¿quién iba a creer que ella se enamoraría de Rito? ― Comentó Haruna quien también se había sorprendido de los sentimientos de la segunda princesa. ― Aunque me sentí muy mal cuando me pidió disculpas. ―

La chica de cabellos azulados recordó cuando la princesa Nana fue a su casa a pedirle disculpas por haberse enamorado de Rito.

― Ella en verdad lo quiere mucho, ¿no es así? ― Dijo Haruna quien tomó un vestido blanco que era perfecto para cuando nacieran las niñas.

― Ya lo sospechaba, pero tenía mis dudas.

― A veces Nana puede ser tan testaruda como Yui

― Es cierto, Kotegawa chan también estaba igual que Nana.

― Creo que su confesión fue la que más me impresionó.

― Ella-

Antes de siquiera responder, Lala vio a su madre junto a Yami y Rito pasar por la tienda. Haruna al ver a la dirección que miraba su amiga, se sorprendió de ver a la madre afuera y sin el velo que usualmente portaba para evitar que la gente cayera en los efectos charm.

― Lo lamento ― Decía una triste Sephie a un Rito que llevaba una marca de una mano en su rostro.

― Es muy lamentable que ignoraras a la madre de tu futura esposa. ― Dijo Yami quien iba tomada de la mano junto a Rito.

― Tranquila, no sucede nada. ― Contestó el castaño con mucho dolor.

Lala al verlos, decidió salir de la tienda rápidamente ya que tenía miedo de que algo malo sucediera.

― ¡E-Espera! ― Gritó Haruna al ver que la princesa se llevó consigo algunas ropas.

Sintiendo como si le miraran, Haruna se dio vuelta para ver a la encargada de la tienda que tenía un aura oscura alrededor de ella. La pobre chica sintió como era amenazada y de inmediato sacó su cartera con el fin de tomar una tarjeta de crédito con el fin de pagar.

― Yo pagaré lo de ella ― Dijo Haruna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― Por aquí señorita. ― La mujer indicó que la chica se acercará, pero con una sonrisa aterradora.

Una vez afuera, Lala saltó a abrazar a Rito por detrás provocando que este como Yami cayeran al suelo.

― ¡Rito!

Como era de esperarse, Lala como Yami estaban siendo tratadas como Rito siempre lo hacía frente a una Sephie que miraba incrédula las habilidades del castaño. Con su boca en el seno derecho de Lala, su mano derecha sosteniendo la cola de la princesa y con su mano izquierda tocando la intimidad de Yami quien era víctima de la sensación de placer al igual que Lala.

― Ah… Rito

Lala se veía incapaz de hablar sin gemir al sentir la lengua del chico lamer, sin querer, su pezón.

― T-Tú m-mano

Yami estaba igual que Lala, sólo que ella sentía aquellos dedos muy adentro, acariciando su intimidad y provocando que ella sintiera que poco a poco su prenda se humedecía.

― Así que está es la gran habilidad tuya. ― Dijo Sephie sonrojada y cubriéndose con sus brazos aquellas zonas que Rito tocaba en las chicas. ― N-No estoy preparada para eso, Rito-kun ― El nerviosismo en la dulce voz de la reina causó que el castaño se sonrojara más. ― Pervertido. ― Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

― ¡Lala!

En ese momento Haruna salió de la tienda con sus cosas en la mano y con una expresión de preocupación sólo para encontrarse con la misma escena que era vista por Sephie.

― ¿Se encuentran bien? ― Preguntó Haruna toda nerviosa y sonrojada al ver a su amado Rito sufrir de su bendición divina.

Las chicas sin embargo gemían ante el intento del chico por salir de esa situación al provocar movimientos que las hacía sentir más placer.

― Mejor no te muevas. ― Dijo Haruna sonriente al ver que la situación empeoraba. ― Déjame ver como puedo ayudarte. ― La visión de lo que tenía frente a ella no le daba buena fe.

Después de múltiples intentos de separar a Rito de las chicas con ayuda de la madre de Lala, Rito y las chicas fueron libres, pero lamentablemente Lala y Yami estaban en un límite.

― ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ― Preguntó el castaño a las dos chicas que yacían en el suelo.

Lala como Yami eran incapaces de hablar, pero tenían una sonrisa en su rostro que decía todo.

― Tal parece que disfrutaron "eso". ― Habló Sephie quien miraba a otra dirección.

― Estoy de acuerdo con la mamá de Lala. ― Agregó Haruna, apoyando la deducción de la madre de las princesas.

― ¡Yo no quería hacer esto! ― Exclamó Rito para voltear a ver a ambas mujeres que desviaban su mirada de él. ― Ahora me ignoran por haber hecho esto. ― Murmuró en voz baja el chico notando que ambas tenían sus manos muy cerca de sus entrepiernas. «― No puedo creer que estén pensando en ello―»

― ¡Senpai!

Una voz conocida para las chicas llamó la atención de todas, incluido Rito.

― ¿Mea? ― En ese momento la hermana de Yami apareció de la nada saltando los brazos del chico.

― ¡¿Te encuentras bien senpai?! ― Preguntó la chica toda preocupada buscando cualquier herida en el chico. ― ¿No te pasó nada? ― Insistía ella con preocupación en su voz.

― ¿Qué? ― Rito era incapaz de entenderle, así que a su mente se le vino el incidente de hace unos momentos. ― ¡N-No me pasó nada! ― Gritó nerviosamente el chico con su rostro todo rojo.

― Me alegró. ― Dijo Mea suspirando y soltándose del agarre del chico. ― Por cierto, ¿qué haces Yami-oneesama? ―

Lala y Yami veían a la chica que tenía un rostro confuso, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedió?

― Bueno, luego me dicen que hacen en el suelo. ― Mea en ese momento centró su atención en la mujer mayor que estaba con ellos dándole una mirada seria que logró provocar en la reina un temor. ― Quiero que sea sincera con Rito y con Nana como con todas, no quiero mentiras. ― Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de los presentes por la rudeza de las mismas.

― ¡Mea! ― Gritó Yami con cierta molestia intentando reincorporarse.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo, Mea? ― Preguntó Rito con ligera sospecha de lo que ya sabía.

Las chicas miraron a la madre de Lala quien bajo su mirada al ver que ya todo había acabado. Lala, al verla, sintió un pequeño enojo con Mea al hablarle así a su madre y antes de poder hablar fue interrumpida por su madre.

― Lamento haberles mentido. ― Dijo Sephie con voz quebrada.

― ¿Mamá?

Lala al ver que su madre comenzaba a temblar como a disculparse, sintió que algo andaba mal y no era por culpa de Mea.

― Les he mentido a todos. ―


	44. Mamá

**Mamá**

26 de enero de 2018

El dolor de mentir es muy difícil de entender para muchos. A veces la esperanza se ve sobrepasada por la realidad y el sentimiento de culpa carcome el alma. Existen mentiras que buscan hacer daño, pero hay otras que buscan, al menos, dar una momentánea felicidad. El dolor de una madre de mentir a sus hijos para evitar ver que sus sonrisas mueran llega a ser muy difícil y doloroso, pero, el amor de una madre no distinguirá entre lo correcto y lo malo cuando se trata de proteger a sus hijos.

― Les he mentido a todos. ― Decía Sephie en voz quebrada a los presentes.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntaba su hija quien no comprendía nada.

Rito sabía que tarde o temprano todo iba a salir a la luz, sabía desde hace tiempo que la madre de Lala ocultaba algunas cosas.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ― Volvía a preguntar Lala mientras se acercaba a su madre para verla a los ojos notando que se encontraba llorando. ― ¿Qué tienes mamá? ―

― Te he mentido, Lala. ― Respondió la madre quien derramó lágrimas al ver a su hija toda preocupada. ― Les he mentido a todos ustedes. ―

Lala no comprendía nada, ella no entendía como su madre les había mentido a todos. Ella entonces volteó a ver a Rito quien desvió su mirada levemente para nuevamente ver a los ojos de Lala.

― ¿Qué sucede Rito? ― Preguntaba la princesa toda preocupada.

― Lo lamento, Lala, pero yo no puedo responder a eso. ― Contestó el castaño seriamente mientras veía a la madre de Lala llorar.

Rito no podía dejar sola a Sephie, no lo haría, aunque ella les hubiera mentido a todos. Sin decir nada, él se acercó lentamente hacia la charm para poder abrazarla gentilmente. Sephie, al sentir el abrazo de Rito, recordaría aquellos abrazos que su marido le daba cuando se conocieron, aquel sentimiento de amor que ella tenía nunca perecería mientras ella lo sintiera de verdad.

― Todo está bien, no pasa nada. ― Le susurró Rito al oído. ― Yo estaré aquí para protegerte. ―

Las palabras sinceras de Rito llegaron al corazón de la reina Sephie quien se aferró al castaño para poder llorar en su hombro sintiendo como este acariciaba su cabeza. Nadie jamás creería que Sephie Michaela Deviluke lloraría en los hombros del prometido de su hija.

― Mamá.

La princesa Momo miraba el cielo de su jardín virtual sintiendo una opresión en su corazón.

― Rito. ― Murmuró ella mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho y miraba con preocupación el celeste cielo. ― Algo sucede.

Sacando su D-Dial, Momo decidió que era momento de abandonar su jardín por un momento para ver que sucedía. Tecleando rápidamente, la princesa Momo apareció frente al baño de la casa donde se encontraba su hermana Nana.

― ¡Nana! ― Gritó la princesa para que su hermana le respondiera.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Se escuchó el grito de la princesa quien seguía dentro.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntó Momo recargándose contra la puerta esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

― Sí, puedes pasar.

Momo giró el picaporte para poder abrir la puerta. La tercera princesa se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hermana quien recién salió del baño; al igual que ella, Nana tenía un rostro consternado cómo si hubiera sentido algo.

― ¿Lo sentiste? ― Preguntó Momo a su hermana quien se encontraba secando su cuerpo.

― Se sintió como aquella vez en que Némesis… ― Para Nana, recordar la vez en que Yami sacó su poder y Némesis usó a Mea era algo que le dolía siempre. ― Pero, sentí como si mamá estuviera llorando. ― Agregó Nana quien miró al suelo.

El rostro de Momo mostraba preocupación como duda.

― ¿Por qué mamá vino a la Tierra? ― Preguntó la princesa a su hermana gemela quien volteó verle. ― ¿No es extraño que mamá viniera a quedarse a la Tierra durante un largo tiempo? ―

La segunda princesa entendió lo que quería decir su hermana, pero ella no quería creer que había algo más con la visita de su madre.

― Tampoco hemos recibido la llamada de papá, ni mucho menos hemos visto que mamá hable de él. ― Decía Momo quien se acercó a su hermana.

― He visto que Rito buscaba hablar con ella, pero siempre evadía el tema. ― Dijo Nana recordando las veces en que el castaño intentaba hablar con su madre, siempre en compañía de Rin. ― También, Rin se encontraba siempre con Rito. ―

Momo se sorprendió de saber eso; ella desconocía que Rin supiera algo.

― ¿Rin? ― Preguntó Momo.

― Sí, los primeros días tanto Rito como ella buscaban hablar con mamá. ― Respondió Nana mirando como Momo se encontraba pensando algo. ― ¿Tienes alguna idea, hermana? ― Preguntó Nana esperando una afirmación de su hermana.

― Puede que la tenga, pero necesito ir con Rin ― Contestó Momo.

― Entonces iré contigo. ― Dijo Nana dando su apoyo total a su hermana. ― Sí es algo sobre mamá, entonces iré contigo. ―

Al ver la actitud de su hermana, Momo sonrió con confianza al ver que no estaría sola.

― Bien. ― Dijo la tercera princesa para después inspeccionar el cuerpo de su hermana notando unas marcas. ― ¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales con Rito? ―

Nana se sonrojo al oír tales palabras.

― ¡No! ― Gritó ella negando con la cabeza. ― L-La bestia y yo no hemos hecho nada de eso. ― Decía Nana sin saber que se encontraba moviendo su cola de la misma forma que lo hace con Rito.

― ¿De verdad? ― Dijo Momo con una sonrisa pícara para tomar rápidamente la cola de su hermana. ― ¿Segura que tú y tú bestia no han hecho nada? ― Preguntó ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por la sensitiva cola de su hermana.

― ¡M-Momo! ― Gritó la gemela quien se sentía excitada por la forma en que Momo acariciaba su cola. ― ¡Detente! ―

― Sólo hasta que me confieses todo. ― Fue la respuesta de Momo quien continuó con lo suyo al punto de pasar su lengua por la cola de Nana quien soltó un gemido. ― Sigues siendo más sensible que yo, tal vez eso le guste a Rito-san ―

Antes de poder torturar más a su hermana, la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a una seria Mikan quien miraba en dirección a una asustada Momo. Detrás de la hermana de Rito, se encontraba Némesis quien observaba la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

― Mikan. ― Dijo Momo nerviosa al ver como la hermana de Rito le miraba. ― Hola. ―

― Ya se me hacía raro que Nana tardara mucho en el baño. ― Fue la respuesta de la castaña quien veía a Nana respirar agitadamente debido a que su hermana tenía entre sus manos su cola. ― Creo que deberías soltar a Nana. ―

Sin protestar, Momo soltó a su hermana quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

― Me alegro de que no llevarás esto demasiado lejos, Momo-chan. ― Comentó Mikan quien dio un suspiro. ― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ― Preguntó la castaña con autoridad.

― Creo que Momo está siendo pervertida con su hermana. ― Comentó Némesis mientras sonreía burlonamente.

― ¡No es cierto! ― Gritó Momo.

― ¡Sí lo fue! ― Contestó Nana un poco más recuperada.

La princesa Momo comenzó a temblar al ver la mirada llena de seriedad que Mikan le lanzaba.

― Bueno, ya, lo lamento mucho ― Se disculpó Momo con la esperanza de no ser reprendida por la hermana de Rito.

Mikan soltó un suspiro por la actitud de Momo. No estaba para hacer un coraje por la siempre pervertida actitud de la princesa, pero tampoco podía dejar que ella cruzara la línea de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sobre todo teniendo a Némesis en su última etapa de embarazo cuando se encuentra más inquieta que de costumbre.

― Bien, vístanse, Rin va a venir a hablar con ustedes dos al igual que Zastin ― Anunció Mikan dispuesta a irse, pero antes volteó para ver a Momo una última vez ― Sí le haces algo a Nana, dormirás conmigo

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Momo asintió con temor ante la mirada fría de la chica. Némesis decidió seguir a Mikan ya que ambas estaban con sus cosas y no quería ser parte del regaño de la hermana de Rito. Una vez que se fueron, Nana tomó a Momo de la cola causando que la tercera princesa casi cayera de rodillas.

― No creas que te vas a salvar, ¿me entendiste? ― Amenazó Nana con una voz dulce y tranquila.

― E-Entendido ― Respondió Momo sintiendo placer por el agarre de su hermana. ― «Se siente bien» ― Pensaba Momo quien disfrutaba por su lado que Nana tomase su cola.

Ya calmadas, ambas princesas bajaron a la primera planta de la casa para ir en dirección a la cocina. Ambas notaron a Némesis como a Mikan ahí y se llevaron una sorpresa al percibir un fresco aroma.

― ¿Cómo se encuentran, princesas? ― Saludó una alegre Némesis quien disfrutaba de un rico helado.

― Hola, hasta que bajaron ― Habló Mikan quien se encontraba sirviendo helado en dos platos más ― ¿Desean un poco?

Nana como Momo se miraron de reojo y esto no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

― Lamentamos lo de hace rato ― Se disculparon a la vez las gemelas para tomar asiento junto a Némesis.

― Sin duda hicieron un gran alboroto, digno de ustedes las Deviluke ― Comentó Némesis quien comía el helado muy rápido. ― Por cierto ― Llamó Némesis a ambas princesas quienes le voltearon a ver. ― Necesito hablar con ustedes antes de que hablen con Rin y Zastin, es sobre su madre

Momo y Nana se miraron. La seriedad en las palabras de Némesis indicaba que algo no iba bien y eso les causaba un gran temor.

En el centro comercial, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco. Lala se encontraba abrazando a su madre quien lloraba y le pedía disculpas por todo. Sephie había decidido revelar todo a su hija quien se negaba a creer que su padre, el hombre que daría todo por ellas, traicionara a su madre y a todo el reino de la noche a la mañana. Lala no quería creerlo, pero la seriedad con la que habló Mea le indicaba que era más que cierto.

― ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Rito?

Mea se encontraba a lado de Rito quien veía todo desde cierta distancia.

― No ― Respondió para dar una caricia a los suaves cabellos rojizos de Mea ― Sé que no sabías nada y en parte siento que también fue mi culpa, Rin va en dirección a la casa para hablar con Nana y Momo.

Al oír eso, una preocupación creció en Mea ya que conocía cómo es Nana y tenía miedo de que su mejor amiga no pudiera con la noticia.

― Confía en Rin, ella es muy buena en estos casos ― Dijo Rito con tranquilidad. ― Lo importante ahora, será esperar la llegada de Gid

Rito sabía que debía encarar al ser más poderoso, no porque él quisiera, sino porque debía hacerlo. Él debía encarar a Gid por Lala, por Momo, por Nana y por Sephie; pero no sólo por ellas, sino por todo lo que habían construido y la familia que había nacido. Rito iba a enfrentar a Gid por segunda vez.

― «Mal momento para sentir temor.»


	45. Plan

**Una familia nunca se abandona**

 **12 de marzo de 2018**

― Lamento haberte mentido, Lala

Cuando la madre de Lala tuvo a su hija en brazos, una gran felicidad floreció en su corazón al verla y derramando lágrimas al verla tan frágil. Hoy, era ella quien se encontraba en los brazos de su hija, llorando por haberle fallado a su confianza.

― Mamá, no te culpo de nada ― Respondía Lala acariciando el cabello de su madre.

― ¿No? ― Preguntó ella un tanto temerosa.

Lala simplemente negó con la cabeza.

― No, no te culpo y no quiero que te sigas culpando de algo que no fue tu culpa. ― Dijo Lala tomando el rostro de su madre y regalándole una sonrisa sincera que sólo Lala podía dar.

Sephie miró a su hija, mucho había cambiado y sabía que aquella niña inocente ahora era toda una mujer.

― Lala ― Pronunció Sephie para sonreír por las palabras de su hija. ― Gracias.

Rito, quien observaba todo junto a Haruna y Mea, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí para poder hablar con todas de una buena vez y aclarar todo este asunto. Él también sabía que Rin no podría con toda la carga, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevar la mitad de la carga de ella.

Por su lado, Rin había llegado a la casa de Rito después de que este le llamase. Ella conocía perfectamente a las princesas Momo y Nana; no debía mentirles sobre lo que les iba a revelar porque eso sería mucho más doloroso. Una vez frente a la puerta ella tocó a la puerta pasa ser recibida por Mikan.

― Rin, hola. ― Saludó Mikan con sorpresa.

― Hola Mikan, es bueno verte de nuevo. ― Respondió Rin con una sonrisa. ― ¿Puedo pasar?

― Adelante, de todos modos, esta también es tu casa. ― Dijo Mikan quien se hizo un lado para dejar pasar a la mayor quien le dio un " _gracias_ ". ― ¿Vienes a buscar a Rito? ― Preguntó la joven Yuuki un tanto curiosa.

― Bueno, vengo por petición de Rito, pero no vengo a verlo a él. ― Fue la respuesta de Rin quien cambió su expresión a una más seria para sorpresa de Mikan. ― ¿Se encuentran las princesas Momo y Nana? ―

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Mikan ya que no se esperaba que Rin preguntase por ellas en ese tono.

― Sí, ellas se encuentran en la cocina junto a Némesis ― Respondió Mikan. ― ¿Sucede algo?

Rin miró a Mikan quien mostraba preocupación evidente. Dese hace tiempo, Rin le ha tenido confianza a Mikan y en cierto punto la veía como la hermana menor que siempre había querido. No debía engañarla, por más que quiera protegerla, debía confiar en ella.

― Sí, algo muy grave y necesito que seas lo suficientemente madura para esta situación. ― Dijo Rin para poner una mano en el hombro de Mikan.

― Sí, te ayudaré en lo que necesites. ― Respondió Mikan.

En ese momento las princesas se encontraban hablando con Némesis después de haber comido helado. Momo decidió confiar en la chica pese a su rivalidad por el amor de Rito.

― Entonces, lo que me quieres decir es que dudan de la palabra de su madre, ¿verdad? ― Preguntó Némesis.

― No dudamos de mamá ― Respondió Nana un tanto molesta por las palabras que uso Némesis. ― Simplemente se nos hace extraño que ella venga a visitarnos por mucho tiempo sabiendo que ella es la persona diplomática del reino.

Némesis no dijo nada y volteó a ver a Momo quien se mantenía un tanto seria.

― ¿Qué opinas tú, princesa Momo? ― Preguntó Némesis esperando lo que su rival diría.

― No lo sé, no sé qué pueda estar pasando con mamá. ― Respondió Momo quien trataba de hacerse una idea.

Ambas princesas carecían de la malicia que Némesis poseía, y aunque ella ya no hacía nada que atentara contra la vida normal que llevaban, seguía siendo capaz de ayudar a Rito y a ellas con algunos problemas que acarreaba ser el siguiente en la línea del trono.

― Puede que su madre oculte algo o, mejor dicho, que este escapando de algo. ― Comentó Némesis con seriedad. ― No se han preguntado por qué ella se acercó a Rito. ― Las princesas miraron a Némesis confundida. ― Evidentemente no han prestado atención, ¿acaso no dejan de pensar en sí mismas?

Tras escuchar eso Nana se levantó de golpe.

― ¿Por qué te atreves…?

―No deberías de decir eso, Neme-chan.

Némesis sonrió tras escuchar la voz que intervino.

―Me preguntaba cuando ibas a subir, sabes muy bien que me encanta molestarlas. ― Comentó Némesis para llevar su mirada a Rin quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Momo y Nana miraron a Rin quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una mirada serie para Némesis. Ninguna de las dos se esperaba la llegada de Rin, pero Némesis parecía haber sabido que ella vendría. Nana miró fijamente a Rin quien al sentir la mirada de la segunda princesa le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

―Me sorprende de verdad que seas tú la que va a hablar. ― Dijo Némesis quien se levantó de la cama para caminar y darle un abrazo a Rin. ― ¿Segura que podrás manejarlo?

― Más que segura. ― Respondió la joven.

― Bien, yo me retiro por el momento, si se complica la situación no dudes en llamarme. ― Dijo Némesis para salir de la habitación.

Rin no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando a las chicas quienes le veían confundidas. Era difícil, tal vez sería lo más difícil que ella iba a hacer, pero al final ella debía tomar en parte la responsabilidad. Siempre ella había tomado la responsabilidad en muchos actos, a veces por orgullo, a veces por deber.

― ¿Sucede algo, Rin? ― Preguntó Nana.

La chica al ver la mirada de Nana sabía que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo.

― Es sobre mamá, ¿no es verdad? ― Habló Momo un tanto triste.

Nana miró a su hermana y notó como una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro. Ella se negaba a creer que algo malo sucediera con su madre y que esta les ocultase cosas.

― Lo lamento mucho, pero Némesis no esta del todo mal. ― Dijo Rin seria. ― Hace tiempo, Rito y yo pudimos saber unas cosas que tal vez no debíamos saber, el problema de todo esto es su madre.

Las dos princesas sintieron como las palabras de Rin les atravesaban el alma.

― No digo que su madre sea una mala persona, pero hace tiempo ella fue con Rito a dormir.

Tras decir eso, Nana fue la primera en objetar.

― ¿Qué le hizo esa _bestia_ a mi madre? ― Preguntó furiosa la princesa.

Rin en ese momento miro mucho más molesta a Nana de lo que usualmente le vería. ¿Acaso en su cólera estaba culpando a Rito sin siquiera escuchar el resto de lo que tenía que decir? Sin duda, Nana era igual que siempre, tan inocente como ignorante de su mundo.

― ¿Crees de verdad que Rito le haría algo a tu madre a sabiendas que es Lala su futura esposa y que él te ama? ― Contestó Rin con otra pregunta.

La mirada que la mayor le daba a Nana, junto a la seriedad de sus palabras de inmediato surtieron efecto. La segunda princesa miró a hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que estaba culpando a Rito de algo que probablemente el no haya hecho.

― Nana, deja que Rin termine lo que tenga que decirnos. ― Dijo Momo igual de seria que Rin.

Nana no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

― Bien, creo que es momento que sepan algo sobre su madre y que además ella misma les puede confirmar. ― Siguió Rin. ― Cuando ella entró a la habitación de Rito, yo dormía con él y salí a pensar unas cosas, cuando regresé me encontré a su madre durmiendo con él. ― Dijo Rin notando las miradas de Nana y Momo. ― Rito no se quedó ahí, sino que salió de la habitación, pero eso no era lo importante, sino lo que murmuró su madre sobre su padre.

Las dos princesas de inmediato miraron a Rin quien se mostraba algo decepcionada.

― ¿Qué sucede con papá? ― Preguntó Momo un tanto alarmada.

― ¿Él está bien? ― Agregó Nana igual que Momo.

― No lo sé, algo sucedió hace rato y parece ser que Mea y Zastin se enfrentaron con un esbirro de su padre. ― Dijo Rin intentando ser lo más clara posible, pero Rito no le dijo más. ― Al parecer su padre quiere muerta a su madre y parece ser que él vendrá a la Tierra a terminar el trabajo.

El lugar se quedó en silencio una vez más tras las palabras de Rin. Ni una de las dos princesas dijo nada por unos momentos, sus pequeñas mentes apenas y trataban de procesar una información como la que les dio Rin. La primera en tratar de decir algo fue Nana quien ya se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

― No, no es cierto. ― Decía ella derramando lágrimas. ― Dime que no es verdad.

Al verla Rin sintió mucha pena, pero no negó lo que dijo.

― Lo lamento. ― Se disculpó ella para ir y abrazar a Nana quien rompió en llanto. ― Desahógate Nana.

La pequeña princesa lloró fuertemente mientras abrazaba a Rin pidiéndole que esto fuera una mentira, pero lamentablemente no lo era. Ella no quería creer que su familia pasara por eso, pero era una verdad que tenían que afrontar y que ella misma no podía.

Rin en ese momento observó a Momo quien contenía las ganas de llorar, pero era inútil, lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas e iban a dar al suelo. ¿Cómo podían afrontar algo como esto? ¡Sólo eran unas niñas! Ni siquiera la propia Rin podía entender algo como esto pese a toda su madurez. ¿Acaso este mundo quería lastimarlas?

Desde afuera, Némesis había escuchado todo y una sonrisa en su rostro estaba formada. No se sentía feliz por el asunto, sino escéptica de que alguien como el padre de Momo hubiera tomado una decisión tan drástica que arriesgaría la estabilidad de una galaxia en caos.

― «Rito, ¿acaso serás capaz de detener esto?»

El mundo que ella conoció siempre había sido oscuridad tras oscuridad en un mar de tristezas. Pero cuando lo conoció, cuando conoció a Rito, su mundo había cambiado. Némesis sabía que nadie más podría resolver esto, fue aquel corazón bondadoso quien le venció a ella, a Kuro, a Yami y a cualquier persona que osara dañar a la familia que él iba construyendo junto a Lala.

― Me siento hastiada.

Una vez que todo con Sephie se calmó, Rito y las chicas decidieron volver a casa para poder hablar bien el asunto. Yami se encontraba hablando con Mea sobre el asunto del padre de Lala, Haruna iba junto a Rito un poco más atrás ya que decidió dejar a Lala y su madre el tener un tiempo juntas.

― ¿Fue lo correcto? ― Preguntó Haruna a Rito.

― No lo sé. ― Respondió Rito quien miró al cielo. ― Jamás lo sabré.

― Rito.

En ese momento Haruna tomó la mano de su amado en señal de apoyo.

― Confío en ti, Rito, siempre lo he hecho. ― Dijo Haruna para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Rito quien se sonrojo un poco. ― Ahora sólo debes seguir tu camino.

Las palabras de Haruna, aunque sencillas, eran reconfortantes para él. Hace años que él ansiaba poder estar en una relación con ella, pero ahora su corazón no sólo amaba a Haruna, sino que creció con el amor de todas. Hace tiempo odiaba el plan de Momo, ahora lo veía como algo útil, pero fue él quien tomó la decisión de hacerlo a su manera para que el amor que se tenían por todas fuera puro y sincero.

 _Puro y sincero._

En esos momentos Rito recordó algo muy importante.

― Puro y sincero, ¡Eso es! ― Exclamó él llamando la atención de las chicas.

― Rito, ¿qué sucede? ― Preguntó Lala notando la alegría en Rito.

― Creo que tengo un plan, eso espero. ― Contestó Rito con una sonrisa. ― Pero necesito de Yami.

La rubia miró algo confundida a Rito. ¿Para qué la necesitaba?

― Y también necesito contactar con Kuro. ― Dijo él.

Eso último alarmó a todas las chicas incluyendo a la madre quien sabía de quien se trataba. Como era de esperar, la primera en oponerse fue Yami tras el incidente con Kuro.

― ¡No dejaré que contactes con él! ― Dijo Yami toda preocupada y abrazando a Rito. ― No quiero perderte, él dijo hace tiempo que, si sus caminos se cruzaban, él no iba a contenerse. ―

Rito inmediatamente acarició a Yami para tranquilizarla.

― Lo sé ― Respondió él dándole un beso a Yami en la frente. ― Pero lo necesitaré a él.

Todas quedaron en silencio. Lala al ver la sonrisa en Rito decidió confiar en él. Kuro vendría a ellos.


	46. Verdad y Reconciliación

**Verdad y Reconciliación**

 **To Love Ru Fanfic**

* * *

En un planeta lejos del sistema solar y más allá de los límites del Imperio de Deviluke, un combate en un bar se llevaba a cabo. El planeta contenía a la escoria de la galaxia como a los cazarrecompensas más temidos de todos. Mucha gente sabía que la pelea no iba a ser ganada por alguno de esos inútiles.

― ¡Mátenlo! ― Gritó alguien.

Muchos seres comenzaron a correr en contra de un sujeto de vestimentas oscuras quien de inmediato sacó dos pistolas muy bien diseñadas.

― ¡Muere, asesino! ― Exclamó alguien.

De repente un ser en forma de elefante apareció detrás de aquel sujeto quien de un rápido movimiento se alejó del ataque para apuntarle a su atacante, pero antes de hacer algo él ya se encontraba rodeado. Todos ellos fueron contratados para matarle y él se mantenía calmado.

― No vas a escapar esta vez ― Comentó uno para tratar de cortarlo con su espada. ― ¡Muere! ¿Eh?

El hombre paró aquel ataque con una de sus pistolas haciendo que todos sus atacantes se impresionaran.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que los mejores cazarrecompensas del gremio de la fortuna pueden hacer? Sin duda son patéticos. ― Dijo aquel hombre quien con una patada envió al paquidermo fuera de su alcance. ― ¿Alguien más desea atacarme?

Todos miraron con rabia al sujeto y alguno no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de verlo con las armas abajo.

― ¡Yo lo haré! ― Gritó uno de ellos ― ¡No dejaré que nos humilles?

― ¿Humillarlos? ― Preguntó el sujeto esquivando el golpe. ― Mi plan no es humillarlos.

― ¡Deja de correr y ataca, maldito asesino! ― Exclamó el atacante frustrado por no dar un golpe.

― Entonces, ten esto.

Inesperadamente aquel hombre detuvo el ataque de su contrincante y de un rápido golpe en el estómago lo dejó fuera de combate. Todos miraron impresionados como aquel hombre ya había dejado fuera a dos de sus compañeros, así que todos decidieron atacar a la vez.

― ¿Por qué no se rinden?

El hombre ya cansado apunto su arma al techo y apretó el gatillo múltiples veces. Ambas pistolas dejaron salir disparos de energía que se desviaron para ir en dirección a los atacantes dejándolos inconscientes y evitando que el asunto se saliera de proporciones. Las personas que se encontraban en la cantina decidieron ignorar todo para volver a sus tragos, nadie quería meterse con el mejor asesino de la galaxia.

― Hace tiempo que no tomo algo, cantinero sírvame un trago. ― Pidió el hombre.

― Sí señor. ― Respondió el vendedor.

Aquel hombre era Kuro, el mejor asesino de la galaxia y un _freelancer;_ él al ser un independiente, no estaba sujeto a las normas que los gremios tenían y podía hacer sus trabajos de una forma poco ortodoxa. Desde hace años él ha sido buscado por muchos reinos debido a su fama de acabar con ejércitos y equiparse en poder contra los más grandes guerreros del Imperio de Deviluke.

― Aquí tiene.

― Gracias.

Bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida, Kuro pudo sentir que su cuerpo se refrescaba después de haber acabado con su pequeño problema. Todos los clientes del lugar le miraban y eso a él le incomodaba ligeramente, pero no podía decir nada ya que había causado un desastre en aquel lugar. Después de acabar su bebida, Kuro se levantó de ahí agradeciendo el trato y dejando dinero suficiente para que el cantinero pagara los daños.

Al salir del lugar, Kuro miró al cielo el cual tenía un color morado con tintes verdosos. Él ya había acabado con su misión de asesinar a todos los miembros de un grupo de guerrillas dedicados a asesinar personas para robar sus bienes. No fue la gran cosa, al menos no después de ver que todos sus atacantes huían para caer ante él después de unas horas.

Kuro caminó por las calles de la ciudad un rato pensando en cuál sería su siguiente misión hasta que de pronto sonó su comunicado y de él salió una figura conocida para él.

― Es extraño que me llames después de nuestro último encuentro. ― Habló él.

― No tienes que recordarlo, aunque agradezco que no llevaras más lejos. ― Respondió la otra persona.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra tú novio? ― Preguntó Kuro.

― Rito se encuentra bien, pero necesita tú ayuda. ― Dijo la joven.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesita el novio de Oscuridad Dorada? ― Preguntó Kuro notando la expresión facial de la exasesina.

Yami había llamado a Kuro a petición de Rito, pero el verlo en una actitud algo pesada no era del agrado de ella.

― Me ha pedido contratarte para que lo ayudes en algo. ― Dijo ella tomando una actitud estoica frente a él. ― Si te reúsas, iré personalmente hasta donde te encuentras para hacerte cambiar de opinión. ― Dicho eso, la mano de Yami se transformó en una hoja afilada. ― Piénsalo.

El famoso asesino pensó por unos momentos tal petición la cual le parecía algo extraña. ¿Por qué aquel chico lo necesitaría para algo? Sin duda era algo que él no se esperaba pese a su increíble habilidad para deducir las cosas, aunque se hacía una idea por los rumores que había escuchado hace tiempo.

― Sabes que él sigue estando como mi objetivo, ¿verdad?

― Lo sé, pero como te lo dije aquella vez, no dejaré que lo toques.

Kuro notó la firmeza en las palabras de aquella joven a quien hace tiempo había salvado. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, al fin dio su respuesta.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesita Yuuki Rito?

Habían pasado horas desde que Yami había contactado a una de las personas más peligrosas de la galaxia. Ella no se encontraba contenta con tal idea, mejor dicho, ninguna de las chicas se encontraba contenta con tener un contrato con la persona que intentaba matar a Rito. El ambiente se había puesto más tenso de lo que pensaban.

― No estoy de acuerdo con esto. ― Dijo Yami con cierta molestia. ― Mea y yo somos capaces de ayudarte.

― ¿Cómo se encuentran Nana y Momo? ― Preguntó Rito.

― No cambies de tema, sabes cómo están ellas. ― Respondió Yami.

― Sabes que no puedo ir con ellas en estos momentos hasta que Sephie les diga todo.

Yami miró a otro lado. Odiaba estar furiosa con Rito, hace tiempo que ambos se encontraban en un noviazgo y ella había cambiado, pero la idea de su novio para solucionar todo simplemente era una locura.

― ¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo? ― Preguntó Yami a Rito quien no dijo nada. ― ¿Por qué crees que sucede todo esto ahora que nos encontrábamos felices y en paz?

El chico analizó por un momento la pregunta que su novia le hizo, pero entendió que él no podía dársela, al menos no por ahora.

― No lo sé. ― Respondió él para levantarse y ver a Yami a los ojos. ― Pero esto es algo que debemos solucionar.

― ¿Saldrás lastimado? ― Preguntó Yami ― Sólo dime si saldrás lastimado.

― Yami, yo-

― No quiero perderte, no después de todo lo que he pasado a tu lado.

Yami comenzó a llorar frente a Rito después de mucho tiempo y él se sentía culpable al verla. Ambos cruzaron sus caminos hace tanto tiempo y de una forma tan peculiar que forjó una amistad para que de ella florecieran sentimientos que iban más allá de la comprensión de ambos. Cuando ella perdió control sobre si misma, fue Rito quien la rescató y cuando él estaba a punto de morir, ella logró una paz de verdad y lo salvó.

Yami lo había salvado de Kuro.

Ahora ella no entendía cuál era la razón de tener que entrar en contacto con aquel hombre después de su último encuentro. Ella no quería que Rito sufriera, no quería perderlo después de todo lo que habían construido. De repente ella se vio rodeada por los brazos de Rito en un abrazo.

― No pasará nada, te lo prometo. ― Dijo Rito intentando calmarla.

― Promételo ― Pedía ella. ― Promete que lo que harás es lo correcto.

― Lo prometo. ― Respondió él. ― Y te prometo que nada malo sucederá.

Tras decir eso, Rito tomó a Yami del rostro para darle un beso en su frente y dejando que ella se desahogara un poco. Después de eso, Yami y Rito decidieron subir las escaleras para poder hablar con las gemelas notando que Rin se encontraba afuera de la habitación recargada contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta.

― ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí adentro? ― Preguntó Rito a la chica.

― Es muy doloroso, pero creo que no se puede pedir más. ― Respondió Rin con cierta frustración. ― ¿Es correcto lo que harás?

― Eso no lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.

Rin sólo soltó un suspiro. La idea de su novio no le había agradado en nada, pero tampoco a ella se le ocurría una idea mejor. Ella ahora sólo esperaba que la madre de las princesas pudiera arreglar las cosas con ellas. De repente la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Nana corriendo lejos de ahí.

― ¡Nana espera! ― Pidió Sephie, pero su hija no le hizo caso.

Todos miraron la escena con tristeza, en especial Rito ya que conocía a la perfección como era Nana.

― Mamá. ― Momo quien se encontraba ahí tenía una mirada destrozada. ― ¿Por qué nos ocultaste esto?

― Momo

― ¿Por qué?

Yami como Rin decidieron retirarse de ahí, sabían que ellas dos no serían de utilidad ahora y decidieron dejar que las cosas se calmaran.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ― Exigió Momo llorando. ― ¡¿Por qué papá ha hecho esto?!

― No lo sé, no lo sé, perdóname. ― Pidió Sephie llorando y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. ― No quería que nada de esto pasara, yo sólo quería protegerlas.

Rito no podía sentir más dolor que ver a madre e hija llorando por culpa de algo como eso. De inmediato él tomó a Sephie para ayudarla a levantarse y abrazándola para que ella se desahogara de igual forma. Al ver a Momo, notó cómo ella se sentía herida y sobre todo decepcionada por las acciones que su madre había tomado al final, pero no podía culparla.

― Momo, ven por favor. ― Pidió Rito a Momo quien caminó hacia él. ― Ven aquí.

Momo obedeció y se acercó lo suficiente para sentir como Rito ponía una mano sobre su cabeza para comenzar a acariciarla.

― Momo, sé que te duele mucho, pero no quiero que llores. ― Dijo Rito sonriendo para Momo. ― Te amo y quiero que no sufras.

La joven princesa en vez de dejar de llorar, ahora lo hacía con más fuerza. Las palabras que Rito le dedicó le intentaban calmar, pero era tanto su dolor que un conflicto en su corazón se llevaba. Ella decidió abrazarlo, aunque su madre estuviera haciendo lo mismo, sólo necesitaba sentirse protegida por un momento.

― Ya Momo, todo estará bien, nada malo va a pasar. ― Dijo él tratando de tranquilizar a la princesa para después ver a Sephie. ― No dejaré que nada malo suceda, te lo prometo.

Rito le dio un beso a Sephie en su frente. Él sabía que ella ya había sufrido mucho antes de llegar a la Tierra y ahora no se encontraba dispuesto a que algo más pasara. Al poco tiempo, tanto madre como hija dejaron de llorar y se sentaron en la cama de Rito quien se encontraba frente a ambas. Él debía solucionar el dolor que ambas sentían antes de siquiera ir por Nana.

― Momo, ¿estás molesta? ― Preguntó Rito.

Ella sólo asintió. Rito la tomó de las manos y pidió que le mirase.

― Momo, sé que te duele, pero tu madre hizo esto para protegerlas y no me gusta que ambas se sientan así. ― Dijo Rito sonriendo para Momo quien no sabía que hacer. ― Yo sé que detrás de ese dolor, el amor por tu madre se encuentra ahí y sé que ese amor lucha para entenderla.

Sephie al escuchar las palabras del chico se sintió un poco triste, pero al mismo tiempo querida.

― No la odio. ― Dijo Momo derramando lágrimas. ― Siempre la extrañé y cuando llegó me sentí feliz de tenerla, pero a la vez me sentía alejada.

― Momo

― Siempre era difícil estar junto a ti, por eso me sentí feliz de volver a verte. ― Dijo Momo llorando nuevamente. ― No quiero que papá y tú se separen, no quiero que mi familia se desmorone.

― Momo, ven aquí.

En un hermoso abrazo, Sephie comenzó a tranquilizar a su hija dejando que esta llorase para que aquel dolor se fuera. Rito sonrió tras ver que Momo abrazaba con fuerza a su madre y eso le tranquilizaba. Pocas veces había sido testigo de un acto de amor tan puro que quedó maravillado al verlas.

― No quiero que suceda nada malo, hija, pero todo esto fue algo que no vi venir. ― Dijo Sephie acariciando a su hija.

― Te necesito mamá, tanto a ti como a papá.

― Momo, todo estará bien cariño.

Sephie sabía que había cometido un grave error al ocultar la verdad de sus hijas, pero en el fondo ella creyó que había sido lo mejor. Rito al verla abrazar y consolar a Momo decía mucho sobre ella y la razón de sus acciones como tal. Si era cierto, él debía protegerlas de la misma forma y no debía darse para atrás.

― Iré con Nana ― Dijo él.

Sephie al escuchar eso miró a Rito con tristeza.

― Sé que Nana está herida, sé que como se siente en verdad, ya ha pasado antes y no pienso esperar. ― Explicó Rito con seriedad evidente en su voz. ― Quédense aquí, Mikan más de rato preparará la cena así que bajen.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, pero entonces Momo decidió atreverse a preguntar algo.

― ¿Tú sabías esto? ― Preguntó ella.

Rito no dijo nada, él sabía que había ocultado esto mucho tiempo con el fin de protegerlas, pero al final parecía que cometió el mayor error de todos. Momo veía como el chico que amaba miraba hacia otro lado lo que provocó que se sintiera herida, pero no podía decir nada al respecto.

― Lo lamento Momo, pero era algo que sólo tu madre podía decirles a ustedes.

Dicho eso, Rito salió de la habitación dejando solas a ambas Deviluke. Él no sabía si sus acciones fueron correctas o no, de hecho, poco importaba eso ahora ya que en su mente se centraba en Nana. No podía dejarla sola ya que la conocía a la perfección y a diferencia de Momo, ella era mucho más frágil y por ende necesitaba su atención.

Una vez llegó a las habitaciones de las princesas, Rito de inmediato ingresó al cuarto de Nana para ver que no se encontraba ahí. Volteando hacia la entrada del mundo virtual de Nana notó que esta se encontraba encendida logrando saber dónde se encontraba la princesa. Tomando coraje, Rito entró en él para entonces ver el hermoso mundo abierto que hace años Lala había construido para su hermana. Caminó por un tiempo sin éxito, hasta que recordó aquella ocasión donde él y Nana se abrazaron.

Cuando llegó al mismo lugar de antes, esta ocasión se encontró a Nana sentada con sus rodillas abrazadas. Rito sabía que su error también fue grave, pero al igual que Sephie él lo solucionaría para que ninguna de las tres saliera herida nuevamente.

― Nana ― Pronunció él.

La princesa al escuchar la voz de Rito alzó su mirada para encontrar al chico frente suyo.

― Rito ― Dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Nana no pudo evitar llorar, pero también necesitaba de alguien para hacerlo; ella se levantó con rapidez para abrazar a Rito con fuerza. Al verla, él la rodeo con sus brazos y dejó que desahogara con el fin de que todo el dolor que ella tenía se fuera con el tiempo y así, su frágil corazón sanase.

― Lo lamento Nana, lamento no haberte protegido. ― Dijo Rito intentando disculparse. ― Fue mi error el haber creído que podría solucionar todo esto, pero me he dado cuenta de que no podía hacerlo solo, no sin ustedes.

La princesa decidió mirarlo notando en aquel rostro el arrepentimiento que el corazón de Rito sentía.

― Nana, me equivoqué y sé que no tengo justificación, pero no quiero que estés molesta con tu madre. Ella sólo quería que ustedes fueran capaces de entenderla, pero ella no espero nada de esto. ― Explicó él intentando que la princesa entendiese a su madre. ― No quiero que tú y ella sufran, son una familia y deben estar unida. ― Susurró él al final.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a tratar de entender todo lo que sucedía en su vida, pero al final no podía culparlo a él o a su madre. Tal vez ella no se encontraba dolida por la desconfianza, tal vez al final dicho dolor se debía a algo más y ese dolor desaparecía siempre que Rito se encontraba con ella. Sus temores siempre estaban ahí, pero se iban cuando su _Bestia_ se encontraba cerca para ella.

Tras unos minutos, de reflexión al final comprendió el por qué dolía todo esto. Al final, Momo tenía razón y debía dársela, ella era mucho más frágil de lo que parecía, pero cuando él se encontraba con ella siempre lograba obtener las fuerzas para salir adelante y luchar contra la adversidad que se ponía.

― Eres una _bestia_ , ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba un abrazo tuyo? ― Dijo ella para separarse y mirar al chico que ama con una sonrisa. ― No tienes remedio.

Rito parpadeó al verla y notó la felicidad que tenía ella al sonreírle.

― ¿Por qué siempre que me abrazas me haces sentir como si nada malo pasara? ― Preguntó ella en tono irónico, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido.

― Porque simplemente no puedo dejarte, así de sencilla es mi respuesta. ― Contestó Rito sonriente por la actitud de la princesa.

Nana sonreía por tales palabras y aquel herido corazón ya no dolía como antes. Tal vez el hecho de tener a Rito a su lado la ayudaba a sentirse mejor o tal vez, ella misma quería que él siempre estuviera a su lado.

― Debo ser una tonta enamorada de una _bestia_ , pero al final creo que me enamoré perdidamente de ella. ― Simples palabras, pero para ambos significaban mucho. ― Espero que el día que te cases con Aneu, yo pueda casarme contigo después. ― Susurró ella lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por Rito.

― B-Bueno, es algo que tarde o temprana pasará, pero no creo que a Momo le guste tal idea. ― Dijo Rito un tanto nervioso.

― Por eso me vas a apoyar, ¿no es así? ― Preguntó ella con unos ojos fríos ― Seré la segunda esposa del próximo Rey de la Galaxia, ¿no es así?

El pobre de Rito comenzó a sudar al ver que su amada Nana ahora se parecía más a un asesino o una de esas locas novias que matarían al resto de las chicas sólo para estar con él. De repente Nana comenzó a reír frente a él mientras le apuntaba con el dedo dejando confundido a Rito quien tardo en darse cuenta de que había sido una pequeña broma de Nana.

― Lo siento, pero quería reírme un poco después de todo lo que sucedió. ― Dijo Nana disculpándose con su novio en ley.

― No puedo culparte ― Dijo él para extenderle su mano a ella. ― Anda, vamos a dar un paseo.

Nana no titubeo, simplemente tomo la mano de Rito y seguir la idea que él dio. Caminaron por un buen tiempo tomados de la mano admirando la belleza del paisaje del tan vivo safari virtual que Lala había creado especialmente para ella. Ninguno durante la caminata había dicho una sola palabra, pero era ese silencio entre los dos más que suficiente para poder disfrutar de la compañía del uno con el otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos habían llegado debajo de un hermoso árbol tan inmenso y hermoso que si lograbas subirte verías todo el hermoso hábitat que aquella princesa había cuidado con tanto esfuerzo.

― ¿Quieres descansar? ― Preguntó Rito para mirar a Nana.

― Pensé que jamás lo dirías. ― Fue la respuesta de ella.

Rito sonrió por tal respuesta y decidió ayudar a Nana al cargarla para llegar debajo de aquel árbol para poder pasar un tiempo juntos.

― Rito ― Llamó ella al castaño.

― ¿Sí?

― Gracias por entenderme siempre.

Él no dijo nada; rodeando con sus brazos a Nana, él la acercó más y dejo que el tiempo fluyera sin que sus corazones se apresuraran. Tal vez solo el tiempo es lo que se necesita para un corazón herido.

En otro lugar lejos de la Tierra, podía observar al hombre que vi una galaxia en caos y a la que reformó para darle un futuro observando al frío y horrible vacío del especio que guardaba secreto que simplemente seguían ocultos en su oscuridad.

― ¿Ya tienen todo listo para llegar a la Tierra? ― Preguntó el Rey de Deviluke.

― Sí, señor. ― Respondió uno de los subordinados.

Todo estaba marchando justo como se había planeado y a lado suyo apareció aquella mujer, su hermana, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Seguro de que ella vive en la Tierra junto a esos chicos? ― Preguntó la mujer no muy convencida de la información que le habían dado sobre la persona a la que anhelaba. ― ¿Acaso tu mujer ya hizo algo con ella? Sí es así, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme en otro combate contra Sephie.

Gid no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a seguir viendo el frío espacio.

― Además, si me fallas hermanito, no creas que tus hijas saldrán libradas de esto. ― Comentó la mujer.

En un instante Gid y aquella mujer pasaron chocar sus puños con evidente poder haciendo estremecer toda nave y dejando a la tripulación sin habla.

― ¿Acaso deseas pelear contra tu hermana mayor? ― Se burló ella y de una patada se libro del Rey de la Galaxia. ― Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te encomendó la misión de librar esta galaxia del caos, pero cuando tu hermosa mujer me enfrentó yo perdí mi sucesión al trono. ― Aquellos ojos carmesíes miraban con desprecio al Rey quien veía con odio a la mujer. ― No quiero tener que enfrentarme con ellas por tonterías como esta.

La hermana de Gid se retiró del lugar sin decir nada más. Para él Rey de la Galaxia, su sangre hervía en cólera al verse humillado por aquella mujer.

De regreso en la Tierra, las cosas se habían calmado y ahora todas las chicas se encontraban esperando a que Rito y Nana regresaran del Safari Virtual ya que llevaban mucho tiempo desde que el chico entró. Entre las que se encontraban más preocupadas se encontraban Mikan, Yui y Sephie.

― Ya han tardado un tiempo, ¿no lo creen? ― Preguntó Mikan un tanto preocupada por Rito.

― ¿Creen que ambos se encuentren bien? ― Ahora fue el turno de Kotegawa en preguntar. ― No quiero que Nana ni Rito sufran. ―

Yui calló en ese momento dándose cuenta de su error y viendo a Sephie quien se encontraba triste.

― Lo lamento mucho. ― Se disculpó ella ante su error.

― No pasa nada. ― Contestó Sephie intentando sonreír.

Todo aquel murmulló era escuchado por Némesis y Lala quienes tenían fe en que Rito y Nana arreglaran sus cosas. Después de un par de minutos se escucharon gritos de Nana que venían de la planta superior junto a los gritos de Rito; tal ajetreo preocupó a las chicas quienes de inmediato subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Nana sola para encontrar a Rito junto a Nana respirando agitadamente con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

― Lo lamento, creo que no debí llamar a todos los animales en ese momento. ― Decía Nana disculpándose para notar la presencia de todas las chicas frente a ella. ― ¿Hola?

Rito también notó que todas se encontraban ahí y por alguna razón sintió que sería tumbado al suelo.

― Nos hemos tardado, ¿no es así? ― Preguntó él notando como todas asentían. ― Lo lamento mucho, pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control. ― Se excusó él para ver como Lala le sonreía con ternura.

Rito mirando a su prometida le guiñó dando a entender que Nana se encontraba bien, aunque faltaba aún unas cosas que arreglar.

― Mamá

Y eso era que Nana y su madre se reconciliaran; no sabían que tan sencillo podría ser, de hecho, Rito observó que Momo seguía triste, por lo que su amada princesa aún necesitaba de su apoyo para todo este duelo. La segunda princesa camino lentamente hacia su madre ante la mirada de las chicas y futuras hermanas en ley; ella no necesitaba más excusas, pero tampoco debía correr lejos cuando su corazón al final entendía todo.

Sephie miró a los ojos de Nana esta vez sin miedo alguno para poder enfrentar los hechos de frente con su hija a quien había lastimado. Cuando Nana se paró frente a ella, ambas se observaron sin poder contener las lágrimas, pero no de dolor ni enojo, sino de comprensión y con rapidez Nana abrazó a su madre pidiéndole disculpas por todo.

― Perdóname mamá, no debía haber ido así, no después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. ― Decía Nana entre lágrimas e intentando sonreírle a su madre quien de igual forma lloraba.

― Perdóname Nana por no haber sido la mejor madre. ― Dijo Sephie mientras pasaba sus manos por las húmedas mejillas de su hija. ― Lamento haber fallado como madre por mucho tiempo, por favor, perdóneme.

Tal escena conmovedora logró llegar a los corazones de todas las chicas quienes sonreían con ternura.

― ¡Te quiero, mamá, te quiero mucho! ― Exclamó Nana para estallar en llanto abrazando aún más fuerte a su madre. ― ¡Te amo, mamá!

Sephie se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su hija y se notó la falta que le hizo a Nana todos estos años. Ahora algo era seguro para ella, no iba a dejar que sus hijas sufriesen por todo lo que ella estaba pasando no solo por su relación con su esposo, sino que las iba a proteger de cualquier mal.

― Gracias, Nana.

Después de que todo se calmase, Mikan anunció que ya tenía lista la comida para todos y esperaba una respuesta positiva de todas las chicas para quedarse, siendo Haruna la única en irse ya que su hermana necesitaba ayuda en el departamento.

― Es una lástima que Haruna tenga que irse antes, ¿no lo crees? ― Dijo Yui mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

― Bueno, al menos dijo que regresaría mañana temprano, por lo que tendrá más tiempo de estar junto a Rito. ― Respondió Rin quien se encontraba cargando a Celine. ― Por cierto, Yami desea aprender a cocinar, ¿no es así? ― Preguntó Rin ya que había escuchado con anterioridad por parte de Mea de que Yami ansiaba aprender a cocinar.

― Bueno, eso me han dicho.

― Creo que tengo una manera de poder ayudarla.

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí, y de paso para que ella y Mikan tengan más tiempo juntas.

Kotegawa miraba confundida a Rin quien sonreía tal cual hermana mayor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Mikan anunció que todos estuvieran listos para comer notando como su sala y comedor estaba prácticamente llenos al borde del colapso. La escena era prácticamente de locos siendo que Run, Nana y Mea hablaban sobre cosas indecentes sobre Rito que dejaban a Nana casi desmayada; Lala, Rin y Yui hablaban sobre temas un poco más acordes a su edad, aunque había de vez en cuando un despiste de la princesa y prometida de Rito; Momo, Yami y Némesis se encontraban sentadas en el sofá conversando sobre el estado de la última ya que, según Mikado en cualquier momento Némesis podría dar a luz. Sephie por su parte se encontraba en la cocina junto a Rito ayudando a Mikan con todo.

― De verdad es muy grande nuestra familia. ― Comentó Mikan quien llevaba una cacerola para servir los platos.

― Hemos crecido mucho desde aquel día, ¿no lo crees? ― Dijo Rito quien recordaba con nostalgia el día que Lala llegó a su vida. ― Sigo sin creer que conocí a Lala de esa manera. ―

Mikan soltó una risa mientras volvía a la cocina.

― Jamás pensé que de esa manera te comprometerías con ella, ¡de verdad eres una bestia, humano mayor! ― Dijo Mikan notando que Sephie miraba confundida.

El castaño se giro para ver a la madre de Lala quien le estaba observando detenidamente. ¿Acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

― ¿Sucede algo, Sephie? ― Preguntó Rito observando a la madre de las princesas.

― Bueno, es que hasta el día de hoy jamás me pregunté cómo mi hija y tu se comprometieron. ― Expresó ella aquella duda que tenía. ― ¿Le pediste la mano?

Rito en ese instante se puso rojo a más no poder, principalmente porque su compromiso resultó del tocar los bein formados senos de la hija de Sephie.

― B-Bueno es algo gracioso todo eso, pero mejor vamos a comer. ― Dijo Rito intentando excusarse.

― ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes con la duda! ― Exclamó Sephie para caminar detrás del castaño.

Mikan les siguió por mera curiosidad para ver en que terminaba aquella peculiar discusión entre Rito y Sephie siendo que Lala también se unió a dicha conversación en cuanto los vio. Mikan miraba como su hermano era abordado tanto por Sephie como por Lala quien se encontraba feliz hablando sobre su compromiso siendo que las chicas escuchaban todo.

― Estás muerto, hermanito. ― Comentó Mikan quien de repente notó a alguien moverse entre todas. ― ¿Celine?

Celine antes de la cena se durmió en brazos de Rin quien la llevo al cuarto de Rito, pero ahora se encontraba despierta y en sus manos llevaba una especie de brazalete. Mikan examinó el objeto en manos y se puso pálida al reconocer de que se trataba.

― ¡No!

En un desesperado intento de detener a Celine, esta aplano accidentalmente un botón de aquel objeto dejando salir una luz brillante.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― Exclamó Rito siendo cegado por la luz del lugar.

Rito viendo borroso todo intento con sus manos buscar algo con que sostenerse siendo que se encontró con dos objetos blandos a los cuales manoseó con sus manos intentando descubrir que eran. Unos ruidos parecidos a gemidos fueron escuchados por él y de inmediato palideció.

― R-Rito… ¡Ah!

La voz de Lala había dicho todo.

― R-Rito m-me s-siento…

Aquella otra voz lo aterró al saber de quien era y cuando su vista se recupero logró ver como frente a él se encontraban desnudas Sephie y Lala a quienes le sostenía un seno a cada una y con sus dedos acariciando aquellos firmes y rosados pezones que tenían ambas.

― ¡Increíble, Rito ahora va por la madre! ― Exclamó Némesis quien se encontraba desnuda igualmente junto al resto de las chicas. ― ¡Así se hace, mi amor!

― ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ― Dijo Rito quien intentó soltarse, pero de un mal movimiento este se fue para enfrente. ― ¿Eh?

― ¡Bestia! ― Exclamó Nana furiosa quien se hallaba desnuda, pero eso poco le importó ― ¡Te enseñaré modales! ― Dijo ella corriendo, pero tropezándose para caer en dirección a Rito que caía hacia ella. ― ¿Qué?

Al caer, por azares del destino, Rito se encontraba con sus manos masajeando los senos de Sephie y Lala de manera impresionante para todas, pero lo que más la impresión fue que el chico se tenía su boca en la intimidad de Nana quien estaba sintiendo los labios de Rito contra los suyos o, mejor dicho, contra los que daban a su intimidad.

― ¡Bestia! ¡AH! ― Decía Nana entre jadeos.

― ¡Rito! ― Exclamaron Lala y Sephie quienes se sentían excitadas por todo.

Rito intentó zafarse de todo, pero para su suerte sintió como las chicas le miraban y sabía que era con lujuria como celos. La cena poco a poco se convirtió en un intento de violar a Rito quien buscaba escapar de todo sin poder dejar de manosear a las chicas.

Mikan al observar todo soltó un suspiro y notó que Celine nuevamente se había quedado dormida. Al cargarla en brazos, decidió llevarla a la cama nuevamente pero antes de irse llevo su mano para acariciar aquel lugar tan preciado para ella soltando un gemido por el tacto y soñando que él algún día la tomara como a una de sus esposas.

― "Ahora sé que algún día podre ser tuya, Rito."


	47. Un combate entre el corazón, ¿y la razón

**Un combate contra el corazón y ¿la razón?**

* * *

Han pasado ya unos días desde que las princesas se enteraron de toda la verdad que su madre había ocultado; al inicio fue complicado para ellas, pero al ser una familia se apoyaron en todo. Mikan como siempre se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno con la ayuda de una ya despierta Rin que sin notarlo había tomado el cargo de hermana mayor para Mikan.

― Buenos días, Mikan. ― Saludo Rin quien ingresó a la cocina con un delantal.

― Buenos días, Rin. ― Correspondió el saludo Mikan con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué tan feliz el día de hoy, hermanita? ― Preguntó Rin en un tono fraternal para Mikan quien sonrió.

― Mamá vendrá de visita y quiero sorprenderla. ― Contestó la joven castaña quien tomo unos huevos para romperlos sobre un plato. ― Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde _eso_ y creo que es hora de volver a hablar con ellos sin llevar aquella carga.

Rin sabía todo desde aquel día y conocía a Mikan lo suficiente para saber que eso ya no le importaba nada, pero había algo más en aquella sonrisa que no tenía que ver con lo de sus padres. La mayor decidió ignorar todas sus ideas y mejor puso su concentración en ayudar a terminar el desayuno para todas las chicas.

Al poco tiempo bajo una persona siendo esta la tercera princesa quien se había levantado temprano para poder sorprender a Rito, pero se llevo la sorpresa de ver a Mikan como a Rin despiertas.

― Buenos días, Mikan, Rin. ― Saludó Momo feliz.

― Buenos días, Momo. ― Saludaron ambas castañas.

― ¿Puedo saber qué hacen despiertas tan temprano? ― Preguntó la princesa con una sonrisa pícara.

― Dudo que sea lo que estas pensando, princesa. ― Respondió Rin quien tomó algunas naranjas para poder hacer naranjada. ― A diferencia de ti, yo voy con Rito desde que él duerme y no me cuelo en la madrugada.

Momo había recibido un golpe crítico de parte de Rin; ¿cómo todas habían logrado superarla en su propio plan?

― B-Bueno, ya sabes que a mi me encanta mi espacio privado. ― Dijo Momo con cierto nerviosismo. ― Dejando eso de lado, ¿puedo ayudarlas?

Mikan como Rin se sorprendieron ante la petición de Momo y al verla notaron como ella tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Al principio creyeron que era por hacer un excelente papel para que Rito la notase un poco más y aunque fuera cierto, Rin sabía que había algo más en medio de dichas intenciones, algo que solo Momo conocía.

― Seguro. ― Respondió Mikan.

Momo ante eso sonrió con alegría genuina.

― Muchas gracias, Mikan.

Y así, Momo comenzó a ayudar a ambas chicas quienes empezaron a cocinar los alimentos que les iban a dar a todas las chicas que por suerte eran menos que hace días. Debido a unos asuntos con Tear, tanto Yami como Mea se fueron a quedar un rato a la casa de la profesora de ambas que también era su madre; Némesis fue la única que no se fue debido a que según ella su familia en este caso era Rito.

Yui como Haruna tampoco se encontraban en la casa ya que los hermanos de ambos les pidieron de favor salir con ellas para poder nuevamente tener la oportunidad de salir. Cabe destacar que cuando Yui y Haruna se enteraron de eso, sintieron que su día se vería nublado al ver como la hermana de Haruna ignoraría al hermano de Yui de forma tan triste; es algo que incluso Yami sintió pena por ambas.

Durante un rato las chicas pusieron su mayor esfuerzo en completar el desayuno con el fin de hacerse notar no solo frente a Rito, sino frente a la propia Lala quien es la chica que apoya la relación de cada una y de paso evitar dejar sin un plato a nadie para que la princesa Lala no toque aún la estufa.

― Ya casi terminamos. ― Declaró Mikan.

― Después de una hora al fin terminaremos todo. ― Dijo Rin feliz quien estaba poniendo la mesa.

― Espero que a Rito como a los demás les guste esto. ― Agregó Momo quien se encontraba ayudando a Rin mientras ponía los cubiertos. ― Además de que hicimos suficiente comida para evitar que mi hermana cocine. ― Esto último lo dijo Momo con cierto temor.

Mikan y Rin no dijeron nada limitándose a reír como a rezar para evitar que no sucediera nada que provocase que el desayuno se arruinase.

Después de unos minutos de descansar, Mikan llamó a las chicas quienes se animaron a bajar siendo Lala y Nana las primeras en estar listas para disfrutar el desayuno.

― ¡Es increíble! Han cocinado todo este desayuno por ustedes solas ― Comentó Lala contenta tras ver la maravilla que habían hecho el trío de chicas.

― Aneu tiene toda la razón, de verdad se han lucido mucho al hacer este desayuno. ― Dijo Nana quien observaba los detalles que había en todo el lugar, en especial por las flores que evidentemente eran obra de su hermana gemela. ― Espero que no planees nada usando estas flores. ― Comentó Nana un poco seria ya que conocía muy bien a su hermana.

Momo sólo le regalo una sonrisa algo maliciosa cosa que no le agrado mucho a su hermana, pero después simplemente sonrió un poco más calmada. La verdad era que esas flores eran sólo decoración para hacer más agradable la mañana de todos. De repente alguien más bajó siendo esta la pequeña Némesis quien se encontraba un poco cansada al parecer cosa que les llamó la atención a todas quienes de inmediato fueron a ayudarle.

Némesis al ver a las chicas las saludó cordialmente notando el rostro de preocupación que ellas tenían.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó la chica.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Dijo primero Lala para poner su mano sobre la frente de Némesis. ― Tienes un poco de fiebre.

El acto de Lala como el rostro lleno de preocupación de ella hicieron que Némesis se sonrojara aún más logrando aumentar la preocupación en la primera princesa.

― ¡No es nada! De verdad, sólo amanecí un poco más cansada, es todo. ― Respondió Némesis con sinceridad.

Para Némesis, el ser vista como alguien débil no era de su agrado y pese a que sabía que las intenciones de ella no eran hacerla sentir menos, no quería que el resto de las chicas se preocuparan mucho por ella.

― Némesis, puedes confiar en mí. ― declaró Lala con una sonrisa sincera.

La pequeña al ver como Lala le miraba no pudo decirle "no" a esa carita que únicamente la princesa Lala podía otorgar. Dando un suspiro, Némesis accedió a ser atendida por la princesa.

― Ma has convencido, princesa Lala. Tengo que admitir que si me encuentro algo enferma. ― confesó Némesis ―. Creo que lo mejor será descansar en vez de hacer travesuras.

― ¡Me alegra que digas eso, Némesis! ― exclamó Lala con evidente alegría ―. No debes hacer un sobreesfuerzo en tu embarazo, y mucho menos hallarte enferma.

Todas las chicas se mostraban impresionadas por el cambio de actitud que tuvo Lala. Si alguien preguntaba si Lala era inmadura, se llevarían una gran sorpresa al verla nuevamente. El tiempo había cambiado mucho a todos, y eso lo sabían perfectamente, pero fue la princesa Lala quien más había cambiado. Ella y Rito habían forjado la familia que ahora tenían, y aún con los problemas, ellos se tomaron de la mano para afrontar las adversidades.

Némesis sonrió con sinceridad impresionada por la forma de ser de Lala. Ahora ella entendía mucho mejor porque su esclavo amaba a Lala sin pensarlo. Era la propia princesa con su forma de ser, aun con todo lo que ha pasado, la cual transmitía un sentimiento de amor y cariño puro y sincero que nadie más podría darlo.

― "Ahora lo entiendo, Rito. La princesa Lala es en verdad la mujer por la que tu corazón lucha." ― Pensó la chica tras sentir el mismo cariño que Rito sintió cuando Lala le ayudó a confesarse a Haruna ―. Que complicado.

.

En la planta de arriba, se encontraba Yuuki Rito en compañía de las hermanas Lunatique las cuales habían dormido en la casa de los hermanos Yuuki. Yami se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a su novio quienes se encontraban pensando un poco la situación que llevaban sobre sus hombres mientras que Mea se hallaba jugando con Celine la cual le agradaba la presencia de la chica de cabellos rojizos.

― Sabes, podríamos intentar atacar a Gid usando mi _Darkness_ ― Declaró ella ante la posibilidad de usar su poder con el fin de derrotar al ser más poderoso de la galaxia―. Aunque sería muy complicado, podríamos usar los portales para darle un tiro limpio a Kuro― Dijo ella aún no muy convencida de la presencia del hombre que la salvó.

― Debemos tener en cuenta que es probable que usen a los clones de agua para atacar. ― Contestó Rito tras prever el uso de aquellos soldados.

― Ahí es donde entro yo, Senpai. ― Interrumpió Mea quien se encontraba con Celine en brazos―. Si uso una de mis armas, puedo dar un golpe certero que aumente la temperatura del ambiente por donde pase al punto de vaporizarlos.

Rito como Yami rápidamente captaron la idea que dio la hermana de la segunda.

― E incluso podemos generar una niebla lo suficientemente densa para que él no se de cuenta de los portales de Yami. ¡Eres excelente Mea! ― Gritó Rito con evidente felicidad.

― Y sí nos queda tiempo, dejaré que tu lengua recorra mi cuerpo, Senpai. ― Dijo Mea con lujuria.

El pobre de Rito se puso totalmente rojo y las palabras no salían de su boca debido a la mirada que le regalaba Mea en ese momento. No fue sino hasta que Yami le dio un golpe en el estómago que el chico pudo reaccionar.

― No seas pervertido con mi hermana, por favor. ― pidió Yami en su antigua actitud―. Mea, por favor no seas así con mi objetivo. No me gustaría entrar en una discusión contigo para recordarte que tu hermana mayor no le encantan estas bromas. ―Dijo Yami en una actitud muy oscura.

Mea rio nerviosamente al ver a su hermana despertar ese instinto asesino. Cuando por fin se calmaron un poco las cosas, el trío nuevamente volvió con su plan para poder derrotar a Gid y de ahí saber qué sucedió para que el se convirtiera en una persona como esa que no le importaba nada.

En ese momento entró Sephie quien había salido de bañarse para ver como los tres hablaban de una forma muy seria sobre su esposo causando que la mayor se sintiera un poco triste.

― Deberías quedarte, madre de las princesas. ― Dijo Yami con tranquilidad―. Después de todo sé que amas a tú esposo por lo que necesitamos saber más cosas de él.

― Y-Yo…

La mayor no sabía que decir al respecto y en eso decidió mirar a Rito quien mantenía una mirada serena. Por un momento ella quiso correr lejos, pero al ver la mirada que le regalaba el novio de su hija, sintió una calma en su corazón, misma que alguna vez su esposo le regaló en el pasado.

― Bien, me quedaré. ― Respondió ella ―. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber?

Yami fue la que respondió a esa pregunta.

― Debido a mis años como asesina, debo tener toda la información sobre mi objetivo― Dijo ella causando que Sephie se intimidara un poco― descuide, no pienso matar a su esposo ya que las princesas no desearían tal idea― aclaró ella.

― Gracias.

― De nada, pero por favor, explíquenos un poco sobre su marido― Pidió la ex asesina costeramente.

― Te contaré todo lo que sé de mi marido, pero por favor, promete que no le pasará nada a Gid. ― Pedía Sephie suplicante, ya que ella en verdad no quería que le hicieran daño a Gid ―. Rito, no le pasará nada a Gid, ¿verdad?

El castaño se levantó de su lugar para ir a lado de Sephie para así acariciar su húmedo cabello provocando que la mujer se sonrojase por el acto.

― Prometo que él será salvado, Sephie-chan. ― Dijo Rito.

La madre de Lala al ver la confianza que Rito poseía se secó las lágrimas. Ella ya no quería seguir llorando como siempre lo hacía, sino que deseaba con fuerzas el poderles ser de utilidad, pero al llorar siempre lo único que haría sería preocuparlos. En ese momento ella se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Rito al punto de atraerlo a su pecho donde el pobre se andaba ahogando.

― ¡Eres el mejor, Yuuki Rito! ― Exclamó ella ―. Ahora entiendo porque todas te aman, incluida Nana.

Rito no pudo responder al verse atrapado entre los senos de la mujer mientras era visto por las dos chicas las cuales veían el espectáculo con diversas opiniones, siendo Mea quien disfrutaba del espectáculo mientras tapaba los ojos de Celine, muy al contrario de Yami quien sentía ganas de matar a Rito nuevamente.

Justo cuando el chico se encontraba casi libre del abrazo de la reina, en ese momento la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de ella cayó revelando su desnudez a las chicas y a Rito quien se había logrado zafar para ver como rebotaban los senos de la madre de Lala, así como ver más abajo causando que Sephie se avergonzara y tratase de cubrirse.

Al igual que Rito, Yami y Mea se quedaron viendo el desnudo cuerpo de la reina causando que ambas se llevaran sus manos a sus pechos para darse cuenta de que genéticamente y sin hacer uso de sus poderes ambas jamás lograrían tener los atributos que la madre de las princesas tenía. Al inicio Mea se sintió intimidada, pero recordó las palabras que Rito le dijo a Nana sobre los senos de una chica, haciendo que su confianza se reestableciera, por el contrario, Yami se encontraba tocando su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos dándose cuenta de que Tear no le había heredado _esos_ regalos a ella.

― "¿Por qué no me dio de regalo un mejor pecho?" ― se preguntaba Yami con un aura depresiva.

Después de hablar otro poco, las dos hermanas bajaron para ver a las chicas y de paso ver el avance del embarazo de Némesis quien ya casi se estaba hartando se ser tan bien atendida por todos. Rito al ver como salieron ambas chicas soltó una pequeña risa ya que era probable que Némesis explotara al ser tratada como una niña.

En ese momento Rito se giró para ver que Sephie se encontraba en la cama mirándole con una mirada parecida a la de una niña que esperaba que le hicieran caso. Él no sabía como tratar todo esto, ya que cuando supo todo fue una vez que la madre de Lala se coló a su habitación, pero con la experiencia que tenía con las chicas ahora sabía que debía tener un _tacto_ a la hora de hablar con ellas. Él se acercó con cuidado para sentarse a lado de mujer quien de inmediato abrazó al chico para que este comenzara a acariciar su cabello el cual seguía bastante húmedo.

― Lamento todos los problemas que causo. ― dijo Sephie para dejarse consentir por Rito.

― Sabes, es exactamente los problemas los que nos han traído hasta aquí, ¿no? ― contestó él recordando el inicio de las aventuras con Lala. ― Me cuesta creer que ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Lala llegó y hoy en día, no me arrepiento de tener que lidiar con todos los problemas que me ha causado. ― dijo él mientras recordaba la sensación del beso que su amada Lala le había dado en los labios.

La madre de las princesas notó un sonrojo en las mejillas de Rito tras haber mencionado a su hija. Era verdad lo que él decía ya que tenía en parte esa habilidad para ver los corazones de todos al igual que lo había heredado su segunda hija.

― Pero, no sólo aprendí a amarla, sino también a amar a todas por igual. ― Agregó él recalcando que no sólo estaba comprometido con Lala. ― Al inicio me costó creer que era verdad, hasta pensé que era una broma, pero era verdad. Todas ellas sentían algo por mí, y aunque yo no lo supiera, ella sí lo sabía.

Era cierto, Lala había cambiado la perspectiva que Rito tenía sobre el plan de Momo e incluso fue su dulzura y confianza lo que le ayudó a darse cuenta de que la amaba. Yuuki Rito había caído completamente enamorado de Lala Satalin Deviluke.

La madre viendo como Rito hablaba sobre su hija vio que no sólo él había ganado algo, sino también su hija. Si hablabas de Rito, no podías describir a alguien fuera de lo común; no tenía ninguna habilidad y tampoco una característica especial por parte de su raza, sin embargo, que el careciera de algo que lo hiciera diferente era una falacia. Además de contar con el poder de manosearla no sólo a ella, sino a todas las chicas, él también tenía un alma noble que la acogió a ella como a sus hijas, cuidándolas como si fueran una autentica familia, de la misma forma que Gid lo hacía en el pasado.

Tal vez era absurdo compararlos, sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, pero Sephie se daba cuenta que el alma de Rito era casi igual a la de su marido. Ambos, aún con ideales tan distintos, se preocupaban por aquellos que amaban al grado de interferir por ellos para salvarlos aún si esto les costase la vida. De repente, Sephie sintió una extraña sensación cuando nuevamente Rito pasó su mano por su cabello; dicha sensación la hizo recordar sus años donde era una niña que lidiaba con su condición hasta la llegada de Gid. Se sentía protegida al estar abrazada por Rito e incluso se sentía nuevamente amada.

Sephie en ese momento abrió sus piernas para poder así sentarse sobre las de Rito quien se impresionó por dicha acción, más no dijo nada al respecto. La mujer abrazó a Rito con fuerza mientras descansaba su rostro en su hombro sintiendo ahora como la mano de él la tomaba por su desnuda espalda mientras que la otra seguía acariciando sus finos cabellos. Ambos se sentían diferentes, pero en el fondo se sentían conectados ligeramente, pero fue en ese momento que Rito se dio cuenta que no buscaba ir más lejos con la madre de Lala.

― Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer esto. ― dijo Rito, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

― Lo entiendo. Tú corazón les pertenece a ellas, no a mí.

― Pero aún así, yo te cuidaré al igual que las cuido a ellas.

Ella sonrió tras esas palabras que Rito le dijo. No sabía ella si era el sentimiento que sentía por Gid que se reflejaba en él, o era en verdad un sentimiento nuevo, pero aún así, en el rechazo de sus sentimientos llegó a sentirse una vez más amada por alguien que la protegería al igual que a sus hijas.

Cuando los dos bajaron, se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a casi todas las chicas platicando mientras tomaban su desayuno. Al verlos, Nana y Momo los recibieron a ambos con un abrazo siendo que Nana abrazaba a su madre con fuerza y Momo hacia lo mismo con Rito, salvó que le regaló un beso rápido que provocó que el resto de las chicas, con excepción de Mea y Némesis, se sintieran celosas por tal acto. Él no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió al beso para después ir a sentarse junto a Lala a quien besó en la frente causándole una enorme felicidad.

― Bueno, ¡Buen provecho! ― dijo él para comenzar así a desayunar junto a ellas.

Mientras todos ellos desayunaban, una nave había llegado a la Tierra, pero no era una nave de guerra Deviluke, sino que era una nave mucho más pequeña. Justo después de ser contactado por Yuuki Rito y Oscuridad Dorada, Kuro comenzó su viaje a la Tierra lo más rápido posible y gracias a una red de informantes, se enteró que la nave del rey de la galaxia se hallaba más lejos de lo que esperaba dándole una oportunidad para crear un plan con sus nuevos contratantes.

Una vez llegó al espacio aéreo de Japón, se quedó nuevamente maravillado al ver un lugar que vive en armonía y paz, aún con la presencia de las personas más poderosas del universo en él.

― Ahora entiendo por qué ella ha decidido dejar su vieja vida de lado. ― murmuró Kuro ―. Hace años que no conozco la paz ni la tranquilidad desde que decidí tomar esta vida. Tal vez después de esto deba retirarme un tiempo para apreciar la vida.

Ya llegando a tierra, el conocido cazarrecompensas bajó de su nave para encontrarse con dos mujeres que le estaban esperando. Se sabe que la doctora Mikado conoce mucho sobre el universo y que ella sabía como tratar con todos; por su lado, se sabe que la profesora Tearju sabía todo sobre el origen de Yami y los proyectos en los que ella estuvo; ambas sabían quien era la persona que había llegado y no podían ocultar como se sentían al respecto.

Mikado se encontraba ansiosa de poder entablar una conversación con la persona que destruyó a la organización que creó a las chicas, pero por su parte, Tearju se encontraba temblando de miedo al tratar con una persona que es capaz de vencer no solo a Yami, sino también a Mea y a Némesis.

― ¿Q-Qué hace él aquí? ― preguntaba Tear con evidente miedo.

― Rito pidió que lo esperáramos para llevarlo a la escuela. ― respondió calmadamente Mikado.

― ¡¿A la escuela?!

― Sí, parece ser que él se reunirá con ellos para hacer un plan para ayudar a la madre de las princesas.

Tear se encontraba con evidente temor de tener que estar junto a alguien como él causaba que este quisiera salir corriendo a los brazos de Rito, aún si este la desnuda en el proceso con tal de no estar cerca de Kuro.

― Bien, parece que has llegado sano y salvo. ― dijo Mikado sonriendo para después ver como Tear temblaba ―. No creo que debas de temerle, después de todo eres la madre de Yami, Mea y Némesis.

― ¡N-No tengo miedo!

Mikado no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amiga que casi se estaba muriendo se solo ver a Kuro bajar de la nave. En ese momento el asesino camino en dirección de ambas para así ser informado mejor de la situación en la que se vería involucrado. Tan pronto llegó con ellas, la doctora les dijo que debían de ir a la ciudad para hablar mejor con Rito y Yami, ya que se hallaban a las afueras y no sería bien visto el no saludarles.

Él no dijo nada al respecto de la forma en que se llevaban los asuntos, pero si era necesario hablar las cosas en privado y cara a cara, lo haría. El camino hacia la ciudad fue un poco callado para los tres quienes disfrutaban del silencio que se había formado. Él al ver el paisaje de las afueras de la ciudad se dio cuenta lo mucho que este reflejaba un aire diferente a diferencia de muchos de los lugares donde antes había estado, pero como sabía, esto sólo era apenas una parte que él podía ver de la Tierra.

― "Incluso tras esta hermosa imagen se refleja otra muy diferente." ― Kuro no era tonto para saber que siempre los intereses de algunos terminaban hundiendo una sociedad en el caos y la desesperación. ― Me sorprende que los habitantes de este planeta no hayan atentado en contra de las princesas y de la reina. ― dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas. Ellas sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no podían decir nada ya que el mundo siempre se encontraba en caos.

― Incluso me encuentro sorprendido de saber que no te ha pasado nada en un lugar como este.

― Sí, bueno, incluso yo me veo sorprendida.

Kuro sonrió apenas por la respuesta que le dio la castaña. Él sabía que el mundo nunca iba a cambiar y siempre existiría personas que atentasen contra la vida de otras, pero sabía también que esto no siempre sería verdad. Cuando se enfrentó a Yami nuevamente en su modo Darkness, se dio cuenta que Yuuki Rito había influido mucho en la forma en que ella vivía logrando cambiar su corazón. Incluso si luchaba contra ella actualmente, era probable que sus sentimientos vencieran y lograran ponerlo en aprietos.

Decir que estaba ansioso era poco; Kuro esperaba ver cómo ha cambiado Yami gracias a aquel idiota que no sabía respetar el cuerpo de las mujeres.

.

En una nave cerca de la ciudad se encontraba el espadachín y guardaespaldas de la princesa Lala; Zastin se había reunido con los soldados leales a la reina quienes le contaron todo lo que sabían. Al escuchar lo que sus hombres escucharon, se percató de que la segunda heredera al trono había logrado poner a la mayoría de los habitantes en contra de la reina incluido al propio rey.

Por un momento pensó que era imposible eso debido a la fuerza de voluntad de su rey, pero sabiendo que Lilith Satalin Deviluke fue capaz de someter a Gid, debía prepararse para lo peor. Él la conocía, sabía que ella no era mala, al menos no del todo, pero cuando algo encendía su sangre nada podría pararla hasta conseguirlo. Zastin de inmediato investigó los archivos del palacio a fin de saber que sucedía o que fue lo que sucedió ya que en algún punto ella había logrado ingresar al palacio.

― ¿Cómo has entrado al palacio? ¿Cómo has logrado mantener a Gid bajo tu control?

Zastin miraba las filmaciones del palacio para ver en qué momento ella había pasado las barreras del palacio y qué es lo que la motivaba a hacer todo lo que hacía. Justo cuando estaba por rendirse, un vídeo se seguridad mostró algo que le llamó la atención logrando ver una chica que él conocía, pero que no siempre estaba presente.

― Es el señor Rito, quiero decir, mi señora Riko. ― murmuró Zastin ― ¿En qué momento Rito visitó el palacio como Riko? ― en ese momento Zastin decidió ver el vídeo que mostraba una fecha de hace meses, casi rozando el año. ― Esto fue cuando mi señora los invitó a una celebración, pero aquella vez Rito se encontraba con Nana debido a la confesión que ella buscaba hacerle.

El espadachín comenzó a pensar un poco y después recordó que Rito jamás apareció en el baile.

― ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ― gritó él ―. Rito jamás se presentó en el baile, pero si se presentó Riko quien bailó con cada una de las princesas cosa que no vi ya que andaba…

Zastin también había recordado que se había quedado atrapado en el baño aquella ocasión sólo para recibir un gran sermón al día siguiente de parte de Gid.

― Esa fue la primera vez que el señor Rito visitaba el palacio completamente.

El guerrero comenzó a ver nuevamente la cinta para notar como la chica caminaba intentando buscar alguna salida hasta que de pronto apareció una figura encapuchado cerca de Riko. Zastin en ese momento puso más atención en la misteriosa figura que se le quedaba viendo a Riko hasta que vio que se le acercaba. Como era de esperarse por parte de las habilidades del aspirante al trono, o la aspirante, Riko se tropezó por culpa de sus tacones cayendo encima de la figura a la cual le quitó su prenda revelando a una mujer de hermoso cuerpo que se encontraba siendo manoseada por la chica.

Zastin no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero lo estaba presenciado, al menos después de mucho tiempo. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la imagen de la mujer que rivalizaba con el poder de su amo, la mujer que jamás se detenía en sus aspiraciones y la mujer que causó todo.

― No puede ser… ¡El amo Rito también va por ella en su plan Harem! ― gritó Zastin llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El guardaespaldas de inmediato tomó su espada para ir en busca del chico y decirle que había encontrado toda la información que necesitaban para poder detener de una vez por todas toda esta ridiculez que había sido causada por Lilith.

En la casa de los Yuuki por su parte se estaban preparando para ir a la escuela a visitar a la doctora Mikado quien se ofreció para ir en busca de Kuro. Todos estaban listos, excepto por dos personas que eran Rito y Némesis quienes no se encontraban con el resto de las chicas quienes esperaban partir ya para preparar todo.

― Ya están tardando, ¿no creen? ― dijo Nana notando como las demás asentían.

― Recuerda que Némesis se encuentra en su última etapa de su embarazo, por lo que mi hermano debe estar ayudándola para que no se canse. ― comentó Mikan.

― Aún así, creo que no es muy buena idea llevarla. ― dijo Momo ―. No es que me moleste, pero me preocupa que algo malo llegase a pasar y las niñas se vieran en peligro.

Ninguna dijo nada tras escuchar las palabras de Momo y en ese momento vieron como Rito y Némesis bajaban las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Todas miraron como ambos bajaban tan tranquilos a pocos minutos de reencontrarse con una de las personas que atentó contra la vida de Rito. La que más se mostraba confusa era Lala quien veía detenidamente a su prometido.

― ¿Sucede algo, Rito? ― preguntó Lala acercándose a ambos.

Tanto Rito como Némesis se miraron para darse una sonrisa que confundía a todas. Némesis en ese momento tomó las manos de Lala quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

― Princesa Lala, creo que ya lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta lo importante que has sido también para mí. ― dijo Némesis con total tranquilidad ― Sé que no iniciamos bien esta relación, pero demostraste que en verdad vivir una vida llena de felicidad a lado de ustedes era el mejor regalo de todos ― ella miró directamente a los ojos de Lala quien se encontraba un tanto feliz por escuchar eso ― Por eso te quiero pedir lo siguiente.

Las chicas escuchaban atentamente lo que Némesis iba a decir llenándose de incertidumbre con el paso de los segundos.

― Yo sé que fue un error haberme embarazado antes de que tú y Rito lo hicieran, pero agradezco que me hayas apoyado en esta nueva etapa de mi vida ― ahora Némesis se encontraba sumamente nerviosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rito ― Y-Yo…

Todas querían escuchar las palabras que Némesis dirían e incluso Mikan se hallaba esperando una confesión de amor prohibida en el caso más roto. La morena miró a Lala con valor para decir lo que su corazón buscaba.

― Yo quiero que seas tú la madrina de mis hijas.

Todas se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar lo que dijo Némesis. Rito miraba la escena con felicidad tras ver que su pequeña Neme-chan mostró un lado que sólo pocas veces mostraba. Todos, absolutamente todos esperaban la respuesta de Lala quien no decía nada y se quedaba mirando a los ojos dorados de su amiga.

― Yo…

Las gemelas esperaban la respuesta de su hermana mayor ya que, si era así, ella sería entonces la madrina de sus futuros hijos con Rito. Mikan se sentía un poco apenada de pensar algo como lo que creyó que iba a pasar, pero también esperaba la respuesta de la princesa. Yami y Mea se sentían un poco decepcionadas de la decisión de Némesis ya que ellas en el fondo deseaban ser las madrinas de las pequeñas, pero al final debían darle la razón a la princesa ya que ella fue la que inició todo.

― Yo…

Sephie miraba orgullosa todo lo que había logrado su hija y en el fondo se sentía mal consigo misma tras pensar por un momento que ella podría ser algo para el novio de su hija. Aún así, ella no se rendiría para darle un futuro brillante no sólo a ella, sino al resto de las chicas para que su hija y todas disfrutasen una vida junto a Rito.

Rito miraba a Lala y nuevamente se preguntaba cómo una chica como ella llegó a su vida. Sin duda él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener como prometida a la mejor chica del mundo.

― Yo… ¡Por supuesto que acepto ser la madrina de tus hijas, Neme-chan! ― gritó ella para abrazar a la chica.

― ¿De verdad?

― ¡Por supuesto!

La princesa estaba más emocionada que antes; desde que Némesis les dijo a todas sobre el embarazo, ella misma se ha puesto en una posición de hermana mayor para todas, aunque nadie lo notara. Rito en ese momento notó las miradas que le comenzaron a dar el resto de las chicas las cuales eran una mezcla de celos y amor. De inmediato él comenzó a reír nerviosamente ya que nuevamente tocaban el tema de los hijos.

― ¡¿Por qué me miran así?!

Todas en ese momento miraron a otro lado para evitar encarar a Rito, pero sin dejar de mostrar cierta molestia.

― Es obvio que siguen molestas por lo de Némesis, ¿verdad?

Ninguna dijo nada y simplemente le regalaron miradas un tanto molestas al chico quien simplemente se hecho reír nerviosamente al saber que debía también solucionar otro asunto.

― Oh es cierto, debemos ir con Mikado para hablar con Kuro. ― señaló Lala para ver como todas miraban a Rito con sonrisas algo siniestras ― ¿Sucede algo, Rito?

El chico caminó directo hacia ambas chicas para tomarlas de la mano y evitar ser amordazado por cualquiera de las otras chicas quienes en el fono deseaban ser Lala o Némesis. Poniendo rumbo hacia la escuela, todos salieron de la casa con el fin de poder entablar una platica con uno de los hombres más peligrosos de la galaxia, y claro, en algún punto intentar que alguna de ellas tenga su oportunidad con Rito.


	48. Encuentro I

**Encuentro (Parte I)**

 **To Love Ru**

* * *

El viaje hacia la escuela había cambiado de rumbo y se debía principalmente a petición de Tear. La familiar, por así llamarla, caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, incluida Sephie. La madre se hallaba perpleja de que su hija Lala lograra hacer que su efecto _charm_ estuviera bajo control y no provocase a las personas de la ciudad. Madre e hija conversaban sobre eso hasta que un nombre familiar salió a la luz provocando un sonrojo en Rito que no paso desapercibido por las princesas Momo y Nana.

― ¿Así que también posees el charm? Me sorprendes cada día, Rito-san―dijo Momo, molestando un poco a Rito―. Un día de estos, deseo que Riko-san me tome como su mujer también.

― ¡Momo! ―gritaron Rito y Nana al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a la chica.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sobre Riko? ―cuestionó la segunda princesa a su hermana menos quien comenzó a silbar―. En verdad a veces me pregunto si somos hermanas de verdad.

Rito soltó un suspiro largo. A veces él se preguntaba por qué Lala buscaba convertirlo en chica la mayoría de las veces que necesitaba algo, incluso ya tenía en su armario ropas para Riko. La imagen de verse a si mismo transformado en Riko luciendo cada una de las prendas que le compraron las chicas lo ponían rojo.

Mikan y Yami se encontraban conversando, mientras le echaban un ojo a Némesis la cual caminaba junto a Mea conversando sobre dulces y esas cosas. La hermana menor miraba con evidente impresión que Némesis pudiera caminar en su estado actual, ya que tenía entendido que un embarazo podía consumir todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento la exasesina sintió como si las estuviesen observando, por lo que volteó atrás para ver una figura que se acercaba.

Al momento que Yami reconoció de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron con temor.

― ¡Yami-chan! ―el grito de un hombre bajo y lentes llamó la atención de todos― ¡También están todas! ¡Este es el día más afortunado que he de tener! ―exclamó.

El director de la escuela a la que asistían venía corriendo a enorme velocidad logrando sorprender a todas las chicas, menos a Lala y Rin que ni se inmutaron. Yami se encontraba preparada para repeler al pervertido, hasta que de pronto una atlética figura lo mando a volar con una patada haciendo que se perdiera en el aire para ser olvidado por el escritor.

Todos estaban sin habla por lo que vieron, y fue en ese momento que Rito reconoció de quién se trataba. Rin al ver quién era se sorprendió de verdad, ya que hace tiempo que no había hablado con ella y sería algo incómodo. La figura que había salvado a todos era nada más ni nada menos que la amiga de Rin, Saki Tenjouin, quien mostraba un rostro completo de lágrimas y que se dirigían principalmente al joven Rito.

La joven pasó por todas sin dirigirles palabra alguna, hasta que al fin estaba cara a cara con el problemático joven quien no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos color oro que solo ella poseía. En ese momento, para sorpresa de todas, ella abofeteó al chico sin anunciar dejando a todas sin palabras, en especial a Rin quien no entendía para nada lo que sucedía. Todas iban a defender a Rito en ese momento, pero de pronto notaron la sonrisa triste que había en el rostro del chico y cómo ella comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que pedirle eso a él? ―preguntó ella de repente, dejando a todas confundidas.

Rito alzó su rostro para confrontarla, notando aquella mirada llena de dolor que simplemente buscaba respuestas que sólo él podía dárselas.

―Lo lamento, Saki. Pero cuando vi como sonreías al pedirme eso, creí hacer lo correcto―dijo Rito con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión―. Lamento todo lo que hice.

Saki en ese momento rompió en llanto, solo para ser envuelta en los brazos de Rito quien dejó que la chica llorase en su hombro. Todo era tan extraño para todas, pero había algo que probablemente se relacionaba con el espadachín que encabezaba la protección de la reina.

―Todo va a estar bien―le susurró Rito al oído―. Tranquila.

Después de que Saki se tranquilizara, Rin ayudo a su amiga para que se sintiera más cómoda debido a que todas tenían que encontrarse con el resto para trazar el plan. Mikado, quien ya se encontraba en su clínica, esperaba poder entablar una conversación con Yuuki Rito en privado.

Al momento de llegar a la entrada de la clínica de la mujer, fueron recibidos por algunas chicas que ellos conocían siendo Oshizu quien se hallaba en compañía de Risa y Mio; cabe decir que el trío de chicas se encontraba vestidas con un uniforme de enfermera que les trajo recuerdos a Momo, Rito y a Yami. Cuando las tres se percataron de la presencia de todas, se quedaron algo impresionadas, sobre todo Mio ya que planeaba molestar un poco al prometido de Lala.

― ¡Haruna! ¡Lala! ―gritó Oshizu saludando a sus amigas quienes corrieron a su lado―. ¿Cómo han estado? Me sorprendí mucho al verlas juntas, bueno, no sólo a ustedes, sino a todas―explicaba ella señalando al harén de Rito.

―Sucedieron muchas cosas, ¿no lo crees? ―contestó Haruna con cierta pena dejando a Lala la explicación.

―Bueno, la verdad es que desde que llegué a la Tierra nuestras vidas han cambiado. Desde ese día, creo que atraje los problemas―explicó Lala con una sonrisa grande―. Además de eso, creo que Rito ya se ha comprometido con todas.

La joven fantasma se quedó sin palabras tras oír esa última parte, en especial porque ella siempre consideró que Haruna debía ser la chica con la que el joven Yuuki debía quedarse. Antes de siquiera poder seguir su conversación, Yami y Némesis aparecieron en la entrada con miradas serias que se fijaban en la puerta de la clínica. Rito al ver como ambas se pararon al frente, supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

Mea, viendo desde atrás, notó el aura asesina de sus dos hermanas ya que ambas tenían un pasado con Kuro algo problemático tras haber detenido el intento de asesinato de Rito. Las tres princesas quedaron sin habla debido a que la mera presencia del asesino lograba estremecerlas; Sephie por su lado se hallaba temblando, conocía la vasta carrera que poseía Kuro y entendía que aquel hombre poseía unos ideales que lograban hacer que sobrepasara los límites para vencer, siempre.

El portón se abrió, Mikado y Tear salieron primero, ambas con unas sonrisas tranquilas, siendo seguidas por el hombre que Rito había contratado. En los ojos de Kuro, la muerte estaba presente y eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las chicas, en especial Lala, quien tomó coraje para no palidecer ante la fría mirada de su aliado. Kuro observó a todas las chicas con cierto asombro, pero quedó más sorprendido al ver a Yami y Némesis al frente, sobre todo con el notorio embarazo de la segunda.

Caminó, pasando a las dos mujeres que lo llevaron hasta ese lugar. Podía ver en aquel par de ojos de las dos chicas al frente una convicción diferente a la de su anterior encuentro. Sin dudar, Yami accedió al modo Darkness, mientras que Némesis dejó emanar un poco de su poder. El ambiente se tensaba más y más, pero Rito no se inmutaba ante esto, debido a que en el fondo él sabía que los ideales de Kuro estaban bien cimentados como para que aquel hombre tuviera una buena opinión sobre lo que es correcto o no.

Las dos chicas miraban desafiantes a Kuro, quien se detuvo a escasos metros de ambas; parecía que en cualquier momento los tres entablarían un combate que podría causar grandes destrozos. El asesino miró a ambas, dando un suspiro para así cruzarse de brazos para poder hablar.

―Jamás creí que alguien como tú, Oscuridad Dorada, fuera capaz de controlar su poder mediante el amor―comentó Kuro notando como Yami se ruborizaba un poco para después voltear a ver a Némesis―, pero me sorprende que tú fueras la primera en quedar preñada con los hijos de mi contratante. En verdad sucedieron tantas cosas desde que estuve en la Tierra para asesinarte, Yuuki Rito.

El castaño soltó una risa nerviosa, principalmente porque él fue el objetivo de Kuro en el pasado y en segundo, porque las chicas se encontraban algo aterradas de que él le fuera a hacer algo.

― ¿Acaso siguen dudando de mí? ―Kuro había notado que las dos chicas seguían manteniendo su postura―. Ha sido Yuuki Rito quien me ha contratado. A partir de ahora seré su aliado hasta que se resuelva la crisis que tienen con el Rey de Deviluke―explicó él.

Némesis decidió tomar la palabra antes que Yami. Las dos querían dejar en claro todo.

―Es cierto, mi querido Rito te ha contratado, pero no creas que te voy a descuidar por el simple y sencillo hecho de que lucharás de nuestro lado―dijo Némesis sonriendo como siempre.

―Incluso si él es un pervertido, quien lo mataría sería yo y nadie más―agregó Yami haciendo que todos, incluido Rito rieran nerviosamente.

Cerrando los ojos, Kuro analizó lo que ambas habían dicho y llegó a la conclusión de que las dos al fin habían encontrado aquella paz con aquel idiota que había manoseado a cada chica. Tear y Mikado se miraron, ambas sabían que un juicio de Kuro sería eterno, y si el juicio que él daba era el correcto, ellos tendrían un aliado eterno.

―Parece ser que él logró cambiarlas. Me cuesta creerlo, pero al estar presente la Reina, puedo asegurar que él tiene algo que seguro cambiara el rumbo de este universo―declaró para así volver a dentro de la clínica, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Rito quien le regaló una mirada seria―. Futuro Rey de la Galaxia, quién lo diría―murmuró.

Momo soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver que la situación ya calmada. Todas se hallaban más tranquilas, en especial Yami y Némesis, quienes bajaron su poder, pero en ese momento la morena había sentido como si sus energías la dejaran.

― ¡Némesis! ―Rito se dio cuenta de inmediato y la tomó en brazos―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella parpadeó un poco. Había sido extraño para ella, ya que según recordaba, su poder se había recuperado tras haber vivido con Rito durante un tiempo.

―Me sentí un poco débil. Fue extraño

―Lo mejor será que te quedes con Mikado para que te revise, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella iba a protestar, pero tras pensarlo un poco, posiblemente le dejaran en cama un rato para descansar. Rito ya sabía que ella por no hacer nada le haría caso y eso le alegraba, ya que no quería involucrarla debido a que se encontraban en el noveno mes y en cualquier momento ella podía presentar los síntomas de entrar en labor.

Nana, Mikan y Momo observaban todo desde lejos. Las tres se encontraban juntas y sabían que no debían de involucrarse en lo que vendría, pero deseaban ser de utilidad tanto para Rito como para Lala. Lamentablemente, las tres chicas también se encontraban sumamente preocupadas por la salud de la morena.

―Hermana, ¿crees que Némesis este a punto de dar a luz? ―preguntó Momo a su hermana, ya que esta tenía un sentido agudo para estos casos.

―No lo sé. Recuerda que su poder evitó que tú y yo nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia anteriormente―explicó Nana viendo como Némesis mostraba signos de fatiga―. Usualmente ella no se siente cansada, pero ahora muestra fatiga. Es probable que pueda dar a luz, pero… También me siento preocupada.

― ¿También lo sientes, Nana? ―preguntó Mikan, uniéndose a ambas.

La segunda princesa mostraba un rostro evidente de preocupación.

―Si a papá se le ocurre atacar en este momento, sería un verdadero caos―comentó Momo con preocupación.

Ambas hermanas se miraron; en cualquier momento su padre llegaría y sería un verdadero caos el tener que luchar contra él, pero, además, debían de cuidar de Némesis. Parecía que incluso la asistencia de Kuro apenas y podría ayudarlos con todo lo que tienen. La princesa Momo miró el cielo en el cual unas nubes blancas y hermosas yacín pintadas y fue en ese momento que su mente logró darle una genial idea tras haber recordado que los soldados de agua, a fin de cuentas, seguían siendo agua.

― ¡Lo tengo! ― gritó ella asustando a las chicas por su repentina energía―. ¡Sé como evitar una lucha contra las fuerzas de papá, pero necesito su ayuda! ―Nana y Mikan se miraron al ver como se hallaba la tercera princesa―. Descuida, Nana, esta vez no haré una tontería, pero creo que además tú y yo podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Rito como a nuestra hermana mayor.

― ¿Segura de que tu idea es buena, Momo? ―preguntó Nana no muy confiada de los planes de su hermana―. De alguna manera siempre que planeas algo es para tu beneficio.

― ¡Esta vez no es así! ―Momo en verdad se sentía un poco molesta al ver que las dos no confiaban en ella―. Sé que en el pasado he hecho cosas no tan buenas para el harén de Rito, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi idea. Es más, quiero que recuerden el combate contra Yami cuando su poder se descontrolo.

―Yo no me encontraba―interrumpió Mikan con una sonrisa.

Momo había olvidado ese detalle por completo, pero se negó a retroceder ya que sería más sencillo explicarle a Mikan. La princesa comenzó a relatarle a la hermana de Rito lo que sucedió cuando Yami se descontroló en la escuela y de como esta se había vuelto una especie de asesina pervertida que buscaba matar a Rito con placer y sadismo que incluso podrían opacar a las acciones de Némesis.

Una vez explicaron ambas princesas lo que sucedió, Momo tomó nuevamente las riendas de la conversación.

―Bueno, mi plan es sencillo―sacando su D-Dial, Momo les enseñó en su pantalla unas plantas de color blanco que obviamente se encontraban en su jardín virtual―Estas plantas se encuentran secas, por si preguntan, pero una vez que detectan agua, pueden tomar un millón de litros cada una sin importar en donde se encuentren.

Nana se había quedado sin palabras y Mikan seguía tratando de entender como esas cosas se hallaban en el jardín de la princesa sin haber recibido cuidados especiales.

―Pensé que amabas las plantas―comentó Nana con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Su hermana en ese momento puso un rostro un tanto depresivo. La verdad era que ella amaba todas las plantas, pero esas que tenía, solían ser muy atrevidas con ella cuando estaban llenas de agua. Nunca llegó a imaginarse en su vida el tener que hacerle algo a esas pobre plantas, pero si quería llegar casta a la cama de Rito, había sacrificios que debía tomar.

Dentro del lugar, todos se encontraban algo tensos. Para tener más privacidad, Lala, Rito y Kuro fueron a la planta de arriba a una de las habitaciones que Mikado acondicionó para ser una sala de conferencias, algo en un estilo más político y ejecutivo, esto debido principalmente a que en su clínica llegaban seres de diferentes lugares. Las chicas, quienes no pudieron subir, se encontraban esperando en la planta inferior conversando entre ellas.

Alejada un poco de todas, se encontraba Saki quien veía por la ventana el vecindario donde se alojaba Mikado. Su mirada era triste y demostraba que algo había pasado, algo que no fue para bien. En ese momento, Rin llegó a su lado con dos vasos de té el cual Saki agradeció.

― ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que sucede? ―preguntó Rin en un tono serio, pero tranquilo.

Saki sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba su bebida. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que ella ayudó a Rin en su relación con Rito, pero fue ella misma la que provocó que se alejara de su amistad con Rin y Aya; la amistad que alguna vez fue tan fuerte desde que las tres eran niñas, ahora se encontraba como un frágil cristal que ha soportado todo.

― ¿Recuerdas que tú eras la que buscó que yo fuera feliz, Saki-sama? ―Rin miraba a su amiga y señora, aquella chica que defendió a Aya de esas personas que tanto mal le hacían y que ahora disfrutaba con el hermano de Run una felicidad que ella misma ya no reflejaba―. Ahora yo quiero entenderte, quiero entender lo que sucedió con Rito y el porqué él es culpable de todo. Sé que él no te hizo nada malo y que esas lágrimas no eran por él… Pero no quiero que tu corazón llegue a odiarlo por algo que él no hizo.

Un sentimiento era capaz de generar odio, pero también contrarrestarlo. Cuando su señora una vez se sintió cegada por la envidia que le tenía a la princesa Lala, ella misma creyó odiar a Rito, y aunque tenía razones para odiarlo, nunca fueron suyas del todo. Él no deseaba manosearlas, pero al final pasaba e incluso la presidenta del comité disciplinario llegó a amarlo. Ella amaba a Rito, él la había salvado y por primera vez su corazón sentía tranquilidad al estar junto a él.

Saki no era mala, al contrario, ella era una persona buena, pero sabía que muchas veces aquellos sentimientos la hacían tomar malas decisiones. Ella no quería eso, pero debía darle la razón a Rin por los sermones que probablemente le daría. Ella no era Rin, no era Lala ni Némesis ni nadie, no, ella era Tenjouin Saki. Si su amiga la sermoneaba al haber dejado de lado esa relación amo-sirviente, quería decir que Rin había madurado, pero aún seguiría estando ahí como su amiga.

―Sé lo que se siente llorar por un corazón roto, pero no deberías quedarte en el suelo llorando―dijo Rin para abrazar a Saki quien en ese momento se quebró, llorando nuevamente―. Y no creas que te abandonaré, me quedaré a tu lado y nuevamente trabajaré para que seas feliz.

― ¡Gracias, gracias por todo, Rin! ¡Gracias por ser mi amiga! ―ella en verdad agradecía el hecho de su amistada con Rin siempre fuera sincera.

La castaña dejó que su amiga llorara, dejando salir todo aquello que la molestaba para que así su herido corazón al final pudiera encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

Arriba, en la habitación preparada por Mikado, las cosas se llevaban un tanto bien. Lala y Rito conversaban tranquilamente con su nuevo aliado, pero la cosa no era para nada sencilla. Como se sabe en toda la galaxia, para que el asesino de Kuro pueda tomar una tarea, este debe obtener algo a cambio de gran valor que le sea de utilidad. Lala ya había ofrecido parte de las propiedades que por derecho ella tenía al ser la heredera al trono, pero aquello no le importaba para nada al hombre de mirada seca.

Las opciones eran limitadas, pero tras pensarlo un poco, la brillante mente de Lala encontró algo de valor y que al mismo tiempo sea de utilidad. Sacando su D-Dial frente a Kuro, ella trajo con ayuda de su aparato uno similar al que usaba de color oscuro y aparentemente más moderno a comparación del modelo actual.

― ¿Qué te parece tener un aparato que te ayude a traer lo que sea de un mundo virtual creado por mí? ―preguntó Lala mientras le extendía aquel aparato―. ¡Vamos! Puedes tomarlo. Juro que este aparato es mejor que el que yo o el de mis hermanas; fue creado para mi padre, pero esto jamás lo tomó y… Bueno, creo que es mejor que alguien lo use en vez de que se eche a perder.

Rito notaba la mirada triste al momento que Lala dijo ese último, pero se impresionó mucho más al ver que Kuro tomaba aquel aparato con sus manos para comenzar a utilizarlo.

―Un teléfono como el que usan aquí en la Tierra, pero con los dotes de una de las mentes más brillantes de la galaxia. ¡Vaya! Jamás creí tener algo como esto―comentó él mientras lo encendía con cuidado notando la capacidad de memoria que poseía dicho aparato y la función de vida de su batería―. Sin duda es algo que alguien como yo puedo usar, pero me sorprende que usted no construyera más como estos.

―Es muy complicado hacer uno solo, existe otro, pero ese no está completo y es un regalo que no puedo ofrecer―dijo Lala con una sonrisa en su rostro para mirar de reojo a su futuro esposo―. ¿Es suficiente para poder ayudarnos?

Para Kuro, esta misión era un suicidio en el ámbito de la palabra, pero al ver que tantas personas iban siguiendo los pasos de estos dos, no le dejaba más opciones, pero, aunque tuviera, el simple hecho de enfrentarse a Gid lo hacía feliz.

―Con esto hemos cerrado el trato, señorita Deviluke―miró como los ojos de Rito y Lala se iluminaron tras decir esas palabras lo que le causó una sonrisa―, pero no puedo prometer absolutamente nada. Su padre obviamente logró una paz que ni yo logré hacer, pero me dan ganas de medir mis fuerzas contra él.

Rito estaba sorprendido ya que notó por primera como sonreía en verdad alguien que incluso puede someter a Némesis o a Yami con su fuerza. La idea de tener a Kuro de lado, descabellada de por sí, era francamente una excelente jugad para un simple humano contra él. Además, la ayuda que le brindaban sus amadas serviría para frenar de una vez por todas a la mujer que se encuentra detrás de todo esto y que atentó en contra de la vida de la madre de las princesas.

.

En un lugar más alejado, algunos miembros de la guardia real se han reunido por las ordenes de espadachín del Rey. Tras enterarse de todo lo que había pasado, Zastin logró reunir algunos fieles a la reina a favor de la cusa para así desterrar nuevamente a la hermana de su señor. El grupo no pasaba del veintenar de personas, pero todos ellos formaban parte de la guardia especial de la reina a la cual han cuidado por años debido a la propia naturaleza de su señora.

― Sé que no somos un grupo tan grande como el que nuestro ciego señor ha de traer, pero Rito-dono nos ha confiado la tarea de ayudarle para resolver esta crisis―dijo Zastin a sus camaradas―. Incluso el día de hoy, Rito-dono ha conseguido la ayuda del mejor asesino de la galaxia sin contar con el hecho de que tres de sus mujeres poseen las habilidades de transformar su cuerpo en armas―explicaba él esperando que todos sintieran ánimos de luchar en contra de la injusticia que se ha creado.

―Incluso hoy, señor, seguiremos leales a la reina que nos acogió en brazos―habló uno de ellos para ponerse de rodillas ante su superior―. Si el amo Rito ha puesto de su parte, incluso sacrificando mucho de él, lo que menos podemos hacer es ayudarlo para encontrar su felicidad con la princesa Lala.

―Así es, nosotros lucharemos por ellos

― ¡Jamás nos rendiremos!

― ¡Sí, por los bomberos!... Quiero decir, ¡Por las princesas!

Todos y cada uno de ellos comenzó a mostrar el orgullo que era pertenecer a la guardia de las princesas y de su madre. Para Zastin, esta imagen lograba conmoverlo al grado de que no aguantó las lágrimas.

―Chicos… Ustedes son los mejores―decía él a punto de quebrarse―. ¡Hagámoslo! Vayamos con la princesa Lala a decirle lo que hemos descubierto para vencer de una vez por todas a la señora Lilith.

― ¡Sí!

Así, con una gran confianza, los espadachines emprendieron camino rumbo a la casa de los Yuuki tras haber olvidado en la emoción que ellos no estarían ahí.

En un parque cercano, Kotegawa y Haruna se encontraban descansando tras haber ayudado a sus hermanos en su cita, siendo que estos dos comenzaron a alejarse pronto de ellas. Ambas estaban cansadas ya que caminaron por un buen rato por las plazas comerciales de la ciudad, hasta que de repente se despidieron ambos de ellas. Las dos se habían percatado de que nuevamente ellos comenzaban a enamorarse, por lo que fueron a descansar sentándose en una banca donde disfrutaban de un delicioso helado.

―Al menos esta vez todo terminó bien, ¿no lo crees? ―comentó Haruna algo tranquila.

―Sí, pero te apuesto a que mi hermano lo arruina―dijo Yui con una sonrisa burlona.

―Mi hermana tampoco deja las cosas tan sencillas que digamos, de seguro él ha de sufrir cuando entra a una zapatería o a una tienda de vestidos―de tan solo pensarlo, Haruna ya se sentía lastima por el hermano de Kotegawa.

―Al menos podemos agradecer de que nos dejaran en paz, ¿podemos?

Yui y Haruna se vieron a los ojos para soltar una fuerte carcajada. Las dos se sentían aliviadas de no sufrir más por sus molestos hermanos que no se percataron de que tres chicas y un chico se encontraban corriendo por el parque, siendo una de ellas la cual notó a ambas para así acercarse.

― ¡Haruna, Yui! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Las dos chicas pararon de reír tras escuchar la voz perteneciente de Run la cual se encontraba frente a ambas con una mirada preocupada. Junto a ella se encontraba Kyoko, Aya y Ren, los cuales también se acercaron a ambas con rostros llenos de preocupación.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Kotegawa sin saber lo que pasaba.

― ¡El asesino más temido de la galaxia se encuentra en el consultorio de Mikado! ―había gritado Run con preocupación.

Antes de que las dos se alarmaran por la noticia que Run les había dado, su hermano Ren la golpeó en la cabeza mientras le regalaba una mirada seria a su amada hermana

― ¡No lo digas en ese tono! ―exclamó él evidentemente molesto.

― ¡No era necesario que me pegaras en la cabeza! ¡Te voy a acusar con Rito! ―contestó Run con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le enseñaba su lengua a su adorado hermano.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede en verdad? ―preguntó Yui en un tono un poco más serio que antes―. Y quiero que seas tú la que me explique esto en vez de este par―le dijo a Kyoko, señalando a los gemelos quienes se sintieron ofendidos.

―B-Bueno, es que yo también me acabo de enterar de eso y sólo vengo a apoyar a Run―explicó la idol un poco nerviosa al sentirse intimidad por la mirada que Kotegawa le daba―. ¡Lo juro!

La amante de los gatos soltó un suspiro al ver que no recibía información que las calmara, pero en ese momento la amiga de Saki decidió meterse a la conversación.

―Bueno, Rin me envió algo de información porque Saki-sama se encuentra junto a ella―dijo Aya para enseñar su teléfono a todos donde se apreciaba un mensaje de parte de Rin―. Parece ser que deben tratar un problema con la madre de las princesas, pero nos pidió que fuéramos al consultorio de la doctora Mikado de manera urgente.

La forma en que venía escrito no difería de lo que explicó Aya. Era un poco extraño todo, pero si era relacionado con el problema que había entre el padre y la madre de las princesas, lo mejor sería ir de manera urgente junto a ellas. Sin titubear, las dos tomaron sus cosas y siguieron el camino junto al grupo de Run quien estaba preocupada por su amado Rito, el cual se encontraba con el peor de los asesinos. Ren, sabiendo que su hermana armaría un escándalo, preparaba junto a su novia una soga para amarrarla en caso de ser necesario.

Ya en el consultorio de Mikado, todos se encontraban listos para cualquier invasión de parte de Gid Luceon Deviluke y de la hermana de este; Lilith era bien conocida por Sephie y sabía que sus ojos eran capaces de manipular a cualquier hombre sin distinción de rasgos sanguíneos debido a que representaban una forma alterada y manipulada de su efecto charm.

― ¿Seguro que me tengo que quedar aquí? Sabes, puedo ser de mucha utilidad―decía Sephie un poco triste mientras era sentada por Rito en una de las camas del consultorio.

―No quiero que te pase absolutamente nada malo―declaró él mientras la tomaba de las manos―. Ten por seguro que esto se resolverá de forma sencilla.

―Eso dices para que no me preocupe, pero es ahí donde más me preocupo―no quería preocuparse, pero la forma de ser del prometido de su hijo sólo hacía que su corazón se sintiera intranquila.

«Parece ser que ha adoptado la frase de la madre de Hikari» pensó Rito para darle así un beso a Sephie en la frente―. Vamos, no quiero verte triste, además de que tus hijas esperan verte tan feliz como siempre. Las tres aman a su madre y sé que desean que todo termine para bien.

―Rito…

Sephie comenzó a llorar; sus ojos se habían vuelto grandes y brillosos mientras lágrimas cómicas salían de ellos. Viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, Rito decidió abrazarla para tranquilizarla siendo que esta se aferró al chico con fuerza mientras agradecía una y otra vez por la ayuda que le brindaba. Sin que ambos supieran, en la puerta las tres hijas miraban la escena de su madre con sentimientos encontrados ya que las tres deseaban ser tratadas en ese momento por Rito, pero sabían que él las consentiría a su manera una vez se resolviera la crisis.

― ¿Creen que Mamá quiera ser parte del harén de Rito-san? ―preguntó Momo en tono de broma.

―Sabes que, si haces eso, técnicamente tú plan se va a la basura, hermanita―contestó Nana con una mirada algo molesta―, además de que no quiero llamarle papá a esa bestia.

―Creo que mejor replanteó el plan por completo―dijo Momo con una gota de sudor―, por cierto, hermana, ¿cuándo se van a casar Rito y tú? ―la pregunta hizo que Lala sonriera.

―Nos vamos a casar cuando esto termine―respondió Lala mirando a sus hermanas que estaban con los ojos abiertos―. ¿Qué?

De repente un fuerte grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad e incluso en el vacío del espacio, aun cuando la física lo prohíbe. Rito y Sephie miraron a la puerta para encontrarse a las dos gemelas gritándole a su hermana una serie de preguntas que de inmediato llamaron la atención de la madre y que hicieron temer por la vida de Rito.

― Así que… ¿Se casan después de todo esto? ―preguntó ella con un tono sombrío.

―B-Bueno, es algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano―contestó Rito sintiendo como otras dos miradas molestas le miraban―. ¿Sucede algo, Nana? ¿Momo? ¿Por qué me miran así?

―Sería muy sencillo decirte todo, pero mejor… ¡Ven aquí! ―exclamó Nana para saltarle a Rito junto a su hermana.

El pobre chico se encontraba siendo enfrentando por sus otras dos prometidas que, en vez de estar molestas por la boda, estaban molestas porque apresuraron todo sin decirles nada. Se podía decir que ahora solo faltaba poco para que la autentica felicidad de Rito y Lala por fin llegara a sus corazones.


	49. Encuentro II

Encuentro

* * *

La nave de Gid y Lilith al fin había llegado a la Tierra la cual se veía tan hermosa a los ojos de la mujer quien esperaba con ansias encontrar a su rival y a esa misteriosa chica con la que ya había tenido un encuentro. El sujeto más poderoso, Gid, en último momento hizo uso de los clones de agua que su hija había desarrollado para mantener las bajas al mínimo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era le hecho de que varios de sus hombres se mantuvieron leales a Sephie y sabía perfectamente que su hermana no sería alguien que se rindiera de manera sencilla.

―Es un hermoso planeta, no lo voy a negar, pero será una lástima que se convierta en cenizas―masculló Lilith.

― ¿Segura de que deseas hacer eso? Aún no encontramos a la misteriosa chica―contestó Gid esperando que su hermana no llegara al punto de un bombardeo orbital.

― ¡Obviamente la vamos a buscar primero! ―Lilith se mostraba algo molesta y con sus mejillas coloreadas―. Pero par poder encontrarla, debemos encontrar al prometido de mi sobrina ya que parece ser que ambos son parientes y deseo que me cuente todo sobre ella.

―Obviamente no sabes nada―murmuró Gid a lo bajo sintiendo pena por su hijo en ley.

― ¡¿Dijiste algo, maldito pequeño?! ―Lilith notó el murmullo de su hermano y comenzó a tomarlo de la cabeza para comenzar a moverlo de un lado a otro―. ¡No hagas burla de mí!

Todos dentro de la nave se quedaron callados tras presenciar el explosivo temperamento de ella. Lilith se encontraba ansiosa por haber llegado al fin para cumplir así su objetivo de encontrar a su musa. Su deseo era tanto que no podía ocultar su emoción ya aquella chica había sido amable con ella después el exilio en el que vivió.

En la Tierra, Mikado y Tearju de inmediato avisaron a todos sobre la presencia de la nave de guerra de la raza de Lala. Rito, Lala y Kuro de inmediato fueron con las dos mujeres quienes le explicaron lo que sucedía.

―Entonces han llegado antes de lo planeado―masculló el asesino mientras sacaba ambas armas a relucir―, pero bueno, al final me darán el derecho a enfrentarme al Rey de la Galaxia―dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

―Sí, pero no mates a mi padre―pidió Lala con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Némesis? ―Lala ya sabía que en cualquier momento ella podría dar a luz por lo que se encontraba preocupada.

De pronto un grito llegó a oídos de todos y de inmediato la pareja salió corriendo tras reconocer que se trataba de la chica de la que hablaban. Lala y Rito llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron una escena que los dejó casi sin habla. Némesis se encontraba recargada en contra de la pequeña isla sujetando con una de sus manos su vientre; un charco transparente se encontraba a sus pies y de inmediato el padre de sus futuras niñas fue a socorrerla.

― ¡Némesis! ―gritó Rito preocupado―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¡¿Cómo carajos me voy a encontrar bien?! ―exclamó ella dándole una mirada molesta por el dolor que sentía―. ¡¿Acaso no ves que se me rompió la fuente?! ¡Ya voy a dar a luz a estas niñas! ―ella se hallaba en verdad molesta y por un momento pensó en no volver a tener sexo con Rito, pero ahora ese no era el caso.

― ¡Ok! Déjame ayudarte ―en ese momento él la tomó de forma nupcial escuchando las quejas de ella―. ¿Puedes ayudarme, Lala?

Fue en ese momento en que la princesa salió de su asombro. Viendo como estaba Némesis, de inmediato ayudó a Rito con ella ayudándolo a llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban las camas de los pacientes. Al momento que los tres entraron, se encontraron con la doctora Mikado quien ya estaba lista junto a Sephie que vestía un traje de enfermera que dejaba ver un poco de su ropa interior.

―Parece ser que ya estabas a punto de dar a luz, ¿no? ―comentó Mikado para ganarse una mirada llena de ira de parte de la madre―. Vaya, vaya; parece ser que en verdad no te sienta bien la última fase de tu embarazo, Neme-chan―ella en verdad disfrutaba de molestar a la chica―. Tranquilo, Yuuki―kun, en unas horas a lo mucho podrás cargar a tus pequeñas niñas.

―Por un momento olvidé que son gemelas―dijo él para dejar así a la chica en la cama―. ¿Podrás estar bien?

―Mientras este jodido dolor no me haga desear dejar el sexo, creo que podré soportarlo―bromeó Némesis―. Por cierto, deberías ir a ver a las otras chicas, seguro que desean saber sobre ti.

Rito en ese momento recordó que también debía atender al resto de las chicas ya que probablemente lo asesinarían en el acto. Némesis viendo este le indicó que se retirara cosa que obedeció el chico dejando con una sonrisa a la chica.

Tras salir de la habitación, Rito se encontró a Momo junto a Nana quienes mostraban un rostro de curiosidad, angustia, pero sobre todo de curiosidad y genuina preocupación. Él entendió de que se trataba, por lo que abrió la puerta del lugar, mostrándole así a las princesas dónde se encontraba Némesis.

― ¡Lala! ¡Mamá! ―exclamaron ambas al ver a sus familiares.

―Oh, las princesas vinieron a verme y… ¡Maldito dolor! ―se quejó Némesis tras ver a las princesas entrar.

―Parece ser que ella va a dar a luz―declaró Nana riendo nerviosamente―. Aneu, ¿vas a estar aquí para cuidar de Némesis? ―preguntó Nana ya que se le hacía extraño ver a su hermana ahí―. ¿Y por qué estás usando esas ropas, mamá? ¿Acaso se arruinaron las ropas que compraste?

Mikado soltó una pequeña risa al ver como la reina se sonrojaba un poco; ella le pidió a Mikado estar presente en el parte de Némesis quien se había sentido mal, y como la doctora ya sabía que ella estaba mostrando síntomas de contracciones, aceptó la ayuda de la mujer. Lamentablemente, Mikado solo tenía un tipo de talla de los trajes de enfermera siendo estos los de Oshizu.

Por su lado, Momo se mostraba un poco curiosa de ver el parto, pero algo en el fondo le decía que debía ir junto a Rito ante el encuentro que tendría con su padre. No le agradaba mucho la idea de quedarse, pero aún cuando amaba a su madre, sabía que su corazón seguiría al chico incluso en una situación llena de peligro. Sin ser vista, la tercera princesa se desvaneció del lugar para ir en busca de su amado.

La situación con las chicas mejoró para Rito, con mucha suerte; al inicio todas se pusieron preocupadas tras enterarse que Némesis entró en labor, y después de eso llegaron Run junto a Kotegawa y Yui, quienes al verlo se lanzaron para darles besos al extrañarlos después de pasar mucho tiempo en una cita para los hermanos de ambas chicas. Tras explicar la situación, Kotegawa dijo que se quedaría al igual que Haruna ya que estas ayudarían a la doctora con lo que sea para que las niñas de Némesis, junto a ella, se encontraran sanas y salvas para cuando llegaran. Rin en compañía de Saki, entraron a la habitación topándose así con Aya quien se sintió un tanto extraña al ver a ambas, pero fue junto a ellas tras notar la expresión triste que tenía su amiga.

―Por cierto, Yuuki; ¿cómo planeas derrotar al padre de Lala? ―preguntó Risa mientras limpiaba el lugar.

―Tiene razón, ¿acaso Lala-san y tú poseen algún plan para derrotarlo? ―preguntó Oshizu quien llegaba con una bandeja de galletas y té―. Espero que lo disfruten.

Rito sabía que su plan era usar a Kuro, pero incluso así debía tener muchos más y a él no se le daban muy bien esas ideas de ser el líder. Mea de repente se levantó y con gran entusiasmo habló.

―Es sencillo, la forma en que venceremos al padre de Lala es hacer que Neme-oneechan use sus poderes junto a los de Yami-oneechan para enviarlo a su planeta y así quebrar la moral de sus tropas―explicó ella dejando a todos sorprendidos―. O al menos ese era el plan hasta que nos enteramos de que la mayoría de las tropas son seres con base en el agua y que, además, nuestra hermana mayor se encuentra teniendo a mis sobrinas. Bien hecho, Rito; espero que la siguiente sea Nana, pero también quiero que Yami tenga a sus hijos, y si se puede yo también.

Al escuchar lo que andaba diciendo su hermana, Yami no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ya que, según Némesis, ella era tratada con mucha delicadeza por Rito debido a la frágil naturaleza que significaba un embarazo.

― ¡Ninguna otra chica quedará preñada hasta terminar la escuela! ―intervino Kotegawa evitando así que el pobre de Rito sea cuestionado.

―Entonces cuando termines la escuela, buscarás que Rito te deje ser madre. ¡Te envidió! ―dijo Risa, quien se posicionó detrás de Yui para tomar los senos de la presidenta del comité estudiantil―. Además de que envidió este par de hermosos y magníficos senos. Seguro que Yuuki adora jugar con ellos mientras muerde tú… ―Kotegawa estaba roja, pero al sentir la respiración de Risa cerca de su oído, sintió un terror más grande―. Pezón―declaró la castaña logrando hacer que los pezones de la chica se marcaran por la excitación.

Un mar de color carmesí se presentó al momento que todos presenciaron la casi violación de Kotegawa, quien al sentirse humillada logró librarse del agarre de Risa para girarse y darle un fuerte golpe que la mandó a volar al otro extremo de la habitación.

― ¡Sí quiero o no ser la madre de los hijos de Yuuki, es asunto mío no tuyo! ―declaró Kotegawa, confesando inadvertidamente sus deseos y dándose cuenta de que Rito la había escuchado. «¡No puede ser! He sido descuidada; ahora Yuuki-kun sabe que deseo tener hijos con él.»

―A la presidenta le gustaría ser Neme-oneechan―dijo Mea en tono de burla.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―ahora Yui se encontraba con la guardia baja.

―Pero habías dicho que deseas ser la madre de los hijos de Rito―Yami sabía bien que no debía mostrar ese lado que tanto la avergonzaba, pero en verdad se encontraba celosa―. Parece ser que te encantaría serlo, ¿no es así?

La pobre chica se hallaba con las miradas de todas en las cuales se podían ver los latentes celos que amenazaban por salir.

―No sabía que deseabas ser madre―interrumpió Rito, sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido por la noticia―. Siempre pensé que no te agradaría esa idea.

Kotegawa se encontraba sorprendida por aquel comentario que había dado Rito. Todas las chicas miraron al joven quien mostraba un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Saki, testigo de todo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo Rin podía estar con alguien como lo era Rito.

Yui jugó con sus dedos un poco. Ahora era su novia, la novia de Rito, una de muchas. La idea de un harén era ridícula, imposible para que se diera, pero ahí estaban todos, las chicas y él, en una relación abierta que se dio cuando la princesa Lala logró conquistar el corazón del chico. La idea de ser madre, la idea de estar siempre con Rito era algo que deseaba en el fondo, pero ahora su sentido de la confianza se veía mermada y su cuerpo se hallaba temblando ante la idea del rechazo.

Viendo esto, Rito se acercó a Yui, tomándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en sus labios, logrando calmar esos nervios que la venían abrumando desde hace unos momentos. Tras sentir aquellos cálidos labios de su pareja, Yui lo abrazó y devolvió aquel beso con más pasión hasta que terminaron.

―Eres un pervertido, Rito, pero yo también lo soy―declaró Kotegawa algo avergonzada para soltarlo e ir a lado de Mea―. Promete que dejarás de llamarme presidenta pervertida y te enseñaré algo de lo que estarás feliz de ver―dijo ella, esperando la reacción de Mea.

― ¿Eh? ―la hermana menor de Némesis y Yami logró ver en los ojos de la presidenta algo que la asusto de verdad―. ¡Sí, señora! ―gritó ella, escabulléndose detrás de la protección de Yami.

Todo mundo se echó a reír por lo peculiar que fue la escena que dio Mea, quien no se mostraba muy a gusto con esto.

Después de calmarse el ambiente, todos decidieron entretenerse con algo en lo que se terminaba de preparar todo. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Mikan encontró un poco de tranquilidad en compañía de Yui, Haruna y Celine, a quien cuidaban en lo que pasaba todo. Run se encontraba hablando junto a Lala, debido a la posición de ambas como princesas y amigas, decidieron conversar un poco sobre el futuro que tendrían a lado de Rito.

En otra habitación, Rin, Saki y Aya se encontraban conversando, o al menos eso trataba de lograr. La rubia intentaba comprender cómo Rin podía aceptar la idea de estar en una relación compartida junto a Rito, aunque ella fuera quien motivó a su amiga para estar con él.

― ¿Crees que es malo estar con él en este tipo de relación, Saki? ―Rin ya había notado esa mirada de parte de su amiga, por lo que su pregunta la sorprendió tanto a Saki como a Aya―. Aún recuerdo que ustedes dos trataban de hacerme llevar ropa cada vez más linda para que él se fijará en mí.

―Yo… Lo siento―Saki no sabía que decir la verdad y recordaba que no se encontraba en posición de cuestionar a su amiga.

―Son celos―dijo la maestra de kendo para mirar a sus dos amigas―. Sé que amabas a Zastin, pero no puedes juzgar a Rito al compararlo con él. Rito no es él, Rito es Rito y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo. Él no es el más listo de todos, tampoco es el más fuerte ni el más hábil, pero él lucha todos los días para que nosotras podamos ser felices.

Saki no comprendía, al menos no del todo. Ella se había molestado con Rito tras enterarse de que él le había pedido de favor a Zastin el estar junto a ella, pero el espadachín terminó por confesar todo. Eso le dolía.

Rin conocía bien a su amiga y señora. Ella era fuerte y valiente, decidida a demostrar quien era la mejor, pero también era ingenua y frágil. Lo que hizo Rito no fue del todo correcto, pero él sabía que Saki pensaría todo mal e incluso podría llegar a un punto en donde su coraje nublaría su juicio y actualmente eso estaba sucediendo.

―Lo lamento, no debí comportarme de esta manera―Saki se había disculpado, pero ante esa sinceridad y arrepentimiento genuino, fue abrazada por sus dos amigas quienes no soportaban verla así―. ¿Eh?

―Nos es complicado verla en ese estado, Saki-sama―dijo Aya, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa―, sobre todo porque fue usted quien nos ha ayudado. ¿No es así, Rin?

―En efecto―respondió la castaña―. Debe dejar de estar triste en estos momentos, ya que después de todo es gracias a ti que puedo estar junto a Rito el día de hoy.

―Rin, Aya―Saki no podía creer lo que escuchaba―. Tienen razón, no debo seguir estando triste por algo como esto, pero tampoco puedo culpar a Yuuki por lo que sucedió ya que él quería que yo fuera feliz―. En ese momento, Saki se levantó de su lugar con un poco más de entusiasmo que antes―. ¡Prometo no volver a sentirme triste por algo como esto! Aya, Rin, ¡seamos de ayuda para Lala y Rito!

― ¡Sí!

.

A las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres se encontraban esperando la llegada de su rey, pero no de la misma forma que siempre lo recibirían. Con la información obtenida de uno de los experimentos de la princesa Lala basado en las memorias de un comandante suyo, Zastin logró prever el ataque de la Tierra y no solo eso, sino que también obtuvo la identidad de la persona que se encontraba detrás de todo esto.

―Falta poco para que ellos lleguen―murmuró el espadachín y guardián de las princesas―. ¡Todos a sus posiciones! ―ordenó con firmeza.

― ¡Sí, señor!

Los escasos soldados que tenía eran de carne y hueso, no de un líquido fácil de encontrar en varias regiones del universo. Sí ellos combatían, tenían las posibilidades de caer con honor, pero aquello sería muy fuerte para las princesas.

«De alguna manera debo detener esto antes de que inicie. La princesa Lala y sus hermanas no están preparadas para esto, ni con el incidente de Darkness se vieron involucradas en algo tan crudo.» Zastin sabía que Rito le pidió de favor conseguir tiempo en lo que terminaba la preparación del plan con ayuda de Kuro y de las chicas, pero si existía una escasa posibilidad de parar esto sin entrar en combate, la tomaría, incluso si iba en contra de las ordenes de Rito.

A lo lejos, aparecieron soldados del ejército imperial los cuales rápidamente reconoció como a los drones que la princesa diseñó.

―Así que ha mandado una fuerza de expedición para ver cuántos somos―Zastin miró a los drones, sonriendo―. Así que no han estudiado los mapas que les he enviado. ¡Atención a todos! ¡Bloqueen las comunicaciones en toda la Tierra!

― ¡Sí!

Tan pronto sus hombres consiguieron cortas las comunicaciones que rebotaban por los medios terrestres de los terrícolas, notó que los drones de inmediato comenzaban a tener un caos en sus filas lo cual provocó que rápidamente él desenfundara su espada.

― ¡Ataquen! ―ordenó, gritando con fuerza.

Todos sus hombres de inmediato dejaron su posición para atacar a los perdidos soldados hechos de agua que rápidamente fueron derrotados por la audacia y firmeza de los hombres bajo su cargo. Zastin sabía que esto era sencillo, pero cuando su señor tocara tierra, todo cambiaría.

― ¡Contacten a la princesa Lala y díganle que ya han llegado los primeros enemigos!

― ¡Sí, señor!

Dentro del edificio de la doctora Mikado, todo era un caos. Tan pronto Zastin envió el mensaje, las chicas se preocuparon. Lala y Rito de inmediato fueron con Kuro quien al verles les indicó que era hora de poner en marcha el plan que habían desarrollado. En ese mismo momento llegaron Mea y Yami, quienes venían en compañía de Mikado junto a una temeroso Tear que temblaba como gelatina.

―Tomen esto―dijo Mikado, entregando una especie de termo―. Esto les ayudará a que el agua de sus enemigos se separe en las partículas fundamentales; en pocas palabras, se evaporaran.

―Suena un poco tenebroso cuando lo dices de esa forma―mencionó el castaño, guardando así aquel objeto en su mochila.

―No pierdan el tiempo―habló Kuro―. La primera oleada siempre es la más sencilla de todas, pero conforme derrotemos a las fuerzas de ataque aparecerá su padre, señorita Lala, y déjeme decirle que no es un escenario que desee ver una princesa como usted.

Lala debía darle la razón al mercenario en esta ocasión. Las historias de su padre mostraban la crueldad con la que acababa con sus enemigos.

― ¡Yami! ¡Mea! ¡Por favor cuídense! ―decía Tear casi llorando.

―Tranquila, esto no es nada comparado a todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿verdad, Mea?

―Tienes razón, hermana.

La mujer no podía negarlo, sus hijas hace mucho habían dejado de ser sus niñas por culpa de aquella organización, pero este cruel universo les dio otra oportunidad. Sí algo había aprendido con el tiempo es que los corazones de Mea, Némesis y Yami habían cambiado por culpa del chico cuyas caídas lograban profanarlas siempre.

―Me preocupo mucho, ¿no es así? ―Yami y Mea sonrieron, despidiéndose de Tear con un abrazo―. No olviden que quiero nietos de ustedes dos.

Rito al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―Descuida, él es mi objetivo en el amor y no me importa la verdad compartirlo con Mea, siempre y cuando la princesa Lala nos deje estar a su lado―respondió Yami logrando sacar una sonrisa en su madre.

― ¡Todas seremos las esposas de Rito! ―exclamó Mea para después saltar a los brazos del castaño―. Claro, siempre y cuando me permitas tenerte un rato para mí, mi amado senpai.

― ¡¿Eh?!

Mea de pronto posó sus labios en los de Rito, quien al sentirlos no pudo evitar recordar las veces en donde la chica casi tomaba su inocencia.

― ¡No hagas eso, Mea! ―gritaba Yami toda colorada al ver el atrevimiento de su hermana menor.

―Pero hermana, sabes perfectamente que senpai le pertenece más a ti que a mí―respondió Mea, señalando cierta obviedad en la jerarquía de las tres hermanas―. Aunque Némesis también tiene cierta ventaja sobre ti―en ese momento, Mea saltó de los brazos de Rito para posicionarse detrás de su hermana comenzando a tocar el vientre de esta―, pero sé que si una noche le pides a la princesa Momo que te ayude, de seguro tú también tendrás unos lindos bebés.

La pobre exasesina no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante los comentarios que hacía su hermana. Kuro, quien observaba todo sin decir nada al respecto, sonrió por la forma en que ahora vivía la chica.

―Lo mejor será irnos al campo de batalla―murmuró Yami, evitando la mirada de Rito.

Tear estaba contenta. Las niñas que alguna vez nacieron por obra de su mente en una organización que no tenía compasión con ellas, ahora disfrutaban de una vida tranquila. Ella miró a Rito, agradeciendo en su interior todo lo que había hecho por sus niñas.

―Bien, vámonos―anunció Yami mucho más seria que antes―. Princesa Lala, le recomiendo que se mantenga alejada del campo de batalla, al igual que tú, Rito. Ustedes pueden tomar sus decisiones al llegar, pero algo es claro, Gid y su hermana irán por ustedes.

―Entendemos―respondieron ambos.

―Cuídense mucho―dijo Mikado, quien tomó uno de los tantos artefactos que Lala le regaló―. ¿Listos para ser teletransportados? ―todos asintieron, por lo que Mikado encendió el aparato que apuntaba al grupo―. ¡Ya!

Una luz brillante comenzó a iluminar el lugar, atrapando al grupo en diversas luces, pero cuando la de Rito lo iba a tocar, sintió como era sujetado de los brazos por dos personas que también fueron atrapadas por la misma luz. Cuando el brillo desapareció, una muy agitada Sephie entró a la habitación con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

― ¡¿Dónde están Nana y Momo?! ―preguntaba ella con el corazón acelerado.

Mikado y Tear se miraron, por lo que tomaron el aparato el cual registró siete sujetos que fueron teletransportados por el aparato.

En el lugar donde se estaba dando la batalla, llegó el grupo de Rito, pero este al llegar notó que dos princesas se colaron junto a él.

―Momo, Nana, ¿qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Rito, desconcertado por ver a ambas en ese lugar.

―Hemos decidido venir a ayudarte―dijeron ambas.

El resto del grupo notó esto y Lala fue la primera en ir con ellas.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que se iban a quedar cuidando a Némesis con ayuda de mamá―comentó Lala, notando como las dos princesas se escondían detrás de su prometido.

Rito soltó un suspiro. No podía culparlas por la decisión que tomaron, pero al ver como ambas mostraban dos grandes sonrisas que pedían perdón, no tuvo más opción que dejarlas quedarse.

El grupo llegó con los hombres de Zastin quienes al verlos sintieron emoción como miedo ya que junto a la princesa Lala se hallaba el mejor asesino de la galaxia, aquel que en un tiempo atrás logró humillar a muchos de los mejores guerreros del planeta. Mea no pasó desapercibido esto, pensando que un futuro podría sacar provecho de esto para algunas bromas que podía hacer en compañía de Nana y Némesis.

―Princesa, amo Rito, me alegra mucho verlos―saludó Zastin con educación―. Pero tú eres una historia muy diferente, Kuro―dijo con enojo mientras apuntaba al asesino.

―Perdona, pero quién eres tú

Zastin en ese momento cayó al suelo por la pena no haber sido reconocido por Kuro.

―Vamos Zastin, no deberías sentirte mal―. Decía Rito en un intento de animar al espadachín.

―Incluso usted es más famoso que yo en la galaxia―los ánimos del hombre caían más y más―, pero no importa, de todos modos, lo que debe importarnos en este momento es parar la locura de la señora Lilith.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para recibir una nueva oleada. Nana y Momo tomaron a Rito de la mano llevándolo lejos, listas para debelar su plan al chico.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó el castaño confundido por las acciones de las gemelas.

―Tenemos un plan para evitar que los hombres de Zastin no se fatiguen, así como evitar que la nueva oleada nos ponga en jaque―Nana en ese momento sacó de su D-Dial una computadora donde le mostró a Rito el plan que había desarrollado con Momo―. Sé que es muy arriesgado, pero aquella ocasión funcionó y esta vez puede suceder lo mismo.

Rito no sabía que decir al respecto; no deseaba involucrarlas y lo mejor sería mandarlas de regreso junto a su madre, pero en ese momento Momo le tomó del brazo mientras le miraba con unos ojos llenos de determinación.

―Por favor, Rito san, déjanos ayudarte. Nosotras no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras te vas a enfrentar junto a papá―Momo conocía a la perfección a su padre como también a Rio; una vez que ambos cruzaran palabras, ellas no podrían detenerles, pero al menos tratarían de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control―. Confías en Lala, Yami, Mea y en Némesis, pero ¿por qué nosotras no tenemos esa confianza?

―Momo…

―Nosotras somos valientes como Aneu―esta vez fue el turno de Nana para abrazarlo mientras ella tenía una mirada algo más triste―. Sé que a veces hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero cuando me abriste tu corazón supe de inmediato que eras tú a quien iba a amar y es por eso por lo que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

―Nana…

A veces el amor podía lograr cambiar a las personas de un momento a otro, y ese valor, aquel valor que las gemelas tenían se transmitía por amor hacia el chico, quien viendo aquellos rostros supo de inmediato que ellas no darían marcha atrás al igual que él. Sin más remedio, sin más palabras que decirles, Rito aceptó el plan de las gemelas con una simple condición.

―Momo, Nana; después de que todo esto acabe, quiero que ustedes dos me escuchen junto a su hermana. No quiero que nadie más este presente, solo ustedes dos con nosotros dos, ¿entendieron?

―Entendimos.

Las niñas sonreían felices; ambas estaban alegres de serles de ayuda y no se imaginaron que la recompensa por tal valor sería un beso en la frente para cada una.

El plan marchaba a la perfección y las hermanas Lunatique se prepararon para un buen combate, siendo Mea la que estaba más ansiosa a comparación de Yami la cual se veía algo nerviosa. Lala al ver que su amiga se veía algo tímida, se acercó en un intento por saber qué sucedía.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Yami? ―preguntó Lala, notando que las mejillas de Yami estaban rojizas.

―No sucede nada malo, princesa Lala―respondió ella―. Pero me gustaría no tener que estar entre tantas personas a la hora de combatir.

― ¿Por qué? ―Lala no lograba entender lo que le sucedía a Yami.

―Lo que sucede es… ―ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que no podía dejar con la palabra en la boca a su amiga―… Me da algo de pena entrar en el modo _darkness_ con tantas personas viéndome. Desde ese día me ha dado pena mostrarme frente a la gente usando ese traje, pero la verdad es que la única forma en la que podría enfrentarme a su padre.

Aquella explicación avergonzaba mucho a Yami, pero Lala la tomó de las manos mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la rubia.

―Descuida, no pasa nada si no deseas combatir usando ese modo, de todos modos, creo que Nana y Momo tienen un plan que seguramente nos dará la victoria

― ¿En verdad?

―La verdad no lo sé, pero creo que ellas en verdad buscan ganar―dijo Lala, logrando hacer que la confianza en Yami se fuera nuevamente―, pero creo en verdad creo que todo esto terminará de una buena forma.

Yami tenía que darle puntos a favor a la princesa, ya que esta siempre se mostraba optimista, incluso cuando la situación no se encontraba a su favor.

De pronto una luz cayó del cielo, impactando contra el suelo cegando a todos por un instante. Cuando lograron ver de nuevo al frente, numerosos soldados se encontraban listos y en posición para atacar al pequeño grupo, pero Lala se dio cuenta de que se trataban de su creación.

―Mea, ¿crees poder acabar con ellos? ―preguntó Lala quien recibió un sí de parte de Mea. Lala sacó su D-Dial y al presionar unas teclas, una especie de diamante apareció en sus manos―. Sí concentras el haz de luz en esta piedra, será capaz de enviar múltiples rayos con la misma potencia de unos solo.

―En otras palabras, me pides ser Arquímedes―dijo Mea.

―No sé cómo se llame tú amigo, pero si pensó en esta idea de seguro es un genio.

Una gota de sudor apareció detrás de Mea, quien no podía creer que la princesa Lala desconociera de los temas que daban en las clases.

― ¡Zastin! ¡Necesito que crees un báculo con tu espada y un poco de cinta Deviluke! ―ordenó Lala, quien en ese momento se encontraba construyendo un aparato.

― ¡Sí, señora!

Las fuerzas de Gid de inmediato hicieron su avance, pero algo los detuvo; la tierra comenzó a temblar y de ella unas raíces emergieron tomando a aquellos seres de agua y absorbiéndolos. Unos árboles casi muertos emergieron del suelo y al recibir el vital líquido comenzaron un baile que hizo que todos se quedaran sin habla. Detrás de ellos una planta gigantesca emergió donde se encontraban Rito, Nana y Momo.

Los tres veían como aquellos árboles reducían a la mitad a las fuerzas invasoras, mientras que la otra mitad restante iba en dirección al grupo.

―Parece que su plan funcionó, ¿pero no será peligroso que esos árboles estén tan cerca de nosotros? ―preguntaba Rito, temiendo de que alguna de esas plantas los atacase.

―Esas plantas prefieren el agua a la sangre, pero sí se da la oportunidad, podrían succionarnos todo―la forma en que Momo explicó las cosas hizo helar a Nana y a Rito―, pero al ser las fuerzas de papá casi agua de verdad, dudo mucho que nos vean como alimento.

―Das miedo, ¿sí sabías? ―bromeó Nana―. ¡Miren! ¡Ya casi han acabado con todo el ejército!

El plan se había ejecutado a la perfección y los hombres de Zastin iban directamente a cargar contra las fuerzas enemigas. La batalla había sobrepasado a las fuerzas de Deviluke quienes recibieron refuerzos, pero el espadachín despachó a muchos sin tanto esfuerzo solo para ver como Kuro eliminaba a cientos de un solo golpe.

―Presumido―murmuró Zastin a lo bajo con su orgullo tocado.

Lala ya había terminado con su invento el cual le pidió a Mea concentrar un rayo en él. Yami, quien se encontraba protegiendo a todas se dio cuenta del plan de la princesa por lo que apartó con sus portales a los aliados del campo de batalla.

―Sólo un poco más Mea y estará listo―declaró Lala quien se encontraba sudando por el calor que emitía el báculo.

―Hace mucho calor, qué es lo que planeas hacer ya que esto no se parece en nada a la idea que tuve―dijo Mea quien podía ver como la piedra de dicho báculo brillaba en un tono tan intenso como una estrella.

―Ya lo verás

A lo lejos, Nana, Momo y Rito observaban la luz que se emitía desde donde se encontraba Lala. El trío se quedó sorprendido por lo que veían sintiendo como el aire se tornaba más caliente haciéndolos sudar.

―Parece que Aneu encontró un modo de evitar el combate―dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

―Así es nuestra hermana mayor, siempre tan inteligente―agregó Momo notando que Rito sonreía con orgullo.

«Esa es Lala… Estoy seguro de que ella llegará a ser la mejor reina de todas, pero en cambio… No debo quedarme atrás, ya que seré el futuro sucesor de Gid y sé que debe estar esperando mi jugada»

― ¡Ya está!

La princesa Lala alzó su báculo lanzando en contra de su propia creación una bola de fuego al medio del campo de batalla. Los seres compuestos por el vital líquido comenzaron a hervir y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, fue demasiado tarde. Una espesa nube de vapor se alzó por la zona cubriendo gran parte del lugar y alcanzando los árboles de Momo los cuales de repente se hicieron pequeños.

La lucha había acabado, al menos contra esa fuerza de ataque, pero no era el fin. Molesta por lo que acababa de suceder, apareció Lilith junto a Gid y las fuerzas Deviluke que no eran invento de Lala. Aquello no fue un simple ataque, sino una invitación para que el ser más poderoso de la Vía Láctea bajara a tierra con el fin de enfrentarlo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la presión que sentían en el ambiente al ver a Gid en su estado más poderoso, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lala, Nana y Momo fue ver a su tía, una de la que apenas y habían escuchado hablar, pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver como los ojos rojos de ella brillaban al mismo tiempo que su padre se movía haciendo gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos por todos, en especial por Rito quien creyó entender un poco de lo que sucedía.

«¿Acaso Gid está siendo controlado por ella?»

Kuro no perdió tiempo; el mercenario burló a las fuerzas restantes de Gid posicionándose detrás de él para darle un disparo casi a quemarropa el cual fue desviado por el hombre que trajo la paz a la galaxia. Por un momento las niñas sintieron temor y este se incrementó tras ver como su padre golpeaba fuertemente en el estómago al amigo de Yami quien terminó varios metros delante de su padre y escupiendo sangre.

―Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero aquel tiempo en el que fuimos aliados terminó―declaró Gid para ir a darle el golpe final al mercenario para recibir en la espalda múltiples ataques que lo derribaron―. ¡Qué demonios!

― ¿En verdad creíste que yo no iba a usar mi habilidad especial en el primer turno, Gid? ―dijo Kuro mientras sentía sus heridas sanar―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que combatí contigo; de hecho, me sorprendió cuando escuché que te enfrentaste al proyecto Némesis, pero no la mataste, ¿verdad?

Lilith decidió ignorar aquella conversación entre los dos hombres, ordenando a las tropas reales atacar a las plantas de su sobrina las cuales fueron incineradas con plasma.

―Lo mejor será bajar de aquí―dijo Rito siendo ayudado a bajar por Nana y Momo.

Gid se reincorporó, algo en su sangre le decía que tal vez no era del todo malo que su hermana hiciera esto. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que su cuerpo bailó con tanto fervor contra un enemigo poderoso. Un aura lo rodeó y en un segundo se encontraba intentando golpear al mercenario quien con increíble velocidad esquivó el ataque del padre de las princesas.

La mirada de ambos denotaba que ansiaban el combate y que no les importaría el resto de sus respectivas misiones mientras pudieran medirse para ver quien era el más poderoso ahora.

Lala, quien veía a su padre combatir, decidió que era momento de enfrentar a su tía. Sin previo aviso, emprendió un vuelo hasta donde se encontraba la mujer sin ser vista por los guardias, quienes intentaban exterminar a las plantas que la princesa Momo cultivó para protegerlos. Una vez llegó a lado de su tía, notó la semejanza que su rostro tenía con el de ella, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón un sentimiento que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

La culpa invadía a Lala Satalin Deviluke.


End file.
